Sekirei: The Fallen Sekirei
by DarkSwordMage
Summary: This is a 'what if' Karasuba killed Musubi before Yume could sacrifice herself to save her, the idea being how would everything be different with Yume instead of Musubi. This story will be written from Yume's and Minato's POV's and be 1st person.
1. Chapter 1

(Well, this is the Prologue for a new Idea I had for a Sekirei story. I just came up with this idea today, so I figured I'd strike while the iron is hot. More thoughts after the chap/prologue.)

Prologue

"Hello, Yu-chan…" Karasuba's voice welcomes me.

My name is Yume, and I am Sekirei Number 8, and former member of the MBI Disciplinary Sekirei Squad. I stand outside the MBI building, Minato Sahashi and his other Sekirei stand behind me. Karasuba stands in front of the double door entrance to the building, her long sword held tight in her right hand.

"Yume-chan…" Minato begins, and I clench my hands into fists.

I still wear the same uniform I once wore during my time in the Disciplinary Squad, but I no longer wear the long olive green robe that Karasuba now wears…

"Minato-sama, I'll handle this." I assure him.

"But, Yume-chan-" He begins, stopping mid sentence.

I glance over my left shoulder to see Tsukiumi with her hand on his left shoulder, pulling lightly at his shirt. Behind Minato stands 6 Sekirei, Matsu: Sekirei Number 2 and computer genius. Next to her stands Tsukiumi: Sekirei Number 9, the 'Water Sekirei.' Also behind him stands Kazehana, Sekirei Number 3 called the 'Sekirei of Wind.' His only male Sekirei, Homura: Sekirei Number 6, Akizu: The one-time discarded number with power over ice, and finally Kusano: Sekirei Number 108 who can create plants and control plant life.

I round them out, Sekirei Number 8, the Sekirei of Destiny Yume. I possess the power of light, and I'm a former member of the Disciplinary Squad.

"Good Luck, Yume-tan!" Matsu speaks up.

"You can win Yume-chan!" Kusano shouts in encouragement.

Tsukiumi looks away, avoiding my gaze while Kazehana smiles, her head cocked to the left. Homura has his arms crossed over his chest, a serious look on his face. Akizu has a bored expression on her face, as though she isn't interested in what's about to happen.

"Everyone, thank you…" I thank them.

I turn back toward Karasuba, glaring at the woman with hatred in my eyes.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for, the time I take revenge for what she did!_

"Oh, Yu-chan, you can't still possibly have feelings over what happened back then?" She prods, and it works.

"SHUT UP!" I scream in rage.

I open my hand and light begins to collect on it. In a moment a ball of light the size of a softball has gathered on my hand, and I thrust my hand forward, releasing a blast of destructive photonic energy that's like a battering ram, aimed straight at Karasuba. The woman shifts, avoiding the attack and allowing it to pass her by. My attack impacts the MBI building, and a field several inches from the building structure stops the blast, negating it and causing the photonic energy to dissipate and disappear.

"Ah, Yu-chan, so angry…" Karasuba continues.

I charge in, ready to engage Karasuba in hand to hand combat at close range, where both of us are at our best, and our deadliest. She's ready for me, her long sword at the ready. I throw a punch for her head, and she ducks, swinging her sword up in a hacking motion, aiming to take my left arm off at the shoulder. I shift back, avoiding her slash. I send my right foot out in a lightning quick kick, impacting Karasuba in the stomach and sending the Number 8 Sekirei flying. She rights herself and lands on the ground, her feet sliding against the pavement. She jumps forward, lunging toward me with her sword ready to slice in me in half.

She brings her sword down in an overhead, two handed slash. I raise both of my arms and put my forearms together, and light flashes in front of my arms, forming a dome of photonic energy between me and Karasuba's sword. Her weapon impacts my barrier, and energy releases from the impact point in the form of light energy.

With all my strength, I push Karasuba off of my barrier, throwing the woman away from me. Again, Karasuba lands deftly on her feet, a smile on her face.

"I've been waiting for this Yu-chan, that angry stare, your awesome strength. I couldn't care less about the Sekirei Plan or whatever ambitions that fool human has; together the two of us can raze this world, exterminate the human filth, and give our kind, the superior kind, the chance it deserves to rule this world…"

I stand in a boxing stance, my hands close to my chest.

"You're wrong Karasuba." I deny her. "The power of love can change this world, and you don't have any love in you, you never have."

Her eyebrows flare in anger.

"Love, what good does love matter?" She demands, raising her sword in front of her so the blade bisects her body. "Strength is all that matters, nothing else!"

"You'll never learn Karasuba, you'll never learn…"

_To think, this all started what seems like an eternity ago. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I run down a hall in an MBI underground research laboratory. The walls are made of concrete, and lying on the ground at rough intervals are bodies, blood splattered around their corpses, all of them bearing sword wounds. They are all freshly dead, their blood still fresh as my boots sloop through it.

My heart beats faster, and I pick my pace, already running well beyond a normal human's speed, I pump my arms, trying to move faster and faster.

_Don't let her kill her, don't let Karasuba do it…_

_Ever since Karasuba learned that I planned to free Number 88 from her cage in the research facility, she's been toying with the idea of killing the young Sekirei to remove the 'distraction' from my mind. Since the report came that No. 88 didn't have a stable tama, I had come to accept the idea that I was going to give her my tama to stabilize her, which would mean I'd have to die. I'd accepted that, but now…_

_No! I can't think that way!_

I round a corner, and I find a closed set of double doors. I run up and throw the double doors open, the doors practically flying off their hinges. Inside the room is dark, with barely anything visible outside the square of light shining in through the hall I now stand in.

Light shines from my body, illuminating the interior of the room. Machines surround the table, and Karasuba stands with her back to me. She stands with her hands in front of her. Blood seeps down the side of the table, and I feel the color leave my cheeks when I hear a wet sound from beyond Karasuba, and I see her sword point out from her right side, blood stained on the blade.

"No…" I mutter, feeling all hope drain from me.

Karasuba flings the blood from the blade, the crimson fluid splattering to the floor. Karasuba half turns toward me, and looking over her right shoulder smiles happily at me.

"Hello, Yu-chan…" Karasuba trails off, sounding happy to see me. "I took care of this problem for you, and you couldn't stop me."

Tears run down my cheeks, and I open my mouth to scream, to yell, to roar in anger but instead only a sorrowful wail escapes my lips. I yell at the top of my lungs for a moment, crying out to the entire world before I fall to my knees and begin to weep. The sound of clicking footsteps passes me by, the footsteps slowly and deliberate.

"Now there won't be a problem, and you've got nothing to worry about."

Karasuba walks out of the room while I weep in mourning for my fallen comrade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After that, years pass. The entire time I'm made to avoid Karasuba, and the few times our paths do cross, another Sekirei had to drag me away before Karasuba and I ended up trading blows. Ever since the 'incident' where Karasuba killed the young Musubi, I tried to kill Karasuba the first time I saw her, and since then I lost my position as leader of the Disciplinary Squad, and even got removed from the Disciplinary Squad and kept on a short leash, gaining the nickname 'Fallen Sekirei.' When the new tower was completed, I was moved there and basically confined there. I've since lived in the lap of luxury, but at the same time, I'm nothing more then a prisoner…

Until one day I'm summoned to the office of the CEO and President of the Conglomerate Corporation MBI. The man doing the summoning is named Minaka Hiroto, the one who discovered my kind on this planet and the creator of this 'Sekirei Plan' game that he intends to plunge the entire Japanese capital into. He's supposed to be some kind of genius, though I think he's more insane then intelligent.

I walk through the halls of the MBI building, my footsteps clattering lightly against the polished marble floor. Inside the tall skyscraper the building is the epitome of luxury and high technology. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it I've extremely familiar with the tower's set up, and I know exactly where to go to find the President's Office. I still wear the same black clothes I wore during my time as leader of the Disciplinary Squad, but I no longer wear the long cape like robe that Karasuba now wears. Though, no one in MBI or anyone part of the Sekirei Plan mistakes me for a Disciplinary Squad member, since nearly everyone knows the 'Fallen Sekirei.'

I turn right and walk down the bronze walled hall, the white floor and bronze walls a start contrast with the overhead lighting. Ahead is a rather large set of ornate double doors, and in front of those doors, set off to the left slightly is a receptionist's desk. A human woman sits behind it, a headset on her head and a computer on the desk casting blue light on her face. I approach the 3 foot high U shaped desk and the woman glances up from the screen.

She's a blonde haired woman, with lavender eyes and fair skin. She wears a white blouse and a black mini skirt and probably high heels.

"You're Yume-san, correct?" The secretary asks, and I nod. "Good, Hiroto-sama is expecting you."

"Thank you." I thank the woman, and then walk to the double doors.

I stop at the doors, and I cast my eyes up at the 20 foot high bronze colored doors. I lower my head and shake my head, sighing inwardly.

_He has a size problem…_

I put my right hand on the right side door and I shove, pushing the heavy door open without much effort. The door slides with a light groan on its hinges, and stops after it opens 90 degrees. Inside the office I see Minaka's ornate desk with the man sitting behind it and a brown haired man standing in front of it on the left side of the desk. Minaka wears his usual white suit and cape, while the other man wears a black 3 piece suit and his brown hair is ear length around his entire head.

"Ah, Yume-chan!" Minaka shouts through his office, standing up from behind his desk and opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Please, come inside."

I slowly walk into his office, and once I've cleared the door, the giant door swings closed, closing with the sound of the bolt latching.

_Even un-winged and out of the Disciplinary Squad, I'm still more then capable of killing two human beings. I don't know what they think locking me in here will do._

Minaka walks around the desk, motioning me forward.

"Please Yume-chan, there's something I'd like you to meet." He beckons me forward.

I slowly walk forward, making sure to stay out of arm's reach from either of them. I glance to the brown haired man, who wears a smile on his face, and Minaka, who also has a sly smile on his features…

"What do you want with me Minaka?" I ask with distaste in my tone. "I'm nothing to you but your 'Fallen Sekirei' aren't I?"

He smiles for a moment, and then shakes his head no.

"Ah, Yume-chan, Yume-chan, you really misunderstand." He informs me, placing a gloved hand on his desk.

He walks around his desk, sliding his gloved hand across the surface.

"This is Natsuo; he's a new employee of MBI and I'm making him the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad."

I glance at the man, seeing him smile again before I look back to Minaka.

"What does this have to do with me Minaka?" I ask him again. "You removed me from your precious Disciplinary Squad and have had me locked up as your 'Fallen Sekirei' for years." I point out again.

"I know Yume-chan, I know." He reminds me. "The reason I called you here today is I'm willing to forgive your transgression against Karasuba and resume leadership of the Disciplinary Squad."

His words click in my head, and I realize just what Minaka is getting at.

"You want me to let this man wing me, and become your obedient little puppet again, is that it Minaka?" I ask, and the man nods.

"Yes, once winged by Natsuo you'll be stronger then you were before, and you'll be able to order Karasuba to do whatever you like…"

My hands ball into white knuckle fists at the mention of her name. I glance to the man, seeing him again smile a white toothy smile, and I feel nothing looking at him.

_No, he isn't the one for me, he isn't my Ashikabi…_

I look back to the President, glaring at the man.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn down you're oh so generous offer." I tell him in a sarcastic tone. "I feel nothing for this man, and I won't lead your little pack of dogs!"

"Oh really?" Minaka asks, sitting down behind his desk. He steeples his fingers. "Even Karasuba was winged by Natsuo…"

I slam my fists down on the desk, glaring angrily at Minaka.

"I don't care!"

The Ashikabi shifts and I quickly move away from the desk and away from him. He has a comforting expression on his face, as though he understands what I mean.

"You don't have to feel anything for me, just let me wing you and you'll be able to use your full power, regardless of how you feel for me."

I glare at the man with bloodlust in my eyes, and I begin to gather photonic energy on my palms, ready to forcibly repel the man is need be. Upon seeing this, the would be Ashikabi raises his hands, palms out, and steps back, gaining a look of worry on his face.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to make you do anything…" He admits, taking another step back AWAY from me.

"That's fine…" Minaka begins, and the energy on my hands disappears. Both Natsuo and I turn to face the man, and he still sits with his fingers steepled together. "Sekirei No. 8 Yume will seek out her own Ashikabi, and will be a full participant in the Sekirei Plan." He announces to both of us. "Now, the game begins soon, so go forth, and search out your destined Ashikabi." He finishes, waving his hand and motioning for me to go.

I quickly turn away from him and my feet start moving before I even think about it. While I head toward the door, I hear the Ashikabi speak toward Minaka.

"Are you sure it's wise to let her just leave, she is the Number 8…"

"It'll be fine…" Minaka assuages him. "After all, she's an even match for Karasuba, so even if an Ashikabi does manage to get other Sekirei then her, we'll always have a means to neutralize her power."

_We'll see about that…_

I open the same large door I opened to enter the office, and I quickly close it, not even casting a glance at the secretary.

_Musubi, I'll live for both of us, from now on, I'll live for both of us…_

(Well, what'd you think of my idea of replacing Musubi with Yume? That was the spark that started this, because I wondered how the story would be different if Musubi ended up dying in the past and Yume hated Karasuba for it. I hope this has been an entertaining read, and if you enjoyed it, either send me a PM or leave a review. Please, do keep the questions and comments about The Demon In The Hyuga Clan to a minimum )


	2. Chapter 2

(Well, this is the first Chapter of my Sekirei story. This one isn't going to be as long as my chapter for the Demon in the Hyuga Clan, as this is something I do on the side, and not my attempt at creating a book/long story. I hope those that bother to read this enjoy it. I realize I made a mistake in the prologue, as I referenced Karasuba as the Number 8 Sekirei when she's really Number 4. This isn't an edited story, so it's bound to have minor imperfections.)

Chapter 1: Ashikabi

It's near mid day, the sun floating over Capital City of Japan. Watching the sun rise, I let out a long breath, feeling the warmth of the rising sun against my skin. The wind blows across the top of the skyscraper I stand on, gently pulling my hair with the breeze. Looking up at the sky, I think of Musubi, the Sekirei murdered by Karasuba, the Sekirei I was ready to give my life for…

"Musubi, I'll live for both of us…" I repeat my vow vocally.

It's been days since I was released from the MBI tower, and the entire time I've been searching for my Ashikabi, the one I'm destined to meet. Deep in my soul, I can feel him.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I hear a woman's voice from behind me.

I turn and look to see two young woman land on the flat rooftop 20 feet away from me. They are twins with identical faces and hair styles, though their clothes are slightly different. One of them wears a dark purple S&M style outfit, while the other one wears a lighter shade of purple. Both of them have dark hair that grows from the back of the their heads diagonally at 45 degree angles away from each other, never quite melding together like normal hair would…

_Ah, those two, the lightning users who can't fight without each other…_

"What do you want with me?" I ask, glaring the two of them down.

The one in the dark purple outfit has an arrogant expression on her face, while the other one is slightly more demure.

"You're an un-winged Sekirei, aren't you?" The arrogant one asks.

I nod.

"I am. I am Sekirei Number 8, the Fallen Sekirei Yume." I introduce myself

When they hear me say my number, the expression on the arrogant woman's face changes.

"Num-number 8?" The arrogant one asks.

"Number 8, Hikari…" The demure one asks.

"Hibiki, quiet!" The one called Hikari demands. "She's still an un-winged Sekirei, we can beat her!"

Light begins to collect on my hands.

"If you challenge me because I'm an un-winged Sekirei, I won't hold back…" I warn them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Great, I couldn't get in to University AGAIN! This is my second year as a Rounin…_

My name is Minato Sahashi, and I now a second year Rounin student looking to be accepted into Shinto University. Currently I wear a white t shirt and a pair of jeans along with a pair of white sneakers. I have a backpack on my back with books and other school supplies in it, but right now I hardly have the motivation to use them.

Stepping off the train at my stop, I start walking back toward my apartment.

_What am I going to do now? Mom couldn't have been thrilled when I called her, and I told her I'd call her in a few days, but what is that going to change? I failed to get a University for the second year in a row, and now I'm living off of money from her…_

_Then there's that dream I had last night. That girl, she was so cute, though she wore those strange black clothes and such sorrow in her eyes. She had the cutest voice, but she kept calling out to some 'Ashikabi-sama' over and over again. It felt like she was calling out to me, but I've never even seen her before, so how could she possibly know me?_

_And just what is an 'Ashikabi' anyway? _

I shake my head, clearing my head of the arrant thought.

_I don't have time to be wondering about strange girls in my dreams and the odd words she spouts over and over. My future is at stake! I know I don't want to go back home to the boonies with mom and Yukari…_

"Look out below!" A woman's voice enters my ears.

I look up and see two women wearing what looks like some kind of purple bondage outfits falling toward me.

"GAH!" I yell out in surprise.

With a swift jump I leap out of the way as the two girls land on their feet. I hit the ground on my stomach and let out a grunt on impact. I look up in time to see a third girl land on the ground across from the two in S&M clothes. While I don't recognize the first 2 girls, I do recognize the third.

_That's the girl from my dream!_

The resemblance is uncanny, and as the wind blows against her mostly chin length hair, it's exactly the same as in my dream…

"Hikari, we shouldn't have picked on her…" One of the two twins says to the other.

The other girl however sparks with what looks like lightning that flashes across her body.

_What the?_

Light begins to gather on the brown haired woman's hands, and I can sense her hostility toward the twin girls.

"I won't forgive those who only pick on un-winged Sekirei! I'll teach you both how it feels to be picked on by someone stronger then you!" She adamantly declares.

The one that has what looks like electricity flashing across her body spots me, and I jump in surprise when she reaches out, grabbing me by the collar, she pulls me and puts me between her and the brown haired woman, hiding behind me and using me as a human shield.

"You can't harm civilians, remember!" The arrogant woman declares.

Being held there as a human shield, I can't do much more then look at the woman in front of me, the girl from my dreams. I take her in; she wears a black mini skirt and a sleeveless black blouse. Her mid-rift is exposed, and I can see the number 8 visible on the exposed section of stomach. She has bourbon colored brown hair that's cut to just above her shoulders, with her bangs parted to each side of her face. On her back she has a single long set of strands of hair tied into a small pony tail, and her eyes are the same color as her hair. Her chest is incredibly large, easily the most prominent feature about her.

When my eyes meet hers, the light that has gathered on her hands vanishes, and she blinks, her cheeks turning red and her knees buckling inward, though she manages to keep her balance and stay vertical. She looks down toward the ground, and she clutches at her chest between her ample bosoms. She starts to breathe deeply, looking suddenly like she's out of breath.

"Now's our chance!" The demure twin yells.

The girl releases me, and I fall on my butt as the two of them run like the hounds of hell are chasing them AWAY from the brown haired woman. I watch the two of them disappear down an ally, and then rub my hind quarters to assuage the slight pain from being dropped on it. I look toward the girl to see her on her hands and knees, and she's shaking…

_What's going on? 30 seconds ago she was ready to clean both of those girls' clocks, and now she's acting like something's seriously wrong with her?_

I get to my feet, standing up straight and looking toward the convulsing woman.

"Is something wrong?" I ask the woman.

"This…this feeling is…" She mutters, her voice sounding frail and weak.

I walk toward her, and when I get within arm's reach I kneel down, reaching out to touch her. I don't touch her, afraid that it might cause something else to happen. She looks up at me, and her eyes are filled with happiness in her eyes.

"I've found you…" She mutters with ecstasy in her voice.

She reaches out and touches me on my cheeks. Holding my face, I can feel the softness in her hands against my cheeks.

_They're so soft…_

She pulls her face toward mine, a far away gaze in her eyes as she brings her lips toward mine.

"What…?" I manage to mutter before her lips touch mine.

When we kiss, I feel a tingling sensation all over my body. It's like a strong warm feeling that washes over me, and behind the girl I can see a strange bird over a Yin and Yang symbol appear glowing on her back, and then 14 wings of light appear on her back. She pulls her lips back and lets out what sounds like a moan of pleasure after the wings disappear, and then she falls against my right shoulder.

"Uh, um…" I mutter, not knowing what to say.

"Please, stay with me, now and forever…" She whispers against my chest.

"Um, I don't even know your name…" I point out.

She pulls back and nods, smiling happily at me.

"That's right, my name is Yume, and I'm Sekirei Number 8." She introduces herself.

_Sekirei Number 8? What in the world is that?_

"Sekirei?" I ask aloud, and she nods, blushing lightly.

"If there's someplace we can talk, I'll explain everything." She offers.

"Right…" I say, not knowing exactly what to say.

_There's only one place I can take her though…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I've followed my Ashikabi, who has since introduced himself as Minato Sahashi back to an apartment complex. He leads me to an apartment on the end of the building, and up a set of stairs to the apartment on the second floor. I can only assume it's his apartment as he walks to the door, opening it he steps inside, and I follow him inside. Once we're inside, he motions for me to sit down at his table, and I do so, following his lead. Sitting across from him, he looks at me with a little bit of confusion and questioning on his face.

"So, just what is a Sekirei, and what's an Ashikabi?"

"The Sekirei Plan is a game in which MBI released 108 Sekirei into the capital to seek out their destined partner, their Ashikabi." I begin to explain. "Once they find their Ashikabi, they're to fight each other until only 1 Ashikabi is left. The last Ashikabi will then get a fabulous prize from MBI."

"Okay, so the Ashikabi gets the 'prize' or whatever it is, but what do you Sekirei get out of winning the game?"

I smile, clasping my hands together in front of my chest, feeling happy at the thought of winning the game, and the reward therein.

"The winning Sekirei gets to stay with their Ashikabi forever…"

"I see…" Minato says with understanding in his voice. He looks thoughtful a moment, and then looks at me with seriousness in his gaze. "You're sure I'm supposed to be one of these 'Ashikabi' that you're talking about?"

I nod, still smiling happily at my Ashikabi.

"I knew the second you winged me." I explain to him. "If you weren't destined to be an Ashikabi, when I attempted the winging nothing would've happened."

"So, what's this 'winging' that you keep talking about?"

"When we Sekirei are released, we aren't capable of using our full power until we find our Ashikabi and confirm it with a kiss." I explain to him.

"Well…what about you?" He asks uncertainly.

I look down, breaking eye contact with him.

"Now that I've been winged, I cannot go back."

I look up to see his eyebrows go up in surprise.

"You mean you'll be living with me from now on?"

"Yes…" I respond. A look of fear clouds his eyes. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, it's okay…" He mutters, though I can detect hints of despair in his voice.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An electronic beeping noise rises out of his right hip pocket. He nearly jumps at the noise, and he reaches into his pocket and withdraws his cellular phone. He looks at the front display, and not recognizing the number, he flips it open and puts the phone to his ear. On the screen, I can see the corner of a face, and a familiar man's voice blares from the speaker.

"Ah, Sahashi Minato-san!" Minaka's voice booms from the speaker.

Minato reflexively pulls the phone from his ear, and looks at the screen, seeing the white haired man's face on the screen. I can't help scowl at the face on the screen while Minaka smiles a beaming smile.

"So, you managed to get a Sekirei partner…" Minaka begins.

"Uh, just who are you?" Minato asks the face on the phone.

Minaka shakes his head in disgust.

"You don't know who I am? You really should watch the news more often, Minato Sahashi-san."

"He's Minaka Hiroto, president of MBI and the one behind the Sekirei Plan." I explain, distaste in my voice when I say the president's name.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you, Yume-chan." Minaka greets me.

I scoff in dismissal, ignoring the President's greeting.

"It really is a pity that you think so little of me, Yume-chan."

"Uh, just what are you calling me about?" Minato asks, thankfully pulling the president's attention to him, and not me.

The president seems taken aback for a moment, but quickly masters his emotions.

"I'm calling to explain to you the Sekirei Plan." He informs Minato.

"Yume-chan already explained it to me."

"Ah, but did she ell you that you have to keep the Sekirei Plan a secret?" Minaka asks. "If you try to leak this information out, MBI will do everything in its power to hunt you down and get you."

"Get me?" Minato asks in surprise.

"All you have to do is keep this information a secret, and everything will be fine." Minaka assures him. "Well, since you already know about the Sekirei Plan, then I'll be terminating this call. I am such a busy man."

With that, the screen goes blank as the call ends. A few moments later, the phone's operating system comes back on and Minato's normal screen appears. Minato looks at his phone for a second, and then looks to me, flipping the phone closed.

"Do you have some animosity toward that guy?" Minato asks. "I couldn't help but notice the way you act toward him."

"That man allowed someone very precious to die, and he did nothing to punish the Sekirei responsible."

He gains a somber expression.

"Was it your last Ashikabi that died?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No, no Sekirei can have more then 1 Ashikabi, rather this person was like a child to me, and I would've given anything to protect her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, Minato and I talked a little bit, he had some lingering questions about the Sekirei Plan, and I did my best to answer them. The entire night he seemed apprehensive, so we didn't go out anywhere. When it came time to go bed, he offered me a button up white shirt to use as Pajamas so I didn't have to sleep in my normal clothes, and he even offered to let me sleep on half of his futon, on top of his blanket though, so we technically couldn't have any contact over night while we were both asleep.

Oddly, when I began to change in front of him, he nearly fainted, even though I explained that he was my Ashikabi, and therefore I have nothing to hide from him. He said that he likes that I'm so open, but said it probably wasn't a good idea for me to do that in front of him. When I asked why, he just told me that it just wasn't a good idea, and then said he'd go wait outside while I changed. After that was done, he came back into the apartment and said he was going to sleep and got into his futon.

I awake the next morning to the feeling of something gently poking into my chest. I open my eyes to see Minato on his side facing me, his left arm extended out toward me. His fingers are open, and his pointer and middle fingers poke my chest with his knuckles.

"Mmm…Okaa-san just a few more seconds…" He mutters.

He opens his eyes, and his eyes practically jump out of his head.

"GAH!" He cries out surprise.

_Minato-sama?_


	3. Chapter 3

(Well, this is chapter 2, it's like the first in the sense that it isn't that long, and I have no intention of making these chapters 20 to 30 pages in length, ever. The reason for that is I have very limited free time, and right now the reader response seems to be favored to the 'Demon in the Hyuga Clan' story that I'm the author of, and those chapters take me the better part of a month to write. Therefore, this story is like a side project that I pursue when I'm not writing it or doing something else with my time. Anyway, enjoy the chap!)

Chapter 2: Izumo Inn.

Minato crab walks from our shared futon toward the wall behind him. He stares at me with a wild eyed expression, as though he's just seen a ghost. He looks me up and down, and I see him remember what happened last night, the wild excitement in his eyes fading as he remembers what happened last night. I rub my eyes, getting the built up eye crust from them.

"What's wrong Minato-sama?" I ask, genuinely curious as to what his problem is.

He shakes his head, letting out a low sigh and falling to the floor of the apartment.

"Nothing's wrong, I just forgot for a second that there was a girl living with me now…"

"You offered me this shirt to use for night clothes…" I explain, touching the white undershirt, the only clothing I wear at the moment.

"I'll wait outside while you change into your normal clothes." He quickly says, getting up and practically flying out of the door and closing it behind him.

I glance over at my black clothes, seeing them neatly laid in a pile next to the futon.

_Why won't he watch me change, is he afraid of my body?_

I shake my head slowly, reminding myself what type of person my Ashikabi is…

_He probably isn't used to be around a woman…_

I stand up, and I strip the shirt from my body, revealing my Sekirei mark above my left hip. I pick up my clothes and get dressed, donning my underwear before I put my outer clothes on. Once I dress I neatly fold the loaned shirt and set it down. Kneeling there, I ponder my situation for a moment.

_I need to go out and buy some of the essentials now that I've got an Ashikabi and a home now._

"Minato-san?" An older male voice comes from outside.

"Oh, Landlord…" Minato's voice responds. "I'm just outside getting some of the fresh morning air."

I walk to the door, listening intently to the conversation outside. The conversation seems to stop, and I open the door, revealing Minato standing on a landing outside the apartment, an older dark haired man standing on the steps with a surly look on his face. The man looks at me, and then glares at Minato with an accusing look.

"Landlord, this isn't what you think!" Minato says, raising his hands defensively.

"Mm-hmm…" The landlord mutters at him, and then extends his right arm, pointing at Minato. "You're only paying for a single! You're to be out in 1 week!"

Minato's face practically drops.

"Landlord…" Minato pleads.

The older man turns and walks down the steps without even bothering to listen to Minato's plea.

Minato sighs, his shoulders slouching and practically touching the balcony beneath his feet. An air of depression forms around him, and immediately I feel like an eel…

_I just caused him to get kicked out of his apartment; it's my entire fault…_

"I'm sorry Minato-sama. I've done something I shouldn't have." I apologize to him, bowing to him.

When my heads comes back up from the bow, I see him shake his head, sighing again, but not in frustration but resignation.

"What's done is done, and there's nothing that can be done about it now." He forgives me.

I still look down, my feeling of shame and guilt assuaged not a wit.

"It's because of me that you were evicted…" I try to argue, and he shrugs his shoulders, managing a smile.

"It isn't like I could hide you forever; it isn't as though you're going away or anything." He explains to me. "I'll just have to find another place to live, that's all, and since I don't have work today, we'll look after I get dressed and eat breakfast."

I clench my hands into fists in resolution.

"I'll do whatever I can to make this right, no matter what burden I must bear." I affirm for him.

He reaches up and pats me gently on the head, ruffling my hair after 2 pats.

"It's okay, I'll find a place." He says, smiling again.

_Minato-sama…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the day, Minato and I travel from one realtor office to the next, and each one turns him down. The conversations all seem to revolve around the fact that he doesn't have a guarantor for his loan, and therefore as a young man not in college he has no credit and no chance of finding someplace that will rent to him. In spite of my repeated attempts at letting him use the MBI special funds given to me as a Sekirei participating in the Plan, Minato refuses every time, saying he needs to find a place on his own.

It's now almost 9 o clock a night, and Minato and I sit on a bench in a public park. The sky overhead is covered in clouds, and Minato slouches on the bench, his breathing mostly just sighs, and it's obvious to me that he's feeling depressed over the repeated rejections he's been subjected to. He sits with his head down, his arms on the inside of his thighs and his legs open. His shoulders are slouched, and the depression coming off of him is palpable.

"Yume-chan…" He mutters in depression. "Am I really one of these Ashikabi you've told me about?" He asks. "I'm not really good at anything, and I can't even find an apartment on my own…"

I shake my head slowly. I stand up and I gently put his hands together, taking them into my own. I kneel down to bring his hands to my chest, and I hold his hands near my heart.

"That's not true. I'm with you now and forever, so no matter what happens you aren't worthless."

He blushes, looking away to avoid my gaze.

"It's nice for you to say that, but it doesn't solve the problem that I still don't have a place to live, and in a week I'll be kicked out to live on the street."

_In a week, in a week…_

The word 'in' repeats in my head, and I think about it, and the rumors that I heard during my time in the disciplinary squad…

_There was a rumor that the original disciplinary squad leader was taken by a researcher and brought to some place called the 'Izumo Inn' or something like that. _

_Wait, if the Number 1 runs an Inn, we might be able to stay there…_

I feel a smile come to my lips, and Minato continues to look down and avoid my gaze in depression.

"Minato-sama…" I trail off, speaking his name.

He looks up at me, a questioning look in his gaze. I gently pull him up as I stand up myself, smiling at him knowing that I've got an answer for his problem.

"There is someplace we can look, Minato-sama."

"Where? Where can we go?" Minato asks.

I pull him along by his right arm, jogging off into the park, having a rough idea where to go to find the Izumo Inn.

"Follow me." I manage while I drag him along into the park, our destination known only to me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yume has been dragging me along for the last 15 minutes, and I haven't been able to garner any new information out of her other then that I'm supposed to follow her. She hasn't given me any explanation about how she knows where there will be rooms for rent or where we're going…

"It's just up ahead." Yume informs me, still dragging me along.

30 seconds later she stops at a 6 foot wide opening in a stone wall. Beyond the wall I can glimpse a large rather antique looking mansion, with lights on in multiple rooms, and an odd serenity to the large mansion. There's a sign next to the opening in the stone wall, and the sign reads 'Izumo Inn.'

"Izumo Inn?" I ask curiously.

_I never heard of this place before, and I don't ever remember seeing it when we walked around town looking for a lender…_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I ask Yume, who nods cheerfully.

"It is. I'm sure there'll be an answer to our dilemma here."

"Oh-okay…" I respond, my tone showing that I'm not totally convinced.

I walk through the opening in the stone wall, and I get a better look at the building, my opinion of the place not changing as I take it in.

_It looks more like an old mansion rather then a proper Inn, but then beggars can't be choosers. If I can get a room here, it will solve my major problem and prevent me from having to move back in with mom or live on the streets…_

I approach what I can only assume is the front door, and I spot a small doorbell control next to the old style door. Yume walks quietly behind me, still smiling almost as though she knows some special funny secret that I'm not privy to.

_Well, nothing will get done until I ring the bell._

I reach out and touch the doorbell control. Pressing on it, I can hear the 'ding-dong' of the doorbell ringing inside the large mansion-like home. The sound is artificial, meant to sound like a normal bell being rung but it doesn't.

"I'll be there in a moment." A woman's voice comes from inside the building.

After that, I take a deep breath, letting it out as I prepare to meet a female version of my old landlord, an older woman in her fifties who's fat and angry from having to deal with so many tenants.

The door slides open, and a woman in her late twenties stands in the doorway. She wears the uniform of a shrine maiden, and her pants are a light blue color that matches her hair. She has long hair that hangs down to her waist if not lower. She has the hair on the side of her head tied back with a white bow, the majority of her hair hanging down behind her. Her bangs are short, though they are longer near the side of her face, framing her face quiet well. She's also very beautiful, with striking deep red eyes.

_Whoa, is she a tenant?_

She looks surprised seeing me, and her gaze quickly darts to Yume, the surprise fading from her eyes somewhat when she looks at her.

_Does she know Yume somehow? That would explain how Yume knew where to go to find a place to stay…_

"Oh my, can I help you?" The blue haired woman asks.

"Yes, would you happen to be the landlord here?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yes, my name is Miya and I am the landlord here, this building used to be my husband's."

_Wow, she looks nothing like my old landlord, kinda cute in an older woman way…_

"Do you have any rooms for rent, and if so can I please rent one?" I ask, bowing to her in supplication.

She smiles, stifling a giggle.

"Why yes, I do, but I don't suppose you read the sign?" She asks, motioning to her right.

I look to my left and I see the white sign next to the door that I somehow missed, reading that there are rooms for rent, and the monthly rent is well within my price range. There's even a dinner included in the rent.

"Uh, sorry…" I apologize, scratching the back of my head.

"This isn't usually how new tenants come by though." She comments, and I bow again, apologizing.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that I've been evicted from my home and I only have a few days left until I get kicked out on the streets." I explain to her. "Can I please stay here?"

Before I know it, Yume bows next to me, keeping silent.

"Oh my…this is too much…" She explains. "Please, both of you stand up, then you can come inside and we can work out the details."

I look up to see her motioning inside the hall, and I feel a tendril of hope.

"Does that mean you'll let us stay here?" I ask, and Miya smiles.

"My husband never turned anyone away in need." She informs me.

I smile happily and I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, embracing me against two very soft objects.

"See Minato-sama, it all worked out!" Yume affirms for me.

_So soft…_


	4. Chapter 4

(Well, this is chapter 3 of this fledging little story. I don't really know what to say here, other then that I'm not super familiar with the storyline so I'll end up having to rewatch the episodes of the anime and re-reading manga chapters. For those who are curious I'll say that I'm going to follow the manga's events in terms of Kazehana and how Minato wings her. So, there won't be any of the anime's ending going on here.)

Chapter 3: The New Home…

The next morning Yume and I awake early to get started on cleaning my apartment and preparing for the move into the Izumo Inn. Since I don't have a lot of things, it doesn't take long for Yume and me to pack all of my belongings together and get it all ready to be moved.

_What's weird is no matter what I ask her to do, no matter how strenuous or exerting the task is she does it without complaint. She seems to be happy just to be with me, but that can't be it, I'm nothing but a worthless second year Rounin now…_

Nearly 3 hours after Yume and I wake up, the door bell rings, a light DING-DONG that resonates throughout my rather small apartment. I flip the box I'm working with closed, setting a roll of packing tape on top before I stand up and walk to my front door. While I reach for the door Yume is in the kitchen, cleaning the entire room from front to bottom.

_What could the landlord want now? He's already kicked me out and told me that I only have a few days to be out of the apartment for violating the rent agreement. Why he didn't offer to change the rental agreement to a double is beyond me…_

I reach for the doorknob and open the door, the mid day sun shining into my apartment through the door.

"Wha…Yukari?" I stammer in surprise.

My younger sister Yukari stands on the landing outside my front door. In front of her in both hands she holds a rather large clothing store bag, and she wears a white blouse and a stripped skirt. She wears high boots, and has her hair clipped to hold her bangs to the side.

She smiles, seeing me after nearly 2 years away from home.

"Onii-chan!" She greets me, hugging me like a younger sister should. "I brought those clothes you asked me for."

I give her a stupefied expression, exactly how I feel.

"You could've just sent them from the boonies, rather then coming all the way to the city."

She smiles at me, a seemingly mischievous expression.

"I actually made this trip to learn the layout of the capital, since I've been accepted into a university here."

My jaw practically hits the floor when she says she's been accepted into a university in the capital, the exact thing I've been trying to do for the last 2 years and failed miserably at.

"I heard you had become a second year Rounin Onii-chan, and I couldn't tell you over a text message or the phone that I got accepted." Yukari explains to me.

Then the door to the kitchen slides open and I turn and look to see Yume emerge from the kitchen. She wears her normal clothes, a black mini skirt with a brown belt. She wears a sleeveless black top with her mid section bare, and she wears a pair of sparring gloves on her hands. She wears a pair of black tennis shoes on her feet, with her hair tied at the base of her neck with a band.

"Yume-chan…" I whisper.

Yukari spots Yume instantly, and a sly grin spreads across her face.

"OH…" She exclaims in recognition. "I see. This is why you wanted me to bring some of my old clothes to you." Yukari says, approaching Yume slowly.

Yukari eyes Yume as she approaches and then walks around Yume, looking her body up and down. While she does this, Yume wears a look of slight discomfort, and it's blatantly obvious to me she doesn't know who Yukari is or why she's inspecting Yume the way Yukari is.

"This isn't what you think it is Yukari!" I argue, and my younger sister stops in front of Yume.

To my great disbelief, Yukari pokes Yume in her rather ample bosom, her hand wrapping around Yume's chest as she cops a feel…

"How do you deal with them being so big…?" Yukari mutters aloud, and Yume blushes deeply in embarrassment.

"Yukari, why are you doing something like that?" I scold my younger sister, knowing that she knows full well not to do things like she is.

Yukari stops her fondling, and looks to me with a sly smile on her face.

"I understand…" She says with mock shyness. "Not even my Onii-chan has touched THESE yet, so I can understand why you're angry…"

"It isn't like that!" I shoot back angrily.

Yukari dawns another of her mischievous grins.

"The next time I come by, I'll have to take a bath with no Yume-chan." She says.

"Onii-chan?" Yume finally asks, puzzled.

I smile nervously at Yume, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Yukari is my younger sister. She's a year younger than me." I explain to Yume.

"Onii-chan called me a yesterday and asked if I'd send him some of my old clothes, I can only guess he meant to give them to you." Yukari says, nodding her head toward Yume. "Since I didn't know my Onii-chan had a girlfriend, I just had to come and see why he wanted my old clothes."

"…O-kay…" Yume reluctantly agrees.

_Great, now she probably thinks I'm even weirder then before…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stand in Minato-sama's bathroom, looking at myself in the bathroom mirror.

_Is this how Minato-sama wants me to dress?_

I wear what I'm told is Yukari's old high school uniform, and for a school uniform it's rather revealing, with a short skirt that's only halfway down my thigh. I wear the uniform's knee high socks and brown loafers, though the uniform is rather tight across my chest…

_Well, Minato-sama's younger sister is much smaller than I am in that regard._

Looking myself up and down, my thoughts are still plagued by more questions.

_I wonder if Minato-sama likes this kind of thing, and wants me to dress as a high school girl younger then he is? Also, what could he have meant when he said our relationship 'wasn't like that?' I'm not that good at reading into situations, but I can tell that there was definitely something unspoken going on between him and his younger sister that I definitely missed._

_Does he only think of me as a Sekirei, some strange thing that isn't human to him?_

"Is there a problem with the fit of the clothes I let you borrow?" Yukari's concerned voice comes through the bathroom door.

"No, there's no problem." I speak through the door.

_Though, there is that problem with the bust, but I can't really do anything about that. This uniform was fitted for a girl that was much smaller than I am…_

I turn from the mirror and I walk to the bathroom door. Opening it, I reveal myself to both Minato-sama and his younger sister. Both of them look at me with analytical eyes, and Yukari nods appreciatively. Minato quickly grabs at his nose, as though he's trying to stop himself from having a nose bleed. He quickly turns his head away.

"They look good on you." He says quickly. "I don't know why Yukari made you change though." He adds.

Yukari looks at him with an accusing expression on her face.

"You're the one who wanted her to wear them, not me!"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

_So, he didn't want me to wear these clothes?_

I can't help but feel a little sad at the conversation, especially at Minato's obvious fluster.

Yukari leans in close to me, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Don't worry about my Onii-chan." Yukari whispers to me. "He's just a virgin and doesn't want to act like he is so he's just acting like it isn't bothering him."

"Oh…" I mutter in understanding.

"What're you two talking about?" Minato asks, suddenly sounding very curious.

"It's just harmless talk between two young women, nothing for you to poke your head into." Yukari responds for me.

_Two young women, I wonder if she realizes what I am and that I'm not really human, and probably old enough to be her mother…_

With that, Minato says they we need to clean the apartment, and his younger sister assists in the cleaning. With her help, we finish up what's left of the apartment to clean and I wear the clothes given to me by Yukari the entire time. During the entire time I think I see Minato stealing glances at me, and the short skirt that is part of the school uniform. However when I look at him he quickly looks away, apparently embarrassed to be glancing at my exposed skin.

An hour later the three of us are finished cleaning the apartment, and at Minato's behest I change back into my normal clothes, leaving my mid rift exposed. Ironically Minato is more comfortable with me wearing my normal clothes versus the much more modest school uniform Yukari gave me.

The three of us stand outside Minato's old apartment, a large bag full of Minato's belongings on the ground next to Minato and me, while Yukari stands across from the both of us. We managed to finish cleaning the apartment and get the rather large sack of things out the door and into the street thanks to Yukari's assistance and my rather prodigious strength.

"Well…" Yukari begins, stretching her arms over her head. "That looks like everything." She comments.

She has a bag next to her, of things she brought for her overnight stay in the capital.

"I would offer to let you stay the night with me, but since I'm just moving into my new place…" Minato trails, sounding like he feels miserable.

Yukari smiles at him, patting him on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry about it, I already promised to stay the night with a friend, so it's okay." She explains to her brother.

He nods, and I reach down and grasp the large sack of Minato's belongings. With one hand I pick it up and sling it around my neck, resting the large bag on my shoulders.

"Wow Yume-chan, you're really strong." Yukari points out.

I nod happily.

"I've worked out a lot since I was a little girl, so this isn't really a big deal." I explain to her.

Yukari adopts a suddenly mischievous grin.

"Don't hurt my Onii-chan…" She says, and I can tell from the inflection in her voice that she doesn't mean physically beat him up.

Minato on the other hand blushes tremendously, obviously embarrassed by his younger sister's statement.

"Yukari!" He scolds her. "You shouldn't say stuff like that!" He continues. "Besides, we have to go to our new place."

Yukari waves her hand dismissively.

"I know; I know…" Yukari responds in annoyance. "I have to go meet my friend anyway."

With that Yukari turns and looks over her left shoulder at Minato and me, another mischievous grin spreading to her face.

"Next time I'll have to take a bath with Yume-chan…" She says in farewell.

"Good bye, Yukari-chan." I say my farewell.

"See ya Yukari." Minato says his farewell.

With that, Yukari walks away from the two of us, leaving us alone together as she turns a corner and heads off to wherever her friend lives inside the capital.

"Shall we go, Yume-chan?" Minato asks, and I nod my agreement.

Hefting the rather large pack full of Minato's belongings, I follow Minato as he walks down the street, behind him and slightly to his left. As the two of us walk, people give me a rather strange look of surprise at seeing me carrying the rather large bag on my shoulders as though it doesn't weigh more then a few pounds. Of course, most of these people don't know about the Sekirei Plan or Sekirei themselves, as MBI has done everything it can to keep the game and it's rules and participants a secret all this time…

"You and your younger sister are really close." I offer in conversation, and Minato nods once.

"Yeah, dad ran off right after Yukari was born, and Mom was never around because she was always so busy. It's only been Yukari and I together since we were young, so we're naturally going to be close."

There's a silence between us, and then Minato speaks up.

"You're really strong, you know that Yume-chan?" He asks.

"While technically I am a light Sekirei, I also developed my physical strength to augment my powers as the leader of the Disciplinary Squad, and because of that I'm a formidable fighter."

"Light based…then those two in the weird bondage like clothes, they were lightning based?"

"Probably, though there are many different types of Sekirei."

"I never would've thought that all of this was happening the last 6 years."

I nod my agreement.

"MBI has had Sekirei for roughly a decade now, and it's only now that Minaka-teme decided to go through with his plan."

"You said that there were 108 Sekirei total? Wow, with 108 people like you Yume-chan MBI could easily have their own country."

I nod solemnly.

_If you only knew the half of it Minato-sama…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minato-sama and I stand in front of our new home, the Izumo Inn. I still heft the rather large bundle of belongings on my shoulders. Minato and I walk through the opening in the stone wall at the perimeter of the home and toward the front door. Minato reaches out and rings the doorbell, the sound echoing from inside the rather large mansion like home.

"Just a minute!" Miya's voice comes from inside the manor.

There's silence inside the manor for nearly 2 minutes before the blue haired landlord opens the door, still wearing her Shinto Shrine Maiden like outfit. She smiles at both me and Minato, her happiness at seeing her new tenants obvious.

"Landlady-sama…" Minato greets her, bowing his head to her.

She smiles, stifling a giggle at his obvious adherence to formality.

"I've prepared your room, Sahashi-san."

The two of us enter the Izumo Inn, after the minor issue of getting the larger then the door bag through the doors and ultimately into Minato's room. After that, everything goes smoothly, and Minato and I unpack his things into his apartment.

"If you need anything…" Miya begins while standing in the doorway. "Just ask. Dinner will be served t 6 PM sharp every night, and is included in your rent."

"All right, Landlady-dono." Minato acknowledges her.

After a short bow, Miya leaves the doorway, closing it behind her and leaving Minato and I alone.

"I'll have to find a job tomorrow." Minato says while the two of us unpack.

_He doesn't have to get a job, the MBI gives each of it's Sekirei a credit card with no limit and pays it every month at no cost to us. _

"You don't have to go get a job." I explain to him. "MBI gave me a special card that I can use to pay for whatever I need, rent, food, whatever." I finish.

He shakes his head, denying the offer.

"Thanks, but no thanks Yume-chan." He begins. "But, I'd rather earn my own keep then live on the charity of someone I don't even know." He explains to me. "My mom cut my allowance in half so even I never met you and didn't move I would've had to find a job anyway."

"Okay…" I hesitantly agree, no part of me liking Minato's answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Both Yume-chan and I walk down the steps toward the dining room. Miya has recently called that dinner is ready, and both of us are not going to miss our first meal cooked by our new landlord. The two of us walk into the dining room proper, the entire time Yume walks behind me, and I don't honestly know why.

_Maybe the relationship between the so called 'Ashikabi' and their Sekirei is like an old Japanese Husband and Wife relationship? For all I know…_

The thought is a sobering one, reminding me that in spite of my so called 'status' as an Ashikabi, I know next to nothing about Sekirei or the so called game or what the Sekirei really get out of all of it.

Inside the dining room, Miya and a gray haired young man sit next to each other at the table, with 3 other places set at the table. The gray haired young man stands up, and it's then that I take him in and get a good look at him.

He's about my height and dressed in black pants and a white button down t shirt. He has short gray hair and dark eyes, and he's extremely handsome, almost like a bishounen, with his skinny frame.

_Wow, Yukari would love this guy. She's always had a thing for bishounen, and he's my age, or maybe even a little older. _

"So, you must be the new tenants…" He begins, extending his right hand to shake. "I'm Kagiri, another tenant here."

I shake the man's hand, smiling at him.

"I'm Minato Sahashi, though just call me Minato." I introduce myself. "This is Yume…" I introduce my Sekirei who still stands behind me. "She and I are living together."

The young man grins, the expression fading after a second.

"She's your girlfriend?" Kagiri asks. "You lucked out, getting a girl with such…ample assets."

I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment, and Kagiri pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, I'm just joking."

Miya clears her throat, drawing the combined attention from the three of us.

"You should start eating, before my hand cooked meal gets cold…" My landlord 'suggests.' A demonic visage appearing behind her.

_Wow, she can be really scary when she wants to be…_

"What about Uzume?" Kagiri asks, mentioning someone I haven't met before.

"She'll eat when she gets here." Miya responds.

Again the demonic visage appears behind Miya, and it's obvious to me that my new landlord is quite displeased with her tardiness to dinner.

"Um, who's Uzume?" I ask curiously.

"She's another one of my tenants." Miya explains. "She's two doors down from you, and she sleeps a lot, so it's no wonder you haven't met her."

With that, the three of us sit down with Miya at the table and begin to eat. The meal is peaceful, the 4 of us eating in comfortable silence when footfalls echo from the outside hall. I have my chop sticks in hand; noodles strung from my bowel through the chop sticks to my mouth when the door to the hall slides open, and a young woman around Yume's age stands in the doorway.

There are many similarities between Yume and the new girl; both of them have brown hair, though this new girl's hair is much longer. Her hair is tied on the left side of her head, hanging down to her waist. She's relatively attractive, and has very nice skin…

_She also has huge breasts, and she's only wearing panties!_

I fall over at the image of the beautiful woman topless in front of me, and I hardly feel the hot soup spilling onto my chest.

"Uzume-san! I thought I told you not to walk around dressed like that!" Miya scolds her.

"What?" The new girl's voice asks innocently. "I'm wearing panties…" She innocently trails.

"But that's the problem!" Miya scolds.

"Minato-sama!" Yume's voice echoes in my ears. "Minato-sama!"

"Breasts…" I mutter, the image of the woman's chest forever burned into my retinas…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Visions

15 minutes after the one called Uzume burst into the room wearing nothing more then a pair of panties, causing Minato-sama to fall on his back in surprise, the woman now sits down at the table, fully dressed. She wears a pair of denim jeans and a pink top with two yellow crescents butting against each other.

Minato-sama has since pulled himself together, and he now sits across from the one called Uzume, a curious expression on his face.

"Are there any other tenants I should know about?" Minato asks curiously.

"No, just those you see here." Miya responds, and Uzume chooses then to speak up.

"This place is so run down, it's lucky to have us as tenants." Uzume says, and Miya glares at the girl, the demonic visage appearing behind the landlord. "Uh, I mean, it's a got a really nice, historic feel!"

_The landlady can be really scary when she wants to be…_

"Well, I'll be counting on all of you to help get me acclimated to my new apartment." Minato explains to them all.

Miya nods and both the one called Kagiri and Uzume nod as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stand a deep, green forest. I can hear the sounds of crickets and other insects around me, though above all of that, something else resonates in my ears.

"Onee-chan…" A young girl's voice echoes through the forest.

_Who is that, it doesn't sound like Yukari, so who is she calling out to?_

I follow the source of the voice, moving deeper into the forest. Pushing past the trees and the branches, I forage deeper and deeper into the forest, the vibrant sounds of life taking a back seat to the sound of a young child sobbing in deep sadness. Following that sound I look up to see a young blonde girl sitting on a tree branch.

The girl has mid back length hair, and deep green eyes. She wears a small white dress, and is very small, even for a young girl. Sitting on the tree she looks like a poor child who climbed a tree and can't get down.

"Well, what are you doing up there?" I ask, trying to sound as friendly and helpful as I can.

The girl sobs, wiping at her eyes before she looks down at me.

"I can't get down…" She pleads, and I hold my arms out for her, to catch her.

"It's okay; I'll catch you when you jump." I assuage her, moving beneath the tree branch she sits on.

"You mean that?" She asks uncertainly, and I nod.

"I absolutely mean it!" I say in earnest, still holding my arms out to catch the young girl.

She looks down at my arms, then at my face, and then back to my arms, and I can tell that she isn't completely sure about jumping down from the tree. She stands up, holding both hands against the trunk of the tree for a moment. She hesitates for a moment, and then finally hops from the branch and straight into my arms.

Catching her, I find that she's as light as to be expected. She hardly weighs much of anything, and I've lifted heavier things at work than her. For some reason I hold the little girl in my arms, like she's my child who has hurt her foot and can't walk and wants me to carry her home.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." She says with a smile, and I smile back at her.

I set the girl down, and once she's on her feet I kneel down so that I'm down at her level.

"Are you looking for someone?" I ask altruistically, and she nods solemnly.

"I lost my Onii-chan." She says.

"Well, who is he? What does he look like?" I ask, and for some reason I feel compelled to reunite this girl with her older brother.

_It's because she reminds me of Yukari when we were little. She still has that youthful innocent and pure love and devotion that Yukari had for me when we were kids…_

"He's my other half…" She trails off, not answering my question in any way.

"Other…half…?" I ask quizzically.

She nods in affirmation.

"He's been with me forever, and now that I've lost him I don't know what I'm going to do…" She trails off, more tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She starts to cry a moment later, and I feel as sad as I kneel there and watch the girl cry in despair.

"It's okay…" I assuage her, patting her gently on the head. "I'm here, and I'll help you find your Onii-chan, I promise."

She sniffles, looking up at me with hopeful curiosity in her eyes.

"Really?" She asks, and I nod again, smiling genuinely at her.

"Really." I answer her, and then she looks down, breaking eye contact with me.

"If only someone like you could be my Onii-chan…" She trails off.

I raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I got greedy and I wanted to leave, and now I'm stuck here in this forest."

With that the scene around me begins to fade away, leaving me in a white void. She notices this, and she reaches out with her arms, calling out to me as the scene fades further and further away, but my feet seem to be suddenly made of concrete, and I can't move an inch.

"Onii-chan! Please save me!" Her voice pleads with me before the forest scene disappears into the white void, leaving me alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wait! Don't go!" Minato's panicked voice wakes me from my slumber.

I open my eyes and sit up, looking down at Minato as he lies next to me on his futon. He has the blanket thrown off, his arms outstretched as though he's reaching for something.

_Is he having a nightmare?_

"Come back!" He yells out, still holding his arms out as though he was chasing someone.

I reach out and shake him gently with my left hand in an attempt to wake him.

"Minato-sama, wake up!" I call out to him, and his eyes pop open.

He sits up, sitting up like a bolt of lightning just shot through him. He quickly glances around, and when he sees me recognition flashes in his eyes.

"Oh, Yume-chan…" He mutters in a mix of relief and recognition.

"Minato-sama, was something wrong? You were calling out in your sleep and moving…"

"Oh…what time is it?" He tiredly asks, looking away from me to the LED clock beyond him on the other side of the futon.

"It's 3:20 in the morning, I believe…" I answer him as he looks to the clock as well.

"Crap…" He mutters in discontent, and I immediately feel like an eel for having woken him from his slumber.

"Um, was my waking you up a bad thing? Would you have rather slept through that nightmare?"

He shakes his head no.

"I was having a bad dream, and I'm glad it's over now." He tells me. "I have to get up early, so I'm gonna try and grab a few more hours before I have to get up and leave for work." He informs me.

"Good night." I bid him good night as he lies down on his futon, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Good night, Yume-chan." He says.

"Good night…Minato-sama…" I whisper.

Leaning over him, I slowly lower my head and kiss my Ashikabi gently on the cheek. Smiling happily, I too lie down to go back to sleep

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Have a good day, Minato-san." Miya says, waving Minato off.

It's the next morning, and both Miya and I are seeing Minato off for his second day of job hunting. He takes with him a homemade lunch made by Miya, and I woke up early to be sure he was awake as well as that I'm awake to see him off. With Miya standing next to me, Minato waves at the both of us. With the wave, Minato turns and walks away. As Minato walks away, Miya turns toward me, a concerned expression on her face.

"Shouldn't you be accompanying him, for moral support?" Miya asks, and I shake my head no.

"I'd only be a hindrance and a distraction to Minato-sama." I explain to Miya. "Besides that, I really need to work out."

"Work out?" Miya asks, her eyebrows rising questioningly.

I smile at Miya, knowing full well who she is and the fact that she's so powerful MBI won't even dare move against her. I can't tell Minato about who she is, because it is very controlled knowledge that Miya once led the disciplinary squad, and it's even more controlled just how she managed to get away from MBI without causing a cataclysm…

"Just some light workouts, to keep me in fighting shape…"

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Miya asks casually, the offer sincere and genuine and lacking any ulterior motives.

"Thank you very much." I accept her offer, bowing to Miya appreciatively.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

20 minutes later I stand apart from Miya, my new landlord holding a wooden sword in her hands with a serious expression in her eyes. Her stance is neutral, though I know better than to assume that the woman is anything but an amateur with the weapon. I stand in a fighting stance, my stance defensive with my hands up, my sparring gloves on.

_She's the so called Hannya of the North, Sekirei Number 1 and the first leader of the disciplinary squad. Her powers alone were enough to protect the ship that our kind crashed to this planet on. If she gets serious about fighting me, she'll flay me alive…_

Miya notices my serious gaze, her eyes blinking twice.

"Is there something wrong?" Miya asks curiously.

_She's downplaying her strength and just how powerful she is. She alone could kill the current disciplinary squad and even the director of the company if she so chose. I have to be careful; I can't afford to push her. Even with my light powers, there's no guarantee that I'd win against her, especially in close combat. Karasuba is nothing compared to her…_

Without a word I slide forward, using my hands and throwing a punch at aimed at Miya's head. Miya dodges my punch, and I move quickly, using purely hand to hand combat, fighting with only my bare fists, throwing punches and kicks while Miya either evades my blows, or knocks them aside using the flat of the wooden sword.

"Your movements are good…" Miya comments, deflecting one of my blows. "You shift from offensive to defensive maneuvers seamlessly."

I keep my concentration on Miya, throwing a roundhouse kick aimed at her head. She blocks my leg at the calf, pushing it away. I quickly plant my foot back on the ground and I duck down, avoiding Miya's swing aimed at my head.

I try to read Miya's movements, and I watch her carefully. I know that I'm at a disadvantage with her having her sword, and the extended reach that the weapon gives her.

I shoot my right foot out, aiming for Miya's ribs. Miya sidesteps, and then brings the sword down, aiming for my right thigh. I'm quick enough to retract my leg, and I can feel the sword passing within inches of my knee. I spin, still in a crouch, and I extend my leg looking to sweep Miya's legs out from underneath her. Miya steps back and then raises her left foot only, my right foot passing harmlessly beneath her raised left foot. She brings the sword down, and I'm forced to tuck into a roll and go to my right, avoiding the blow. I come up on one knee, and I shoot my left leg out, aiming for Miya's skull. Going onto both hands, I extend my other leg, trying to grab Miya's head in a scissor lock. Miya actually jumps back, and in response to that I back flip, landing on my feet with my hands raised in a defensive posture.

"My, my, my, you're quite the skilled fighter…" Miya points out.

My gaze hardens, my thoughts turning to Karasuba, and my reason for being such a strong warrior.

"I have someone I have to kill." I say simply.

Miya gaze turns deadly serious.

"Are you aiming at one of my tenants?" Miya asks, and I shake my head no.

"I want to collar and kill MBI's dog." I explain to her, my voice dripping with contained anger.

Miya nods her understanding, lowering the sword and breathing a deep breath, her expression softening.

"I haven't had a workout like that in a long time." She informs me.

She lowers her sword and starts to walk toward me. With our sparring session obviously over, I lower my fists, and Miya stops with 5 feet between us.

"Are you Yume, the Light Sekirei?" Miya asks.

"Are you Sekirei Number 1, Miya?" I ask back.

"I see…" Miya says, my question answering hers. "Please don't tell anyone." She says, the demon appearing behind her.

I quickly nod and I raise my hands, as though to ward off a blow.

"I'm not going to say anything, I swear!" I adamantly declare.

Miya smiles at me, and the demon behind her disappears.

"Dinner will be at 5 o clock on the dot." She says, and then she walks away toward the inn.

I sigh in resignation, walking toward a towel and a bottle of water on the ground near the sparring area. I take both items and I walk toward a nearby rock. I take a seat on the rock, sitting down I think about Minato, and the nightmare that he had…

_I often had visions before I left the MBI building where I would see Minato's outline, but I couldn't make out any details. I could see him moving about the capital, seeing his failing test scores and dealing with his former overbearing landlord. I tired calling out to him, but it was as though his ears couldn't hear my voice. Is it possible that since he winged me his abilities as an Ashikabi have awakened, and now could it be that another Sekirei is responding to him? I'd hate to see him drool over another girl, but from the way he was acting she seems to be in distress. _

I sigh in frustration.

"Sitting around isn't going to do anything before I get up." I mutter dryly.

I get up, grabbing my water before I walk back inside the Inn. Once inside the Inn, I pass the living room, seeing Uzume lying on her stomach watching TV. I stop and walk inside the living room. I glance at the TV on my way in, seeing it's an article about a sudden growth about trees in the park.

_Is it possible there's a Sekirei trapped inside the forest?_

"You want something?" Uzume asks, disrupting my thoughts, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"No, I was just watching the news." I quickly say, taking another drag from the water bottle before I turn and walk away.

_I think I'll take a bath, and be ready to greet Minato when he gets home, hopefully he'll have some good news that he's found a job, and maybe I can ask him about his dream after dinner…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's nearly 5 o clock in the afternoon, and I slowly walk back toward Izumo Inn, my new place of residence.

_Well, at least the impromptu interview I had with the manager at that construction site seemed to go really well. _

I walk through the stone front gate and toward the front door of the Inn. My footsteps are quiet against the small stone path, and I feel a sense of belonging as I reach for the front door handle. Opening the door, I see inside the Inn and see Yume standing near the door, dressed and looking refreshed.

"Welcome back, Minato-sama." She says in greeting, smiling to me before she bows.

I reach up and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I'm back…" I mutter, nervously laughing as I scratch my head.

"Did you search go well?" She asks, standing with her hands on her lap in front of her.

"I think I found a job, but I don't know for sure yet…" I explain to her. "How about you, Yume-chan?"

"I sparred with the landlady, and then went shopping after I took a bath."

_She sparred with Miya? How did she ever manage that? She's a Sekirei, and she's got those light powers. How could a normal human stand up to that?_

"How did you spar against the landlady?" I ask curiously.

"The landlady is a really skilled swordsman, and it was really just a light workout, something to keep me in shape."

"Oh…" I breathe in relief. "What time is dinner?"

"It will be served promptly at five o clock, according to our landlady."

I start walking to my room, and Yume follows me. She follows me in silence, and once both she and I enter my room I shuck off my blue jacket, tossing it onto the chair in front of my desk.

"Can I ask you about that nightmare you had Minato-sama?" Yume asks now that the two of us are alone in our room.

"It was a weird dream, there was a little girl crying out for help…"

"Is the girl someone you met before?" She asks.

_Have I ever met her before? What would that even matter, and how did she know?_

"How did you know?"

"Before I ever met you, I could see you in my dreams. Sekirei sometimes react to their Ashikabi when his strength increases. An Ashikabi's strength is determined by the number of Sekirei he has, and the quality and level of a bond he has with those Sekirei. So, it's possible that another Sekirei is reacting to you since I winged you and awakened your Ashikabi powers."

"Kuu-chan…" I mutter, remembering the girl who called herself Kusano in my dream.

"Who's Kuu-chan?" Yume asks curiously.

"It's the name of the girl in my dream, she was stuck inside some kind of prison, and she wanted me to help her get out."

"What kind of prison was she locked in?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, I really couldn't see where she was, and the entire time I never got a good view of anything."

Footsteps come from outside the door to my room. Both Yume and I turn toward the door, and the door slides open, revealing Kagiri standing in the doorway.

"Dinner will be served soon." Kagiri informs us, and I glance to my watch, seeing that it's almost 5 o clock.

"Okay…" Yume says, and I nod my understanding to Kagiri.

He closes my door, and then I hear footsteps going farther down the hall, and I can only assume that Kagiri is moving on to wake up Uzume.

"Uzume, wake up, dinner will be served soon!" Kagiri's voice comes through the door and the wall between our rooms.

"Should we go eat, Minato-sama?" Yume asks, and I nod.

"Dinner sounds great right about now." I agree with her, my stomach growling its agreement.

"Uzume! Dinner is ready, wake up!"

"Ah! Go away you silver haired pretty boy!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Well, here's chapter 5 for you all. You will all notice that I've changed something in the prologue, I made a decision about an event later that happens and it required that I fix the small continuity error. Anyway, this would've come out earlier if not for FF and my internet connection not liking each other, but the problem is solved no, so onward and upward. Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life the last 2 months, and writing seemed to take a back burner to all of that. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to continue to work away at these, until next time.)

Chapter 5: Kuu-chan

After dinner, I sit on the steps of the Izumo Inn, listening to the sounds of the crickets as they chirp their nocturnal sonata, staring up at the waning crescent moon in the sky. I sit with my hands at my sides, open flat against the tops of the steps in my normal clothes.

_What if his dreams mean he's reacting to another female Sekirei? After he wings her, will he just forget about me and discard me? Or will he be like that Natsuo person, arrogant and reveling in a harem of women that will do his bidding?_

Footsteps from behind me snap me out of my daze, and I spin my head around to see the girl called Uzume emerge from the Inn, wearing the same pink shirt with the dual crescent design on it and jeans that she put on after we first met. She smiles when I see her, gracefully walking next to me and taking a seat on the steps.

"You look like you got something on your mind…" She trails off, inviting me to talk with her about what's apparently 'bothering' me.

I turn my head away from the young woman, looking toward the gate that leads to the street but not really looking at anything.

"You're a Sekirei." I say matter of factly.

For a moment, Uzume is silent, and I can tell that the girl is surprised I so bluntly brought the subject up.

"Yeah… I am." She admits. "I guess that's what you'd expect from a former leader of the Disciplinary Squad."

The ring finger on my left hand flinches at her mention of the Disciplinary Squad.

"The man called Kagiri; he's a Sekirei too, though something isn't quite right with him. Where are both of your Ashikabi?"

I look to see Uzume shake her head slowly.

"My Ashikabi isn't here, and I don't think pretty boy even has one." She explains to me. "But, is that what's really bothering you?"

I shake my head no.

"I believe Minato-sama is reacting to another female Sekirei, and I don't know what to do if he wings her and…" I trail off, my gaze shifting toward the ground.

I feel Uzume's hand gently pat my right shoulder in reassurance.

"I understand…" Uzume begins, but I cut her off.

"I don't want Minato-sama to fall in love with someone else. I don't want him to forget about me!"

"You don't have to worry about something like that happening, I guarantee it." Uzume says confidently, and I look at her with an incredulous look on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way he makes google eyes at you when you aren't looking, or you're helping Miya with something. I seriously doubt that even if he had 15 other Sekirei his feelings for you would falter."

"15 other Sekirei…" I mutter, and the thought fills me with revulsion.

_Having 15 other Sekirei fighting for his attention, all of them clinging to him every waking moment of his life, I couldn't, WILL NOT live like that…_

"Not that I think you're Ashikabi is going to get 15 more Sekirei." Uzume quickly adds, trying to console me. "After all, we've been released for quite some time now, and even with pretty boy here, nothing's changed since you two showed up."

_I guess that's something to be thankful for…_

"Thank you for listening, Uzume-san."

The brown haired Sekirei grins, waving her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it." She says with a grin.

It's then that I hear the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the steps from inside the Inn. Both Uzume and I look to the door to see Minato open the door. His hair is still wet, and his clothes look as though he threw them on in a hurry. Though disheveled, he does have an excited look on his face, and an excited air around him.

"What's wrong Minato-sama?" I curiously ask.

"I got the job Yume-chan!" He proudly declares. "The manager just called to ask me if I can start tomorrow!"

I stand up and face him, smiling happily for him.

"Congratulations Minato-sama!"

Uzume stands up as well, wrapping her right around my shoulders.

"We should have a party to celebrate!" Uzume happily suggests.

Then Miya appears in the doorway behind Minato, and while she smiles, the demonic visage floats behind her.

"Oh my, a party, but who will cook for it? You Uzume-san?" Miya asks sarcastically, all the while the demon floats behind her.

_So scary…_

Uzume turns away from Miya, removing her arm from my shoulders she scratches her head in embarrassment, laughing very nervously.

"Maybe a party isn't such a good idea…"

With Uzume's statement still hanging in the air, Miya walks forward, smiling at Minato.

"I'll make a snack tonight to celebrate this good news, but I'm not going to make a feast."

Minato smiles gratefully.

"Thank you, landlady!"

"I'll help make the food if you want!" I volunteer.

Miya smiles at me, and then she turns her gaze toward Uzume, the demon appearing behind her head.

"Isn't that nice of her?" Miya asks; wearing that sadistic smile as the demon hovers behind her.

Uzume practically flies off of me, holding her hands up as though she were going to block a strike.

"I'll do anything I can to help!" Uzume quickly yelps, her fear of the landlady filling her voice.

"You're too kind…" Miya begins, speaking to Uzume, and then turns her head toward me. "You don't have to help Yume-chan, though your kind offer is appreciated."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The food is, as it always is with Miya's cooking, delicious. It's so good that we all practically inhale the food, even the non-Sekirei.

"I can't believe your cooking Landlady-san!" Minato praises her cooking.

All of the tenants of Izumo Inn sit at the table, including the illusive Kagiri and Uzume.

With the 'snack' over, both Uzume and Kagiri stand up.

"I'm going to work." Kagiri informs Miya.

"I'm ganna go sleep…" Uzume tiredly announces.

Uzume tiredly yawns, walking out of the room, followed closely by Kagiri.

"Take care." Miya wishes Kagiri well.

Minato looks at me, a smile spreading on his face.

"We should probably go too."

"All right." I say, standing up, and I look to Miya. "Do you want some help cleaning up?"

Miya shakes her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"That's all right; I can take care of it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 days later, I'm at work for the construction company, working to build a new building for some conglomerate.

_Probably some company like MBI or one of their competitors…_

The lunch whistle blows, and I set the pick axe down, sighing heavily as I wipe my brow with my sleeve, removing the perspiration. I walk over to a bench, sighing as I sit down. I have my bag next to the bed, and I reach into it and withdraw a lunch box. I open the lunch box, remembering this morning when Miya gave it to me, the smile she gave me.

_I guess she's glad to see that I'm out making money to pay the rent…_

I stare down at the lunch box, grabbing a set of chop sticks and getting ready to eat when something I never expect happens.

A dark haired man dressed in a uniform similar to mine hovers over my right shoulder. His hair his short, and he has a muscular build. His eyes are wide, staring down at my lunch box, his drool practically dripping onto my food.

"Would you like some?" I ask, and he nods quickly.

He plops down next to me and sticks his hands into my food. Grasping different parts of my lunch, he eats all of what he takes, and I can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of me.

I sigh in resignation.

_Why is it that I always go along with what other people say?_

"SEO!" A familiar voice growls in anger.

I turn and look to see the two lightning Sekirei wearing maid uniforms complete with aprons. Both of them POUNCE on Seo and start beating on him.

"Wh-wait!" I yell, and my lunch box goes flying as I stand up and jump away from the melee.

With Seo thoroughly trounced, both of the Sekirei stand next to each other, bowing to me.

"Sorry sir…" They both apologize to me.

Their eyes meet mine, and recognition flashes behind both of their eyes.

"You!" The always angry one says, pointing at me.

The demure one of the two approaches me holding a paper bag. She reaches into it and withdraws a small chunk of bread, handing it to me.

"Sorry, have some of this." She offers.

"Uh, thank you…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now, would the two of you kindly make an entrance?" Seo bids his two Sekirei.

Lighting comes crashing down from the sky to the gate, electrifying the guards and blowing the gate apart. The human guards flee in terror as Seo and his Sekirei walk forward, leaving me standing there gawking in a mix of awe and fear as the surrounding foliage around the gate begins to burn. Seo stops at the gate, half turning back to me.

"Yo kid, you coming?"

_Mom, I think I've fell in with a bad crowd…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later the four of us are walking through the garden with me in the lead.

"There!" I exclaim, somehow knowing exactly where the young Sekirei that appeared to me in my dreams is hiding.

Since we breeched the botanical garden, Seo has been explaining the basics of being an Ashikabi to me, how my genes make me a suitable partner for these Sekirei, and the more Sekirei I have, and the stronger my bonds with them, the more powerful we both will be…

The four of us push through some foliage, the sound of a child sobbing pulling me onward. Once through I see the young blonde girl sitting inside a sphere of glowing green light, her hands to her face, tears running down her cheeks.

Another person is there, this is a woman dressed in a frilly looking outfit with a large scythe in hand. She has a haughty laugh, and upon our arrival her laugh cuts short.

"Who're…?" She trails, a blast of lighting frying her and cutting her question off.

"Kusano…?" I ask, somehow knowing the little girl's name.

She looks up, a look of innocent questioning in her eyes.

"Onii-chan?" She tentatively asks.

"You're the girl in my dream…"

"You came to rescue me, didn't you Onii-chan?"

I start to walk forward, not knowing what to say or do, when…

"That girl has been chosen by my master!" The woman declares, bringing her scythe down toward me like death himself, ready to reap my soul.

I scream in fear, dropping to my knees and putting my hands over my head, hoping somehow to stop the blade from splitting me in two.

"Light Shield!" A familiar voice calls out.

A shell of light forms above me, snapping into place with an electrical sound. The shell stops the blade cold. I look around, curious to see where Yume is to see her off to my left, standing with her right arm extended; her fingers open like her hand was cradling a ball. Then the other Sekirei quickly pulls her scythe back, ignoring me and glaring straight toward Yume.

"My master will be taking Number 108!" She confidently declares.

Suddenly a beam of light lances outward from Yume's right hand, blowing a chunk of tree next to the other Sekirei's head clean away.

_A warning shot…_

"I won't allow anyone to stand between destined partners!" Yume confidently declares.

The other Sekirei glares daggers at Yume, hatred filling her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to kill you, I am Sekirei Number 43: Yomi." The scythe carrying girl says.

"I am Sekirei Number 08: Yume." Yume introduces herself.

Yomi's face brightens in surprise.

"Oh, the Fallen Sekirei?" She asks, and Yume's face darkens at the mention of the nickname.

_The Fallen Sekirei? Why do they call her that?_

"That isn't my name anymore!" Yume defiantly declares, assuming a hand to hand combat stance.

Yomi raises the blade, smiling sadistically.

"I don't care what your number is; I'll cut away your confidence and everything else, leaving you only with shame!"

Then Yomi charges, swinging the scythe like a bat, aiming for Yume's head with the tip of the blade. An oval of light snaps into place over Yume's left forearm, and she raises her arm, putting the light barrier between her and the blade. Yomi looks in surprise as Yume raises her right hand, balling it into a fist as she cocks her arm back.

"What the?" Yomi asks in surprise.

Yume punches, her haymaker impacting squarely with Yomi's jaw and knocking the other Sekirei's teeth in. The impact sounds wet, and I can almost hear the bones in Yomi's jaw snapping beneath the force of the impact.

The other Sekirei flops backward from the impact, landing on her stomach and not moving, still holding onto the scythe in her right hand. The light barrier disappears from Yume's left arm, and she strides forward without a word, walking past me with the entirety of her attention focused on Yomi. I watch as Yume pulls Yomi's shirt down, revealing her upper back and shoulder blades, along with an orange Ying Yang tattoo with a bird on top of it.

"There is no love between you and your Ashikabi." Yume says with confidence. "For that, I am truly sorry…"

Yume reaches out, touching the odd tattoo on Yomi's back with her pointer and middle fingers.

"Light of my contract, shine through the darkness that befouls my Ashikabi…" Yume says in a low voice.

The tattoo begins to glow, and I watch as it shrinks away into nothing and then disappears from Yomi's back. With the mark gone, Yume removes her hand and steps away, casting her gaze toward me.

"Are you all right, Minato-sama?" She asks, and I nod, not knowing what to say after watching the fight between the two of them.

Yume walks toward me, reaching down and offering her hand to help me up. Taking her hand, she pulls me up as though I don't weigh an ounce, helping me to my feet with ease.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

Yume places both of her hands over her chest, on top of her heart, closing her eyes.

"I'm connected to you." She explains to me, and then opens her eyes, looking toward the small Kusano. "Just as that child is."

_She knows that I'm going to wing this girl and get another Sekirei?_

Suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulders, a feeling of guilt beginning to fill me.

"Are you all right with this?" I ask, and she nods.

"Destiny brought you to me, just as it's brought you and her together. How can I stand between that?"

I sigh in relief, the sudden weight lifting from my shoulders, the feeling of guilt disappearing from my gut.

She reaches out, putting her left hand on my shoulder.

"Now, put an end to this child's loneliness…" Yume bids me, motioning with her right hand toward Kusano.

I nod my understanding, and I walk away from Yume to Kusano, who has an expression of happiness on her face.

"Please stay with me forever, Onii-chan…" She says.

_Why do I suddenly feel like a pedophile?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I watch as Minato kisses Kusano, finally winging her and putting an end to Minaka Hiroto's twisted little race. With that done, I turn toward the dark haired man and the two lightning twins.

"Are you both going to stand there watching forever?" I ask.

Seo blinks, and then grins.

"Nah, we're leaving. Let's go girls." The man says.

Then, both he and his Sekirei turn and leave the area, leaving me alone with Minato and my new comrade, Sekirei Number 108. I turn back toward Minato to see him smile as Kusano's eyes fall closed, the little Sekirei drifting off to sleep. Minato gingerly picks her up, carrying the girl piggy back style.

_At least everything with this is over now…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later the three of us approach the front door of Izumo Inn. I open the door for Minato, who still holds the young Kusano in a piggy back position on his back.

"I'm home!" Minato declares, and Miya appears from around a corner.

"Sahashi-san…oh my…" Miya says, spotting the sleeping girl on his back.

"This girl is my cousin, and was recently entrusted to me." Minato says, making up a lie on the spot.

_He doesn't know that Miya is a Sekirei, and knows more about the Sekirei Plan than he does, so rather then risk her involvement he's lying. I doubt she'll believe it…_

I watch Miya as she processes the information.

"All right, bring her to my room." Miya says. "I'll unroll a spare futon for her there."

"Thank you Landlady-dono!" Minato earnestly thanks Miya, who smiles and waves her hand dismissively.

"It's no problem, now come; we need to get her into bed."

The three of us follow Miya through the Inn to her room, a simply decorated room nearly identical to the one Minato is renting. Miya quickly grabs a futon from the nearby closet and unrolls it, helping Minato to tuck the small Kusano in.

"She'll probably be hungry when she wakes up…" Minato whispers and Miya nods.

"I'll make something." She replies, standing up.

"I'll help if you want." I speak up, and Miya smiles, nodding her acceptance of my assistance.

Both Miya and I walk out of her room, leaving Minato and Kusano alone, though I doubt anything will happen between the two of them. I follow Miya into the kitchen, and once there Miya goes to work, having me cut vegetables for a dish she's preparing for Kusano. After 5 minutes…

"I need those now…" Miya speaks up from the pot.

"Right…" I answer, handing her the plate of chopped vegetables.

Accepting the plate, Miya pours the vegetables into the pot, never taking her eyes off of the pot as she speaks.

"You don't seem very happy to have a comrade."

_Am I that easy to read?_

I shake my head.

"Part of me isn't. I love Minato-sama, and I don't want to see him fall in love with another woman."

Miya smiles, nearly the exact same smile that Uzume gave me earlier when the subject came up between us earlier.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Miya explains for me. "He isn't a lolicon, not yet anyway…"

"I know that…" I trail, ignoring Miya's comment about Minato possibly becoming a child molester later in life. "What I'm worried about is as his strength grows, stronger and more powerful Sekirei will begin to react to him. I believe my encountering him was fate, and that's why I became his Sekirei instead of any of the other Ashikabi."

"You hold a special place in his heart, I'm sure of that." Miya assuages me. "It won't do you any good to get premature wrinkles worrying like that."

I feel the corners of my mouth curl at Miya's attempt at humor.

"Thanks, Landlady-dono."


	7. Chapter 7

Omake

The scene, MBI Tower, my name, Takami Sahashi…

_That son of bitch! That arrogant, crazy moronic genius son of a bitch!_

I'm dressed in business attire, a black mini skirt that is cut just above my knees with a light blue button down short sleeve blouse. Over that I wear a white lab coat, my MBI badge hanging from it…

I fume as I walk down the hall toward the elevator, my mind replaying the events that have led me to my fury.

_Out of the blue Minato calls me, tells me that he was evicted from his apartment and he's moved into a new place called Izumo Inn. When I ask why he was evicted, he says that he met a girl recently, and the landlord caught her in his room and said it was a violation of his lease. All this happens to occur around the time that Number 8, Yume is released, so once I'm off the phone with Minato I check into the MBI Ashikabi records. The company keeps them to keep track not only of the Sekirei but also of the Ashikabi for when the plan hits the third phase…_

The elevator opens, and fortunately the inside is empty save for the attendant, who sees me, a wet spot forming in his pants a few moments later. Stepping inside I don't bother with ANY pleasantries.

"Minaka's office, DIRECT!" I tell the attendant, not bothering with my name or clearance number.

Normally, to go to Minaka Hiroto's office you have to give the attendant your name, ID number, and the reason for your visit. The attendant carries a computer, checks your ID and name against company records, and if the reason for your visit sounds legit he'll send the elevator to the appropriate floor, but not today, not for me.

"Yes ma'am!" He hastily agrees, pressing the corresponding button for Minaka's floor.

I cross my arms as the doors to the elevator close in front of me. The elevator starts into motion with hardly any feeling of movement, and I tap my foot impatiently against the elevator floor, the attendant letting out a whimper of fear as I glare daggers at the elevator doors.

_So, I check the records, searching for Number 8's record, and what do I see? Not only do I see that she's been winged, but she's been winged by none other than MY SON Minato! I told Minaka that I wanted Minato and Yukari kept out of the Sekirei Plan when I learned exactly what he was planning. Even now, I don't know all the details of his little god complex, and I didn't know nearly as much back then, but I knew enough that I didn't want Minato or Yukari involved. I thought since they are his children, he'd take the request seriously and actually try to listen to me. Instead, what's he do? He releases one of the most powerful Sekirei and she conveniently happens to find my son and does exactly what I didn't want to happen! I only agreed to let Minato come to Tokyo in the first place so he could get into school here. Tokyo U students are practically guaranteed great lives and high paying jobs, but all that flew out the window now…_

The elevator stops, and the doors slide open, the attendant smartly not saying anything as I walk through the doors. The elevator opens into a small room with a manned receptionist desk, and behind that desk a large pair of doors that lead into Minaka's private office, which dominates the rest of the entire floor of the tower.

The receptionist, a young brunette spots me and knowing Minaka's schedule backwards and forwards, looks surprised as I stride toward the door, fuming mad.

"Um, Minaka-sama is currently in a meeting." The receptionist informs me as though I suddenly care. "Sahashi-sama, you aren't scheduled to meet with him today…"

She gets up from behind the desk, walking around the desk and putting herself between the door and me.

_Stupid mistake…_

"Out of my way!" I order the girl, shoving the young brunette aside. "I don't care if he's in a meeting or not, he isn't going another second without my foot up his ass!"

I shove the doors open, my anger lending my strength that I didn't know I have, the last part of my decree echoing in the grand hall like office.

The office has two occupants, Minaka himself and the Disciplinary Squad's Ashikabi, the fruitcake Natsuo.

Natsuo looks at me, sees what kind of mood I'm in, and quickly decides that discretion is the better part of valor.

"I'll…come back at another time." He says.

Natsuo strides to the door and my eyes follow him, glaring daggers at him as he stops at the door. He glances back at us, taking the entire scene in.

"Just so you know I have no qualms about testifying in a murder trial…"

"GET OUT!" I scream in anger, grabbing a nearby vase and chucking it straight at the fruit.

He quickly ducks out the door, the expensive vase striking the door and shattering into a hundred pieces. Even breaking the priceless Ming vase, I don't feel any better as I turn around, seeing Minaka grinning at me behind his desk, oblivious to the loss of the expensive vase.

_Not like he doesn't have more money than some countries, a couple million is a drop in the buck to him…_

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today Takami-kun?" He asks, his fingers interlaced in front of his face, his elbows on the desk.

I walk to the desk, grabbing the clock radio from the desk; I rip the cord from the back and clobber Minaka in the side of the head, knocking the white haired white clad man on his side.

_They say an improvised weapon often means the murder was a crime of passion…_

Dropping the clock radio, I walk around the desk, seeing Minaka lying on his side.

"You crazy son of bitch! I told you not to get him involved!"

I reach down to grab his collar, but he does a kip up, literally coming to his feet like a man half his age. I go to punch him, just wanting to hurt him when he ducks the punch, somehow getting behind me.

I feel his hand touch my back, and I growl in anger.

"You know Takami-kun; this isn't a very ladylike way to act."

"Why don't you cram it up your ass you bastard!" I growl at him.

I try to turn, to wring his neck, but Minaka keeps his hand on my back, moving in concert with me and keeping himself behind me and out of arm's reach.

"Whatever did I do this time Takami-kun?" He asks with a pout to his voice.

"You know what you did!" I growl at him. "I told you I wanted Minato and Yukari kept out all of this!"

"Whatever are you talking about Takami-kun?"

_What? There's no way he doesn't know! Fine, he wants to play dumb, I'll play along…_

I reach into one of the pockets on my lab coat, withdrawing a printed out and folded up piece of paper.

"THIS is what I'm talking about." I tell him, holding paper behind me.

The paper is carefully plucked from my fingers, and I hear the sound of the paper being unfolded, but Minaka's hand never once leaves my back.

"OH!" He says in understanding. "You're angry that Minato-kun winged Yume-chan?"

"I'm angry that Minato is involved in this in the first place!" I correct him. "He's your son; do you want him involved in all this? Don't you want him to have a normal life?"

"What's so great about normal?" Minaka asks from behind my back. "Now he's involved in something extraordinary, and with Number 8 he has a very good chance of winning the game."

"IF he doesn't get killed during the Sekirei battles!"

"Number 8 would never let that happen." Minaka argues. "Of all the released Sekirei, she's probably one of the most powerful. With a strong Ashikabi, she has the potential to surpass all the others."

"If Minato can survive." I counter again.

"I don't know why you're so angry Takami-kun." He speaks to me. "Our son now has the ability to write his own role in the new legend that I've created."

"LEGEND MY ASS!" I scream at him.

I step away, taking rapid steps and spinning around, glaring daggers at the man.

"Besides, what will hitting me do?" He asks, his eyes meeting mine. "You think I'm going to just put a stop to this because a boy that I hardly know is suddenly involved in this? I've spent the last 10 years of my life preparing and planning, all for this."

"No…" I answer him, the resignation in my voice obvious.

_He's right, even if beat him to a bloody pulp, he wouldn't call off the plan. Even if I killed him, it wouldn't solve anything…_

"I still don't like this Minaka."

The man grins, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his right ring finger.

"You'll just have to accept that Takami-kun." He pauses. "After everything we've seen and done, I don't understand why this has you so flustered."

_You never would know. You wouldn't know what it's like to raise a family on your own. You wouldn't know what it's like to watch a child grow…_

"This is different Minaka, you wouldn't understand."

At that, I walk out, kicking the debris from the Ming Vase and throwing the door open, stomping my way to the elevator.

_God damn Son of a Bitch…_

Chapter 6: Aftermath

The next morning I wake early, getting ready to head off to my job. Though as I walk past the living room, I can't help but stop in the doorway, and listen to the morning news…

"And MBI has reported today that the overgrowth of vegetation at the botanical garden has been eliminated overnight. According to reports no pesticides were used, and the botanical gardens will be open to the public as soon as the plants begin to re-grow…"

The male anchorman continues speaking, but I tune it out.

_That was Kuu-chan's work, and they managed to get rid of it all overnight without using any pesticides? I wonder how they managed to pull that off..._

Both Miya and Yume are in the living room, sitting at the table casually watching the TV.

"I'll be going now…" I announce to both of them, and both Yume and Miya look over their shoulders at me.

"Good luck at work Minato-sama." Yume wishes me well.

"Be careful Sahashi-san." Miya says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say with a wave, walking away from the living room and toward the front door.

Along the way I see Kusano sitting on the outside hall, looking out a tree. Curious, I walk over to where Kusano sits, and I hear her sobbing.

_She's crying, but what is she crying about?_

"Kuu-chan?" I ask, kneeling down behind her.

She looks over her right shoulder at me, and the tears running down her cheeks are painfully obvious.

"What's wrong?"

"Shi-chan…" She sniffs, rubbing at her eyes.

"Shi-chan?"

"He's an onii-chan; he's the one who taught me how to do things with the plants. He's my other half, and without him here, I'll only do that again…" She trails; referencing the forest she created and surrounded herself with, more tears coming from her eyes.

I wrap my arms around her, holding the little girl in a loving embrace.

"It's okay…" I assuage her. "Don't worry. I'm here now and I'll do anything I can to help, though I don't know how much good I can do…" I half smile.

Kusano shakes her head no, smiling at me.

"Please stay with me forever, Minato-onii-chan…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nearly 4 hours later, I'm at work, when my boss calls out, telling us all to take a lunch break.

My boss is an older man, his wrinkled face showing his age.

"Hey boss, where's Seo-san?"

He looks at me with a sudden disgust in his face.

"Seo?" He asks with revulsion in his voice. "He quit, said his other job was getting busy."

"I see…, thank you sir."

_That figures as much. I really had some questions for him, and he up and disappears from my life…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"HA!" Miya gives a karate yell.

I duck under the slash, avoiding the wooden sword aimed squarely at my head. I throw a punch, aiming for Miya's midsection. Miya sidesteps with my fist passing within millimeters of her ribs. She snaps the wooden sword down, aiming to strike my wrist. I quickly snap my arm back, preventing Miya from seriously damaging my wrist. In my kneeling position, I thrust my right foot out, aiming for Miya's stomach. Miya again dodges, moving only enough to allow my foot to pass harmlessly by with a slim margin between her and my leg. I plant both of my hands on the ground, lifting my left leg and pulling my right leg back at the same time. I aim for Miya's head, doing a cross kick from a handstand position, and Miya drops, ducking under my kick, bringing her wooden sword to my thigh and gently tapping the side of the weapon against my thigh.

"Your movements are getting sloppy, Yume-chan." Miya says with a grin.

In front of Minato, I can't show that I have any past connection with Miya, as it might reveal something about her past, which she made evidently clear that she wants kept hidden. Now though, since Minato is gone, and Minato isn't likely to believe Kusano saying that we were acting really friendly.

"Even after all this time, you're still a formidable warrior, Landlady-dono." I compliment her.

After I saw Minato off in the morning, I began sparring with Miya. Working out with the first Disciplinary Squad leader and so called 'Hannya of the North' is a great way to work on my skills, and I've been at it for nearly an hour…

I look over to the Inn, both Kusano and Uzume sit on the exterior hall, watching Miya and spar. Kusano has an expression of terror on her face, while Uzume doesn't seem to care that much.

_Kuu must not like fighting that much, which is understandable, since she's still a child. _

"It was an impressive show, but Yume-san can't beat the landlady." Uzume says with a grin.

_I don't trust Uzume, even if Miya does. What could she want, not wanting to fight? I won't let her hurt Kusano or remove her Sekirei crest, not after everything poor Kuu-chan has gone through to find her Ashikabi. _

Tap, tap, the hilt of Miya's wooden sword taps me on the forehead.

"You're letting your mind wander." Miya scolds me.

I nod, bringing my mind back to the present. Looking at Miya, I come to a resolution.

_If it comes down to it, I'll use all my power and vaporize Uzume, and then I'll deal with Miya. _

"Should we continue?" Miya asks, taking the sword in hand.

"Yes! I need all the practice I can get!" I enthusiastically agree, dropping into a fighting stance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After work, I head back to Izumo Inn, my thoughts focusing on Seo.

_He was the first Ashikabi I've ever met, and I had so much to say to him and so many questions, but he just up and disappeared after Yume showed up to protect me from that Yomi…_

I pass by the front gate of Izumo Inn, and head to the front door. Opening the front door, I sigh as I step inside.

"I'm home…" I hollowly announce.

"Yo, kid…" Seo says, waving to me from the table with a toothpick in his teeth.

"Welcome back, Minato-sama." Yume welcomes me.

My face hits the floor.

"Minato-sama?" Yume asks unsurely.

I get up, getting to my hands and knees, looking straight at Seo, the man looking like he's right at home.

"What is he doing here?" I ask, pointing with my right arm.

"He was a friend of my late husband, and whenever he's low on money or food he always comes here looking for help…" She says, the demon appearing behind her, belying her neutral tone and smile. "He's trash, but he's still Takehito's friend…"

Seeing the demon mask, Seo quickly holds his hands up as if he was holding off a blow.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes.

"Um, how did you know where I live?" I ask, breaking the mood.

"The bento." He quickly says. "It had the taste of Miya's cooking. How's the little girl?"

"She's fine. Once she got something to eat she went to sleep and she was fine this morning."

His eyes light up in recognition, looking past me and I spin my head to see Kusano in the doorway, half cowering behind the door.

"Come here let me see you little girl." Seo says; waving her closer in spite of the fact that Kusano is afraid to death of him. "After all, it's the least you could for the guy who-!"

A frying pan cracks Seo in the side of the head, knocking the dark haired man on his ass. I follow the pan's flight path, and see Miya sitting with her right hand arched forward as though she just threw something…

_Where'd she get the frying pan from? Did she pull it out of…?_

"Oh my! My hand must've slipped…" She says, the demon appearing behind her head again. "You mustn't bully a little child…"

Seo quickly gets ahold of himself, nodding empathically with Miya.

"Sorry! I won't do it again!" Seo quickly apologizes.

"Thank you, Seo-san…" I thank him, remembering everything he did to help me meet Kusano.

"We're here to pick up our idiot!" A familiar female voice comes from outside the room.

_That's…_

I get up and walk outside to see both of Seo's Sekirei, Hibiki and Hikari. Within a few moments, Seo emerges from Izumo Inn, a 50 pound bag of rice under each arm. He marches forward, a grin on his face. Once he's past me, both of his Sekirei pounce on him, stomping a mud hole and walking it dry.

"Always, always! You always bother other people with our problems!" Hikari yells as they both pound on him.

Watching this unfold, Miya, Yume and Kusano all emerge from the Inn, watching Seo get beat like a government mule…

After 30 seconds the melee ends, and both Hibiki and Hikari take one of the fallen bags of rice in their arms as Seo gets up, his skin scuffed from the beating. Seo looks at me, a grin spreading across his face.

"If you ever need any help, feel free to give me a ring." He says, handing me a business card. "Since we're friends, I'll make it cheap."

"It's a PAID service?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep, though I won't charge for the thing in the botanical garden." He says, flashing me a grin, and then turning and walking away with his Sekirei in tow.

"Seo-san…" I mutter, looking down at the business card.

"He's just trash…" Miya says before turning and walking back to the Inn with a curt walk, Yume and Kusano close behind.

"That's harsh landlady…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A scream of fear echoes throughout the Inn.

I open my eyes and sit up, seeing Minato lying next to me, the two of us awoken by the sound of the scream.

_What was that?_

Kusano barges into the room. She practically throws the door open before she scrambles into Minato's futon and then crawls behind him, cowering in fear.

"A ghost…" She whimpers in fear.

Minato looks at me, a look of questioning on his sleepy face.

"I'll go look." I quickly tell him. "Wait here with Kusano."

He nods, and I stand up, revealing to both Minato and Kusano the gym clothes that Yukari gave me that I use as pajamas.

_All the stuff she gave me is really tight around the chest though…_

I open the door, gathering a small amount of light onto my hand. I use the light on my hand like a flashlight, using the light to scan the area. Looking around the hall, I don't find anything out of the ordinary.

_No ghost, nothing out of the ordinary here, so what did Kusano see?_

The door down the hall opens, and Miya steps out into the hall, a look of concern on her face.

"Where did Kusano go?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Miya calls everyone in the Inn into the dining room after breakfast. Minato and I along with everyone else in the manor show up, and naturally the subject of the incident last night comes up.

"A ghost?" Uzume asks curiously.

Kusano nods, her face showing absolute terror as she recounts what scarred her so greatly.

"It was a long haired girl with glasses, dressed in all white…"

"A long haired girl in white with glasses?" Uzume mutters. "Isn't that…" She trails off when Miya shoots her a look.

"Uzume-san…" Miya says, the demon appearing behind Miya, and Uzume's face shows her terror.

"Yeah, I don't know anything!" Uzume frantically declares.

"Well, that's good…" Miya begins. "I thought maybe Sahashi-san snuck into my room last night and stole little Kuu-chan away." She says with a giggle.

Minato looks at Miya with a pleading look.

"Landlady-sama, I didn't do anything…" Minato protests.

I look at Uzume, and then Miya, my eyes drifting back and forth between them.

_Something's going on here, Uzume knows something and you'd have to be blind to miss it. But, I can't approach Miya directly about it, she's stronger than I am, and if she doesn't want to talk about it then I can't force her to. I could try making Uzume talk, but if Miya wants it kept secret Uzume could just run to her, and I'd be back to square one again._

"I have to favor to ask you all…" Miya begins, and everyone goes quiet in acquiescence. "Today is the anniversary of my husband's death, so I'll be out today at his grave, you'll have to make lunch for yourselves."

"All right…" Minato agrees.

Kagiri stands up, brushing his pants legs off.

"I'm going to work, I'll be back late." He announces.

"Bye then." Uzume says with a wave.

"Have a safe trip." Miya says with a smile.

Minato grins and waves, I merely nod toward him. With that he walks away, and I watch him go, eyeing him carefully.

_Something about him is different from when we first got here. Has he gotten more feminine? No, he may be a Sekirei, but not even Sekirei undergo sex changes, we aren't frogs after all. His body would have to be seriously unstable for that to happen…_

Miya stands up after Kagiri leaves, and we all follow her out, wishing her well as she leaves to go visit her husband's grave.

"Well, who will make lunch?" Uzume asks.

"I will!" Kusano volunteers.

_She shouldn't be alone in the kitchen…_

"I will too." I volunteer, seeing Minato nod out of the corner out of my left eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lunch is ready!" I call out.

Having set the table and gotten the food ready, both Kusano and I wait as Minato walks into the room, smelling the beef curry that Kusano and I cooked. His eyes go wide as he sits down, seeing the portion of curry put on his plate.

_What's wrong with his portion? I gave him a normal Sekirei amount, and I don't know how much humans eat normally…_

30 seconds later Uzume comes into the dining room. She takes her seat, her breasts jiggling as she sits down. After that both Kusano and I take our places at the table, 6 inch high mountains of beef curry in front of us.

"Itadakimasu!" We all yell in unison.

Kusano, Uzume and I all inhale our food without a problem. While the three of us finish our food first, Minato does finish his food, and once he eats the last bite he falls backward, belching in relief.

"I can't eat another bite…" He mutters, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly his face contorts, and I recognize the expression as he puffs his cheeks, suddenly clasping his hand over his mouth.

_He's going to throw up!_

I scoop him up in my arms, my Ashikabi feeling no heavier than a twig as I carry him bridal style to the bathroom. Once inside Minato kneels over the toilet, moaning in agony as he heaves, and the food comes back up…

"Minato-sama…" I whisper in pity, feeling worse and worse as I watch him retch, and then dry heaving.

"I'm all right…" He weakly speaks between heaves.

I shake my head no.

"No, I gave you too much; I should've known humans don't eat as much…"

"No really…" He protests, not accepting my apology. "The food was really good…"

As if on cue, he heaves, expelling more vomit into the toilet.

_It's my fault, and he's trying to make me feel better, even when he's so obviously suffering…_

The door to the bathroom slides open and I look to see Uzume half concealed by the door standing there, Kusano clutching to her leg, peeking around the door. Uzume wears a look of concern on her face, while Kusano is equally curious and concerned.

_She's concerned about him? But why does she care at all? She has her own Ashikabi, and it isn't like she's the one who gave him the food and then sub-consciously pressured him into eating it. _

"He okay?" Uzume asks with true concern in her voice.

As if in response to his question, Minato moans in pain making me feel lower and lower. I duck my head in shame.

"I think he ate too much. He'll hopefully feel better soon." I answer her.

"Well, Kusano and I will clean up, and I'll keep her company till he feels better."

I look up, suspicion filling my mind.

_If she's alone with Kusano, she'll have ample time to get rid of her crest and take her away from Minato…_

"Don't worry…" Uzume assures me. "If I did something shady, Miya would kill me for it." She says with a grin.

"I wouldn't forgive you either."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Minato was done...what he had to do, he was able to walk under his own power to our room, saying he wanted to lie down. I don't bring up the fact that I carried him from the dining room to the bathroom, and he doesn't seem to care.

_He'd probably be embarrassed about that if he knew._

With him resting, I go about doing the housework that Miya left to be done.

I've just finished wiping the floor, and I wipe my brow with the back of my left arm. While I haven't really worked up a sweat, it just comes naturally. Since I'm done with the cleaning supplies, I put them back in the broom closet I found them, closing the door once I'm done.

_I should go check on Minato. He's hopefully feeling better, and it's been a few hours, he might want something…_

I quickly walk through the manor and to our room door. I slide the door open, announcing myself as I open the door.

"Minato-sama…?" I ask, looking inside the room to see him at his desk, a text book open in front of him.

He looks up from the book, and I half step back.

"Is this a bad time?"

_He takes his studies very seriously, and getting into a college is really important to him, and I don't want to get in his way…_

"It's all right." He says, shaking his head no and stretching his arms in the chair. "I was going to take a break soon anyway."

I step inside the room, closing the door behind me.

"You're feeling better?"

He nods, giving me a smile.

"After that nap I felt a lot better, and I figured I should get some studying in for the next Tokyo University Entrance Exams."

I walk to the window, opening it and letting some of the fresh afternoon air into the small room.

"Getting into a college is important to you, isn't it?" I ask while looking out the window.

The smells of the city waft into the room, along with the sounds of distant police sirens and other things so common in city life.

"Yeah…" He says matter of factly. "Whatever school I get into will have a huge impact on the rest of my life."

"What about the Sekirei Plan, and being an Ashikabi, are those things just a hindrance to you?"

Surprise settles onto his face.

"No, why would you say that? The exams aren't for another year yet. I was just studying to keep all the material fresh."

In spite of his answer, I feel a flash of guilt for having dragged him into the Sekirei Plan by kissing him and making him my Ashikabi.

_The Lightning Twins attacking, the two of us getting kicked out of his apartment because he supposedly violated his lease. Spending an entire day searching for a new place, him having to rescue Kusano…_

"I'm sorry…" I apologize to him.

Confuse passes in his eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? What do you have to apologize for?"

I let out a sob, holding my hands near my eyes as I start talking.

"It's my fault you were brought into this ordeal in the first place. Ever since you winged me, you've had to deal with one ordeal after another, when all you want to do is study so you can get into college…"

"None of that is your fault, Yume-chan."

I shake my head in denial.

"If I never kissed you never became your Sekirei, then you wouldn't have become involved in the Sekirei Plan, you'd still be living your normal life, blissfully unaware…"

"I can't know that, and I don't regret anything that's happened." He says matter of factly. "The Ashikabi are supposed to be special humans, so even if you hadn't brought me into the game, another Sekirei could've found me and I'd still be in the same situation I'm in now. So, don't worry about it, I'm glad I met you, Kuu-chan and everyone else."

I look at him, and I desperately want to believe what he's saying.

"Do you really mean all of that?" I ask, and he nods, smiling at me.

"Of course I do." He answers me.

_Oh, Minato-sama…_

I can feel the tears of happiness in my eyes as I cross the distance between the two of us, and I bury my head in chest, his beautiful smell filling my nose. He puts his arms around my shoulders, holding me as I cry into his chest.

"Minato-sama…thank you…" I whimper into his chest.

"I'M HOOOOOME!" Miya calls out from downstairs.

_If she finds us like this…_

I quickly pulls away, cursing Miya's timing under my breath as I wipe my eyes on my arm.

"I'll go greet Miya." I quickly volunteer, giving Minato time to change his shirt before meeting the landlady.


	8. Chapter 8

(Well, here's Chapter 7. My life is going pretty shitty right now, and it makes me wonder whether or not I should just take a long walk off a short pier. Anyway, this is Chapter 7. I won't be seeing my fiancée much at all for probably the next three months, so I'll probably be churning chapters out slightly faster because of it.)

Chapter 7: Ashikabi and Newcomers

The next day I sit in the sun outside of Izumo Inn with Yume. She sits on my left, and the two of us are enjoying the afternoon sun. She's wearing her usual black clothing, while I'm wearing my normal white t shirt and jeans. We've already eaten dinner

"I wonder how Yukari-chan is." Yume speaks aloud.

I nod, looking solemn a moment.

"I should've called her, but things have been so hectic…" I answer her.

"She's probably an Ashikabi too." Yume nonchalantly points out.

_Wait! What the hell does __**that**__ mean?_

"WHAT?" I ask, looking toward Yume with surprise on my face.

"Being an Ashikabi requires certain genes and since she's your sister it's likely that she's one too." Yume explains for me.

I reach out and grab her hand, taking it in my hand as I stand up, pulling Yume toward the front door of the Izumo Inn.

"Where are we going Minato-sama?" Yume asks.

_Yukari, I hope you aren't involved in all this..._

"I'm worried about my sister. We're going to check on her!" I tell Yume.

"What could be wrong with her?"

"I don't want her involved in this game. I don't want her hurt!"

"You really love her don't you?"

I nod.

"We're close; we're all we had growing up. We'll be at her apartment soon."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Not long after we leave, Minato and I stand in front of Yukari's apartment door. During the walk over to her apartment, Minato called her to confirm her address, and since has led the two of us to her front door.

"Is this the place?" I ask, and Minato nods once.

"I believe it is." He says, reaching up and knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" Yukari calls from inside the apartment.

Minato sighs in relief.

"Well, at least she sounds normal…" He mutters.

A few moments later the door opens, and Yukari stands there, her face shifting in surprise on her face when she sees both Minato and I. Looking at her I can _feel_ that she's an Ashikabi.

_She has a Sekirei, I'm certain of it._

"What's up?" Yukari curiously asks, still standing in the doorway.

"You have a Sekirei now." I say flatly, but I keep my voice down to prevent eavesdroppers from listening in.

Yukari's face again shows her surprise, and Minato's face practically mirrors Yukari's.

"How do you know?" They both nearly say in unison, turning their bodies toward me.

"I can feel it." I say simply, meaning every word.

"So, you're a Sekirei too?" She asks, and I nod.

"Number 08: Yume." I introduce myself again.

"And my onii-chan is your Ashikabi?" She asks, and again I nod.

"Minato-sama has more than one Sekirei."

Again Yukari looks surprised.

"How many do you have onii-chan?" Yukari asks in surprise.

Minato holds up two fingers.

"Just 2, Yume-chan and Kuu-chan."

"Kuu-chan?" She asks, and Minato nods.

"That doesn't matter right now Yukari." Minato says, taking hold of the situation. "I don't want you involved in the Sekirei Plan."

"Shiina found _me_. I don't want to be separated from him!"

Minato shakes his head slowly.

"And I don't want to separate you from him." Minato says simply. "I want to protect you both from being separated."

"What…?"

"I want you to move into Izumo Inn, that way I'll be able to watch over you." Minato says with a protective caring tone.

"I don't need to be watched over." Yukari blatantly refuses.

"I'd like to talk to Shiina." Minato says, and Yukari nods.

"Okay, come on in." She says, standing back to allow both Minato and I into her apartment.

Both Minato and I walk slowly into Yukari's apartment, and I'm careful to keep my eyes open, not wanting to be caught off guard by Yukari's Sekirei, even though I doubt that Yukari would do something like that. We enter into a small living area, and it's impossible to miss the short gray haired boy sitting at the table. Upon seeing both Minato and I, he gets up and puts himself between Yukari and me without a word, glaring daggers directly at me.

Minato raises his hands in an attempt to calm Shiina.

"We aren't here to fight, we want to talk." Minato says calmly.

"What do you want?" Shiina rudely asks, not bothering to be polite in the least.

"Do you want to stay with Yukari?" Minato asks, and Shiina nods.

"I do." He says simply, and Minato nods solemnly.

"I thought so. I want both of you to move into the Inn where I'm staying, that way we can work together to protect one another."

Yukari looks surprised.

"I don't know what to say." Yukari says flatly.

Shiina looks to her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I…I want to believe in him Yukari-san." Shiina pleads with her.

"HEY!" A woman's voice yells from outside the apartment. "Number 107 get out here now!" A woman demands.

"They've found us." Yukari says in dread.

"I'll handle this." I say simply, turning toward the door.

"It's us they're after." Yukari speaks up.

I stop at the door, looking over my right shoulder at Yukari and Shiina.

"You're important to Minato-sama, so I'm not going to stand by and let something happen to you."

Before she can say another word I open the door and go outside, closing the apartment door behind me. Walking out away from the door I look up to see a short brown haired woman in a white dress with chains around her neck, wrapping around the top of her breasts and parting her bosom with a black sash around her waist. What stands out most about her is that she has a Sekirei crest on her forehead. Next to her stands a shorter blonde woman with her long hair tied into pigtails. She wears a yellow and black track suit with a lace collar around her neck and high black stockings and track shoes. In her hands she holds a whip.

"What is the discarded number doing here?" I demand from both of them, looking directly at Akitsu.

"We're here at our master's bidding to find un-winged Sekirei!" The blonde declares.

"That's deplorable! I won't let it happen!"

I jump toward the blonde, and Akitsu hops to her right, getting between me and the blonde girl.

"You're fighting us both!" The blonde says before a blast of ice shards fly from Akitsu.

Creating a temporary solid wall of light to my left, I push off of it and jump right, the shards barely missing my left calf. I land on a nearby building, grimacing from the pain of the glancing wound, but I decide that I can bear it. Then the blonde extends her whip, her whip lashing out lightning fast. Her whip gets me by the neck, and I grimace as Akitsu lets loose with another blast of ice.

_Enough of this!_

I create a wall of light a foot in front of me. The wall severs the whip, and then protects me from the incoming ice shards. I shuck the end of the whip from my neck, tossing it aside as the light wall fades. I glare toward both of the Sekirei in front of me.

"Who are you?" The blonde asks.

"I am Sekirei Number 08: Yume!" I declare to both of them.

"The Fallen Sekirei?" The blonde asks in surprise. "I am Sekirei Number 38: Mitsuha!"

"That isn't my name anymore!" I retort, jumping toward them again.

Akitsu gets between Mitsuha and me and raises an ice wall, effectively stopping my fist.

"I'll leave this to you Akitsu!" Mitsuha says before she leaps over me, toward Yukari's apartment.

"NO!" I yell in defiance, but I feel ice creep along my fist, enveloping my arm and holding me in place.

"I won't let you interfere." Akitsu says coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask the discarded number. "You can't have an Ashikabi, so why serve scum that would forcibly wing Sekirei against their will?"

"I don't want to be thrown away again." She says with the same cold tone as before.

"The Ashikabi you serve has no love in his heart!"

"I don't want to be discarded again." She repeats herself.

"Minato-sama would never discard you!" I try to argue, hoping to sway her. "He loves me and Kusano and treasures us!"

"YUME-CHAN!" I hear Minato cry out.

My head spins around, and I see Minato kneeling in front of Yukari and Shiina, a whip around his throat, strangling him. I turn back to Akitsu, looking into her eyes with desperation in my eyes.

"Please! Wouldn't you rather have a loving Ashikabi rather than one who only views you as a tool?"

"I'm going to kill you fool. Then I'm going to kill that brat and take Number 107 to my master, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Mitsuha taunts Minato.

I struggle against the ice holding my arm in its grip, trying futilely to break free.

"Please." I plead with the discarded number. "Don't let him die!"

For a moment Akitsu stands motionless. Then her eyes flash with resolution, and the ice on arm shatters. A moment later the whip around Minato's throat freezes. Mitsuha turns toward Akitsu with surprise in her eyes.

"What are you doing Akitsu?" Mitsuha demands.

"I've made my choice." Akitsu says coldly.

The whip snaps from the ice, and Mitsuha looks surprised as she reels back from Minato.

"Thank you." I thank Akitsu, and then I leap away from Akitsu, heading toward Mitsuha.

Surprised, I sucker punch Mitsuha right in her jaw, knocking the other Sekirei to the ground with a thud. Without another word I move to her legs, bending over I rip the cloth over her crest away, revealing her Sekirei crest between her shoulder blades.

"I'll release you from your loveless bond." I say to the unconscious Sekirei before I place my finger on her crest. "Light of my contract, shine through the darkness which surrounds my Ashikabi." I complete my Norito.

Mitsuha's Sekirei crest glows with light, and then disappears from her back. With Mitsuha beaten, I walk toward Minato and help him with the whip, my strength more than enough to pull the now frozen whip from his neck.

"Are you all right?" I ask gingerly.

"I'm fine, thank you Yume-chan." Minato thanks me, and it's then that Akitsu shows up on the balcony.

"Don't thank me." I say while shaking my head before I motion toward Akitsu. "Thank her. She's the one who froze the whip."

Akitsu bows her head in shame, looking like she just did the worst act possible.

"You saved me?" Minato asks, and Akitsu quickly looks up and ducks her head, her shoulders slouched in shame.

"I did." She answers in her melancholic tone. "Please don't throw me away." She continues in her detached voice.

"Throw you away?" Minato asks incredulously. "I'd never do something like that."

She looks up with hope in her eyes, and Minato smiles at her, scratching the back of his head. She runs to him, embracing him as she wraps her arms around him and pushes her chest into him. Minato immediately blushes in embarrassment, and I see tears in Akitsu's eyes as she holds onto Minato.

_I can't even imagine how she feels. To have your Ashikabi literally throw you away because he thinks you're useless is…unfathomable…_

"It's okay, I'll stay with you." Minato says reassuringly.

"Now and forever." She says before she kisses him.

The second their lips meet, I can feel my own Sekirei crest begin to resonate on my back, and I can feel Akitsu's loneliness deep in my heart. She pulls back after a moment, the crest still on her forehead.

"This feeling…" She mutters, looking down at her breasts.

I walk up behind Akitsu, putting my left hand on her right shoulder.

"You might not be able to become a true Sekirei, but Minato will love you the same, even if he can't wing you." I say with confidence, and Minato nods.

"I hope we can get to know each other better." Minato says, and I can tell that he doesn't know what to say.

Its then that sound of a helicopter's blades enters my ears, and I look up to see a Chinook style helicopter with the letters MBI painted on the side.

_Good, now we can leave…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now Akitsu, Minato, Shiina, Yukari and I all walk back toward Izumo Inn. After MBI showed up to recover Mitsuha, Minato talked some more with Yukari and Shiina about living together at Izumo Inn. Once Minato revealed the Kusano was living with us, Shiina was immediately sold on the idea. Though Yukari said they'd compromise, that she'd get an apartment close to Izumo Inn, within walking distance. Shiina wants to go see Kusano, and Minato seems to be dreading coming back to the Izumo Inn with a third female Sekirei.

_I don't know how Kusano will react, and I can't imagine how Miya will react, and I don't even really know how __**I**__ feel about Akitsu. It isn't like she's been winged by Minato, she's only here because she wants to be, and Minato is a kind person that wouldn't turn her away. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Akitsu, Yukari, Shiina, Yume and I all walk through the gate of Izumo Inn, and together we walk to the front door with me in the lead. Opening the front door to the Inn, I announce my presence.

"I'm home!" I call out, and the sound of little feet pattering against the wood floor greets me as Kusano comes down the steps, jumping into my arms.

"Onii-chan!" She yells in greeting, wrapping her arms around me as I catch her and hold her.

After a moment, Kusano spots Akitsu standing on my left.

"Who's the weird lady?" Kusano blatantly asks.

"This is Akitsu." I respond. "She's going to be living here with us from now on." I explain for Kusano.

Kusano's face sours immediately at hearing that Akitsu will be living with us.

"You got another Sekirei?" She asks, looking up at me with questioning in her eyes.

"Akitsu is a friend, she isn't my Sekirei." I explain. "She needed my help, I couldn't turn her away."

Kusano looks at Akitsu, holding Minato's chest even closer.

"Don't take my onii-chan from me." Kusano protests.

At that I bite my tongue, fighting the urge to say that I was here first.

"Kuu-chan!" Shiina speaks up, and Kusano immediately forgets about Akitsu.

She pulls her head up over my left shoulder, seeing Yukari and Shiina standing behind me in front of the Inn.

"Shii-chan!" She says in surprise.

She hops down from my arms and runs around me, running to greet Shiina, wrapping her arms around Shiina as the two of them reunite. Kusano laughs and smiles happily, and Yukari keeps her distance, not wanting to break up the reunion.

"Ah, my, my, Sahashi-san! You've brought guests!" Miya speaks up, and my head spins around to see the landlady standing there.

"Ah, landlady-dono!" I greet her, trying to sound surprised. "This young woman is…" I begin, but Miya cuts me off.

"She's a Sekirei, just like Yume-chan and Kuu-chan, right?" Miya asks, looking at Akitsu but wearing a sly smile.

_SHE KNOWS?_

"Wha…you know about the Sekirei Plan?" I ask in disbelief.

She nods, still smiling that sly smile.

"My husband told me a lot about MBI and what they were planning before he died." She explains for me.

"Well, Akitsu and I aren't bound like a normal Ashikabi and Sekirei are."

Miya looks at Akitsu, smiling at her.

"You want to stay with him, don't you?" She asks, and Akitsu nods, taking hold of my arm and moving closer to me.

Something soft presses against my left arm, and I feel my heart rate begin to pick up.

"I want to stay with Minato-sama." She says coldly, and Miya nods.

"You'll be sleeping the unoccupied room two doors down from Minato." Miya explains to her. "I have rules here, the foremost being I will not allow violence or inappropriate relationships between unmarried couples on the grounds of Izumo Inn." Miya finishes.

Akitsu holds me tighter, not wanting to be separated from me.

"She's the landlady here, and that's what she wants." I explain for Akitsu. "Don't worry, it just means we won't be sleeping next to each other. I'm not throwing you away."

At that I see Akitsu's shoulders sag in relief, and she smiles at me.

_What's next?_


	9. Chapter 9

(Well, this is chapter 8 of my side project. I know it's been a while, and I apologize for that, I've said it before and I'll say it again, full time job + fiancée + video game hobby + friends = not a lot of time to write. On a side note, I might end up losing my job over something that completely isn't my fault, I'll know on Wednesday, and if I do end up losing my job it'll leave me with some time to write at least, but then I'll be consumed with finding another one… Anyway, enjoy the chap, sorry it's been so long!)

Chapter 8: Matsu

The next day, as the afternoon sun begins to set, I sit in the living room, a cup of tea in my hands.

"Yume-chan…" Miya's voice comes from behind me.

I look over my left shoulder to see the landlady standing in the doorway, a piece of paper in her left hand, and a wicker basket in her right.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Miya asks, and I set the cup of warm tea down, standing up before I approach the landlady.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Could you do the shopping for me?" Miya asks, holding the basket and list out toward me. "I got caught up in something, and I didn't realize I hadn't done it yet until just now."

"I'll gladly do it." I agree to her request, taking the basket with my right hand and the list in my left.

"Thank you." Miya thanks me with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later the shopping is done, and I walk back to Izumo Inn, basket in hand, the list in a back pocket.

_I got everything; I checked the list twice just to make sure…_

Being a part of a game like the Sekirei Plan, where you're thrust into life and death combat against other creatures with abilities like mine, I've learned to listen to my instincts. Those same instincts tell you when you're being watched by someone, when to duck when a punch comes, and even when to hide when fighting isn't an option.

So, when those same instincts tell me that something is coming, I jump forward without hesitation. Not **2** seconds later a beam of light flashes down from the sky, obliterating the second of street where I once stood. I have enough time to land and wonder just what it was that created that beam of light…

_What was that? Another Sekirei with light powers? No, I'm the only one who can manipulate light energy, so what…?_

My instincts warn me again, and I start jumping, heading toward Izumo Inn as beams from a laser lance down, and blows up sections of pavement on the street as though I'm stepping on invisible land mines.

_What in the world is going on?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The bath at Izumo Inn feels warm, and I sit on a stool in the bath, a towel wrapped around my waist as I wash my hair before I get into the tub.

_At least Akitsu knows not to try and come in here, lest she garner that wrath of the landlady. At least I managed to get that chain off of her. What kind of weirdo was that Mikogami guy to make her wear a chain? Plus she wasn't even wearing panties! _

_With Yume out I thought she might try something, but she's been content just to be here with me. I wonder if she's really that afraid of being thrown out, and that's the only reason she was serving that other guy, yet now…_

There's a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts.

_Oh, Yume-chan must've returned and wants to use the bath…_

"I'll be out in a bit." I call out without looking over my shoulder toward the door.

The sound of the door opening and then closing sends a bolt of lightning down my spine, and an ominous sense of foreboding danger fills me, as though a predator had just entered in the room.

"Yume-chan, Akitsu, Kuu-chan…?" I ask as I look over my shoulder.

Who I see isn't Yume, Akitsu, Kusano or even Miya…

_Who in the hell is this?_

A well endowed brunette with glasses stands between me and the door with a towel wrapped around her waist. She has long hair tied partially into two long braids while the rest of it hangs. She's wearing glasses, and has a rather large chest, but the thing that sends a chill down my spine is the smile she wears, like a hawk eying its next meal…

"Gah!" I yell out in surprise, falling backward toward the wall. "Who're you?"

She lets out a small giggle that doesn't assuage my mood at all.

"Minato Sahashi, 19 years old, previously lived with his grandmother, mother and younger sister; data relating to the father is completely absent. You've failed to get into Tokyo University twice, despite being one of the top 10 high school students in the academic rankings the year you graduated."

_W-w-w-w-what? She knows my life story? What does that matter?_

"I am Sekirei Number 02, Matsu, and you are my Ashikabi." She says matter of factly.

"Sekirei?" I ask aloud.

She walks forward, kneeling down in front of me she reaches out, letting the towel drop and giving me an eyeful of her birthday suit.

_Breasts, big breasts…_

I grab my noise to prevent the blood from gushing out, and I try to look away.

"I'll experiment on you gently, so please don't resist…" She whispers, the hairs on the back of my next standing on end at the comment.

It's then that the bathroom door flies open, and I look to see both Yume and Akitsu standing there, glowering in anger toward the naked woman hovering above me. Yume has dust and dirt all over her clothes and the exposed portions of her arms and legs.

_What happened to Yume?_

"You've returned 72 seconds earlier than I anticipated, but not to worry!"

She jumps on top of me, pressing her ample chest against mine as I fall back toward the wall.

"Minato-sama!" Yume calls out, but it's too little, too late.

She brings her lips to mine, the kiss, and subsequently the winging, happening in a split second. Matsu's wings of light appear, and I feel familiar warmth spread from the pit of my stomach, Matsu's feelings for me…

Her wings of light fade, and she pulls back, smiling at me with a blush.

_Her breasts…_

"Ach-hem!" Miya's voice comes from behind Matsu, and I look to see a sword hover over Matsu's right shoulder, the sword connected to a very angry looking Miya, whose eyes glow red like a demon from hell.

"I heard a commotion in the bath, and came to investigate only to find an inappropriate scene happening before my very eyes. You **know** that bathing with the opposite sex when you aren't married is forbidden Matsu." Miya finishes, the demon materializing behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

30 minutes later we all sit at the dining room table. I sit next to Minato on his left, while Kusano sits on his right holding onto him for dear life; Miya sits on another side to my left of the square shaped table while Akitsu sits on my right. The offender Matsu sits across the table from Minato now dressed in a white dress.

"I am Sekirei Number 02, Matsu." She reintroduces herself with a smile. "I apologize for my rash behavior."

Kusano cowers in fear, shivering.

"Ghost…" Kusano mutters in terror.

_It must've been her that Kusano saw late that night…_

"I've been living here in hiding from MBI ever since I ran from them." Matsu explains.

"She's been living in room 201." Miya speaks up.

"Room 201? There isn't a room 201?" Minato asks.

Matsu stands, motioning for us to follow. We all follow her up the stairs and to the top, where she shows us the hidden door at the top of the steps.

"I'm sorry, but I was reacting to Mina-tan, and I couldn't bear the thought of being fought off by Yume-tan."

"You've could've gone about it differently." Minato points out, and I nod my agreement.

"I absolutely agree."

"What's done is done." Miya speaks up. "Now that you know about Matsu living here she'll be eating with us at dinner."

"It'll be nice not eating my meals alone." Matsu says with a smile.

"Though I won't have you doing what you did here today." Miya begins. "Otherwise I'll have to kick you out, Shameless One."

She pats Matsu on the head when she says the words 'Shameless One.'

"Miya-tan I won't ever do it again! Please don't kick me out!" She pleads, and Miya smiles, a clear indication she isn't going to kick Matsu out. "Though it isn't nice to talk about people like that…"

"It's the truth." Miya says, the demon appearing behind her.

Minato looks at Matsu and then Miya, shaking his head and sighing in frustration.

_I wonder what must be going through his head…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stand atop a building, the setting sun slowly drifting down in the distance. In front of the setting sun stands a blonde woman, her black dress blowing in the breeze as she stands with her back to me.

_Who?_

The woman half turns, glaring at me with ice blue eyes.

"You worthless monkey! I'LL KILL YOU!" She roars in anger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I open my eyes and sit up in reflex, feeling a light sheen of sweat on my body. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I sigh tiredly. I sit in front of my desk, study books laid out before me.

_That's right; I must've fallen asleep while I was studying…_

_It's been a few nice quiet days since Matsu 'joined' me as one of my Sekirei and things have been pretty peaceful. This dream though, it's strange that I just started having it, and it seems too vivid to be meaningless. Plus, I saw Yume-chan and Kuu-chan in a dream before I met them, so could it be that woman is another Sekirei responding to me like Matsu said she did after we ate dinner when she explained why she practically forced herself onto me. _

"It's pretty convenient having a landlady that knows about the Sekirei Plan…" I think aloud.

The door to the hall opens a few seconds later, and Yume stands in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Minato-sama."

I just look at her a moment, wondering exactly what I should say, when I decide to go for it…

"Yume-chan, what would you think if I got another Sekirei?" I ask, keeping my tone light.

Surprise crosses her features, and she steps into the door, closing it behind her.

"You've had another weird dream, haven't you?"

"Yeah…" I answer, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. "I just had a dream that involved in a blonde woman in a black dress with a white frilly skirt, and she says she's going to kill me, and I think she's serious about it."

Yume looks thoughtful a moment before she gains a serious expression.

"Do you think she's particulary powerful, like stronger than me and Akitsu-san?"

_Do I think she's strong? _

I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing exactly how powerful the blonde woman is.

"I don't really know. I'm just worried because Sekirei have these awesome powers that make them beyond anything a normal human could ever do."

Yume smiles, walking toward me she opens her arms and hugs me, holding me in loving embrace around my shoulders.

"I'll always stay by your side, and I won't let anyone hurt you." She reassures me.

"Yume-chan…" I trail, not knowing what else to say.

She pulls her head back, and I look into her eyes, and I can see her love for me.

"I love you; I will do anything to protect you Minato-sama."

She leans in to kiss me, closing her eyes when the door opens, Miya standing in the hallway with a wooden spoon in hand, behind her stands an angry Akitsu, Kusano standing beside Miya with displeasure in her eyes.

"Improper relationships between unmarried men and women are forbidden at Izumo Inn!" Miya scolds, crossing the distance between us in a few quick strides, the spoon finding Yume's head a second after mine.

WACK! WACK!

"Ow! Landlady-dono! We weren't doing anything!" I protest.

Kusano growls in anger from the doorway, giving Yume a look that could kill. Akitsu pushes herself into the room, moving around Miya.

"Me too Minato-san…" She says, puckering up.

"IMPROPER RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN UNMARRIED COUPLES IS FORBIDDEN AT IZUMO INN!" Miya roars red in outrage.

WACK, WACK, WACK!

Akitsu, Yume and I all wince in pain.

"Landlady-dono! I didn't do anything!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Akitsu and I wait by the gate to Izumo Inn, both of us dressed in our normal clothes. Akitsu no longer has the chain around her neck and running between her breasts, and she has the bangs of hair styled to help conceal the obvious crest on her forehead. With her dress pulled up on her shoulders and her hair styled to conceal the crest she looks like a normal person.

Minato walks around the corner, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry for making you both wait." He says with an uneasy grin.

"It's all right." I dismiss his apology, and Akitsu nods empathically. "It was my idea anyway, so I don't mind waiting."

"I do need to get going…" He trails, and I motion toward the road.

"Shall we go then?"

He starts walking, and both Akitsu and I fall into step 2 steps behind him, my hands together on my lap in front of me as I walk, while Akitsu has her arms at her sides, her eyes carrying a vacant expression.

Since Minato told me about his dream, I've offered to accompany him whenever he goes out to work or shopping or anything like that, and while he's at work I would watch from nearby, incase this new Sekirei that's reacting to him shows up and tries to harm him. I intentionally didn't want to get Matsu and especially Kusano involved, but when Akitsu saw me getting ready to accompany Minato for the first time she wouldn't take no for an answer.

_Part of me doesn't want to share him, no matter how many Sekirei he has, but Akitsu probably feels like she never has any time with him, so she when she saw this opportunity she went for it, so I can't really blame her…_

This is the second day that Akitsu and I have been accompanying Minato around, and his dreams haven't stopped or changed, and until that happens I have no intention of letting him stray far from my sight.

_If I was lucky another Ashikabi might wing this woman or maybe she'll get beaten and taken out of the game, but that isn't my luck…_

_I'll keep accompanying him until that woman appears before him and either becomes his Sekirei or dies trying to kill him. He's said multiple times that he doesn't want to fight, and he'd much rather talk the matter out peacefully. However, I know that this Sekirei won't be interested in talk, and if she really wants him dead as much as his dreams seem to make her want to kill him, if I'm not there to guard him something catastrophic could happen, like what happened to Musubi…_

Thinking about Musubi, I remember seeing Karasuba standing over the table, Musubi's dead body lying on the table with her blood running down the sides. Karasuba standing with the blood of countless people and a single Sekirei splattered all over her clothes…

I blink the memory away.

_I vowed never to let that happen ever again, and I meant it…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Several hours later, Akitsu and I stand on a fence near the construction site Minato works at. She and I have been dutifully watching not just him, but the surrounding area as well, searching for anything suspicious.

_All's quiet, at least for now, but we can't afford to slack off, we have to be ever vigilant…_

Since it does get boring watching the sky and the surrounding buildings when nothing is happening, I tend to pass the time by watching Minato work, and I can tell that he's working hard as part of a group of people to build an expansion onto an office building.

_Though, if I were the one doing the work, with my strength it would be trivial to lift the things he's being made to lift and do the tasks required of him… I wonder if he'd approve of me seeking employment here as well… Not that I need it, I have that MBI card that I can use for anything, and I do use it to pay my half of the rent and for the food I eat. I don't like watching him work and toil like this and all I do is just stand idly by and do nothing. Even after the problem of this new Sekirei is taken care of, however it resolves itself, knowing what he does at work while I sit at home and spar with Miya is going to make me feel guilty…_

A bell rings throughout the site, and both Akitsu and I know what this signal means.

_It's time for his lunch break…_

_Yesterday, a dark haired man approached him and said he smelled different, asking him if he winged more Sekirei. He later explained that he was the one who built Matsu's secret door for Takehito, Miya's deceased husband._

Both Akitsu and I hop from our fence across the street from the construction site, landing with hardly a sound on the pavement 6 feet below. Both of us walk across the empty street, making sure that no traffic is coming before I cross, though Akitsu nearly walks out in front of a car…

_How forgetful can you be?_

"Stop!" I call out, snatching at her collar with my left hand, stopping her only a half step from the road.

A black Mercedes buzzes by, not even slowing down at the sight of pedestrians.

"What're you thinking?" I scold Akitsu. "How could you just forget to check for traffic? Do you WANT to die?"

The 'discarded' Sekirei looks at me with a sudden serious expression.

"No, I want to be with Minato-sama…"

"Then use your brain!" I snap at her in anger. "If you died Minato would be sad, _really_ sad, is that what you want?"

She shakes her head no.

"Then be careful." I say, relaxing my tone some, not being as angry with her. "If after everything happens and none of us win, it's up to you to protect Minato-sama…"

Realization dawns in her eyes, as though she never even considered the possibility that when the game ends another Sekirei other than his might be the winner.

"O-okay…" She trails, and I shake my head slowly.

"Let's just go…" I mutter dryly.

Again, after checking to make sure it's safe Akitsu and I walk across the street. Entering into the construction site, we both walk toward where Minato now sits on a stack of steel girders, an improvised bench. During the short walk, I can feel and **see **the eyes of Minato's mostly male coworkers, men in their late teens and late twenties for the most part ogle Akitsu and I as we cross the open space.

_Humans must really think of the two of us as cute, though I know that both Akitsu and I have rather large breasts, and they could just be staring at those…_

Minato quickly sees us, waving as the two of us walk toward him. We both sit down next to him, me on his left, Akitsu on his right.

"Hi." He says in greeting.

"Good afternoon." I say with a smile, while Akitsu simply nods.

Sitting down, I put my hands on my lap, and then I gently lean on his shoulder, enjoying the warm sun and the proximity to my Ashikabi.

"You've been really close to me lately Yume-chan…" Minato points out as he starts to eat his food. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

I quickly sit ramrod straight in embarrassment.

"I…" I trail, feeling embarrassed.

"You what?" He persists, and I decide to go for it, blurting it out as quickly as possible.

"I just don't want you to forget about me!"

"Forget about you? What are you talking about?"

_He doesn't know?_

I glance to Akitsu, and she still wears her melancholic expression that's normal for her…

"Well, when Ashikabi have more than 1 Sekirei..." I begin, keeping my voice low. "The Sekirei that react him to later are usually much stronger than the ones that react to him at first, I don't want you to start focusing on your newer Sekirei and forget about me because I've lost my novelty…"

"I would never do that." He says with absolute conviction.

My shoulder sag in relief, and I lean on his shoulder again, allowing myself to relax somewhat when I feel something else bump him from the other side.

"That **and** I also **really** don't like the fact that I have competition now, I want you to love me and only me…"

I listen for a long moment, waiting to hear Minato's response when I feel his shirt tug, and I look to see Akitsu leaning on him and tugging on his sleeve, a desperate look in her eyes.

He smiles a happy smile, looking at Akitsu and then me.

"You both worry too much. I'm not going to forget about anyone."

I feel myself smile at the sincerity in his words, when…

"Ah! There you are you worthless monkey!" A haughty woman's voice assaults my ears.

I look up, Minato and Akitsu doing the same to see a woman wearing a black coat and a white frilly skirt and white blouse with long blonde hair and high brown boots standing atop the steel frame of the building. What's most disturbing about the scene is the water that hovers around her in a circle, a clear indication that she is anything other than human.

_This must be her, the Sekirei that's been reacting to Minato. Time to put an end to her threats, one way or another…_


	10. Chapter 10

(Well, this is chapter 9, titled Tsukiumi, and aptly details what would happen during Minato and Tsukiumi's first meeting. I tried to include Akitsu in this chapter more, as in the original outline she wasn't going to become his Sekirei. I tried to add some comedy with Miya, and though it isn't very long, I hope that you enjoy the chap. It's been a while, and a lot of that has to do with Assassin's Creed 2 and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, both of those are relatively new and Assassin's Creed 2 is a phenomenal game. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and only a few months until Sekirei: Pure Engagement!)

Chapter 9: Tsukiumi

Immediately I put myself between the blonde Sekirei and Minato, raising my hands into a fighting stance.

_That's Number 09 Tsukiumi. She has water based powers, and is a Single number. This isn't going to be pretty…_

"You're the Sekirei that I've seen in my dreams!" Minato proclaims.

"That confirms it!" Tsukiumi cries out. "You must die!"

"Why do you have to kill me?"

"I am Sekirei Number 09 Tsukiumi! I won't be defiled by a lowly monkey Ashikabi!"

She raises her right hand behind her, her fingers coiled as though she is holding a baseball. Water begins to concentrate and swirl around her hand.

"Water Celebration! She cries out, thrusting her hand forward.

A stream of water shoots from her hand like a bullet! Flying toward the three of us, I raise my hands to create a barrier of photonic energy between us, when a wall of ice bursts forth from the ground. The water slams into the ice, but the 6 inch thick barrier of ice holds, the water spraying out in all directions in spite of the force of the impact…

"An ice barrier?" Tsukiumi mutters in questioning.

Akitsu steps up next to me, the ice wall flowing downward and dissolving as the temperature of the air around me begins to drop, and in a matter of seconds I can see my breath as I exhale. Minato grasps his arms with his hands, rubbing his arms with his hands while his face turns red.

"So cold…" He mutters, his voice trembling.

"_Two_ Sekirei?" Tsukiumi demands.

"I am Sekirei Number 08 Yume." I introduce myself.

"Number 08!?" Tsukiumi demands with obvious surprise. "The Fallen Sekirei?"

I glare daggers at Tsukiumi, my disgust at the title blatantly obvious.

"Akitsu, please leave this to me."

"Akitsu?" Tsukiumi demands. "The discarded number?"

Akitsu solemnly nods while the air still frigid.

"Well, this saves me a lot of time. I get to beat the Number 08 and kill my would-be Ashikabi at the same time!"

Akitsu steps forward, putting herself between Tsukiumi and me.

"Akitsu-san?"

"I will defeat her." She says in a detached voice. "You stay with Minato."

Before I can say a single word in protest, Akitsu leaps toward Tsukiumi, leaving Minato and I standing there to watch. She stands 10 feet across from Tsukiumi, a detached expression on her face and in her eyes.

_At least the air got warmer…_

"I won't go easy on you! Even if you can't get an Ashikabi!" Tsukiumi growls at Akitsu.

"I won't let you hurt Minato-sama." Akitsu responds in that same detached voice.

Tsukiumi's anger toward Akitsu is blatantly obvious.

"I'll kill you, you **ice witch!**" Tsukiumi roars in rage.

Water swirls around her in 3 rings. The water spins around her she raises her right hand; pointing to the sky she levels her hand toward him.

"Water celebration!" She cries out again.

Again water fires toward Akitsu like it is shot out of a fire hose. Again, a sheet of ice 6 inches thick condenses in front of Akitsu in the blink of an eye, stopping the water, even as Tsukiumi keeps up the force, blasting at the wall of ice with more and more water, trying to knock the water down through erosion.

The air around Akitsu gets colder. Fog forms in the air as the water Tsukiumi shoots toward Akitsu begins to freeze.

"What the?" Tsukiumi demands in surprise, cutting off the stream of water after 5 feet of the water has frozen over.

Tsukiumi grimaces, glaring angrily at Akitsu. Shards of ice form around Akitsu as she prepares to fight back against Tsukiumi.

"I will kill you to protect Minato-sama."

"What…?" Minato mutters in surprise, and I look over my right shoulder to see him looking on with his mouth agape, his eyes wide in surprise.

_Minato…_

"Stop it! Both of you!" He cries out, pushing past me. "You don't have to do this!"

Tsukiumi glances toward him and her face turns red, her knees wobbling ever so slightly.

_She feels something for him, no doubt about it. She's reacting to him, and knowing him that means he'll want to wing her. Great… MORE competition!_

"Stay out of this, you…you...worthless monkey!" Tsukiumi growls.

"Shut up…" Akitsu mutters, flinging 3 shards of ice like throwing knives.

Tsukiumi sidesteps, the shards of ice slicing off a few strands of her blonde hair. Tsukiumi retaliates, spinning around and shooting a stream of water back at Akitsu, forming the column of water into a dragon.

"Water Dragon!" She cries out, holding her hands out as if to mold the water to her will.

Ice solidifies around Akitsu, surrounding her body in a cube of frozen water. Tsukiumi's attack strikes the dome, the water spraying out in all directions against Akitsu's protective barrier. Ice then juts out of the bottom of Akitsu's wall, shooting out toward Tsukiumi, aimed at her legs.

Tsukiumi's water falls as she jumps, flipping to the side toward Minato and me, away from Akitsu. She goes head over heel, landing on her booted feet before she turns toward Minato with hatred in her eyes.

"You…!" She growls, clenching her hands into fists.

Water begins to swirl around her again, and I know that she's aiming for Minato…

_Oh no you don't blondie!_

I reach out, pushing Minato aside as Tsukiumi goes into a spin.

"Water Celebration!" She cries out, blasting water toward me like it is shot out of a cannon.

"Yume-chan!" Minato cries out in surprise as he hits the ground.

I raise my arms to protect myself, raising a light barrier as well, but I can't get the shield in place quickly enough, the force of the water sending me flying backward into a steel beam!

Pain shoots through my back from the impact, the only thing keeping me from being torn apart by Tsukiumi's fire hose like torrent of water is my light barrier, and even then, I'm still held in place by her attack.

_Damn it all to hell, I'm off balance, can't gather any energy like this…_

"Tsukiumi-san! Stop this!" Minato's voice cries out.

The torrent of water stops, and I look to see Minato holding Tsukiumi by the shoulders, the former looking into her eyes with resolution in his gaze. He has an air of maturity around him that I've seen on select occasions.

I drop my light shield, a sudden panic flooding my system with adrenaline.

_At that range, she can't possibly miss! She'll drown him or break his neck! I have to do something!_

"Stop this nonsense, please!" Minato pleads with Tsukiumi. "I know you're a Sekirei, and I don't care if you become my Sekirei or not! Just stop trying to hurt Yume-chan and Akitsu-chan!"

Tsukiumi's eyes go wide in surprise.

"You…you…mean, you don't want to violate me?" She asks with shock in her voice.

Minato shakes his head no, looking at her with absolute sincerity in his eyes.

"I care about my Sekirei. I don't want them to get hurt, any of them! So please stop this. If you don't want to be my Sekirei that's fine! You can just walk away!"

Tsukiumi's face turns red, and the bloodlust that once hovered around her is gone. To prove his words, Minato releases her shoulders, taking a step back away from her.

"It's wrong to force you into a partnership you don't want." Minato begins, looking to me with happiness in his eyes. "Yume-chan told me all about Sekirei and how once you've taken a partner, it can't be undone, and I couldn't live with myself if I winged you against your will."

Tsukiumi looks shocked, as though she thought that Minato would be some kind of animal that would forcibly wing her regardless of her feelings…

"I think…" She mutters, her voice getting light as she looks down at the ground. "I think you're supposed to be my Ashikabi after all…"

_WHAT?_

My mouth, like Minato's, nearly drops to the floor in surprise.

_After all of that, she's WILLING to become his Sekirei? _

Akitsu lands near Minato, her eyes still have that detached expression.

"Is the fight over?" She asks, and Minato falls over in surprise.

Getting to his feet, Minato brushes himself off, laughing lightly.

"Yes Akitsu-chan, I think the fighting's over." He says, speaking to Akitsu but looking at Tsukiumi.

"Um…" She mutters, suddenly avoiding his eyes.

"Something to say, Tsukiumi-san?"

She looks down at the ground, an air of embarrassment forming around her.

"Ashikabi…" She mutters with the rest of the statement incomprehensible.

I walk forward, stepping lightly as Minato smiles at me again, and I give him a thumb up, telling him that I'm all right.

"Will you be my Ashikabi?" Tsukiumi blurts out with her expression and voice making it sound as though she's never been more embarrassed in her life.

While I look surprised, Minato has a look of concern on his face.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Minato asks in concern.

"Yes." She quickly nods, blushing crimson.

"So long as it's what you want." Minato answers, scratching the back of his head.

Tsukiumi puckers up, and I look away, not wanting to see my Ashikabi share a kiss with yet _another_ woman…

"Then I Tsukiumi accept your marriage proposal!" She speaks aloud.

_Marriage proposal? What?_

"Wh-…" Minato mutters before I feel her kiss him, and I look back in time to see her wings manifest on her back.

She pulls back, still blushing.

"Now and forever…" She mutters in embarrassment.

"What do you mean 'legal wife?'" I demand, feeling angry at her presumption.

Tsukiumi looks at me with a serious expression.

"I am Minato's legal wife." She says in a matter of fact voice. "You and the discarded number are merely concubines."

I clench my fists in anger, feeling a vein on my forehead begin to bulge.

"I am _not_ a concubine!" I growl in anger.

Tsukiumi smirks in challenge, water beginning to swirl around her as light begins to gather on me body, my skin starting to glow.

"Hold it both of you!" Minato quickly steps in, putting an arm on both of our chests.

_He's touching…_

My skin stops glowing, my anger replaced by embarrassment, Tsukiumi's attitude taking a similar shift.

_He's even touching her too…_

"Minato…" I trail, feeling light headed and blushing at his touch.

He blinks in surprise, looking at his hands and then blushing himself, quickly pulling his hands off of both of our chests.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly apologizes. "I didn't mean to fondle you both!"

"I…didn't mind." I mutter, and Tsukiumi blushes intensely.

"I…" She stutters, not knowing what to say.

Akitsu walks up to Minato, a serious expression on her face. She takes his hand in hers, and without a word, places it on her left breast.

"Me too…" She mutters, and Minato's face turns blood red.

"We should go, we're making a scene. Though I'll be lucky if I still have a job tomorrow…"

I grin, looking at Tsukiumi.

"Well, maybe your new 'legal wife' can get a job! She's the one responsible for all of this."

Tsukiumi's eyes flash in anger, a vein in forehead bulging.

Minato looks at her sternly, and she crosses her arms over her chest, looking away in a huff.

* * *

The 4 of us now approach the main door of Izumo Inn. Thanks to Tsukiumi's attack, the construction site was evacuated and people from MBI came, paying the company to give all the employees the day off and for any damages that may've been incurred.

The three of them have been walking behind me ever since we left the construction site. Every time I've looked back at them they haven't been outwardly hostile toward one another.

_Maybe grabbing their breasts is some sort of Ashikabi trick to make my Sekirei calm down…_

I shake my head, sighing inwardly.

_No way, that's crazy…_

I open the front door to Izumo Inn, stepping through wearily.

"I'm home…" I wearily speak, my voice drained of energy.

Little footsteps patter down the steps, and Kusano rounds the corner, seeing me and smiling as she jumps into my arms.

"Minato-kun!" She cries out in greeting, wrapping her arms around me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a vein bulge in Tsukiumi's forehead.

"Is this girl one of your Sekirei Minato?" She growls at me, clearly angry.

"Kuu-chan is my second Sekirei." I explain to her.

"Oh…" She mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I'm your third Sekirei then."

As if on cue, Matsu comes down the steps, smiling as she rounds the corner. She looks at Tsukiumi, and then to me.

"What's she doing here Mina-tan?" Matsu asks in a familiar voice.

The vein on Tsukiumi's head gets bigger.

"Matsu-san is one of my Sekirei too…" I mutter, scratching my head in embarrassment.

"How many Sekirei do you have?" Tsukiumi roars in anger.

Its then that Uzume comes trotting down the steps, wearing a bra and panties and nothing else, yawning tiredly.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asks, yawning again.

I immediately blush, turning away and covering Kusano's eyes. Tsukiumi immediately spots her, glaring daggers at me.

"Minato, is this person…?" She begins, and Uzume shakes her head.

"Nah, I ain't his Sekirei." She explains for me.

"Oh…" Tsukiumi says in realization, some of the anger in the air around her disappearing. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, good luck with your rivals."

"Ach-hem." Miya clears her throat.

Everyone turns, seeing Miya standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a ladle in her right hand, gently tapping it against the palm of her left hand.

"Uzume-san…" She begins, the demon appearing behind her, sending chills down my spine.

"Right!" Uzume quickly and empathically agrees. "I'll go put some clothes on!"

She practically flies up the steps, and I can honestly say that I've never seen her move so fast. Tsukiumi on the other hand, glares at Miya, hints of anger filling the air around her.

"Minato, is she?"

"I am the landlady of this Izumo Inn." Miya says in a flat tone, turning the demon toward Tsukiumi. "I do not permit violence or inappropriate relationships between unmarried people on the premises of Izumo Inn." She explains for Tsukiumi.

She then turns her attention to me.

"Another one Sahashi-san?" She asks, and I quickly nod.

"I can't control how many react to me!" I protest, setting Kusano down.

"I understand Minato-san." She says, softening her expression slightly, the demon disappearing as she turns her attention toward Tsukiumi. "Like I said, I will not permit violence on the premises of Izumo Inn, so if you're thinking about starting fights, you can forget about it."

Tsukiumi nods.

"I understand! When in Rome, do as the Romans do." She quickly agrees.

_Seeing how scary Miya-san can be must've convinced her to follow the rules with no questions asked…_

Footsteps echo down the steps, and Kagiri stops at the bottom of the steps, his eyes going wide in surprise for a moment, there and gone in the blink of an eye. Tsukiumi looks at him, staring at him intently for a _long_ moment of uncomfortable silence that falls over the entire group.

"Are you…?" She begins with a hint of recognition in her voice. "Who do you remind me of?"

Kagiri blinks, shaking his head slowly.

"My name is Kagiri, its nice meeting you." He says.

"My name is Tsukiumi, it's nice to see meet you too."

* * *

The next morning I sit on a window still of Minato's room, wearing my pajamas and watching the sunrise. I glance down at Minato, a scowl forming on my face at what I see there. Minato lies on his futon, 4 people crowding around him. Matsu, Kusano, Tsukiumi and Akitsu hang onto him, holding him.

_I couldn't sleep, not with those 4 hanging onto him like that anyway. I couldn't bring myself to grab onto a part of him and join in either._

Minato opens his eyes, looking around in panic.

"Where…?" He mutters and then his eyes lock on me. "Oh, there you are…"

I force myself to smile at him, and at his concern for me, but a voice whispers in the back of my mind, a voice I don't want to hear, but can't ignore.

_He's got so many other Sekirei now, the Number 2, the Number 9, even the discarded number. What does he need with me, the 'Fallen Sekirei?'_

"Can you help me with this situation?" He asks. "If Miya-san found me like this…"

On cue, the door opens, and Miya stands in the doorway. She has a frying pan in hand and the amount of bloodlust that fills the room coming from her is enough to cause the 4 Sekirei lying next to Minato to stir, and the demon manifests behind Miya. She taps the large pan against her left hand, her voice coming out in a growl.

"Improper relationships between unmarried men and women are forbidden at Izumo Inn!"

"I didn't do anything!" Minato cries, and then the frying pan strikes his skull.

BONG!

* * *

An hour later Minato, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Akitsu, Kusano, Miya and me all sit at the table, dressed. Miya pushes a piece of paper out in front of her, on the paper is a diagram that roughly coincides with the second floor of Izumo Inn.

"This will be the new sleeping arrangements." She says in a no nonsense tone.

_Only Minato and I are in a room together, Tsukiumi and Akitsu are sleeping in that spare room, and Kusano is probably sleeping with Miya, and Matsu in her room…_

"Tsukiumi-san will be sleeping in the room with Akitsu-san, Matsu will sleep in her room, and Kusano will sleep with me as she always has. Yume-chan shall be the only one to sleep in Minato's room, as she is the only one among you who has followed the rules, and therefore is not being punished."

Tsukiumi immediately hits her fists on the table, glaring daggers at Miya.

"I am Minato's legal wife! You cannot separate me from my husband! If anything separate _her_ from him! She's nothing but his concubine! She doesn't deserve to sleep in his room if I can't!"

The demonic visage appears behind Miya, and even though she isn't focused on me, I feel a chill run down my spine.

"This arrangement is _final_!" She says, tapping the paper with her pointer finger, smiling an evil smile at Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi immediately backs off, nodding empathically.

"I understand, perfectly!"

The demon behind Miya disappears as she turns to me, looking at me with absolute seriousness in her voice.

"If I so much as suspect you of breaking the rules, I'll move you into the same room as Akitsu and Tsukiumi."

"I understand." I agree, bowing my head to Miya. "Thank you for your graciousness."

Miya stands up, looking at the 5 people gathered around the table.

"This matter is now closed, and if memory serves it is now time for you to go to work Minato-san."

Minato looks embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"They closed down the project for today." He says, holding up his phone, displaying the message from the construction manager.

"Oh…" She mutters, and Tsukiumi looks downtrodden.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes, realizing that it's probably her fault that the site got closed.

"I'll do whatever I have to help out for living here, I swear!" Minato says.

"All right…" She begins, looking around at all of us. "Since you're all borders, it's time to get to work!"


	11. Chapter 11

(Well, this is Chapter 10 of this story. It aptly follows the time when MBI locks down the city. In the manga and anime around the time Tsukiumi gets winged triggers the second stage, so it's happening. Unfortunately I'm still unemployed, but at least I'm getting unemployment for the time being. Anyway, leave a review if you want, I'm always curious to know how this is getting received…)

Chapter 10: Lockdown

Several hours later I sit in the living room along with Minato, Miya, Kusano, Akitsu and Tsukiumi as a familiar face appears on the television.

"Ah, greetings citizens of Tokyo! My name is Minaka Hiroto, and I am the president and CEO of MBI International! My company now owns the majority of Tokyo, and I am now declaring Tokyo is under lock down!" He adamantly declares in his own unique style. "However, the majority of the citizens will be unaffected by this. Commuter trains will run unaffected, and no roads inside the capital will be blocked. However, if you wish to leave the city you will be required to submit to an identity check, and if you're one of a few select individuals you will not be allowed to leave! However this does not affect 99% of the population. Those individuals who will not be allowed to leave already know who they are. That is all."

The screen goes black then, and Miya shuts the TV off then.

_This must be the second stage of the plan beginning. Now the city will be locked down, and the amount of Sekirei battles will increase in both frequency and intensity. I wonder how else things will change now that Ashikabi and Sekirei can no longer leave the city…_

* * *

2 hours later, Akitsu, Kusano Tsukiumi and I are supposed to be watering the garden in front of Izumo Inn together. However Tsukiumi absolutely refused to take part in the act, saying it's a waste of her time and talent. I've since changed into a two piece black swimsuit, and both Kusano and I have been watering the garden. Akitsu has just been standing by in her normal white clothes, watching Kusano and I water the garden…

_Well, she has ice powers, so her watering anything is a bad idea. If she touches the hose the water will freeze in it. Though Kusano seems more interested in playing around rather then watering the garden._

"Kuu-chan, stop messing around." I playfully scold Kusano.

"Ha-ha!" Kusano playfully laughs, standing underneath the arching stream of water from the hose.

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I spin my head around, searching for the source of the uneasy feeling, and my head locks on a figure dressed in black standing in the gate to Izumo Inn. She wears a black mini skirt and a black t shirt with a green haori draped over her shoulders. She has long gray hair tied into a pony tail, and her dark eyes are filled with hidden violence.

_Karasuba!_

"Hello Yu-chan." She says, smiling her false smile at me.

I feel a rush of adrenaline and rage, the memory of Musubi's final moment coming back to me at seeing the Disciplinary Squad member.

"Yume-chan?" Kusano hesitantly asks, the happy expression gone from her face, replaced by a look of concern.

I start to gather light, my anger fueling my powers as my skin begins to glow. Karasuba quickly holds up her hands, showing that she's indeed unarmed.

"I didn't come here to fight, I didn't even bring my katana with me today Yu-chan." She explains.

She turns around and flaps her haori, showing that she isn't wearing the katana anywhere on her body.

"What do you want?" I demand with rage in my voice, the glow on my body only slightly dimming.

Karasuba faces me again, smiling that false smile again.

"I just came here to see your face and talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about!" I spit at her. "If not for the rules of this place I'd have killed you already!"

Karasuba glances at Izumo Inn, a smug expression on her face.

"Number 01 lives here, it's no wonder."

"If Miya-san sees you she'll kill you Karasuba." I tell her simply, and a part of me wishes that would happen, the other part doesn't, because I want to kill the bitch myself. "So, why don't you do us all a favor and just leave?"

"I heard about your victories over Mitsuha and Yomi." Karasuba explains. "Part of the reason I'm here is to confirm those victories. What's the discarded number doing here?"

Akitsu blinks at being mentioned by the Disciplinary Squad leader.

"I want to be with Minato-sama." She says in that detached voice and Karasuba smiles.

"You think that if you stay with an Ashikabi he'll somehow love you?" Karasuba asks. "These worthless sacks of flesh have no value, and their love has even less worth."

"You have no idea what value love has!" I growl at her. "Get out of here before I kick your ass!"

Karasuba smirks.

"Just keep winning Yu-chan." Karasuba tells me. "Keep fighting until we're the last ones left, then we'll fight, and we'll see which of us is right."

I shake my head no, remembering the vow I took before Musubi's corpse.

"No Karasuba, it won't be about who's right or wrong. I'll defeat you, and then I'll rip your black heart from your chest and crush it in my hand."

Karasuba scowls, shaking her head slowly.

"You're still hung up on that child…"

My grip cracks the rubber of the hose, and from my left hand I feel the warm trickle of blood from my clenched fist. It's then that I feel a tug at the hose, a gentle pull on the rubber.

"Yume-chan." Kusano's innocent voice enters my ears.

I look at Kusano, my anger still on my face. Kusano shakes her head, not backing down the child looks at me with an expression that is clear as day.

_She's saying it isn't worth it. It isn't worth risking Miya's wrath to kill her…_

Her eyes are like a tsunami on a raging inferno, and I feel my anger slip away. I turn back to Karasuba, smiling happily at her.

"Please get out, or the residents of this Inn will file charges for trespassing."

Karasuba crosses her arms a moment, contemplating whether or not to listen to my request and then she nods.

"I'll see you later." She says, turning on her heels and walking away.

"You can count on it." I say with certainty.

* * *

I sit in my room, the window open and the near noon sun spilling into the room. I'm currently studying, having found myself with some free time; I've chosen to do the one thing I need to do, study for the entrance exams next year.

_I don't want to forget anything and keep the knowledge fresh, and maybe I can learn whatever it is I don't know that keeps me from passing…_

There's a knock at the door, and I glance toward it.

"Minato-sama?" Yume's voice comes through the door.

"What is it Yume-chan?"

"Lunch will be ready soon, please come down in 10 minutes."

"All right, I'll be down in 10."

I hear footsteps recede, and it's then that I stand up, stretching my muscles.

_At least I got some studying in, though I never did like trigonometry that much…_

The sound of the door opening causes me to blink, and I see Tsukiumi standing in the doorway, her hand on the knob.

"Tsukiumi-san…" I mutter, and I see her scowl at me in distaste.

"Minato, I thought I told you the '-san' was unnecessary!" She glares at me, and I scratch my head in embarrassment.

"I forgot, sorry." I apologize. "Is there something wrong?"

"Does a wife need a reason to wish to spend time with her husband?"

"Uh, the rules here forbid improper relationships, Tsukiumi."

She smiles at my not using an honorific, and then she sighs.

"I know the rules here Minato, and I am _not_ happy with the landlady's decision."

"Well, you kinda brought that on yourself…if you hadn't been holding onto me like that…"

She glares at me, and I feel a chill run down my spine.

"Are you telling me you don't want your wife to touch you?"

I shake my head no, holding up my hands and waving them back and forth.

"No! That isn't what I mean…" I sigh in exasperation. "I just mean that if you hadn't been sleeping next to me like you were, Miya wouldn't have kicked you out of my room."

She sighs, shaking her head.

"I know Minato, but that isn't the reason I'm here to speak to you."

"What's the matter?"

"It has to do with Yume."

"You already said that you aren't happy with the sleeping arrangements, and that isn't the reason you're here to talk to me."

"Has Yume ever spoken to you of a personal grudge or a vendetta against anyone?" She asks in all seriousness.

_A vendetta or a personal grudge? What in the world is she talking about?_

"No, she's never said anything even remotely like that."

"Karasuba, the leader of the Disciplinary Squad and Sekirei Number 4 was here and she came to see Yume." Tsukiumi explains. "There was a heated exchange between the two of them, and at one point Yume appeared ready to kill."

_Ready to kill? Yume? No way, she couldn't kill someone…_

I shake my head in denial.

"I've never seen her act like she'd kill someone. I've never even seen her threaten it. She's never taken another Sekirei's life she always goes for their crests. When she fought you she was calm, and was only going to kill you to protect me."

"I know bloodlust when I see it." Tsukiumi says. "Yume looked like an enraged bull, until Kusano somehow managed to calm her down."

_What could cause her to be so angry?_

"As her Ashikabi she shouldn't have any secrets from you. You need to approach her and demand to know what this is all about."

"If it was important she'd tell me about it."

"What she doesn't consider important might be very important to us all."

"I'll think about it." I offer, and Tsukiumi nods, seeming satisfied with that.

"Thank you for listening, Minato…"

She walks forward, her face flushing as she stops when she's right in front of me, and I can tell that she's looking for something.

"Tsukiumi?"

She leans forward, bringing her lips to mine, and I can feel warm feelings flood though me. Her wings of light manifest in the room, illuminating the room in brilliant clarity for a moment before the wings fade, and blushing heavily she smiles at me.

"Now and forever…" She smiles, and I look away, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Lunch is ready!" Yume calls and I practically fall over in relief.

"Let's go." I say with a smile.

* * *

An hour later everyone at Izumo Inn has eaten lunch and Kusano and I are doing the dishes. Kusano seems all to happy to help, happily drying the dishes that I hand to her before she gingerly returns the dish to me so I can place it back in the cabinet it belongs in.

_The entire time during lunch Minato looked like there was something on his mind, like he was distracted by something. Then Tsukiumi kept glaring at me with a suspicious look on her face, like I did something wrong. The only ones who looked normal were Matsu, Kusano, Akitsu and Miya. Uzume even looked distracted…_

_ But what could be on Minato's mind? I couldn't care less about Uzume, but if something is troubling Minato and I can help out with it I want to…_

Finishing the dishes, I put the last of the utensils away and then I dry my hands.

"Kuu-chan I'm going to go get some air…" I tell her, kneeling down so that my head is at the same level as hers. "Don't bother Minato okay? He's studying and needs to concentrate."

Kusano nods, smiling happily.

"I'll go take a nap with Uzume-chan." She says, and I nod, standing up as Kusano happily walks to the stairs and up to the second floor of the Inn.

_I don't like her spending so much time with Uzume. She's a Sekirei with another Ashikabi and if Kusano is asleep then her crest will be an easy target. Though at least she's safe here at the Inn, if Uzume did something to little Kuu then Miya would slice her apart…_

Leaving the kitchen I walk up the steps and a figure rounds the corner at the top of the steps. Recognizing the silver haired Kagiri, I smile at him.

"Good afternoon Kagiri-san." I say as we pass one another on the steps.

"Good afternoon, Yume-san." He replies, smiling before he's past me and out of sight.

At the top of the steps I turn right and head for the hallway window. Opening the window I hop out onto the roof, landing gingerly with hardly a sound against the slotted roof. On the roof I see Tsukiumi sitting with her hands on her knees, looking out at the distant skyline.

_She's here, figures… Minato does have 4 other Sekirei now. I wonder how many other Sekirei he's going to get before he's got all the Sekirei he's supposed to have?_

"May I ask you a question?" Tsukiumi speaks up, looking at me from her sitting position.

Taking a seat next to her, I nod, lying down on the roof and putting my hands behind my head.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is there something between you and Karasuba?" She bluntly asks.

My eyebrows flinch in surprise, and I look at her a moment and then up to the sky, adding a hint of resignation to my voice.

"You saw that?"

"I only saw it from a distance, and I could feel the bloodlust you were emitting. You were ready to kill."

"Karasuba is the one who took my place as the leader of the Disciplinary Squad, and she's the one responsible for me having my accursed nickname."

"It seems like there was much more to it then that…"

"She only came to rub her success in my face, and it's humiliating to be made to feel that way."

"I can understand that…" She says hesitantly, like she only half believes me…

"Did you tell Minato about this?"

"I did, though I didn't tell him why you were acting like you were ready to kill someone."

I don't say anything to that, looking up at the partly cloudy sky overhead. For a moment neither Tsukiumi nor I say anything, and it's the blonde Sekirei that breaks the silence.

"While I don't understand the complexities of what's going on between you and Karasuba, I _do_ feel that you should at least explain it to Minato. He's your Ashikabi and you shouldn't have any secrets from him."

"What's my business is my business, and I won't drag other people into it."

Tsukiumi stands up, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"While you may want to handle it yourself, the least you can do is explain your actions to Minato, because I could see that when I told him about you being angry, he didn't believe it."

"I'll talk to Minato…" I hesitantly agree, and Tsukiumi nods, seeming satisfied.

"Don't fall off the roof." She says before she walks away, hopping into the Inn through the window.

* * *

"Wow…" I mutter in disbelief.

I close the book in front of me on my desk, the book a green text book with the word 'ENGLISH' printed on the front against a white rectangular label. I sigh aloud, leaning back slightly in the chair.

_What a complicated language, how do Americans speak it so easily?_

I glance to my left, and I see Akitsu standing there, her expression her normal bored expression.

"You know you didn't have to watch me study Akitsu, I know it's boring..." I tell her, and she looks at me with a questioning expression.

"Do you think I was bored?" She asks, and I look at her questioningly.

"Uh…you kinda always look bored, and watching me staring at a textbook can't be all that exciting…" I respond, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

She shakes her head, smiling at me.

"I like being able to spend time with you Minato." She says. "Because of you I know what love is, and I don't have to worry about being thrown away anymore."

_How could someone just throw a Sekirei away? I mean, they're people. They might not be what you would call 'human' but they're still _people_, they know what love is and the only thing they want to is to be loved. How could anyone take advantage of that?_

There's a knock at the door then, and I smile, standing up I walk to the door and open it, Tsukiumi standing on the other side of the door. She has a serious expression on her face, like something very important is on her mind.

"Tsukiumi?" I ask, intentionally not adding the honorific to her name, garnering a slight smile from her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yume is _definitely_ hiding something!" She exclaims. "I wasn't sure before, but I am now."

"I haven't spoken to her since we talked before lunch."

"Well, I just spoke with her, and there's definitely something going on with her."

I sigh in resignation, shaking my head.

"She'll talk about it when she's ready, and I think it's time you stopped prying into Yume's past. Would you like it if Akitsu or Yume started asking you questions about your past?"

She looks thoughtful at that, cupping her chin with her hand.

"I wouldn't like it very much…" Akitsu speaks up, walking up next to me.

Tsukiumi nods slowly.

"I wouldn't like it that much." She agrees, and I nod in agreement.

"Yume probably feels the same way about you poking into her past."

"You're right." Tsukiumi agrees, and then she moves her head forward, her lips meeting mine for a quick chaste kiss on the cheek.

I blush in surprise, and Tsukiumi blushes as she pulls back.

"Please stay with me, now and forever…" Tsukiumi says, blushing deeply.

_Has she always looked like this?_

It's then that I feel something soft press against my back, and a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Me too…" Akitsu says, puckering up.

Before I can open my mouth to respond, a familiar voice breaks the mood completely.

"Sa-ha-shi-san…" Miya's cold voice comes from the hallway.

The landlady seems to appear out of nowhere, a wooden spoon in hand, the demon floating behind her sadistic smile…

_Oh no…_

* * *

I jump back into the hallway from the roof, having heard Miya's raised voice I'm more than a little curious as to what she could possibly yelling about…

Immediately I take in Miya staring at Minato, Tsukiumi and Akitsu in front of Minato's door. All three of them have bumps on their heads, and if I had to guess I'd say they are wooden spoon wounds…

"You three are well aware that improper relationships between unmarried men and women are forbidden here at Izumo Inn! Yet you insist on doing things that are against that rule!" Miya scolds the three of them, who look like children who have been caught with their hands in the cookie jar…

_That must be the ache I felt a moment ago…_

Looking at Minato, I want to reach out and embrace him, but if I do that now it'll only cause problems, and get me in the same predicament as the three of them…

I head for the steps, walking down without saying a word. I can't help but brood as I go to the dining room, sitting against a wall I stare up at the ceiling, not wanting to think about anything but unable to clear my mind, especially after what I've just seen…

_Has he made his choice? Has he chosen Tsukiumi because she calls herself his wife? Maybe he likes blondes, or maybe he doesn't like how big my breasts are, or how short my hair is? After all, I'm the Fallen Sekirei, what could he possibly want with me?_

* * *

It's been a day since Miya 'caught' Tsukiumi, Akitsu and me in my room together, though I insisted that nothing happened that went against the rules, Miya insisted on scolding me…

_I didn't even do anything and I'm the one that gets yelled at? Why doesn't she yell at Tsukiumi or Akitsu when they're the ones who always initiate things like that? Then there's Yume. She's been distant since yesterday, since she saw Miya yelling at the three of us. As if that wasn't enough, it's as though Matsu, Kusano, Tsukiumi and Akitsu can somehow detect her mood and have been all over me whenever Miya isn't looking. _

As I walk home from work, I can't help but sigh in frustration.

"I am worried about Yume-chan…" I mutter to myself. "Whenever we interact, it's like she's lost interest in everything…"

Walking to the front door of the Inn, I open the door, seeing Kusano standing there with a bright beaming smile on her face.

"Welcome home Minato-onii-chan!" She says.

I smile at the little Sekirei.

"It's good to be home." I tell her.

Kusano runs up, hugging my legs lovingly. I laugh lightly, ruffling Kusano's hair lovingly.

"It's good to see you too Kuu-chan." I tell her.

She steps back a moment later, still smiling at me as I kneel down so that my head is at her level.

"How's Yume-chan?" I hesitantly ask.

Kusano looks solemn, shaking her head slowly.

_There hasn't bee any change, she's still moping around…_

"I'm gonna go check on her." I tell Kusano, who nods in understanding.

I walk upstairs to our room, knocking on the door I listen for a response, and I don't hear anything.

"Yume-chan?" I ask, knocking again.

Again there's no response from the door, and I open it to see the room vacant, not a soul around and no sign of Yume. I walk into the room, glancing around I see the window is ajar, and looking out the window I see Yume sitting on the roof, her knees in her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. I can feel the air of depression around her, and I shake my head.

_This is the last straw…_

Setting my bag down, I open the window and hesitantly climb out onto the roof.

_Wow, I REALLY don't like heights…_


	12. Chapter 12

(Okay, here's The Fallen Sekirei Chapter 11. Enjoy the chapter. I wrote it in about 3 days, and it just seemed to spill out once I started writing it. I hope you all enjoy it, and more notes after the chapter.)

Chapter 11: New Friends…

Yume notices the second I step out through the window and onto the overhang. With the sun setting in the distance, it's a beautiful view, and I don't know what to do other than sit down next to her, looking out at the horizon.

"It's a beautiful view." I comment, glancing over at her.

She sits with her knees in her chest, with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"What's wrong Yume-chan?" I ask.

She looks at me with a deep sadness in her eyes, and then she breaks eye contact, looking out toward the horizon.

"The others are probably looking for you." She says with a detached tone. "You should go back inside before you slip and fall."

_What in the world is that about?_

"I didn't ask about the others." I remind her. "I want to know about _you._"

"You've made your choice, and you didn't choose me, so what do you care how I feel?" She asks in that same detached, depressed tone.

"What are you talking about?" I demand, truly clueless.

She looks down at the roof, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Tsukiumi and Akitsu, you've chosen them to be your lovers."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, a sweat drop forming on the back of my head.

"You've chosen them to be your lovers. I saw Miya scolding the three of you about relationships being forbidden here at Izumo Inn, and I can't think of any other reason why she'd yell at you, no matter how much I try…" She says, her voice breaking as tears start falling down her cheeks.

"That isn't true! Tsukiumi and Akitsu aren't my lovers!" I vehemently deny the accusation.

"I see…" She says with recognition and pain in her voice. "You just view us as Sekirei, as toys to be fiddled with and then cast aside, just like the President of MBI…" She finishes with heartache in her voice.

"No…" I whisper, but Yume continues.

"I'd hoped you were different Minato-sama." She begins again. "I thought you were a kind person, but I was wrong…"

"NO!" I flat out deny, practically yelling at Yume, looking at her in the eyes with determination in my gaze. "You're wrong! Before I was an Ashikabi I didn't have any good values, but now there are dreams I can protect and precious people I can help. _All_ of my Sekirei are important to me, you've fought for me, risked _your life_ for me. I could _never_ think of you as a toy."

In response to my words Yume looks at me with hope in her eyes.

"You have a special place in my heart Yume-chan. No matter what, I don't want to lose you…"

She blinks in surprise, and I can tell that she doesn't believe what she's hearing, and that she's incredibly happy to hear it. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment, and I watch as she opens her arms and lowers her legs. She moves her face toward mine, and our lips meet, and I can feel a warm strong feeling flood into me. After a moment Yume pulls back from the chaste kiss, and I can feel my cheeks blushing in a mix of emotions, Yume's cheeks doing the same. I open my mouth to say something, when…

"Grrrrrrr…" A familiar childish growl comes into my ears.

Both Yume and I look to see my other Sekirei standing in the open window. Kusano growling in anger and Tsukiumi's fist raised, a vein bulging in her forehead. Matsu grins mischievously with light reflecting off her glasses. Akitsu has her arms crossed over her chest, and behind them stands Miya, the demonic visage floating above her head with a frying pan in her right hand, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Sahashi-san…" Miya begins.

I can only stare in fear at the women in front of me, not knowing what's going to happen when Yume stands up, putting herself between me and my other Sekirei. She has a determined air about her, and she holds her arms out, as though she's acting as a human shield.

"If you're going to hurt Minato-sama, then you'll have to go through _me_." She says with determination in her voice.

"Get away from him!" Tsukiumi demands, the vein somehow getting larger. "I'm his legal wife, not you!"

"Me too!" Kusano agrees, a sweat drop forming on the back of my head again.

_I'm no lolicon!_

Akitsu lowers her arms, the air getting foggy as the temperature drops. And Miya gently taps the frying pan against her left palm.

_What have I gotten into?_

* * *

The incident with Minato and his Sekirei was solved by Miya who diffused the situation before it even began. It's been an hour since then, and I currently sit in the bathtub, a towel wrapped around my body with my back to the tub wall. I raise my right hand to my lips, touching them gently.

_We actually kissed! And he said I was important to him!_

None of the other Sekirei bothered to join me in taking a bath, and I get the distinct feeling that they're all jealous of the attention I got from Minato.

The door opens, and I look to see Uzume walking into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"What do you want?" I ask, and Uzume looks at me curiously.

"Uh, to take a bath…" She says matter of factly.

"You're a Sekirei with another Ashikabi." I tell her matter of factly. "I won't trust you until we fight or one of us loses our Sekirei crest."

"I agree Yume, you shouldn't trust me." She says cryptically.

Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I stand up, raising my fists.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, and Uzume grins.

"We have different Ashikabi, only one can win the game." She needlessly reminds me.

"I know that, but Miya forbids fighting in Izumo Inn." I remind her.

Uzume grins knowingly.

"I know just as well if not _better_ then you Yume-chan."

* * *

20 minutes later I walk toward Minato's room to tell him that the bath is his. Opening the door to his room, I see Tsukiumi, Matsu, Akitsu and Kusano hovering behind Minato as he stares at his study book. He has a very uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Minato-sama, the bath is all yours." I tell him. "What are you all doing?"

Tsukiumi seems to stand closer to him, her breasts pushing into the back of his head.

"We're not giving you another chance like the one you had!" Tsukiumi jealously declares. "And we aren't going to buy your attempts at pitying you either!"

"I wasn't trying to get closer to Minato by acting like I felt bad." I tell her matter of factly. "I _actually felt bad._"

"We aren't going to fall for your tricks again!" Tsukiumi declares again.

Matsu giggles, enjoying watching the scene play out in front of her like she's watching a soap opera.

I shake my head slowly, looking at Akitsu as the stoic Sekirei remains quiet.

"The bath is ready Minato-sama." I repeat.

"I understand." Minato agrees.

* * *

The next day, I'm sitting in the living room, and Minato and Tsukiumi are in the hallway, the two of them talking about recent events.

"There's a masked Sekirei going around fighting Sekirei without identifying herself and doesn't remain with the body until MBI shows up to retrieve the body."

"I'm not a Sekirei, so it isn't likely that I'll be targeted." Minato informs her.

"You're an Ashikabi Minato-sama." She reminds him. "Whichever Ashikabi this Sekirei works for is clearly violating the rules and this Sekirei needs to be punished! That's why I'm going out hunting for her!"

_She's going out hunting for this Sekirei killer?_

"Isn't that dangerous?" Minato asks with concern in his voice.

"I'm strong!" Tsukiumi confidently boasts. "I'm not going to lose to some vagrant Sekirei!"

Minato has an awestruck look on his face.

_She must be trying to pull some underhanded move on me._

"I'm going!" Tsukiumi announces. "Please wait for me Minato-sama."

_Tsukiumi is a moronic Sekirei, but she's one of Minato's Sekirei. I can't just let her go off on her own and end up getting killed…_

* * *

An hour later Tsukiumi has left Izumo Inn with Minato's blessing to 'hunt' the masked Sekirei killer. Tsukiumi stands apart from the masked Sekirei, white veils covering the Sekirei's face, breasts and waists, the veils wrapped around her forearms. Apparently the veiled Sekirei's ability is to manipulate the veils, as they hover around her as though they're suspended by the wind.

"I'm here to put a stop to your vagrant hunting of Sekirei!" Tsukiumi declares while water swirls around her.

It's then that I notice two people fleeing from the scene. One is a man, and the other is a woman. Watching the two of them I see the boy wearing a black button down shirt that's unbuttoned, revealing a white undershirt underneath. He wears a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes with short brown hair the same length and nearly the exact same style as Minato's. He has dark eyes, and clutches the other person's hand as they run.

The other person is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue long sleeved blouse with a white color and a matching ruffled skirt. She wears knee high black boots and white stockings that stop just above her knees. She has an air of weakness about her, and judging from the way they're running I get the definite impression that she is following the young man.

_Tsukiumi is a single number like me, she can handle herself…_

With that thought in mind I take off after the young couple. I watch from rooftops as I follow the two of them through the city. Eventually they lead me toward a familiar neighborhood, and I watch as ironically, they head toward Minato's old apartment.

_They're living _here_ of all places?_

Once the two of them are inside the apartment I jump down, discreetly getting to ground level and crossing the street carefully. Walking up the steps I can't help but smile at the memory as I remember Minato bringing me here for the first time…

_Leading me up these stairs I could only assume that this was his apartment. He was so nervous as he brought me inside, and he was so flabbergasted back then. He knew nothing about the Sekirei Plan or what was going on in the city. He was just an innocent civilian, but I changed all that, and when I did that I brought him into this. Now I have to do everything I can to keep him alive, but for some reason I get the feeling that these two aren't going to be much of a threat to Minato-sama or anyone…_

Walking up the steps quietly, I stop at the door, for a moment I'm unsure how to proceed.

_If they mistake my presence as an attack, they could ambush me and destroy my crest or kill me. Or maybe they'll misunderstand and run._

Reaching I out I gently knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" I hear a male voice from inside call out.

A few moments later the door opens, revealing the young man in the black shirt and jeans. I see his Sekirei standing behind him, her head poking out like she's hiding behind him.

"Who're you?" He asks suspiciously.

I smile at him, trying not to look threatening in the least.

"My name is Yume, and I'm Sekirei Number 8."

Both of them freeze in terror, the boy mouthing the words 'number 8' as the Sekirei clutches at the back of his shirt tightly, burying her head in his back. I take a step back, holding my hands up defensively with my palms toward him.

"I'm not here to fight, honest!" I adamantly explain.

"Do you want me to wing you?" He asks, and I shake my head no.

"I already have an Ashikabi." I explain for him.

"Then what do you want with us?"

"You ran away from the fight with the Veiled Sekirei." I remind him.

"Kuno's too weak to fight." He says simply.

"Haruka-sama…" Kuno trails, burying her face in his shirt.

"If we fight we'll lose, and Kuno doesn't want to leave me, and I don't want to lose her." The one called Haruka explains. "We both just want to stay with each other. We have no interest in fighting or in the prize."

Standing there looking at him, I just know that his words are the truth, and I know that the bond between them is strong, and there's real love there.

"Is that all you wanted, to ask us about our reason for running away?" He asks.

_They must be planning on trying to get out of the city. Unfortunately MBI has the city on lock down, and they can't leave…_

"Are you planning on escaping the city?" I ask, and he gains an air of depression.

"We've tried to run, but every time we try to leave we always run into MBI Disciplinary Squad and the soldiers…" He trails, and I nod my understanding.

"Unless you intend to fight, you _must_ escape the city before the third stage begins."

"What's the third stage?" Haruka asks, and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know for sure, I only heard that it's supposed to be fought between the strongest Ashikabi and their Sekirei. Whoever's left will be made to fight, no matter what they personally want."

"Who are you anyway?" He asks suspiciously. "No normal Sekirei should know that much…"

"I'm a former leader of MBI's Disciplinary Squad." I explain for him.

At that his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"How do I know you aren't still working for them?" He asks with contempt in his voice.

I hold up my right hand with my palm toward the sky. Gathering a sphere of light on my hand, I smile at the young man as his eyes go wide at the feat.

"If I was working for MBI, I would've just obliterated the building and been done with it." I tell him matter of factly.

* * *

_Yume sure has been gone a while…_

Sitting at my desk in my room, I have an English textbook open and a pen in my hand. Though I find that I can't concentrate on the complicated language.

_At least Tsukiumi came back, though when she came back she was mad. She said that after she laid out a challenge to that Veiled Sekirei the Veiled Sekirei ran away using her veils to blind her for a moment. Yume left early this morning too, and all she said was that she was going out, and I didn't want to press her for anymore information then that._

"I'm home!" I hear Yume's voice call from the door.

Without thinking I get up and move to the door. Fortunately Miya has my other Sekirei doing chores to keep them busy and away from me, and I hurriedly make my way downstairs. Once my feet hit the bottom of the steps I make my way toward the door to see not only Yume inside near the door but I also see a young man dressed in a black shirt and jeans with brown hair and a blonde girl dressed in a blue blouse and matching skirt.

"Yume-chan, who are these people?" I ask, and Yume smiles.

"This is Haruka Shigi and his Sekirei Kuno." Yume says, motioning to the boy first and then the girl.

"Why did you bring them here?" I ask, and Yume smiles.

"I'm here to ask you for your help, Sahashi-san." The man says, bowing to me. "Kuno and I need to escape the city, but we can't due to the lockdown MBI has on the borders."

_Escape the city? What? Wait a second…_

"Whoa, hold on…" I begin. "Slow down, start over, just what is going on?"

"Is there some place we can sit down and talk?" Haruka asks. "It's kind of a long story…"

"Yeah, this way." I motion toward the TV/dining room.

The four of us move to the dining room. Sitting down at the table Shigi opens his mouth when the front door opens.

"I'm HOOOOOOOME!" Uzume announces to the entirety of the Inn.

Looking at Shigi, I shake my head slowly.

"Hold on a moment." I ask him, standing up and leaving the dining room and going toward the entryway.

Like Yume earlier, Uzume is not alone. However, rather then a young couple Uzume is practically being carried by a woman in her mid twenties with huge breasts and long dark hair. She wears a purple Chinese style dress, and has a sexy figure that's hugged by the garment. She wears matching shoes, and her long hair is tied into a pony tail at the back of her head.

Both Uzume and the busty woman stink of Saki, but Uzume's face is read and she can barely stand as she leans heavily on the new girl.

Upon seeing me surprise flashes in the new girl's eyes.

"You're…" She mutters, and I blink in surprise.

"I'm what?" I ask curiously, and she quickly masters her emotions.

"It's nothing." She quickly speaks. "Hello, it's nice to meet you young man." She says in greeting.

"Oh, hello." I say in greeting to the new girl, smiling at her.

While her face is somewhat red, I can tell that she's hardly tipsy, while Uzume is falling over drunk.

The woman smiles at me, licking her lips with a look on her face that sends shivers down my spine.

"May I ask your name?" She asks curiously, and I nod.

"I'm Minato Sahashi. I'm a resident here." I introduce myself.

"Minato Sahashi..." She trails, and I reach up, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"That's me." I tell her, grinning nervously.

The woman blinks, realizing the source of my nervousness.

"Oh! My name's Kazehana! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" She says in greeting, dropping Uzume who falls to the floor in a heap and clasping her hands together as she bows, smiling at me.

"Uzume-san!" I exclaim in surprise as the drunken woman mutters something, and Kazehana blinks in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Uzume!" Kazehana apologizes.

She takes Uzume's arm around her neck and helps the bourbon haired girl to her feet once more, Uzume muttering something in a surly tone.

"I'll help you take her to her room." I offer, and Kazehana smiles.

"Thank you very much." Kazehana says with a smile, and I get the distinct impression that she's very happy to have me help her.

Taking Uzume's other arm, Kazehana and I lead the drunken girl toward the steps and practically drag her surly attitude and all up the steps. Fortunately I know which room is hers, and it's unlocked as Kazehana and I lead Uzume to the door. Opening the door with my free arm, we take Uzume into her room sideways so that we can enter without having to release the drunken woman.

_Seriously, it's not even 4 o'clock in the afternoon yet, and you're already drunk?_

Finding a futon on the floor, Kazehana and I gingerly set the drunken woman down on the futon, pulling the blanket from below her the woman is asleep before we even lay the blanket on her.

Looking toward Kazehana, I motion toward the door.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I ask in a low voice.

"Sure." She happily agrees.

The two of us walk out into the hall, and I close the door to Uzume's room.

"Okay, normally I don't pry into other people's business, but I have to ask. Just what were you two doing out drinking? It isn't even 4 o'clock!"

Kazehana smiles.

"We're old friends, and we ran into each other today after not seeing each other for a long time, so we went out drinking together." Kazehana says nonchalantly.

"Well, since you're Uzume-san's friend I guess you can stay here as her guest, but I have some important business to discuss with some friends downstairs, so I can't stay and talk."

"Would you mind then if I went with you and listened to your conversation? I promise whatever I hear I'll never tell a soul. I can be _very_ discreet…" She says, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

_Is she coming onto me?_

"Uh, I guess that'll be OK, though I don't know how much my friends will want to talk with you around."

"I promise you won't even know I'm there!" She insists with a smile.

Nodding to her I head back downstairs with the dark haired woman behind me. Walking back into the TV/dining room Haruka, Kuno and Yume are surprised to see Kazehana following me.

"Everyone this is Kazehana-san. She's a friend of Uzume-san's and would like to help if she can."

Kazehana smiles, sitting down at the table. For some reason Yume eyes Kazehana carefully, regarding the large breasted woman with open suspicion. When Kazehana sees this, she merely smiles happily at Yume and looks at me, and I get the distinct impression that Kazehana is more then just another woman.

_Could she be a Sekirei? If so she's probably already winged. But if that's the case than why isn't she with her Ashikabi? Wait, I can't think about that now! Haruka needs my help, and if he really needs my help I'll try and help him as best as I can...  
_

"So, Haruka-san, you said you wanted to escape the city?" I ask.

He nods.

"Yeah, Kuno and I need to escape the city." He agrees, glancing toward his Sekirei sitting on his right. "We're too weak to fight, though when we tried to escape the city we were stopped by MBI's soldiers and the Disciplinary Squad." He explains for me. "Then, Yume-san showed up out of the blue and said that you might be willing to help us Sahashi-san."

"Oh…" Kazehana blushes, putting her hands together next to her left cheek. "Young love is _so_ cute!"

_She's almost giddy, talking about love like that? I guess Kazehana is a Sekirei, since she seems to know about MBI and isn't questioning why they've locked down the city. Since she hasn't said she wants me to be her Ashikabi, I'm not going to force myself on her. _

"Anyway…" I begin. "I don't know if it's entirely possible for someone to get out of the city…"

It's then that Akitsu, Matsu and Tsukiumi poke their heads in.

"It is possible to get out." Matsu says, pushing her glasses up with sunlight flashing off of the large glasses. "Though it will only be a short window you'll have to escape, and MBI will do everything they can to close the net before you can get through."

"You know how we can get out of the city?" I ask, and Matsu grins, puffing her chest up confidently.

"Of course! I'm the Sekirei of Wisdom!" She says with confidence.

Kazehana giggles.

"More like the Shameless Sekirei…" Kazehana comments.

Matsu blushes in embarrassment, opening her mouth to argue when Haruka cuts her off.

"Wow Sahashi-san. You've got so many cool Sekirei…" He comments.

Immediately Kuno tightens her grip on his shirt, pulling at it and scowling.

"You said you'd be my Ashikabi…" She says with a whimper.

"Sorry…" Haruka says, scratching the back of his head. "I won't say anything more about Sahashi-san's Sekirei. I know you don't like it."

"There's a rail bridge in the northern part of town." Matsu explains. "It'll be the easiest way to get out of the city. It's the least guarded and will be the ideal place to stage a break out."

"If that's so why doesn't MBI increase patrols there?" I ask.

Matsu smiles.

"They still have to contain the entire city, and even if a Sekirei tries to leave, MBI will use its Satellite laser weapon to destroy the bridge and any escaping Sekirei."

"If they have something like that, why not use it to take care of problem Sekirei before trying to escape?"

"It'd cause massive problems if lasers suddenly started raining down on the city." Matsu explains.

"You used that weapon to keep me away so you could get to Minato-sama back then." Yume says accusingly.

Matsu giggles.

"Fu, fu, fu…" She mutters. "And if I did? What does bringing it up now accomplish?"

"Unless we take care of that weapon we'll never stage a successful breakout." Yume insists, and Matsu nods.

"I'll take care of the Satellite; the bigger problem is the Disciplinary Squad." Matsu says matter of factly. "They'll be dispatched the second we near the bridge, and they'll have to be beaten before any escape can be made."

"Then that's what we'll have to do." I say with resolution in my voice.

"Oh…" I hear Kazehana mumble, and I look to see her blushing as she stares at me. "So manly..."

"Kazehana-san?" I ask curiously.

Her face is red, and she puts her hands over her chest, looking down at the table.

"Kazehana-san?" I ask again.

She looks left and then right, assessing the people around her for a moment.

_What is she doing?_

Without warning Kazehana suddenly leaps across the table, tackling me to the ground.

"Kazehana-san!?" I blurt out as she knocks me on my back, her ample chest pressing against mine.

"Oh Minato-san!" She says with blushing cheeks. "I love you!"

"Wh-?" I manage to speak before her lips press against mine.

I feel a strong warm feeling flood into me, and I recognize what's happening as Kazehana's wings of light appear, illuminating the room. For a moment I think she's going to pull back, then I feel her hands on the sides of my head a moment before I feel what I think is her tongue separating my lips, and dancing around my tongue.

_Is she French-kissing me?_

"Mmmph!" I murmur as her tongue continues to wiggle and dance in my mouth, and I wonder if she can taste my throat…

"Ka-ze-ha-na!" Miya's voice erupts into the room along with a swelling of bloodlust.

_Oh no…_

I look to the door to see Tsukiumi practically growling in rage with the vein on her forehead bulging. Miya stands behind her, the demonic visage floating behind her, a ladle in her right hand. Tapping the ladle against her hand menacingly, I know that I'm in trouble...

_Oh crap…_

(Well, what do you think? I decided to have Minato wing her now rather then at the bridge. She will be going with him since she's such a sucker for lovey dovey stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chap, and let me know what you think of Kazehana's 'attack' at the end of the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

(Well, this is Chapter 12. Enjoy and comment. I originally had planned to go right to the bridge and the battle against the Disciplinary Squad. However with Kazehana's appearance I decided to go with this sequence of events before hand. It sets up more events to happen later, and gives a little screen time to Kazehana before the fighting starts. Anyway, leave a review if you wish. Hope you enjoy the chap and if you don't, well, the internet's a free place. :)

Chapter 12: The Sekirei of Wind

"Sahashi-san…" Miya's bloodlust tinged voice wafts into my ears.

Kazehana is still on top of me, her hands on my cheeks, her lips just now parting from mine, a line of saliva connecting our lips. The busty Sekirei on top of me is blushing.

"Now and forever…" She whispers.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Ow, Landlady-san!" I cry out, holding my arms up to defend myself as Miya assaults me with the ladle.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

The ladle hits my arms and head over and over again, somehow the landlady managing to completely avoid even remotely touching Kazehana with her weapon.

"Landlady-san, stop please!" I beg, trying to protect my face with my arms.

"IMPROPER RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN UNMARRIED MEN AND WOMEN ARE FORBIDDEN AT IZUMO INN!" She reminds me, emphasizing the rule with a hard hit of the ladle to my temple.

And that's the last thing I remember as the world goes black…

* * *

"Minato-sama!" I cry out, my Ashikabi suddenly going limp beneath Kazehana thanks to the furious assault from the landlady.

The second Minato stops moving Miya stops hitting him, a look of fear coming to her face that she may've overdone it.

"Miya, I think that was a little much, don't you think?" Kazehana speaks up, gently touching Minato's face.

WHACK! The ladle finds her head.

"YOU of all people know better Kazehana-san." Miya grounds out.

I push the other Sekirei off of Minato, kneeling down next to him, my hands touching his neck, checking his pulse.

_Strong and steady, thank you…_

Knowing that Minato isn't in any serious danger, I pick him up bridal style, all eyes in the room focused on me as I glare in open hostility toward Miya.

"He didn't deserve all of that…" I manage to growl at the landlady. "He didn't ask her to kiss him!"

Miya smiles, apparently no longer afraid that she hurt Minato.

"Maybe now he'll follow the rules, rather then incessantly breaking them all the time."

"He's never done anything inappropriate. So what if he winged Kazehana! It isn't like he stripped her down and started fondling her!"

"If that's what he wanted, I would've let him…" Kazehana says with a sigh.

"SHUT UP!" Miya and I chorus in unison.

Kazehana naturally cowers, not because of me but because of Miya. I walk forward, Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Matsu standing aside as I carry Minato upstairs, all of his Sekirei including Kazehana following us up the steps, both Haruka and Kuno following as well.

Somehow I manage to get the door to our room open, and I take Minato inside, setting him down on the floor gingerly, as though he was made of glass, and even a slight jar could seriously hurt him.

_Minato-sama, I pray you're all right…_

I know that he's very likely all right, that the worst he'll suffer from Miya's assault will be some bruises and maybe a minor concussion at the very worse.

_If she hadn't been holding back…_

I stop the thought there, not even wanting to think about what Miya could've done to him if she'd been serious.

I glance toward the door, seeing the rest of Minato's Sekirei crowd around the door. Kazehana pushes her way through, looking around the room approvingly.

"So, this is where I'll be living…" Kazehana says with a smile.

I glare daggers at the source of Minato's sudden unconsciousness.

"_You_ will not be sleeping in here." I deny her. "I'll die before I let that happen."

Kazehana smiles confidently, crossing her arms over her chest. I stand up with my hands at my side, balled into fists. The air in the small room begins to move unnaturally, swirling gently as Kazehana gets ready to fight me.

WHACK!

Miya's ladle once again finds Kazehana's head, the demonic visage hovering behind her head as she speaks.

"You will be sleeping in the same room as Tsukiumi-san and Akitsu-san." Miya says matter of factly. "Only Yume-san is permitted to sleep in the same room as Sahashi-san."

With Miya's hit the violent air between Kazehana and I is gone, and right now the Sekirei of Wind stares at Miya in disbelief.

"Why is she the only one who gets to sleep near him?" Kazehana demands.

"My thoughts exactly…" Tsukiumi grumbles.

Miya shoots a glare at Tsukiumi, but doesn't say anything and the blonde Sekirei doesn't say anything more as Miya turns her attention back to Kazehana.

"Yume-san is the only one to follow the rules and not make inappropriate advances toward Sahashi-san; therefore she is the only one who gets to sleep in the same room as him." Miya explains matter of factly.

"But!" Kazehana argues, and Miya cuts her off with a knowing look.

"I _know_ you Kazehana. Don't even try to tell me you wouldn't try something with him."

"Minato is the new man in my life. What's wrong if I want to express my love for him with my body?"

_'New man in my life.' What does that mean?_

"That would be fine if you were married, but you and Sahashi-san aren't married Kazehana, even if he winged you it isn't the same."

"So I'll get married to him!" Kazehana quickly agrees, and Tsukiumi falls over in surprise. Matsu giggles, watching the scene unfold.

Miya blinks in surprise.

"Whatever you choose to do outside of this Inn is none of my concern, but you can't get married unless both parties agree."

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL ALLOW THAT!" Tsukiumi screams in rage, suddenly upright.

Kazehana shoots her a glare.

"You think you can beat me Number 9-san?" Kazehana goads, and Tsukiumi's eyes flash anger, but she looks to Miya before crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"I'm going to get stronger than all of you, and I'll make Minato my husband." Tsukiumi declares her intentions.

"You'll have to defeat me before you get any closer to him." I growl in anger, my eyes darting between Tsukiumi and Kazehana.

Kazehana, Tsukiumi and I all glare at one another. Our desire to be Minato's husband shared between us, making the three of us rivals.

"I will not permit violence in Izumo Inn." Miya says matter of factly. "If you three must fight, do it elsewhere."

Kazehana shrugs.

"I don't have to fight you all _right now_." She says coolly. "After all, this game can only have _one_ winner."

Her meaning is blatantly obvious.

"Besides, the more of you there are around the safer Minato will be." Kazehana continues. "Until such time, let's all be the best of friends." She says with a smile.

I give the woman a glare.

"We should let him sleep."

* * *

10 minutes later I'm standing in the dining room along with Matsu, Tsukiumi, Akitsu, Kusano and Kazehana. Haruka and Kuno are both still here, and Miya has gone to kitchen to make a snack. With Minato's decision to assist Haruka and Minato's subsequent being rendered unconscious, things have become quiet. Tsukiumi and Akitsu are standing around the room, while Kazehana and Kusano sit at the table along with Haruka and Kuno. Matsu stands near the door, a quiet observer.

Miya returns, holding a tray of cookies.

"Here you go." She says, setting the tray down on the table. "Sahashi-san should be awake sometime soon."

"You really did hit him hard…" Haruka points out.

Miya smiles at the man, the demon mask appearing behind her.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing!" Haruka quickly grabs a cookie and takes a bite, looking away from the landlady.

Kuno sits next to him, holding onto his arm possessively.

_Not like she has anything to worry about. Every Sekirei here has either been winged or can't be winged…_

Kazehana plucks a cookie from the tray, nibbling on it she smiles at Haruka. In response to this Kuno's possessive hug seems to get tighter, the boy showing obvious discomfort at his Sekirei's possessiveness. Looking at the blue clad Sekirei I can't help but smile at her desire to be with her Ashikabi.

_She just wants to be with him and doesn't want to be separated from him. Even though it puts all of us in danger I'm glad that Minato decided to help them. Though Kuno could use a little lesson on how to handle her jealousy better. The way she's acting it's obvious she's jealous of Kazehana's…proportions and she's worried that her Ashikabi is going to want her as a result, even though they both personally witnessed Kazehana's winging, if you can call it that. All she did was stick her tongue down his throat…_

"So…Are you all going to go along with what Minato-san said?" Haruka finally asks.

I glance around the room, getting a feel for how his Sekirei are reacting. Akitsu has a blank expression on her face, no emotion betrayed by her features. Tsukiumi scowls, obviously not at all happy with idea of helping an Ashikabi and Sekirei escape the city. Kazehana wears an aloof smile. Kusano nods, and so far no one has said anything.

"I will protect Minato-sama." I speak up. "If he chooses to help you, then I'll do everything I can to help him achieve that goal."

"I'll protect him too!" Kusano readily agrees, earning a smile from the adult Sekirei present.

"I…want to be with Minato…" Akitsu mutters.

"I think it's despicable." Tsukiumi chimes in. "You're doing nothing but running away, and I won't have anything to do with that."

Kazehana smiles at her refusal.

"Well, that just leaves one less distraction for Minato." Kazehana says with a smile.

"So, you're going to help him?" I ask, and Kazehana smiles.

"Minato is my husband, why wouldn't I do everything I can to support him?"

"Minato is _not_ your husband!" Tsukiumi growls and Kazehana smiles at her.

"Um…" Haruka speaks up, drawing the attention of both Sekirei. "I just want to say that I appreciate any of you helping us. I realize that you don't have to risk your lives for Kuno and me…"

"We're all doing this for our own reasons." I speak up, looking at Kazehana and then Akitsu. "So, until tomorrow morning I think you two should leave."

Haruka nods, standing up and Kuno is right behind him.

"I'll take my leave then, tell Minato-san I appreciate this when he wakes up."

"I will."

* * *

2 hours later Minato still has yet to awaken, and Izumo Inn has fallen into a state of relative calm. Tsukiumi has secluded herself from the rest of us, seemingly unable to understand our reasons for assisting our Ashikabi in getting his newfound friends out of the city. Matsu retired to her room to…do whatever it is she does when she's in her room alone. I chose to train with Miya, sparring with her while Kusano watches. Kazehana disappeared soon after Haruka and Kuno left, and I spent 90 minutes working with Miya, and I can say that the landlady is still every bit the master swordsman she was when she was an S-Plan guardian.

After 90 minutes Miya excuses herself to make dinner, and I'm left to my devices until dinner. With nothing better to do I decide to search out Kazehana, since the Sekirei of Wind is a former S Plan Guardian herself. Searching for the woman I find her sitting on the roof of the Inn, a bottle of what must be sake in her left hand, a small ceramic cup in her right.

"Ah, such a warm wind is blowing…" She says longingly, raising a cup of sake to the sky before pouring it down her gullet.

Standing near the window, I look out at the Sekirei of Wind, staring at the back of her head.

"You just going to stand there all day?" Kazehana asks sarcastically.

I blink in surprise. Nodding to myself I climb out the window and onto the roof. Sitting down next to her, I sit with my knees against my chest, my arms on top of my legs.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Kazehana asks nonchalantly.

"Yes, I was just training with Miya…"

"I know, I was watching."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She says with a shrug.

"Has Miya always been like she is now?"

The Sekirei of Wind giggles at that.

"Fu-fu-fu…" She lightly giggles. "She's always been a monster, even among us she was always on a whole different level. While the rest of us fought, she hardly seemed to put forth any effort as she slaughtered thousands of soldiers and even aircraft carriers."

"I don't doubt it." I whole heartedly agree.

"But is that everything?" Kazehana asks curiously. "You come looking for me all just to ask me about Miya?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Something else?"

"Yes. Why did you choose Minato-sama? Of all the Ashikabi out there you had to choose him?"

The woman smiles.

"When I saw him acting so manly talking about fighting the Disciplinary Squad like that, I just couldn't hold back."

"You could've just asked him to become his Sekirei; you didn't have to attack him like that."

"Attack him!? You make you sound like I did something bad!"

_Well, from my perspective…_

"I'm only saying you could've just asked him and he would've accepted and let you kiss him. You didn't have to force yourself on him."

"I didn't see him complaining."

"Of course not." I scoff. "He was only conscious for 10 seconds after the winging! He hardly had time to say anything with Miya beating on him like that."

"How could I have known Miya would react like that?"

"You're one of the only Sekirei that know Miya fairly well."

"When Takehito was alive she didn't have that bug up her ass. She was actually pretty easy going and didn't mind public displays of affection. Now she acts like a kiss is the worst thing in the world…"

_I assume that Takehito must be the husband that Miya went to visit earlier…_

"Well, Takehito is dead." I remind Kazehana. "You said that Minato is the _new man_ in your life, who was the old man? Someone turn you down?"

Kazehana scowls at the reminder.

"I thought he might be my Ashikabi, but when I revealed my feelings to him he turned me down without a second thought."

"Really…?" I ask, and Kazehana nods solemnly, taking a long drag from her sake.

_She's built like a gravure idol, slim waist, _huge_ breasts, flat stomach, long slinky legs and she practically bleeds sensuality. What straight man would turn her down without a second thought?_

"Maybe he was gay, or already had a woman he was in love with."

She shakes her head, the wind gently blowing past the both of us.

"He had already had a child, and I think it's that witch's fault that he rejected me." She says with a hint of resentment in her voice.

_She must be some woman, for a man to choose her over Kazehana…_

"Do you know who she was?"

"I have my suspicions, though I can't ever act on them. Not that it matters now. Minato is the new man in my life, and I'm going to be the one he ends up with."

"Not if I can help it…"

"What was that?" Kazehana asks curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

"Uh…" I open my eyes. "I'M SORRY LANDLANY…do…no…" I cry out and then realizing I'm alone I mutter to myself, realizing I'm alone in my room. "How did I get here?" I mumble, scratching my head.

Looking around my room I'm glad to see that Miya isn't waiting for me with a spoon in hand, and a demonic look on her face. Thinking about it a shiver runs down my spine…

_Wait… Kazehana was a Sekirei and she said she loved me before I winged her. Though you could hardly say that I did anything. She practically forced herself _on me. _She's unlike any of my other Sekirei, and I get the feeling that Yume at least knows of her, if they don't actually know one another…_

Standing up I go to the mirror, checking myself over I thankfully don't see a tiny collection of welts and bruises. Looking at myself in the mirror I don't look any worse for wear.

"At least she doesn't leave marks…" I mutter, and my stomach growls.

I glance to the clock, seeing that it's 9:14 at night.

_I've been out for a few hours… I wonder if there's any dinner left…_

Opening the door to my room I peek out to see the hallway empty. Closing the door I tip toe down the hall, stopping at the top of the steps. Looking down at the steps, I honestly contemplate just turning around and going back to bed.

_The only reason I haven't been assaulted yet is because no one knows I'm awake. The second I set foot on these steps the creaks will give me away like a flare being shot up. But if I turn around and go back to bed then they'll still think I'm unconscious and I'll be able to go without getting screamed at or beaten by the Landlady…_

My stomach growls again, another reminder that I'm still hungry and that I won't be getting any sleep as long as it goes unfilled.

_So I either go without food and listen to my stomach growl all night or I go downstairs and either get glomped by my Sekirei or attacked by Miya. _

_ Well, here goes…_

Sighing heavily I step forward, my foot touching the step. I gently shift my weight to the step, hearing the step creak audibly as I sigh again. I start walking down the steps with reckless abandon, knowing that the punishment is going to come and wanting more than anything to just get it over with so I can eat or be unconscious again, either way my food problem will be solved.

Stopping at the bottom of the steps, I walk into the living room to see Uzume, Kazehana, Akitsu, Kusano and Yume sitting at the table watching TV. Kagiri-san is nowhere to be found, and I don't see a trace of Miya or Tsukiumi. The second I round the corner and take in the scene, 4 pairs of eyes turn toward me, Yume smiling in relief as Kusano cries out happily. Kazehana wears a subdued grin, and Akitsu seems happy as Kusano runs around the table, glomping onto my legs.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cries out happily in greeting, latching onto my legs.

Smiling at the little girl I kneel down and muss her hair lovingly.

"It's nice to see you too Kuu-chan." I greet the little girl, my gaze rising to my other Sekirei.

I can tell that they're all relieved to see me up and about, though they show a little more self restraint then the little Kusano.

"Where's Tsukiumi? Up in her room?" I ask curiously.

"She left in a huff." Yume speaks up. "She doesn't like you helping Haruka-san and Kuno-san getting out of the city."

"Why?"

"She thinks it's cowardly." Kazehana cuts Yume off. "She doesn't care about the fact that they care about each other and doesn't want to risk herself to protect their bond."

"Oh…" I mutter in recognition, and I look down at Kusano, the little girl still standing in front of me. I kneel down in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "Kuu-chan, I don't want you coming when we go to break Haruka-san and Kuno-chan out of the city."

My other Sekirei all nod in approval, while Kusano adamantly doesn't like the idea.

"Onii-chan I can help! Kuu can fight!" She argues, and I shake my head no.

"You're still just a little girl Kuu-chan. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me. So please stay here, okay?" I plead with her.

The girl blinks, tears in her eyes, but after a minute she reluctantly nods.

"I'll stay here, so you come back…" She agrees, and I nod, hugging the little girl.

"I'll come back Kuu-chan, it's a promise." I tell her, releasing her from the hug.

She holds up her left hand, her pinky extended.

"You promise?"

I nod, intertwining my pinky finger with hers.

"It's a promise."

Seemingly satisfied, the little girl steps back, and in a show of maturity she doesn't smile blissfully like a child would, thinking that a promise is law and cannot be broken. Instead her expression is still solemn as she looks up at me.

"Are you hungry onii-chan? Miya-san left some food for you."

As if to answer her question, my stomach growls again, this time quite loudly, and I put both hands over my stomach in embarrassment, laughing nervously.

"Ha-ha…food would be nice…"

3 bodies get up from the table.

_Oh no…_

"I'll get it!" Yume, Kazehana and Akitsu all shout in unison, bolting for the kitchen.

_Kami help me…_

* * *

2 hours later I've eaten, in spite of the fight that broke out in the kitchen. Fortunately Miya returned before things got too out of hand, and with the ladel that is much a part of her right hand as it is a cooking tool she quickly calmed the 3 warring women. Fortunately she doesn't hit me again, but the single comment she does say to me makes me shiver.

"Be sure to follow the rules Sahashi-san…" She reminds me cryptically.

A shiver runs down my spine, and I quickly nod my head enthusiastically.

"I will landlady-dono!" I emphatically agree, and Miya walks by at that, seemingly satisfied.

Gathering my Sekirei still at the Inn together in the dining room, I'm glad to see Uzume has gone upstairs. I sit down at the table, Yume, Akitsu, Kazehana and Kusano all sit as well.

"I'm breaking them out tomorrow night." I speak in all seriousness. "This is something I personally want to do; it has nothing to do with the Sekirei game, and will likely put us in direct conflict with MBI." I continue, looking around at the Sekirei gathered before me. "That said I'm not making any of you help me with this. I'll understand completely if you all decide not to accompany me. I won't think less of you for choosing not to help me, we stand to gain nothing from it and even if we're successful we'll likely become targets for MBI's wrath and it's assured that the Disciplinary Squad will try and stop us and we'll have to fight them. I don't want to lose any of you, and I can't consciously ask you to do something I'm not willing to do, so I'm going. If any of you don't want to go and would rather stay here with Tsukiumi and Kusano, now's the time to say so."

At that I pause to look around at each of them in turn. In their eyes I see resolve, approval, and longing. Looking at them I can tell that they've already made their decisions regarding this matter, but I still need to hear it from each of them.

"Yume, what's your choice?" I ask my first Sekirei.

The resolve in her eyes doesn't flicker.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you Minato-sama." She says without hesitation, and I nod, smiling at her in approval.

"Thank you." I thank her, before I turn my gaze toward Akitsu, my expression once again neutral.

"Akitsu, you most of all have the right to say no." I remind her. "Unlike the others, you aren't bound to me by a contract yet you remain with me. I appreciate that more than you can imagine, but I'll understand if choose to stay behind."

She shakes her head no, the longing in her eyes clear as day.

"I'll go with you Minato-sama. I…want to be with you…"

I nod approvingly, smiling at the normally stoic Sekirei.

"Thank you Akitsu."

She quickly looks away in embarrassment, a small blush coming to her cheeks. I turn my gaze to Kazehana, looking at my newest Sekirei with all seriousness.

"Kazehana…" I begin, only to be cut off by her smile.

"I'll follow you Minato-sama." She says with approval in her gaze. "I knew you were the right man for me and this proves it."

I nod solemnly.

"Thank you Kazehana." I thank her. "Thank you all for this, it means a lot to me."

A grin comes to Kazehana's face, and she raises a hand in questioning.

"What is it Kazehana?" I ask curiously.

"I was wondering…could I get a reward for this after we get them safely out of the city?"

Yume, Kusano and Akitsu all blink in surprise at her question, as though the thought of asking for a reward for doing this never crossed their minds.

_A reward? I don't see any reason I can say no. I mean they're all risking their lives to help me and two total strangers. How can I deny them a simple request when they're doing so much for me?_

"I suppose so, but it has to be something I can do. I can't give you a lot of money or anything like that."

Kazehana giggles.

"Fu, fu, fu…it's nothing like that…"

"Would you like it now? Since you…you never know what might happen."

Kazehana shakes her head no, smiling at me.

"I'd rather have it after, that way it gives me motivation."

"Okay…" I agree.

"Minato-sama, I want a reward too!" Yume speaks up, sitting forward suddenly and looking me in the eyes with a serious expression.

I lean back in reflex, smiling nervously.

"Uh sure…though it has to be something I can do."

"That's fine!" She quickly agrees, sitting back and sending a glare Kazehana's way.

"Me…too…" Akitsu murmurs and I sigh in resignation.

"I understand Akitsu-chan…I'll give you reward too, though it has to be something that I can do, just like with Kazehana-chan and Yume-chan."

"I understand." She quickly agrees, and I feel a chill run down my spine as the three of them look at me with an expression like a predatory bird eying its next meal.

_What did I just get myself into?_


	14. Chapter 14

(OK…it's almost 4 in the morning where I live, and I wrote this chapter in one sitting. It came surprisingly quickly, and I hope you all enjoy it. The conflict isn't as exciting as canon since Kazehana is there she's a huge tip in the scales of power. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.)

Chapter 13: The Bridge

_This plan is insane. If just one part of the plan fails then we're done for. Fortunately we _should_ be able to handle the Disciplinary Squad, so long as Karasuba isn't out on patrol. With Kazehana me and Akitsu we should have no problem taking care of two Sekirei. I just hope Minato's faith in Matsu isn't misplaced, and she really can bring the MBI satellite down long enough for us to get Haruka and Kuno across this bridge…_

Minato, Akitsu, Kazehana, Haruka and Kuno are all standing a quarter mile from the rail bridge. I stand atop a warehouse, looking out in the night I can see the rail bridge in the distance. Glancing down at the group I see that all of them wear serious expressions, and for once Kazehana isn't hanging all over Minato like a cheap floozy. The plan for the fight is rather simple; Akitsu is to be Minato's bodyguard, while Kazehana and I are tasked with fighting off the members of the Disciplinary Squad. Though if Karasuba comes…

_If Karasuba shows up then we're in trouble. She won't hesitate to start killing people, and she'll target me with a vengeance. If she shows up this whole plan is likely to fall to shit…_

I shake my head vehemently.

_NO! I can't think like that!_

RINGADINGDINGDINGDONG.

Minato's phone rings and he reaches into his pocket, withdrawing the phone and flipping it open. He listens to the person on the other line, and then closes the phone.

"We've got five minutes until Matsu hacks the satellite." He informs us all.

I hop from the top of the warehouse building; landing near them I approach the group slowly. Stopping near them I can't help but look to Haruka and Kuno, the two of them standing together with the latter holding onto the former's right arm like he'll disappear if she lets him go for even a second.

_If I were in Minato's position, would I do the same thing? Would I risk my life and the lives of my Sekirei for someone I just met? If his feelings for me and everything else are the same as my feelings for him then I probably wouldn't. I love Minato and I would do anything to protect him, and I don't know these people well enough to risk the lives of my loved ones like that._

"It's time." Minato says, glancing at phone. "Matsu will be disabling the satellite now."

Balling my hands into fists, I steel my nerves.

_All right, this is it…_

"We're set, the satellite is disabled." Minato informs us all.

With that the six of us take off, running for the rail bridge at a mad dash.

* * *

Five minutes later I can see the soldiers and fighting vehicles ahead. The vehicles bar any access to the bridge, and I stop running, concentrating energy on my right palm.

"Light Beam!" I yell out, blasting a beam of photonic energy straight toward the line of vehicles.

The beam blows two of the three vehicles aside, sending them tumbling into the sea. Ice surrounds the third tank, and a gust of wind picks up the soldiers and flings them into the ocean. The soldiers scream in terror as they fly into the ocean, landing with loud splashes. With the path ahead cleared, the six of us run onto the bridge, running for the far side. The bridge is easily two hundred feet long, and when we're halfway across, only one hundred feet left to go two shapes land twenty feet away in front of us, and I instantly recognize the two members of the Disciplinary Squad.

_Haihane and Benitsubasa, no Karasuba, thank you for that much. _

"The six of you are to turn back immediately." Haihane declares, raising her clawed hands.

The six of us stop in our tracks, and both Kazehana and I move to the front of the group, staring down Haihane and Benitsubasa.

"You're…!" Benitsubasa starts in surprise.

"The Fallen Sekirei and the Sekirei of Wind." Haihane identifies us.

"That isn't my name!" I growl in anger, raising my hands in a fighting stance.

The wind swirls around us as Kazehana prepares to use her powers.

"I have a message for you to deliver to Karasuba!" I shout.

"That doesn't matter! You're all going to be dead in a few seconds anyway!" Benitsubasa declares dismissively, bending her knees before she springs forward.

She comes for me, and I can see the gloves on her hand, and I can tell that she's a fist type Sekirei. She throws a punch, aiming to knock my face in, and I duck under her blow, delivering a quick one-two punch combination to her ribs. Benitsubasa doesn't flinch, and her left hand comes down in a knife edge chop. She aims to crack open my skull, and I grab her arm by the wrist, stopping her hand just above my head. I chamber my left foot, bringing it back before I fire it out, striking the girl in the stomach and knocking her back. She flips head over heels and lands on her feet, her feet sliding on the bridge for a few feet before she comes to a stop near her comrade, who hasn't moved an inch.

"You have love in you, but it's unrequited." I remark, and Benitsubasa growls angrily, her left hand over her stomach where my foot impacted.

"Shut your mouth." She growls in anger, her eyes flashing with bloodlust.

"We can't win one on one." Haihane comments, and its then that wind swirls around them both, buffeting their bodies and they both raises their hands to shield their faces as hurricane force winds swirl around them.

_This is my opening!_

I quickly turn and run, my gaze locked directly on Minato.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden Minato-sama." I apologize as I approach and he opens his mouth to say something when I throw myself at him.

Wrapping him in my arms I bring his lips to mine, kissing him I feel the power flow into me as my wings of light manifest on my back. However, rather than vanishing right away the light remains, and I can see light illuminating the area around me. Standing there I've never felt more alive. Looking into Minato's eyes I can see my pupils have been replaced with ying-yang symbols, and I can feel energy pounding through my veins, and I turn back toward the two Disciplinary Squad members, feeling like I could take on Miya and soundly defeat the woman.

"Bring it!" I yell, raising my hands.

The wind that was swirling around them dies down, and Kazehana smiles, making a 'come on' gesture with her left hand toward Haihane. Benitsubasa sees my now glowing form and charges, apparently not concerned in the least with my state. I jump to meet her halfway, and she throws a punch, but her movements seem to be in slow motion. I raise my left fist, catching her punch and stopping it cold. I can feel the force behind her punch, strong enough to bend steel I beams.

"Wha…how did you do that!?" Benitsubasa stutters.

"Deliver this message to Karasuba for me. Tell her that I'm coming for her, and I haven't forgotten."

Benitsubasa opens her mouth to say something, but I tighten my grip on her hand, spinning around like I top I fling the girl off the bridge and off into the ocean.

"DAMN YOU!" She cries out as her body plunges into the water.

Standing there I can't help but grin, and for some reason I remember my training sessions with Miya.

_Compared to Miya, that girl was nothing. I wonder, with this new power, could I beat her in an all out fight?_

Looking farther down the bridge, I see Haihane slash at Kazehana, the Sekirei of Wind disappearing in a swirl of wind as she takes to the air. I watch as Kazehana flips over Haihane, landing behind her opponent. She smiles as Haihane turns around, the expression on Kazehana's face clear that she was merely playing with her opponent.

"Looks like our playtime is all over." She says with a fake pout. "Good bye."

She waves her hand to the left dismissively, and a torrent of wind swirls around Haihane. The Blue Sekirei raises her hands, trying to protect herself as the wind picks up, the vortex closing around her.

"Have a nice flight." Kazehana says jokingly before Haihane is swept off her feet, shot into the air by a localized tornado.

Watching the other Sekirei go up into the air, I watch as the tornado seems to follow her, arcing in the air the tornado spits Haihane toward the water, shooting her out like a bullet. With Haihane gone I relax and the light from my body fades, my wings disappearing along with the glow. Kazehana smiles from where she landed, and she strides toward the rest of us in her sultry gait, her hips rolling from side to side and her breasts swaying ever so slightly.

"My head…" Minato moans tiredly, and I spin around in terror.

I expect to see Minato's head impaled on Karasuba's sword with Karasuba standing in the middle of the group with a smile on her face as blood drips from the blade. Instead I see Minato dizzily sway from side to side, and Akitsu is there, taking ahold of him by his shoulders.

"Are you all right Minato-sama?" Akitsu asks with concern in her normally emotionless voice.

"Minato-sama!"

"Minato!" Kazehana cries out in concern.

Both Kazehana and I are at his side in a moment, Akitsu already supporting him and he leans heavily on her.

"I just feel really light headed all of the sudden." He mumbles, and his tone is barely coherent.

Up until now both Haruka and Kuno have been standing several feet behind Minato, wanting to stay as far away from the fight as possible. Now Haruka approaches Minato with concern on his face and in his eyes, and Kuno is right behind him, clutching onto his right arm.

"What's wrong Minato?" Haruka asks with apprehension in his voice.

"I'm OK." Minato says with sudden strength in his voice, managing to stand a little straighter as he looks over his shoulder at Haruka and Kuno. "You two need to get across the bridge before Matsu-san loses control of the satellite."

Haruka shakes his head slowly.

"I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't at least ask you to come along and join us outside the city." Haruka offers and Minato shakes his head wearily.

He looks to me and then Kazehana and finally Akitsu before he looks back at Haruka, a look of resolution in his eyes.

"I still have something to do here, I can't just leave when my Sekirei all depend on me." He denies the offer.

_Minato-sama…_

I feel tears in my eyes at my Ashikabi's concern, and Haruka solemnly nods.

"Then I'll be waiting outside the city." He says, extending his free hand to shake.

Minato weakly reaches out and grips his hand, shaking it as firmly as he can before he releases Haruka's hand.

"When all this over, I'll come visit." Minato promises and Haruka grins.

"I'll hold you to that." He says with a grin.

I open my mouth to say something about the need to hurry, when Minato's phone rings from his pocket.

RINGADINGDINGDINGDONG!

Minato wearily looks down at his pocket, and I reach out, taking his phone from his pocket I flip it open, holding the phone to my ear.

"Minato's phone, whose calling?" I ask casually.

"Yume-tan…?" Matsu's voice comes from the speaker and then a half second pause. "You have to get off the bridge! MBI locked me out somehow! The satellite is back in their control!"

"Wha-?" I manage to speak before a beam of white light lances down, splitting the bridge in two.

There's an ear shattering BOOM of destruction as the bridge is annihilated. Water and debris fly up from the impact, and the air parts in front of us, the spray of water and debris pushed to either side of us. Standing there I can't help but feel like I've been punched in the gut.

_We were so close!_

The bridge is totaled, the gap easily fifty feet across with no other crossing point.

"Was that the satellite?" Minato asks, and I nod.

"It was." I confirm for him darkly before I raise the phone to my ear. "We'll call you later Matsu."

I flip the phone closed, ending the call. Looking back to Minato I can't help but shake my head.

"We weren't fast enough…" I whisper, and Kazehana giggles.

"You think this means anything?" She asks, talking down to me. "What's a fifty foot gap to the Sekirei of Wind?"

Minato blinks in surprise, and he looks at Kazehana with hope in his eyes.

"Kazehana, can you help them?" He asks, and Kazehana smiles lovingly.

"All you had to do was ask darling." She says cupping his chin in her hand she kisses him. Her wings of light manifest for a moment and she pulls her lips back, a smile on her face. "Wind of my contract, blow away dark clouds for my Ashikabi." She whispers her prayer.

A gust of wind blows, picking both Haruka and Kuno up and lifting them fifteen feet off the ground. The wind swiftly carries the two of them along like leaves. Kazehana gently sets the both of them down on the other side of the bridge, on solid ground. They both immediately turn around, waving toward us, and Minato does his best to return the wave, his arm raised weakly as he barely manages to move it from side to side.

I open my mouth to say something when out of the night MBI fighting vehicles rush the scene. Eight of them pack into the entrance to the bridge, blocking off any ground escape as a woman with chin length spiky silver hair and an eye patch over her left eye wearing a women's business suit and a lab coat holding a mega phone emerges from one of the APCs.

"Cordon off the area! Capture all of them!" She orders as men begin to flow from the MBI APCs.

The soldiers carry nets between them, and they quickly throw them toward us. Kazehana disappears at the last minute in a gust of wind, and the net lands on top of us, the weighted net dropping Minato, me and Akitsu to the ground. The woman looks up at the bridges rafters, and I follow her gaze to see Kazehana holding onto one of the beams, looking down with disdain in her eyes.

"Tell Miya I'll return them soon, and I won't harm a single hair on any of their heads." The silver haired woman speaks to Kazehana, and Minato looks up tiredly.

"…Mom…?" He croaks in surprise.

* * *

It's been three days since MBI recovered Minato, Akitsu and me and brought us back to the tower for 'analysis.' I haven't seen Minato or Akitsu once since we brought back to the tower, the three of us having been separated and I can only assume Minato and Akitsu are being kept in separate cells like me. I've been in the same simple white room whose only decoration is a white cot that I both sleep and sit on. Though I haven't left this room, I've hardly been left alone. People dressed in white lab coats and carrying themselves like scientists have been coming in every so often to 'test' me by asking me to do various menial tasks with my powers. When I was first brought here a pair of people came in holding a strange black wand and a data pad, and they said they were 'scanning' me and waved the wand up and down over the front and back of my body. I've only remained here and gone along with everything because the woman who Minato referred to as Mom came in shortly after the scan and told me that if I were to try something it could be detrimental to his health and maybe kill him.

The door in the plain white wall opens, and I look up from my perch on the bed to see the silver haired woman stride into the room wearing her suit and lab coat holding a clip board.

"Doctor…" I grunt, tilting my head in greeting. "Here to run more stupid tests?"

"We've finished with our tests." She says, giving me a smile. "And you'll be happy to hear we're releasing you."

"What about Minato-sama and Akitsu-san?" I ask coolly.

"They're being released too." She calmly informs me.

"Why were we detained?"

"We wanted to run some tests on you and Minato, to make sure that you aren't going to hurt him by continuing to be his Sekirei."

"What are you talking about?! I'd never hurt Minato-sama!"

Minato's mother shakes her head slowly.

"The link between the two of you is dangerous, or have you forgotten what happened to him at the rail bridge?"

At her mention of the incident, I quickly look away.

"I haven't forgotten." I tell her in a cold voice.

"That state you entered fighting Number 105 draws energy from your Ashikabi through the bond you share." She explains. "In Minato's current state he can't sustain it for very long."

"Will it kill him?"

"We don't think so." She shrugs her shoulders. "We believe it will just sap his stamina until he passes out. That said you should reserve using it only for emergencies or just not use it at all."

"I understand." I say with a nod, and the woman seems pleased at that.

"Good, I'll take you to where my son and the discarded number are waiting for you."

I eagerly get off the bed as the woman walks to the door. She opens the door somehow and the two of us exit the cell into a relatively normal looking hallway that you might find in any office building. She leads me to a lobby like area, and I spot a bank of elevators along with a receptionist's desk and a set of chairs. Both Minato and Akitsu set on the chairs, waiting patiently. Seeing the both of them safe and well I can't help but smile happily, and I run to him, Minato standing up as I wrap him in my arms.

"Minato-sama! I was so worried."

He smiles, returning the hug.

"I'm glad you're all right Yume-chan." He assures me.

Akitsu stands up as well, standing with her arms behind her.

"Ach-hem." The scientist clears her throat, and both Minato and I part, the three of us looking toward the silver haired woman.

"There's a car waiting outside that will take you three back to Izumo Inn." She calmly informs us.

"How do you know where I live Mom?" Minato asks curiously.

The silver haired woman grins playfully.

"A lady must have her secrets." She says with that grin. She then looks to me and then Akitsu. "Take care of my son you two." She says to both Akitsu and me.

"I will." I answer, and Akitsu nods quickly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I get out of the black sedan that's pulled up in front of Izumo Inn. The sun is high in the sky, and a quick glance at my watch tells me that it's not even 11:00 AM yet. Both Yume and Akitsu follow, and I offer them my hand to assist them in getting out of the car. They both eagerly take it, and once all three of us are out of the car I walk to the driver's seat, and the window lowers a quarter inch.

"Thank you." I thank the driver, who doesn't say anything.

The window comes up, and the car pulls away without a word.

With the car gone I look toward Izumo Inn, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly.

_I wonder how everyone's going to react to my return. I'm sure they're all probably worried sick about me being gone for so long._

I start walking toward the Inn, and both Yume and Akitsu follow me without a word. Opening the door, I step inside and I slip off my shoes, Yume and Akitsu following suit right behind me.

"I'm back!" I yell out, announcing my return.

Footsteps quickly patter down the steps, and a dark haired figure swings around the bottom of the steps, landing on her feet five feet in front of me. I take in the figure in bits in pieces, my mind feeding the image to me slowly.

Dark hair tied into a pony tail, flawless skin, dark eyes, long silky legs, huge breasts, and a white apron, nothing else…

_She's doing the naked apron!?_

"Mi-na-to…" Kazehana smiles at me, speaking in a throaty purr.

My right hand flashes up to my nose, grasping it to stem the sudden flow of blood.

"Ka-Kazehana-san…" I stutter.

_Is she trying to entice me?_

It's then that Miya seems to appear from thin air behind Kazehana, a familiar ladle in hand.

WHACK!

"Indecent exposure isn't permitted in Izumo Inn!" Miya says with force in her voice.

"Ow…" Kazehana grumbles, rubbing her head where the ladle struck her.

"First it's the 'Walking Light Bulb', then 'Adopted Child,' then 'Perverted Glasses' and then it was 'Monotone Freezer' followed by 'Leaking Tap' and now it's 'Public Indecency.' What next?" Miya grumbles, going through a litany of nicknames for my Sekirei.

"I'm sorry Landlady-sama." I apologize, bowing to Miya. "I know you've had to take in all these people, and I'm really sorry." I apologize in earnest.

"Go change into something decent Kazehana." Miya commands Kazehana, who merely nods meekly and walks up the steps. "As for you Sahashi-san, I understand what's going on. I know all about the Sekirei Plan and what it entails. I suspected you were involved in the Plan when you brought little Ku-chan home."

Suddenly a clatter of footsteps come down the stairs, and three figures round the bottom of the steps and come running for me.

_Tsukiumi, Matsu, and Ku-chan!?_

The three Sekirei jump on top of me, pushing me down to the ground. The argument starts immediately.

"Get off of my husband!" Tsukiumi cries out. "I'm his legal wife!"

"Ku is his wife too!" Kusano argues.

"Fu-fu-fu, I want to experiment on him…" Matsu speaks, sending a chill down my spine.

"Could you all just get off of me?" I ask with an uneasy laugh.

"Ach-hem!" Miya clears her throat, and I feel bloodlust thicken the air.

Tap, tap, tap; the ladle gently taps against Miya's open left palm, a demon's mask suddenly materializing behind her.

_Just another day in the neighborhood…_

* * *

Miya quickly breaks the hug fest up, and I've since returned to my room to study. I know that dinner will be ready soon, and Yume is downstairs helping Miya cook the meal when I hear a knock at the door.

"Just a second!" I call toward the door.

Marking the page I'm on in the text book, I close the book and stand up. I raise my arms over my head and stretch a moment before I lower my arms and start toward the door. Sliding the door open I see Kazehana standing there, fully dressed and wearing a smile on her face.

"Oh, Kazehana-san, is something the matter?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just coming to collect on that reward you promised me." She reminds me, and I smile amicably.

"OK. You did a lot to ensure that Haruka and Kuno could escape the city, so what can I do to reward you?" I ask.

_She'll probably want me to massage her feet for a week or be her servant for a day or something like that…_

"Come with me to a love hotel." She says in absolute seriousness, her face and eyes losing any trace of humor.

I can't help but stand there and blink in surprise.

"Did… did I hear that right?" I ask curiously, and she nods.

"I want you to come with a love hotel with me and make love to me." She declares her intentions.

I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, looking away from her.

"That's really flattering, but I can't afford to pay for a hotel room for even an hour, and I'm a virgin…" I admit.

Kazehana smiles, reaching into her bosom she removes a familiar looking credit card with the letters MBI printed on it gold letters, flashing it toward me and holding it between her pointer and middle fingers.

"I'll cover the cost of the room, and I'll even buy you dinner." She says with a smile.

_Oh yeah, they all have credit cards with no balance limit…_

"Well, I'm still just a virgin, so it won't be very good…" I mutter, looking away from her in embarrassment.

Kazehana's face softens, an encouraging smile coming to her face.

"I'm actually really glad to hear you are a virgin." She says with a smile. "As long as we love one another it won't be bad, you do love me, don't you Minato-san?"

"Of course I love you." I assure her.

"Good then." She says, reaching out and taking both of my hands in hers. "Let's go!"

"Wait…" I begin as Kazehana leads me into the hall and toward the steps. "Right now!?"

"There's no time like the present!" She says happily.

"Uh, we should tell someone that we aren't going to be here for dinner!"

"They'll figure it out." She says playfully, winking at me as she leads me down the stairs.

We manage to get to the door before Akitsu appears in the hall, spotting Kazehana and I about to leave the Inn.

"Where are you two going?" She asks in her normal, emotionless voice.

"Minato and I are going out to be alone for the night." Kazehana explains to her. "We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I want to go to." Akitsu says, and Kazehana scowls.

"This is my reward Akitsu-san!" Kazehana informs her. "If you want to go out alone with Minato-san then you can do it tomorrow night."

"OK…" She seems to accept that, and I wave.

"Tell everyone I'll be all right and I won't need dinner, OK Akitsu-san?"

The discarded number nods.

"I'll tell them." She says emotionlessly.

"I'm counting on you Akitsu-san." I say with a smile, and she smiles at the words.

"Thank you, Minato-san." She says, waving happily to me. "Be safe."

"I will." I say before Kazehana practically pulls me out the front door of the Inn.

* * *

"Go round everyone up Yume-chan, dinner will be ready in five minutes." Miya explains to me.

"Got it Miya-san." I say with a smile.

I walk out of the kitchen, heading up stairs I spread the word, saving my room for last. Kagiri and Uzume both acknowledge my calls at their doors, and Tsukiumi is in her room, grumbling an acknowledgement. I don't know where Akitsu is, and I walk to my room.

"Minato-sama, dinner is ready." I call into the door.

Silence comes from in the room, and I open the door, calling out again.

"Minato-sama?" I ask quietly, and I see the room is empty, Minato's closed textbook on the desk.

_He isn't here?_

I quickly look around the room, checking in the bathroom and out on the roof I don't find him.

"Dinner!" Miya calls from downstairs.

I quickly go down the steps, heading to the dining room I see all the Inn's occupants save Minato and Kazehana at the table.

"Has anyone seen Minato-sama? He isn't in our room and I can't find him."

"He and Kazehana left about twenty minutes ago." Akitsu speaks up. "He said he was going out alone with Kazehana for the night and he wouldn't need dinner."

Tsukiumi stands up at that, her face contorted in anger.

"He's going out _alone_ with her!?" Tsukiumi growls, a vein bulging in her forehead.

"It's Kazehana's reward for helping Minato get those two out of the city. I'm going out alone with him tomorrow night for my reward."

"What do you mean reward!?" Tsukiumi growls, glaring daggers across the table.

"Minato promised that he would reward us for helping him get that Ashikabi and that Sekirei out of the city." Akitsu explains in her normal monotone. "Yume-san and I both get rewards too. It isn't our fault you refused to help Tsukiumi-san."

Tsukiumi turns toward Miya, a pleading tone coming to her voice.

"Landlady-san, you have to do something! _I'm_ Minato's legal wife!"

Miya merely shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever they do outside the boundaries of my Inn is none of my business." Miya says flatly.

Tsukiumi hangs her head defeated, and I can't help but sympathize with her.

_I've got a reward coming to me though. Tsukiumi won't because she refused to help…_

It's a small consolation, but I realize that it comes with sharing my Ashikabi with so many other female Sekirei.

_I'll get my turn. I'm just angry I don't get the opportunity to be his first…_

* * *

"A-CHOO!" I sneeze, looking to my left to avoid sneezing on Kazehana.

"Not feeling good Minato-san?" Kazehana asks.

"No, I'm okay, just had to sneeze all the sudden."

Kazehana grins mischievously.

"I bet they're talking about you right now." She says, and I don't need to her to elaborate.

The two of us are now walking on a sidewalk. Kazehana has practically been running since we left the Inn. She's presumably taking me to a love hotel, and I have to admit that the thought of having sex with her is getting my excited.

_To say that I never thought my fist time would be with a beautiful woman like Kazehana is an understatement. I thought I'd never have sex EVER before I became an Ashikabi, and now I get to make love to this amazing woman!_

"Here we are."

I look up to see a building with a large sign on the front.

"Kuro's Steam Paradise?" I ask curiously.

"Mm-hmm." Kazehana says with a smile.

"If you're sure." I hesitantly agree.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kazehana and I walk into a hotel room, Kazehana closing the door behind us. The room is a pretty simple hotel room. It has a bed, a desk with a chair, and a TV in a cabinet along with a conjoined bathroom with full shower.

Kazehana walks to the bed, her hips rolling as she sashays sexily to the bed. Sitting down she smiles seductively at me, patting the spot next to the bed on her right.

"Come on, sit down."

Ignoring the pun, I sit down next to her, nervous as cat in a dog house. She puts her hand on my left thigh, and I practically jump through the roof in surprise. Kazehana sees me jump, giggling in response to my awkwardness.

"Minato, relax." She assures me. "We can be here all night, and there's no need to be nervous."

I look away from her in embarrassment.

"I just…don't want it to be bad for you, since I'll have no idea what I'm doing…"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kazehana smile.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure it'll be great."

"I hope so…"


	15. Chapter 15

(Ok…what to say about this? Well, for starters, this is my first foray into writing any 'fluff' and you'll take notice that this story now has an M rating instead of a T. This chapter, as you all can probably guess, has a lemon in it, and if you don't like that kind of thing then you might want to stop here and wait for Chapter 15. This chapter is Kazehana's 'reward' for helping Minato at the bridge, and contains a lot of lovey dovey stuff. It's nothing _really _perverted, just the normal man and a woman making love, none of that kinky whips and chains or pleasure from pain shit. Anyway, enjoy the chap, and leave a review if you like.)

Chapter 14: First Night

Sitting on the bed next to Kazehana, I have no idea what I should do. I mean, I know _what_ to do, but I have no idea how to begin. Sitting there I can't help but be nervous, my eyes darting to her, more specifically her breasts and back down again.

Kazehana giggles playfully.

"Are you nervous darling?" She asks sensually, my eyes coming up to see her looking at me with open desire in her eyes.

_Wow…_

The look in her eyes is so unlike anything I've ever seen before, for a moment I forget where I am and what I'm about to do.

"Kazehana…" I mutter, and she leans forward, her eyes locked onto mine.

"Darling, I love you." She whispers, putting her hands on my cheeks, she closes her eyes and brings her lips to mine.

I can feel a strong, warm feeling flow from my lips through my entire body at the kiss. Her wings manifest, illuminating the room. I feel her tongue against my lips, parting my lips and gently brushing past my teeth. Unlike before, when she jumped on top of me and practically shoved her tongue down my throat, this time her tongue brushes against mine, dancing around in my mouth as I try to respond. After a few seconds, Kazehana's tongue slips back into her mouth, our lips parting with her hands still on my cheeks. I can see the love in her eyes, the warm, strong feeling from the kiss slowly fading. Staring into Kazehana's eyes, the happy smile on her face, there's only one thing I know to do.

I kiss her, and her body stiffens at my sudden action. My hands on her shoulders, her body relaxes as her wings of light manifest again. I slip my tongue into her mouth, her own tongue dancing around mine. Pulling back after a moment, a string of saliva connects our lips, and Kazehana smiles happily at me. She puts her hands on mine, looking down at my left hand and then up to my eyes. Her hands press against mine, and I feel her hands pulling mine down, and her dress slides off her shoulders and down her body. The dress seems to unzip itself in the front, and within a few seconds her dress is down to her belly button, the sleeves down to her elbows her full perky breasts in full view.

_I knew they were big, but oh wow…_

I can't help but stare at her breasts, the sight of them putting me into a trance.

She slips off the sleeves of her dress, her hands touching mine again, the touch pulling me from my trance.

"You want to touch them?" She asks, and without waiting for an answer she takes my hand and places one on each breast, the soft flesh warm beneath my fingers.

"Ka-Kazehana…" I stutter, and she smiles at me.

"It's OK…" She gives me permission. "You can touch them, I don't mind."

I grope her, gently squeezing her soft mounds in my hands.

_They're so big. They hardly fit in my hands…_

My hands move to her nipples, and I hold them between my thumb and pointer fingers, gently squeezing and teasing them.

"Ah…" She lets out a low moan, and I take a hand away, suddenly struck with inspiration.

I lean in, bringing my mouth to her exposed right breast. I gently lick her nipple, and her response is immediate.

"Ah!" She moans in pleasure, her back arching slightly and I take my cue from the sound.

I put my lips on her breast, gently sucking and licking at her breast, my other hand gently working her other nipple.

"Oh Minato!" She moans erotically with her head thrown back in ecstasy.

I continue to please her, her moans filling the room. After a few moments she speaks up.

"Minato…" She pants my name, and I stop, looking up at her I take my mouth from her breast.

"What is it Kazehana?" I ask curiously, a small part of me thinking that I've messed up somehow.

She pushes me down, my back gently bouncing against the bed. She straddles my waist, removing her dress and showing that she's only wearing panties.

"I wanna do you now…" She says with a smile.

"What?" I whisper, and then she undoes my belt.

I'm completely surprised, and when Kazehana pulls down not only my pants but my boxers too, she gets a firsthand look at my manhood when it's standing at full attention. She smiles at it, her soft hand touching it. She gently rubs the shaft, smiling as her hand touches my member.

"You licked me…" She says with a smile. "So I'll lick you too."

With her hand on the top of shaft, she puts her tongue on the bottom of the shaft, licking up the shaft, and sending electricity down my spine.

"Ah…" I moan without thinking.

"Feel good?" She teases, licking the tip before she rolls her tongue around it.

"Oh…ha!" I moan in ecstasy, Kazehana's touch drawing me closer and closer to climax.

Without warning I feel her lips cover the head, her tongue wet against the bottom of my manhood. Slurping greedily she goes down on me, her hand and mouth stroking me off as pleasure fills my body. Moaning with her mouth full she goes up and down on my dick, taking it into her mouth and slurping at my member like it's the most delicious thing in the world.

Her head plunges down, and I can feel her throat against the head of my member.

"I'm gonna…!" I manage to speak as the ecstasy peaks, the feeling washing over my body in wave.

"Mmm…" She mumbles, and I look down to see her slowly slide my member from her mouth, licking the tip one last time before she finally takes her lips off my dick.

"Kazehana…" I mumble, and she smiles at me.

"You really gave it your all. It was really thick."

I open my mouth to apologize, when she puts her pointer finger against my lips, silencing me. She takes her finger from my mouth, grabbing my shirt by the bottom she pulls it off, taking the last bit of clothing from my body. She smiles as she runs her hands over my chest, and I can't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Kazehana…" I say again, and she smiles at me, her smooth skin soft against me.

She moves her body so her face is in front of mine, her breasts pressing against my chest, her panties against my still hard member.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asks knowingly.

My hands travel down her ribs, stopping at her waist, and the underwear still there.

"Yes." I answer breathlessly, and she smiles.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You know I love you."

She smiles at that, and she kisses me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, and I feel her moving against the bed, and when I look I see her toss her panties aside. She breaks the kiss, pulling back I can feel the anticipation of what's about to happen.

"I love you too Minato." She whispers.

Reaching down, she lightly grabs my member, holding it straight up; she positions herself over the tip, gently sliding the head inside. She moans lightly as she slowly takes me inside her.

"AH!" I moan in pleasure as she takes me completely inside her.

Inside her she's tight and wet, and it feels incredible, the feeling of a blow job absolutely nothing like this.

"Does it feel good?" She asks between moans, and I quickly nod as she starts to grind up and down my cock.

"It's so tight and wet, it feels great." I manage to speak.

"Your dick feels great too. You're so hard and big…" She moans in pleasure.

"Kazehana! I can't hold on!" I cry out, the feeling of climax coming much faster than before.

"Do it!" She insists, plunging down my cock. "Come inside me!"

"But…!" I manage to try to argue.

I explode inside her; the feeling of her pussy around my cock combined with the orgasm is unlike anything I've ever felt before. For a few seconds, I feel like I'm floating and Kazehana moans as I pump my seed inside her.

"It's so warm…" She mutters with her pussy clamped tight against my cock.

"Kazehana…" I murmur as the feeling of climaxing inside her starting to fade.

She looks down at me, lying down on top of me.

"Are you ready to go again?" She asks erotically, and I smile at her.

"Yeah…"

That night, both of us have multiple orgasms, and by the time I'm done we're both exhausted, and I can do nothing but simply fall asleep in the bed with Kazehana next to me, my dick sore and hurting.

Opening my eyes the next morning, I'm still in the hotel room. Looking to my left Kazehana is lying next to me, and she lies on my left arm, her head resting against my shoulder, her left arm across my body. Her hair is down, and she has a smile on her face. It's then that the events of last night come back to me, what happened and what I did…

_Oh _SHIT! _I came inside her, multiple times! What am I gonna do if she winds up pregnant? Can Sekirei and humans even have children? If they can what will happen if she has the child before the game is over? What happens if she's defeated after having the baby? Would MBI really be so cruel to take a mother from her child?_

"Mmm…" She mumbles, nuzzling her head against my shoulder.

The phone on the nightstand next to the bed rings, a soulless mechanical beep that repeats itself in short bursts. Kazehana opens her eyes then, sitting up slowly she mumbles to herself as she groggily wipes at her eyes before her hand finds the phone, picking it up and holding it to her ear.

"Hmm?" She mutters under her breath, and when she speaks a few seconds later, she seems much more awake. "I understand. We'll vacate the room by the check out time."

With that she hangs up the phone, and I sit up, and it's then that I realize that she's naked, and I'm naked, and that currently she's sitting there with her chest in full view.

I blush and look away instinctively. My reaction has been literally beat into me not only by my grandmother but my mother and even my younger sister.

"Wake up call?" I ask tentatively, and Kazehana nods.

"That's right." She answers groggily, still tired from what we were doing last night.

"Kazehana…about last night…"

"What about it?" She asks with a faint smile, some of the tiredness disappearing from her voice.

"Well, I…"

"We made love Minato, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Well…I think I may've…" I mutter, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

_I can't just come out and say 'I think I'm afraid I may've knocked you up!' It'll make it sound like I'm afraid of having kids or that I don't want them and I want her to get an abortion or something…_

"You're worried I'll become pregnant?" She knowingly asks, and I feel the color drain from my face.

"It's not like I don't want to start a family!" I yelp in surprise, looking at her and for a few moments completely ignoring the fact that she's topless. "I just don't know how much longer the Sekirei Plan will last, and if you lose in the game and you're pregnant with my child, then what will happen to the unborn baby?"

Kazehana reaches up with her left hand, touching my cheek gently and smiling reassuringly.

"I'm happy that you're worried about me, but I'm not going to lose."

"I don't want you and Yume-chan or any of the others to have to fight one another." I tell her earnestly. "It'd break my heart to see you defeat one another and be taken from me forever."

Kazehana leans toward me, giving me a lover's kiss, and I kiss her back, her wings flashing into existence for a brief moment before they fade away.

"Don't worry about that darling." She assuages me, taking her hand away from my cheek. "As long as you love us, we'll get stronger and stronger and no one will be able to take you away from us."

_Take _me_ away from _them? _That's a stretch. Before I became an Ashikabi I didn't have any redeeming qualities. Now there are people who depend on me, whose hopes and dreams are something I can protect. Without Yume-chan and the others I wouldn't have that, I'd just be a worthless wanna be college student. Even though she says not to worry I don't want this game to end, I don't want to be separated from them…_

"Hmm…?" Kazehana mutters, her eyes darting down to my waist that's still covered by the blankets, and the dome that's formed there.

My face turns beet red, and I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh, heh…" I laugh nervously. "Well, you know, waking up next to a beautiful naked woman will do that to a man."

She smiles at the roundabout compliment, giving me a quick kiss.

"We've still got a few hours before we have to check out…" She says with a suggestive tone, smiling seductively.

In spite of everything, my member is still somewhat sore from the events of the previous evening, so I reluctantly shake my head no.

"Unfortunately I'm still a little sore from last night." I say with an embarrassed grin.

Kazehana playfully pouts.

"Aw… that's too bad. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"If you want to come to a place like this again we can, but I have to divide my attention among the others."

She knowingly nods, a frown settling onto her features.

"I know." She says in a somber tone.

"I'm sorry." I apologize to her, knowing that she, or any of my other Sekirei for that matter, like the fact that I have to divvy my attention up to all of them. "You deserve a man that can be devoted to you, but you're stuck with me…"

She smiles happily.

"Just as long as you can do this with me some times then I'll be happy. You're the one I love darling. You're the one I've chosen. I've known from the moment I met you that you had other Sekirei, and that I wouldn't be your one and only."

"Are you really happy like this though?" I whisper.

Kazehana laughs lightly, wrapping her arms around me warmly.

"You love me Minato, just like you love all your other Sekirei." She says the last part with a hint of petulance in her voice. "For a Sekirei, that's all we really need."

I nod happily, willing to let the subject drop. My stomach growls then and I blush in embarrassment as Kazehana laughs lightly.

"Shall we go get breakfast before we head back?"

"Sure…"

Twenty minutes later Kazehana and I walk out of the lobby of Kuro's Steam Paradise. The streets are somewhat crowded at this hour, and Kazehana's hand finds mine, gently grasping it and intertwining our fingers. I look at her at the contact, and she smiles at me, my protests dying in my throat.

She leads me away from the love hotel and toward a coffee shop. As the two of us walk down the street, the other people in the street give Kazehana and me a wide birth, and the men, mostly salary-men who are married with families send me a nasty glare. Those that don't glare at me ogle Kazehana.

One man in particular, an older overweight man dressed in a blue suit with glasses approaches her. He holds a briefcase in his left hand, a nervous look on his face. Both Kazehana and I stop to give the man a chance to speak, and he nervously glances between us before his eyes settle on Kazehana.

"Excuse me Miss…" The man says in a shaky voice. "I was wondering, how much for your time?"

_How much for your time? What does _that _mean?_

Kazehana giggles playfully, and it's then that I realize what the man is inquiring.

_He thinks she's a prostitute? Am I _that _ugly and unattractive? I know Kazehana is out of my league, but…_

I can't help but stand there, a mix of shock and anger pumping through me. Kazehana looks to me, waiting for my reaction.

"Hey! She isn't a stripper or a prostitute!" I growl at the man. "She's my woman!"

His eyes go wide in surprise, and Kazehana blushes heavily.

"Uh well…uh…" The man stumbles over his words, clearly flabbergasted by his mistake.

"You want a hooker go to Akibahara." I mutter under my breath, tightening my grip on Kazehana's hand. "Let's go dear."

I start walking, pulling on her arm and leading her away. She obediently follows, and the two of us continue down the street for five minutes until I feel a tug at my arm, and I stop, turning around to see her standing there silently, her hair hanging down in front of her eyes.

"Kazehana…?" I ask curiously, feeling suddenly self conscious about what I said to that man.

_Maybe she doesn't like being objectified like that, like she belongs to someone…_

I open my mouth to apologize, and Kazehana, still holding my hand yanks me into a nearby alley, swinging me around and putting my back against a wall, the two of us coming to a stop with her directly in front of me, her eyes still concealed by her hair.

"Kazehana mmph!" I'm cut off as her lips meet mine.

Once again I feel my connection to the strange, beautiful woman, and a feeling of joy rushes over me, her wings manifesting behind her and lighting up the alley. Fortunately no one notices.

Her tongue parts my lips, and I relax into the kiss. For a few moments I do nothing but stand there and return her kiss, our hands intertwined as she presses her body against mine, pinning it to the alley wall. After a full minute she breaks the kiss, her lips pulling back, her tongue licking away any trace of saliva left on her lips.

"Kazehana…?" I whisper, finally getting a look at her eyes, and the tears at the corners of them. "Are you all right?"

She smiles in spite of the tears, nodding happily.

"I was happy…" She whispers tenderly, her left hand releasing mine and gently stroking my cheek. "You said I was yours, you stood up for me…"

I release her hand, wrapping my arms around her shoulders in a tender embrace.

"Of course. After last night, how couldn't I?"

"Oh Minato…" She can't hold back the tears anymore, burying her face in my chest, bunching up my jacket in her hands. She sobs into my shirt, and I'm more than willing to let her.

_I don't deserve any of them. They all deserve a man who can be theirs and only theirs, and yet they're all stuck with me. I'm such an idiot…_

She pulls back, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her left hand.

"Let's go." I say gingerly, motioning toward the mouth of the alley. "We'll go get something to eat together, and then go back, OK?"

She nods, releasing my jacket and wiping her eyes again to compose herself.

"Let's go." She says, giving a warm smile.


	16. Chapter 16

(I know that I haven't updated in at least a month, and part of that is I spend a lot of my time in a so far fruitless job search. My birthday was in June so I'm officially 25 (woohoo…) and I recently purchased Mass Effect 2 and began playing it, and that game is addictive. That combined with what I do around my house and a lack of muse to type to any of my stories has kept me away from my keyboard. Well that has changed, I was recently struck with inspiration to write this story, and I'm going to try to have another chapter up by the end of the month. That will probably happen July 29th or before, because Otakon is at the end of the month and I doubt I'll be able to get a chapter out during that. Anyway, enjoy the chap, lots of Akitsu in this one, and some foreshadowing of events to come in the next chapter. I'm taking this in a somewhat different direction then I originally thought and for continuity will probably have to go back to the first chapter and change a word or two. Anyway, enjoy, leave a comment if you're so inclined.)

Chapter 15: The Second Reward

Getting back to Izumo Inn, I'm holding Kazehana's hand as the two of us walk past the gate while Miya waters the front lawn with a garden hose.

"Oh, hello Kazehana, Sahashi-san." Miya greets both of us. "I hope that you won't be thinking of breaking any of the rules like you no doubt did last night." She says as a demonic visage appears behind her head while she smiles that sadistic smile of hers.

"I wouldn't ever think of doing that!" I adamantly agree, sweat suddenly soaking my shirt.

"Remember Miya, last night Minato and I weren't here, so you can't hold what we did against us." Kazehana reminds her in a singsong voice.

"Sahashi-san is back!" Miya calls toward the Inn in a sing song tone, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end at what she's doing.

"Landlady-dono…" I mutter.

There's a ruckus from inside the Inn, and the front door flies open. All at once 5 Sekirei burst forth from the door, pushing and shoving at one another to get out the door first. Somehow they manage to get through the door, a trail of smoke following them as the bunch of them stop directly in front of me, five faces glaring at me, their eyes snapping between my face and my hand, still holding Kazehana's.

"H-Hello. It's nice to see you all." I manage in greeting, Kazehana stays silent.

"Grr…" Kusano growls jealously, and Kazehana doesn't help the situation by wrapping her arms around me, smiling as she blows on my ear.

"Kazehana-san!" I scold her, and the five faces staring at me don't get any happier.

"Mi-na-to…" Tsukiumi roars in rage.

The blonde jumps forward, grabbing me by the collar and shaking me vigorously.

"I'm your legal wife and you do things with that concubine? How could you?"

"Tsukiumi…" I mumble as she shakes me.

"Hey! You aren't the only wife!" Kazehana speaks up.

"Some-one-help-me." I mutter as Tsukiumi continues to shake me like a British nanny.

With time the scene at the gate settles, and both Minato and Kazehana are allowed back into the Inn. The unconscious Minato is brought to our room, while Tsukiumi and Kusano watch Kazehana like hawks. Matsu seems content simply to stand back and watch, giggling and grinning at the scene before her. For my part I can't help but feel jealous of Kazehana. She got to spend the night with Minato, and even I can tell that the two of them are closer now.

After Minato is back in our room, Kazehana sequesters herself to the roof, grabbing a bottle of Saki from the refrigerator she goes out of the window, lounging out in the morning sun. Once Kazehana goes out to the roof, Tsukiumi and Kusano give up on their surveillance, grabbed by Miya to do their chores for the day, since they were so busy worrying this morning to do them while I got everything out of the way as quickly as possible.

Stepping out the window I quickly locate Kazehana, the woman lying on the roof of the Inn with a bottle in her right hand pressed to her lips, the bottle upended as she gulps the booze down. As I step out onto the roof she removes the bottle from her lips, smiling happily.

"AH! Nothing like the taste of great Saki!" She smiles as she eyes the bottle for a moment before her eyes drift to me. "Something on your mind Yume?"

I open my mouth to say something and then close it again, not exactly sure how to phrase what I want to ask.

"Tongue tied?" Kazehana knowingly asks. "Let me guess, you want to know how he performed last night?"

"Uh, well…"

"Hmm…well, it will be your turn next, or maybe it'll be the refrigerator's turn?" She asks with a smile.

The thought of Minato being with Akitsu brings a scowl to my face.

"What I want to know is, are the two of you closer now then you were yesterday? Do you feel stronger now that you've made love to Minato?"

"Stronger?" She asks curiously, looking up toward the sky like she's deep in thought. "Well, I don't know about stronger, but I definitely feel _much_ closer to him. The feeling of being with the one you love is unlike anything else, and when someone is willing to let you be that close to them, to go out of their way to please you regardless of their own hardship…"

"Hardship…?" I mutter, and Kazehana grins, taking another swig of the Saki.

"He tried so hard to make sure that I felt good…" She says wistfully, a light blush coming to her face as she remembers. "He held it in for so long…"

"By 'it' you mean…" I knowingly mutter and Kazehana grins wistfully at the memory.

"He wanted to make sure I felt good, and didn't stop until I did. In the end he was so worn out that he fell asleep on my chest."

"So, you enjoyed it?"

"Oh of course!" She agrees, smiling again. "I almost envy you, when you're with him he'll have some experience, and he'll be a better lover because of it." She finishes with a hint of spite in her voice.

"You wouldn't say that if it were last night." I remind her ruefully, and she smiles again at the memory.

"You're right, much as I hate to admit it…"

"We all have to share…" I mutter under my breath, a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"You're the one with the least to worry about." Kazehana says acerbically.

"What are you talking about? I'm the reason he passed out after the bridge battle… If I fight using that power again I'll end up getting him killed, how could he possibly have feelings for me?"

"You own a special place in his heart." Kazehana says confidently. "No matter what happens you will always be special to him."

"I don't know…"

Kazehana shakes her head, taking another long drink from the Saki and looking away from me.

"Please go." She bids me leave. "I don't want to hear you whine when you've got something the rest of us all want and are too blind to see it."

Nodding solemnly I slip back into the Inn, feeling no better about things as I walk through the hall and down the stairs. On the way I pass Tsukiumi dressed in a maid outfit as she cleans the floor. I find Akitsu sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the TV. Standing in the doorway I watch the Sekirei for a long moment, until her head turns away from the TV, looking directly at me.

"Can I help you?" She asks in that lifeless monotone voice of hers.

I quickly look away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I apologize, and Akitsu's face remains impassive.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Forget I said anything." I tell her. "I was actually going to ask you about your reward from Minato."

"What about it?"

"Well, what are you going to ask him for?" I ask as I walk into the room, sitting across the table from her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you where going to ask to be the next one to get a reward or if you're OK with being third?"

"As long as he doesn't throw me away I don't care what order we receive our rewards."

_Well, I guess that answers that question…_

"Well, if you don't mind, then I'm going to ask for my reward today, and you can have him tomorrow." I tell her, quickly adding. "Unless he wants to give you your reward before me."

"That's fine with me."

"Don't strangle me!" I cry out as I open my eyes and sit up, looking around in a panic to find that I'm back in my bedroom in the Inn. The familiar surroundings do a lot to calm me down and I look myself up and down to find that I'm still clothed and unharmed, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as I toss the futon's blanket aside. Standing up I groggily wipe at my eyes, the last traces of sleep slipping away.

Stepping out into the hall it's thankfully empty. Walking toward the stairs to go downstairs the sound of a door opening behind me causes me to stop and turn to see. To my surprise Kagiri steps out into the hall dressed in black pants and a white button down t shirt. He sees me standing in the hallway and his gaze narrows, and he looks at me with animosity in his eyes, like I've done something to hurt or insult him.

"Hello Kagiri-san." I wave in greeting.

"Sahashi-san…I…have to go!"

He starts walking at a clipped pace, walking past me and practically pressing his back against the wall opposite me as he passes me. Watching him walk past he hits the stairs and starts walking down, taking them two at time before he disappears from my sight, leaving me with unanswered questions.

"Did I do something to him?" I mutter to myself, trying to think of anything I've ever done to him that might've made him mad.

"Mina-tan…" Matsu's voice comes from behind her door, the hidden door rotating and bringing her face into view.

"Matsu-san…did I do something to make Kagiri-san mad?"

She looks at me a long moment, and unlike nearly every other time I've been alone with her I don't feel a chill run down my back at the look in her eyes, which for once is deadly serious.

"No…you didn't do anything to him." She assures me. "It's more like what he's done because of you." She adds in a low whisper, and I don't think she meant for me to hear it.

"What do you mean Matsu-san? What has he done because of me?"

The Sekirei of Wisdom blinks in surprise, and I get the distinct feeling that she didn't mean for me to hear that second part.

"What? Oh nothing! It's just that he works night at a host club and he's getting a lot less sleep since you brought Tsukiumi-tan and Akitsu-tan here."

_Is that really what's bothering him so much?_

"Well, if it's that bad then I'll have to talk to everyone. Getting enough sleep is important, and I don't want to negatively impact his job performance…"

Matsu still has a deadly serious expression on her face, and it's almost as if she wants to say something, but is conflicted about whether or not to say it.

"Is there something else Matsu-san?" I ask, and the Sekirei blinks in surprise again, laughing nervously.

"Nope, don't mind me!" She quickly excuses herself, spinning her door closed and cutting the conversation off there.

_Why do I get the feeling that there's much more going on, and she knows a lot more than she's letting on?_

Standing in the living room I hear footsteps coming down the steps, and I turn and look to see not Minato but Kagiri come down the stairs. The ashen haired man has a worried look on his face, and I'm reminded of the conversation between the two of them that I unintentionally overheard last night…

**Flashback**

_Minato is gone with Kazehana, off doing who knows what together…_

I push the thoughts from my head as I finish cleaning the dishes, putting the last of the dishes away while Kusano and Miya sit in the TV room watching a drama program. Akitsu also sits at the table, and seems interested in the drama, but it's really hard to tell with her and the vacant expression that she's always got on her face, it's like she's never interested in anything.

Shaking my head to clear it I finish the last of the dinner clean up, double checking everything to make sure I didn't miss anything before I start for the stairs. After dinner Tsukiumi went back to the room she shares with Akitsu, saying she had some 'important business' to take care of. Uzume went straight back to her room with a yawn, saying she was going to get some sleep.

Kagiri-san on the other hand had the rare night off, and after dinner both he and Matsu went upstairs together, saying they had to discuss something in private. Miya shot them both a glare, reminding them both about the most oft enforced rule of Izumo Inn. They both adamantly declared that they were going to just talk, and Miya let them go at that.

Walking out of the kitchen I walk past the living room and to the steps, heading up stairs to go back to our room, to enjoy what traces of Minato's scent are in the room we share, as much as I pollute it.

Near the top of the steps I can hear both Matsu and Kagiri's voices, and I realize that her door must not be completely closed.

"Do you really think that you're reacting to Mina-tan?" Matsu asks, and I stop in my tracks, the implications of that question hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Look for yourself…" Kagiri responds with a harsh edge to his voice. "They aren't getting any smaller, in spite of that medicine you gave me."

"That medicine is just a pain-killer. If you want your body to stabilize then you need to get winged…"

"I _won't_ be winged." Kagiri says with certainty in his voice. "Those burdened by fire have always been alone."

"Well, if you don't want Mina-tan then why not try Yukari-tan? She likes cute guys and already has a Sekirei, so why not go see her?"

"I…I just don't want to change."

"Then go see Yukari-tan. If she can be your Ashikabi then you'll become the prettiest bishounen ever."

"I…I guess I could try that. At least he isn't here tonight…"

"He'll be back tomorrow you know, and until you get winged your body won't get any better."

"I know, I know." He says in a grumble.

The door to Matsu's room opens, and I quickly backpedal down the stairs, disappearing around the corner as Kagiri emerges from the revolving door, stepping lightly down the hall. Huddling near the corner I can't help but be engrossed by what I just heard.

_Kagiri is reacting to Minato, but he's a man… Matsu said his body was unstable, does that mean he's turning into a woman? Is that even possible for a Sekirei?_

**Present**

The memory is there and gone in an instant, and Kagiri walks toward me, his eyes locked past me on the front door. He has his arms wrapped around his chest, his face set in a grimace as he walks.

_He must be going to Yukari-san's to see if maybe he'll react to her…_

He walks by, and I open my mouth to say something, but I quickly close it. Slipping on his shoes Kagiri walks out of the Inn and I glance back to the living room seeing Akitsu sitting there looking as vacant as ever. Hearing footsteps on the stairs that are too heavy to be Tsukiumi, I realize that Minato is coming downstairs, and I have a very important choice to make, either follow Kagiri and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish like force Yukari to wing him, or stay here and talk with Minato, allowing Kagiri to do whatever he pleases with Yukari, even if he isn't meant to become her Sekirei.

_You once called yourself the Sekirei of Fate, are you going to let someone who's already chosen a fated partner ignore that just because he's afraid of what might happen?_

Stepping off the bottom of the step I look to the door to see Yume standing near the door, slipping on her shoes with her back to me.

"I'll be going out for a bit Minato-sama, so you can feel free to give Akitsu-san her reward." Yume says with an obviously forced cheerful tone.

"Uh, I…" I mutter as she waves at me, forcing a smile.

"I'll be back soon, so just give Akitsu-san her reward, and I'll get mine tomorrow."

"Uh…OK…" I agree, scratching the back of my head as she opens the door and steps out, closing the door behind her.

_She had a look in her eyes, like she was suffering somehow… Is she really so broken up over what Kazehana and I did last night? Does she think that I somehow think less of her because of it?_

Shaking my head I suppress a sigh, rubbing my temples to clear the eye crust build up from my short 'nap' before I walk into the living room, seeing Akitsu sitting at the table, impassively staring at the wall.

"Akitsu-san?" I ask curiously, sitting down across from her.

The odd Sekirei blinks, her eyes fixing on me as she seemingly comes back from whatever la-la land it is she goes to when she zones out.

"Do you need something Minato-sama?" She asks curiously.

"Uh, well…" I mumble under my breath, unsure how to broach the subject of what Akitsu wants as her reward for helping me. "Is there something in particular you want from me as a reward for putting your life on the line against the Disciplinary Squad?"

"A reward?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, when we were planning the attack Kazehana-san asked for one, and both you and Yume-chan asked for one too. Yume-chan said that she was going out for a while, so I've got time to give you whatever you want for a reward, as long as I can afford it."

"What did you and Kazehana do?" She asks in that same emotionless tone.

I can't help but blush in embarrassment, my cheeks turning cherry red in response to the question.

"Uh, well uh, Kazehana and I…"

"Why don't you tell her Minato darling?" Kazehana speaks up from behind me, and I nearly jump through the roof in surprise.

"Ka-Kazehana?" I ask curiously.

The Sekirei of Wind wraps her arms around my neck, her breasts pressing into my back, her face pressing against the right side of mine. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, and I can smell the Saki on her breath.

_She's been drinking…_

"Last night Minato _ravished_ me." Kazehana says with a slur. "He was like a piston, back and forth and back and forth, it was wonderful…"

Akitsu's face sours in a rare show of emotion, the ambient air temperature suddenly dropping several degrees.

"Ka-ze-ha-na…" Miya's voice comes from behind me.

Any hint of inebriation disappears from Kazehana's face the second she hears Miya's voice. She releases her hold on me, standing up ramrod straight and turning around. She smiles nervously while Miya stands in the doorway with a wooden spoon in hand.

"I was just going to my room. I'll talk to you later Minato-darling."

Kazehana makes for the door, Miya standing aside to allow her by. I watch as Miya's eyes follow Kazehana as she walks toward the steps and heads up them, the landlady shooting me a glare that sends chills down my spine.

"Remember the rules Sahashi-san." Miya reminds me, and I empathically nod my agreement.

"I will!" I yelp in agreement.

She walks away at that, and once Miya is gone I breathe a sigh of relief, at having stared into the eyes of the demon and come away without a new lump on my head.

Turning back to Akitsu the room temperature thankfully climbs as I smile at her, laughing nervously at the withdrawn Sekirei. Looking at her now it's hard to imagine her with that crest on her head and the chain wrapped around her. With the make up and the minor change to her hairstyle she looks like a normal Sekirei, though I get the feeling that she is jealous of Yume and the others, since they have a bond with me while she's just another Sekirei.

"So…Akitsu-san, what would you like for your reward?"

"What do I want?" She asks curiously, and I nod my agreement.

"Yes, you did something for me, and now I want to repay you by doing something for you."

"Can we go out, on a date?"

"A date?" I ask curiously, and she stares at me, suddenly very interested. "Yeah, sure."

Walking away from the ATM, I sigh heavily, my wallet stuffed with 10 10,000 ¥ notes, Tsukiumi's MBI card stuffed into one of the credit card slots. Asking my 'legal wife' to borrow her MBI Gold Card had been hard, but I didn't really have any choice. Akitsu wanted a date, and since she's a 'discarded number' whatever that means, she doesn't have a card and can't pay. Since I lost my job all my allowance that my mother lovingly cut in half goes to Miya for rent, and what little I have left from my job isn't enough to buy a child ice cream, much less go out on a date for two. Of course Tsukiumi isn't stupid, in return for borrowing her card, I now owe her a 'reward' whatever it is she wants, though for now I'm with Akitsu, and I said I would give her whatever she wanted, as long as I was capable of giving it to her.

_At least the MBI cards work like ATM cards. If you have the code you can withdraw money against it, and Tsukiumi thankfully told me her code._

Looking up from the sidewalk Akitsu stands in front of me, an emotionless expression on her face. The two of us went to a nearby bank and she waited a few feet away from the ATM while I made the withdrawal, and now the two of us are headed out for her reward, and what she asked for is a 'normal date.'

"Well, what would you like to do first?" I ask curiously, smiling at the strange woman. "If you're hungry we can go get lunch or maybe you want to go shopping for some clothes or maybe you want to go to the movies or…" I stop talking, realizing that I'm blabbing.

"You want to know what I want to do?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah. Normally when two people go out on a date they participate in activities to learn about each other." I explain for her, trying not to sound like I'm speaking to a child.

"I think I know what I'd like to do…" She trails off, and I extend my hand, holding it out for her to take.

"Well, lead the way."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Akitsu-san?" My voice comes out in a cloud, the air cold against my skin.

The stoic Sekirei stands in front of me, her head bobbing in an assured nod.

"My tuner would always take me out to do this when I was little, so I got really good at doing this."

Akitsu chose to go to an ice rink for our date, and she just happened to know of a rink in Tokyo where we could skate. Naturally people were staring at us as we came into the place, and now Akitsu stands near the edge of the ice, her feet in a pair of rented skates while I stand on the floor just outside the ice at the gate to get on the ice, my own feet encased in another pair of skates, but unlike her I haven't even had five seconds of practice ice skating, and I'll probably end up falling flat on my face.

"I don't know how good I'm going to be at this Akitsu-san…" I mumble, grinning uneasily

She holds out her hands, palms up toward the sky, a reassuring smile coming to her face.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall Minato." She assures me, and I reach out, taking her hands in mine.

Gently she pulls me forward, and once I'm on the ice she has no trouble skating backward and basically pulling me forward across the ice. Fortunately the rink isn't that crowded, and there are only a handful of people on the ice rink that's half the size of a football field. Akitsu pulls me along, smiling as we hold hands and glide across the ice.

"Watch my feet and do what I do." Akitsu gently coaches me.

"Trying, it isn't as easy as it looks." I laugh nervously, trying to hide exactly how nervous I am.

"Just relax." Akitsu pauses. "My tuner always told me that when I first started."

I do as she says, and soon enough her hands release mine, and miraculously I don't fall flat on my face. Taking her advice to heart she and I skate around the rink together. After an hour I feel like I've been doing this forever, and as long as I concentrate on my what I'm doing, I don't have any problems.

"See?" She asks with a smile as the two of sail across the ice together. "You're doing great!"

The two of us keep skating around the rink, and for fifteen minutes everything is great. Akitsu and I glide across the ice, and while she's able to literally skate circles around me, I'm content to just skate in a circle and not stumble or fall flat on my face. After a while I notice people staring at us, and I get the feeling that they aren't staring because Akitsu is way out of my league.

"Look at that girl…" I hear one of the women skating mutter as we glide by. "Doesn't she have any shame?"

We pass a group of 3 guys standing off to the side, and as we pass I can hear them talking amongst themselves.

"Dude, look at the rack on that one! What does she eat to make them get that big?"

"What I wouldn't give for a chance to wrap my hands around those melons…"

"Check it out, her headlights are on!"

Having gone to public high school, I'm fully aware of nearly every modern sexual innuendo and what they mean, so having heard that my eyes glance at Akitsu's chest, and it's hard not to notice the two small bumps on her breasts that weren't there when we came in.

_Is she not wearing…?_

In that half moment of lapsed concentration I forget exactly what I'm doing, and my feet somehow get caught on each other.

"Gah!" I cry out as my face falls forward, slapping into the freezing ice with a thud, the fateful meeting of my face and the ice finally happening.

"Minato!" Akitsu shrieks in fear.

My body skids across the ice, the feeling in my cheek disappearing as it drags against the ice.

"I'm such a moron…" I mumble to myself as I finally come to a stop in the middle of the rink.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting on a bench off of the ice, a bag of the stuff pressed against the right side of my face. Akitsu holds the ice bag to my face, her worry written across face like a billboard advertisement.

"I'm sorry Minato; I shouldn't have made you do this with me." She laments in apology. "You hit your head and you might have a concussion and…"

I hold my hand up to her lip, shushing her in spite of the ice pack she holds against my face, her other hand on my left thigh, the nape of her blouse hanging away from her body, giving me an unobstructed view of her chest, and her apparent lack of a bra.

_When she first joined me she wasn't wearing any panties, and her excuse for it was she said she just forgot. Did she really just forget to put on a bra?_

"I'm fine Akitsu-san, really." I tell her, but she doesn't buy it.

"But…" She tries to argue.

"Look, I didn't trip because I was skating, it's just that I noticed something, and it distracted me and I forgot what I was doing. My face doesn't really hurt, so don't worry about it."

"What did you see?" She asks, pulling the ice away from cheek slightly, cocking her head to side curiously.

My face suddenly feels hot, and I look away in embarrassment, unsure how to broach the subject with her.

_With Kazehana she already knows all about stuff like that, so I could just tell her and there wouldn't be any reason to be embarrassed, but with her it's different. She forgets to wear panties for god's shake!_

"Uh, well, you see, I guess you were cold, and you aren't wearing a bra…"

"I'm not wearing a bra?" She asks curiously.

My mouth drops open as she pulls her shirt forward and literally checks to see whether or not she's wearing underwear. She looks down her shirt a moment, staring for a moment.

"Hmm, I forgot to put one on…" She mutters, releasing her shirt and allowing it to settle back on her chest.

I take a deep breath and blow it out; reaching up with my left hand I rub my left temple, wondering just how ditzy this Sekirei can be.

"Anyway." I begin, changing the subject. "You weren't wearing a bra so when your breasts got cold your nipples hardened, and they poked through your shirt, and I saw it and it surprised me so I stopped paying attention to what I was doing because other people were staring at you and I was wondering what they were staring at so I looked and I saw what they were staring at and…" I trail off, realizing that I'm rambling.

She cocks her head to left, curiosity flickering in her gaze.

"What does my not wearing a bra have to do with my nipples getting hard?"

_My god…_

"Well, your shirt was plastered to your chest and people were able to see the outline of your nipples…"

"Did that bother you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean we're supposed to be together. What man wouldn't get bothered by other people looking at his girlfriend's breasts?"

"So, I'm not just a tool to you?"

"No! I could never think of you as just a tool. You're a person, and you're dedicated to me and even though we aren't bound like Yume-chan and the others I still think of you the same as I do them. They're very important to me and you are too Akitsu-san. You're with me because you choose to be day after day, not like Yume-chan and the others who are stuck with me."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, and I honestly don't know what to say as our eyes meet, and she kisses me, our lips brushing against each other before her tongue parts my lips, sliding it into my mouth she wraps her arms around me, pulling herself closer I wrap my arms around her without thinking, and before long the two of us are making out on the bench, and for ten seconds that's all we do, until the sound of a man's voice shatters the mood.

"Ach-hem!" An older man clears his throat, and our lips part.

The two of us looking in the direction of the voice see a middle aged man wearing skates and dressed in black standing there, staring at us. Akitsu stands up straight, straightening her back and looking at him with vehemence in her gaze.

"Can you two please not do that here?" He asks politely, and I can feel my face turn cherry red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry." I agree, ducking my head. "Akitsu, we should leave, I think I'm done skating."

Leaving the ice rink I can't help but sigh, still feeling a little embarrassed about making out in public in front of everyone at the ice rink. Walking out of the rink Akitsu's hand brushes mine and I look over at her, her eyes showing a mix of embarrassment and curiosity.

"Can…we hold hands?" She asks, and I smile reassuringly at her.

"Sure." I answer, intertwining our fingers, and she blushes at the contact.

"Well, it's still in the afternoon yet, what do you want to do now Akitsu-san?"

"Um, could you please just call me Akitsu? You call Yume 'Yume-chan' and you call all your other Sekirei things, so…"

"OK Akitsu." I give in, and she blushes deeply. "So, what would you like to do now? Do you want to go back to the Inn or is there something else you want to do?"

"I'd like to do something you want to do Minato." She answers. "I want to learn more about you…"

As if on cue my stomach growls, and I laugh nervously.

"Well, first I'd like to get something to eat, after that we'll do something I want to do."

We eat lunch at a local burger joint, and after that we walk around the city, just talking to one another. Akitsu wanted to learn more about me, and I really couldn't think of anything in particular I wanted to do, so I proposed that we just walk around and talk. The afternoon is warm and the weather is perfect, so for a few hours we just walk around with no real destination in mind, eventually we meander through a park and eventually find ourselves standing in front of a fountain, the sound of the splashing water the only sound as we hold each other's hands.

"This is nice." Akitsu comments and I nod my agreement.

"Yeah."

"So, what did you and Kazehana do last night?"

"Huh…what?" I ask curiously, looking over at her to see her looking at me with a serious expression on her face.

"I would like to know what you and Kazehana did together last night." She repeats herself.

"Uh, well we made love."

"Made love? You mean you had sex?"

"Yeah…" I answer, looking away from her and blushing in embarrassment.

_She doesn't know that her nipples will poke through her shirt when she gets cold but she knows what sex is?_

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Uh, well, yeah, but only if you want to. I mean it's your choice. Kazehana wanted to sleep with me, so we slept together. If you don't want to have sex I'm perfectly happy with that. I've had a lot of fun with you today, and we don't have to have sex."

"I'm glad to hear that." She says with a smile. "Is there something else you want to do?"

"Want to catch a movie? I heard there's a new zombie movie that just came out, it might be fun to watch."

"Then let's go see that movie together." Akitsu says with a smile.

"UGH…brains…BRAINS…" The zombie on the screen reaches out with gore encrusted hands, blood around his lips.

"KYA! GET AWAY!" The school girl heroine cries out in pure terror.

Glancing over at Akitsu her face is set in an expressionless mask as she watches the movie on the big screen. She holds a small bucket of popcorn and munches on it, apparently completely unfazed by the excessive gore, the graphic depiction of human brains being eaten by inhuman monsters.

The theater is dark, and there aren't many other movie goers, though nearly all of the other people in the theater are couples, and most of those couples are women clinging onto their men in fear at what's happening in the movie.

"Brains…" Another zombie moans as it lurches toward the heroine.

"No! Stay away!"

The girl finds a nearby mop; using it as a weapon she clubs the zombie, bashing his decayed head in with a spray of blood and brain matter. The first zombie isn't even on the ground before the second lunges for her, and she rams the mop handle through its head, blood spraying from both sides of the head wound.

_Wow, good special effects…_

Nearly two hours later Akitsu and I walk out of the theater, Akitsu's face set in an impassive mask as we exit the theater. Walking out into the afternoon light the two of us hold hands, and I can't help but grin.

"Some special effects huh?" I ask, and Akitsu shrugs her shoulders.

"You mean that all those people getting killed with mop handles and swords and being shot weren't real?" She asks.

"Uh…yeah. It was all fake; all those people they showed getting killed weren't actually killed. It's supposed to be entertaining."

"What did you think of the movie Minato?"

"It was a horror movie." I answer with a shrug. "I could've done with not so much blood, and they could've fleshed the characters out more, rather than just creating those stereotypes and going with them. What did you think about the movie?"

"I thought it was really weird that the high school girl didn't just start killing the creatures right away. If she'd have done that she wouldn't have had to waste so much time and energy running around."

My forehead meets my left palm with a smack, and I shake my head slowly, my forehead gently rubbing against my palm.

"When a normal high school student is put into that situation they wouldn't think about fighting unless they have to. Most humans don't want to resort to violence unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Really? For Sekirei violence is a part of our life, we have to fight each other until only one is left…"

_Does she really believe that…?_

It's a sobering thought, and for a long few moments the two of us walk down the street in silence. During the entire walk I think about what she said, and how it makes me feel.

"Hey, Akitsu…?"

"Yes Minato?"

"Are you a part of the Plan?"

"I was used as a test subject by MBI." She says monotone. "They experimented on me so that the others could be adjusted and made to perform the winging and the Norito. After they were done with me MBI discarded me, and since I cannot have an Ashikabi I'm free to do whatever I wish. That was why Mikogami-sama was interested in me, since I had no Ashikabi and MBI didn't care about me I could do whatever I wanted without consequence."

"So…if all my Sekirei end up losing and they're all taken from me, would you leave me too?"

"Do you think they're going to be beaten?"

"No…no…It's just when you talk about fighting until only one is left, I thought that didn't apply to you, so no matter what you couldn't be taken from me…"

"I won't leave you Minato. I promise."

"Thank you Akitsu."


	17. Chapter 17

(Ok, starting in this chapter I'll start using the phrase '**Scene Transition**' to mark the end of scenes. Since FF seems to want to delete any kind of break on the page, this is the only real way I can think of having it flow and not having to worry about it getting deleted during the upload. Anyway, I'm at Otakon right now, the Thursday night before and while this one isn't as long as some of the others, I hope you all enjoy it.)

Chapter 16: Feelings

**Meanwhile…**

After Kagari leaves Izumo Inn he goes straight for Yukari's apartment building. Following him at a distance I can tell that he's worried, he walks with his arms wrapped around his chest like he's hugging himself, and he constantly glances left and right at the other people as they pass.

When he finally arrives at her apartment building he immediately heads through the gate to the complex and toward the stairs. Rather than follow him I head to the side of the building, hopping the fence like it's nothing. Once I'm inside the complex I look the building up and down, taking in the relatively simple apartment building. It's made of concrete and this side has no balconies, just windows set in a grid pattern all the way up the side of the building. There's a fire escape on this side of the building, but I know that those make noise when you walk on them. These windows are optimal handholds, though it would impossible to climb up them without hitting the fire escape and making a ruckus. Instead I choose a rain spout that hangs down from the gutter on the roof, and with my strength I can easily scale the gutter. Once I climb to the third level I slowly move off of the gutter and onto the fire escape, doing everything I can to make as little noise as possible. Once I'm on the fire escape I go to open the window but it's locked. A grin spreads on my face before I create a small bar of solid light, using it to flip the latch inside the apartment and I slowly pull the window up, opening it just a crack and enough to hear.

Opening the window Kagari has already come into the apartment and the three of them, Yukari, Shiina and Kagari all sit around a table, a cup of something in front of Kagari while he continues to hold his sides. I can tell just from the atmosphere that something is amiss.

"So, you're Minato-onii-chan's roommate right?" Yukari asks curiously, and Kagari nods quickly.

"That's right."

"Well, what's up? Onii-chan told me about you, he said you work as a host at a club right?"

"That's right. I actually came here to talk to you about something important…"

"What's wrong Kagari-san?"

"I'm a Sekirei, and I'm here to ask you if you'll be my Ashikabi. I think I'm reacting to your onii-chan and I don't want to become a woman, so if I become your Sekirei then my body will stabilize and I'll stay a man…"

"You're turning into a woman!" Yukari blurts out in surprise.

"Yes…" He answers with shame in his eyes, looking down toward the table.

Both Yukari and Shiina share a disbelieving look, and Yukari is the first one to speak.

"Can you show me?"

He nods grimly; unbuttoning his shirt he opens it to reveal two small lumps on his chest that look a lot like very small breasts. Yukari stares at them for a long moment, even going so far as to lean across the table and look closer while Kagari blushes in embarrassment. After nearly five seconds of Yukari staring at Kagari's chest he pulls the shirt closed over his chest, a look of embarrassment coming to his features.

"Wow…" Yukari mutters, sitting back and shaking her head. "I didn't know it was possible for Sekirei to change sex just for their Ashikabi…" Yukari suddenly grins, looking at Shiina with a devilish expression and having listened to Minato talk about her and the way she thinks, I know exactly what my Ashikabi's younger sister is thinking.

_She's thinking what Shiina would look like if she could get him to turn into a woman…_

Shiina doesn't miss Yukari's look, and a shiver runs down his spine, his eyes going wide as he realizes what his Ashikabi is thinking.

"Yukari-san, I can't…" He mutters, and Yukari blinks in surprise.

"Then…"

"I'm different from the others." Kagari cuts her off. "When I was born my body and powers weren't stable, and after I was released my powers continue to fluctuate. My only hope to stay a man and stabilize my powers is to have you become my Ashikabi."

Yukari looks at him, and then at Shiina, then back to him.

"So…you feel hot in your chest when you look at me?" Yukari asks, and Kagari shakes his head.

"No, I'm not reacting to you; I'm reacting to your onii-chan…" He reminds her. "It's because of him that I'm changing, but I don't want to become a woman. Even if I'm supposed to be Minato's Sekirei I don't want to become a woman, I don't want my personality to change all to suit him…"

Yukari looks up contemplatively, and Shiina finally speaks up.

"Yukari-san, I don't like this." Shiina voices his protest. "If you do this you'll be exactly like those people that were chasing me."

"Huh? Well, I mean it isn't like I'm making him become my Sekirei." Yukari rationalizes. "He came to me and asked me to make him mine."

"But he's already reacting to someone else. For us, to find our destined Ashikabi is a blessing, and to have that taken from us is a tragedy."

"What do you know?" Kagari asks Shiina with venom in his voice. "You aren't the one who's growing breasts and slowly becoming a woman."

"If Minato-san is meant to be your Ashikabi then you should go to him!" Shiina argues. "He has so many other Sekirei and they're all happy! He makes Kuu-chan so happy I can only imagine what type of person he must be!"

"I'm a man!" Kagari insists, wrapping the shirt tighter around his chest, binding his budding bosoms. "Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to feel your manhood slipping away while two breasts _painfully_ grow bigger and bigger with each passing day!"

"I…" Shiina mutters dumbfounded and Yukari holds her hands up in front of both of them, acting as a peacekeeper.

"Look, we don't have to do anything right away." Yukari suggests. "For now I could let you move in here and see if maybe your body starts to change back, I'll even check it every day for you…"

Shiina's expression immediately sours, and the table in front of them degrades and falls apart into a blanked pile of trash.

"My table!" Yukari cries in surprise, and Kagari is quick to step back, Yukari standing up when the table degrades.

Shiina sits there stoically, his expression set in a scowl.

"Shiina!" Yukari scolds him, but his expression doesn't falter.

"Um…" Kagari mumbles, looking between the Ashikabi and Sekirei cautiously.

"If you're going to be that way then fine!" Yukari proclaims in anger, turning toward Kagari. "Come here and I'll kiss you and make you into my Sekirei."

Kagari blinks in surprise, and Shiina stands up in surprise, his hands balling into fists. Kagari for his part stands there, hands wrapped around his chest, his shoulders sagging in a mix of fear and embarrassment.

_She's really going to do it?_

"Um…" He mutters, suddenly not looking so sure about things.

"Don't you want to stay as man? Kiss me and I'll make sure you're one-hundred percent man!" Yukari proudly proclaims, taking a step forward toward Kagari who unconsciously takes a step back.

"Yukari-san, you can't do that to him! He's already found his Ashikabi; you can't split them up like this!"

Yukari turns toward Shiina, staring her Sekirei down with fire in her eyes.

"He came to me looking for help! He _asked_ me to wing him! It isn't like I'm forcing him!"

"Look at him!" Shiina insists. "He's afraid of being winged by you! That should be enough to show you that this isn't right!"

"Um…" Kagari mutters, his eyes darting between Shiina and Yukari.

Yukari turns away from Shiina, facing Kagari she walks toward him; reaching out with her left hand she grabs him by the wrist, pulling him toward her.

"Now come here!" Yukari growls in anger. "Just let me give you a kiss and all of this will be over!"

Kagari opens his mouth to say something, and Yukari leans in to kiss him, ready to claim in.

"NO!" I cry out from outside the window, pulling the window open and jumping into the apartment.

Yukari glances toward the window, her lips almost touching Kagari's when I speak out, her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Yume-chan…!"

Running forward I grab Kagari and pull him away, stumbling over my own feet I trip and fall with the ashen haired Sekirei in my arms, the two of us going to the floor together. His back hits the floor first and my face comes down on top of his. Our lips meet by accident, and my eyes go wide at the sudden kiss.

"Mmmph!" Both Kagari and I chorus in unison.

We pull away from one another, Kagari looking up with a mix of surprise and revulsion on his face for a split second, then his eyes go wide, his hands clutching at his chest as he arches his back in pain, his eyes closing and his teeth clamping together.

_What's going on?_

As I watch his body begins to glow with light, and I practically jump off of him, afraid of his powers going out of control as fire suddenly ignites all around him, consuming his body in a cold blue flame.

"What's going on?" Yukari babbles, taking a step back at the same time as Shiina steps between her and Kagari, looking to protect his Ashikabi from the fire.

Standing there shocked I can nothing but watch as the cold blue flame doesn't actually burn anything and not an ounce of smoke is created as the fire continues to burn. For nearly ten seconds the cold flames burn around Kagari's body, and then they begin to flicker and die. Less than twenty seconds after it began the blue flames die out, and what's left after the fire has me standing there in awe.

For starters, there isn't a hint of the fire on the floor around where the fire burned. Second, Kagari's body doesn't have a single scratch on it, and no obvious sign that he was just immersed in flames only seconds prior. As the three of us watch Kagari sits up, shoulder length ashen hair falling around his face.

"What happened…?" He speaks aloud, but his voice is different, much more feminine than before.

His voice isn't the only thing that's become more feminine. As he sits there with his shirt open all three of us can see that he's grown breasts, not as big as mine or Kazehana's or even Matsu's but they're there, and they're undeniable, a B or maybe a C cup in size. The other noticeable change is his shape; his body has lost his masculine straight-ness and is now much curvier around his hips and chest. His arms are more slender, the same is true for his…err…her legs as well.

"Kagari-san…?" I speak her name.

She blinks in surprise, looking up at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you looking at Yume?" She asks, and my mouth hits the floor.

"Look yourself up and down!" Yukari cries out in surprise, and Kagari stands, the shirt nearly falling open as it hangs off of her breasts.

She looks down and her eyes go wide immediately. She grabs at the shirt and pulls it open, exposing her breasts to everyone in the room. Shiina's face turns red in embarrassment, and Yukari stares, her cheeks getting red as she raises her hands, curling her fingers like she's getting ready to grab something. For a second Kagari stares at her newfound breasts, and then immediately pulls the shirt across her chest, blushing tremendously as she looks around.

"What happened!" She cries out in terror, her knees bending inward as she clutching the shirt against her breasts. "What's happened to me?"

"I think you…you turned into a woman Kagari-san." I answer her, and she scowls at me, obviously displeased at my answer.

"That can't be!" She cries out in terror.

She grabs at her pants and pulls them forward, looking down into her pants her eyes bug out of her head in shock.

"It's gone!" She blurts out in surprise.

Shiina blushes an even deeper shade of red, and Yukari and I share a knowing look, the two of us knowing exactly what Kagari is talking about, what suddenly disappeared.

"Why!" She continues in shrill terror. "Minato isn't here! He isn't anywhere near here! So why would I change into a woman here? It doesn't make any sense!"

Yukari takes a step forward with her hands still up, a look on her face that says she's getting ready to commit sexual assault when Kagari glares death at her, and she suddenly stops in tracks, even taking a step back away from him.

"Well, I was told that the winging has something to do with DNA and saliva which is why we have to kiss our Ashikabi to perform the winging. Maybe in the few moments that our lips were together some of my saliva got into your mouth, and since I've got some of Minato's DNA in my body, it could be that your body zeroed in on his DNA in my saliva and changed."

Yukari blinks in surprise, and I look over at Shiina, the bishounen stands near his Ashikabi, ready to defend her if need be.

"So, I'm attuned to Minato now?" Kagari asks, looking herself up and down again. "I can't go to work like this!"

"So…I guess this means my onii-chan is your Ashikabi now?" Yukari tentatively speaks up.

"I don't think so." Kagari answers, shaking her head slowly. "I don't feel any stronger, but I know that I'm not winged yet, though I feel like my power has stabilized a little."

As if to prove her point, she holds up her left hand and snaps her fingers, a blue flame sparking into existence over her fingers until she snaps her fingers again, the fire disappearing in that same moment. She stares at her fingers, snapping her fingers again to reignite the flame and again and snuff it out.

"Um…excuse me?" Yukari breaks the silence. "So, if you're a woman now and not winged by my onii-chan what are you going to do when you see him again?"

Kagari and I share a look, and the ashen haired woman shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know…" She mutters, wrapping her arms around her chest again, seeming to shrink and make herself smaller. "I never thought this would happen, and I came here to try and prevent this from happening…"

"Well, if you want I'll still wing you." Yukari offers. "I mean I think it's weird if you're a woman now, but if it's what you want…" Yukari trails as Shiina scowls in her direction.

Kagari shakes her head no, looking between Yukari and Shiina before her eyes settle on me.

"I think it's time we left." Kagari suggests as she begins to button down her shirt, closing it over her breasts.

"Agreed." I nod my head, and Kagari turns his head to go when Yukari once again speaks up.

"Um, how do you want to handle this? If you want I'll keep it a secret from onii-chan, but I think eventually you're going to have to confront him about it, especially now."

"I'll talk to him." Kagari assures her, giving her a goodbye wave.

The two of us casually walk out of Yukari's apartment, closing the door behind us. Kagari takes a deep breath, blowing it out as her shoulders slouch slightly.

"Feeling a little overwhelmed?"

"Yeah…" She mumbles, clearly shaken by what's happened.

"Well, at least you aren't in pain anymore. Even if you don't become Minato's Sekirei at least your body is stable."

"Yeah, except now I have a whole new set of problems…" She mutters while looking down toward her chest. "Before they were small enough I didn't have to worry; now I feel like I should be wearing a bra…"

"Do you want me to go shopping with you? If this is your new body then you need to buy some things. It won't do to just ignore what's happened."

She shakes her head, seemingly exhausted by the simple act.

"I can't ignore this." She says certainly, walking away from the door while I keep pace with her. "I know I need to make changes to my life, but I'm worried that this isn't the end."

_Is she implying that she's going to change again? She's already become a woman, what else could possibly happen to her to make her more suitable to Minato?_

"You think your body is going to change again?"

"Yes." He says with a weary nod. "I'm afraid that not only my body, but my personality will change as well. When I was released I was told that my body and powers were unstable, and that whenever I found an Ashikabi my body was likely to change if my destined Ashikabi was a straight man. Now I'm worried that I'll become girly and my breasts might even get bigger, if you guys are any comparison for what Minato likes…"

"There's always Kusano." I remind her. "She's just a child, and she's also one of Minato's Sekirei. I'm sure if you just talked to Minato about what happened and let him wing you you'll be fine."

She looks down toward the ground, a look of rejection coming to her gaze.

"I won't belong to anyone." She asserts with resolve in her voice. "Even if I'm the last un-winged Sekirei and I have to burn myself to death, I won't become anyone's plaything."

"It isn't like that." I explain with a shake of my head. "Minato doesn't treat us as playthings, and he cares about all of us. The fact that he is out with Akitsu right now is proof of that. He cares about us and he wants us to be happy."

"I guess…" She mutters, her uncertainty coming through in her voice.

"Just talk to him for a bit, and if you still don't want to become his Sekirei then you can just walk away. Minato would never force you to do anything."

"I…" She trails, and reaching out I put my hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be all right." I assure her. "For now, let's go, I'll help you buy some underwear, and after we do that we'll go back to Izumo Inn, I'm sure everyone will be surprised to see you."

"Ugu..." She mutters incoherently, clearly not at all pleased with the thought of going back to Izumo Inn in her new body.

**Scene Transition**

"So, where would you like to go Akitsu?" I ask curiously, the two of us walking down the street together in the middle of our date.

"Um…" She mumbles, looking up to the sky and then left and right in thought.

"What is it Akitsu?" I ask curiously.

She stops in the middle of the street, and nearby there's a man in a suit on a bench reading a newspaper. Akitsu spots him and strides over to him, tapping him on the shoulder to get the salary-man's attention. He looks up at her, his eyes bulging out of his head at the sight of her ample chest right in front of his eyes.

"Excuse me." She says matter of factly, completely oblivious to his blatant ogling. "Where is that people go so they can be alone and have sex?"

The business man's mouth hits the floor in surprise, and my jaw is right behind his.

"Um…" The man stammers, clearly flabbergasted by the question. "You mean, like a love hotel?"

Akitsu nods at his statement, tapping her right fist against her open palm.

"That's it, a love hotel. Thank you."

With that she turns around and walks back toward me, the businessman sitting on the bench looking at her and then shaking his head slowly, the unspoken thought practically hanging above him.

_He's asking himself what kind of woman is she, and I'm beginning to wonder that myself. It isn't as if I've asked her to have sex with me, isn't like I want her to… no that's a lie. I'd like to have sex with her, but not if she doesn't want to. It feels good, and I know that Kazehana will probably glad do it with me anytime I want, so it isn't like I need an outlet…_

_ No! Kazehana may be vivacious but she isn't easy, is she? I mean she wouldn't just spread her legs for anyone…_

"Minato?" Akitsu's voice shatters my ruminations, pulling me back to the present.

"Oh…Sorry Akitsu." I give her a shaky smile. "I was just thinking about why you'd want to go to a love hotel…"

"I don't want to lose to anyone. I want to do what all the others do too."

A sweat drop drops down my forehead.

"Um…the reason Kazehana and I went to a love hotel together is because that's what she wanted to do. I don't want you choosing to do something just because someone else did. This date is about you, to give you the chance to do things with me without the others getting in the way."

"I…" She trails, an insecure look coming to her eyes. "Every other Ashikabi I've had before you has always viewed me as a tool. To be honest, I don't know how to have any other kind of relationship. You say that you want to do things I want to do, but other than ice skating I've never really done anything else but fight. Once I was chosen to be the experimental subject there was nothing else to my existence. All I am is a tool, to be used by—"

Reaching out I grab her by the shoulders, turning her body to face mine I look directly into her eyes, putting as much resolution into my own gaze as I can.

"That's wrong Akitsu, you aren't just a tool! I don't care what your other Ashikabi have said; I don't think you're a tool! I care about you and I want you to be happy! So please, don't say things like you don't know what makes you happy or that you're just a tool…"

Tears at the edge of my eyes, I can't help my voice breaking as I finish speaking, looking away from her in a mix of shame and sadness. I can feel the tears slowly fall down my cheeks, and the gentle touch of her finger, catching the tear on my cheek.

"You're crying for me?" She barely whispers.

"Of course I'm crying for you. I love you just like I love Yume-chan, Tsukiumi, Matsu-san and the others. To hear you say you're nothing but a tool…"

For a moment the two of us just stare at one another, until finally I feel her hand cup my chin, and she gently pulls my face up, looking at me with a warm smile.

"I won't say that anymore Minato, because I can see that it isn't true anymore."

"Akitsu…"

We embrace one another, holding each other close in the middle of the street as pedestrians pass us by.

**Scene Transition**

Walking through the shopping district with Homura (she told me that her Sekirei Number is 6 and she was going by an alias at Izumo Inn, the only ones who know her real identity are Miya and Matsu) she holds a large bag in her left hand, an exasperated expression on her face. At the moment we're on our way back from lingerie shopping, and even though Homura now has a woman's body, she still has a male mind, and had a problem buying women's underwear.

_Maybe it was like admitting defeat. For her she desperately wanted to remain a man, and now she's become a woman, and it's because of me that she's in the situation she's in now. Buying women's underwear must be like admitting defeat in a battle that she never would've fathomed losing. _

"Yume-san…?" She speaks up from next to me, her voice taking on a demure tone.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…what's your opinion of your Ashikabi?"

I can't help a smile coming to my face, in spite of the situation.

"He's a really good man. He loves all of his Sekirei and wants us all to be happy, and he goes out of his way to please all of us. For a Sekirei we couldn't ask for a better Ashikabi. He views us all as people and cares for all of us, no matter what."

"I guess…"

"You don't have to become his Sekirei Homura-san." I try to assure him. "Even if you're the last un-winged Sekirei Minato would surely protect you if you asked him to. With myself, Tsukiumi and the others combined with your powers there are very few capable of standing against him."

"I guess…"

**Scene Transition**

"Are you sure about this Akitsu?"

She smiles at me, nodding approvingly at me.

Both Akitsu and I have ended up in a hotel. Using some of the date money I rented a room for the night at a hotel, and now both Akitsu and I sit on bed in the simple room, a comfortable silence falling over the both of us after we went into the room, until I finally broke it.

"Do you want to get a shower first? I know that some women are sensitive about things like that."

"I want to feel your warmth against me Minato." She answers me. "Please…"


	18. Chapter 18

(I apologize here for the long delay with the chapters. I can only say that real life can play hell with you, and I unfortunately have more and more things to occupy my free time as of late other than my keyboard. I hope the content of this update has been worth the wait, and there is an Omake at the end of the chapter that sets up the events of the next one. Before you ask, yes I am going to have Minato wing Homura, but unlike in the manga it isn't going to be so simple, she's dealing with a lot of sudden changes both in her body and her mind and it's taking her time to adjust to those changes. Anyway, enjoy the chap, and look forward to the next! Leave a review if you feel so inclined. Oh yeah, starting now I'll be using three bold X's, EX: **XXX** to mark scene transitions. Until next time!)

Chapter 17

Arriving back at Izumo Inn with Homura things are surprisingly quiet. With Minato gone it's as though the life has been sucked right out of the place, and both Homura and I agreed that we would go straight to her room and try to avoid anyone else for as long as possible (_especially_ Matsu.) Walking with her I couldn't help but agree with her wanting to avoid the so called 'Shameless Sekirei.' With as much as Matsu talks about experimenting on Minato, I can't even begin to imagine what she would do to the recently female Homura…

Walking past the living room Homura is behind me, and I quickly glance into the living room to see Tsukiumi, Matsu, Kazehana and Kusano sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Uno!" Kusano victoriously declares, letting one of her cards fall on top of the pile.

"Grr…" Tsukiumi growls in frustration, a familiar vein bulging in her forehead.

"Oh my, you win again Kuu-chan…" Kazehana mumbles, clearly inebriated.

Matsu stares at her cards in brain lock, her intelligence unable to help her think of a way to win at a game based on luck rather than skill.

Unfortunately Tsukiumi is the one facing the door and as I walk by she looks up, seeing that it's me and not Minato her eyes drop back down to her cards, clearly frustrated with her performance.

_If they get a good look at Homura then they'll be all over him like a cheap suit._

Stopping in the doorway I reach behind my back and wave Homura behind me, doing my best to fill the doorway and prevent the four Sekirei from getting a glimpse of the now female Homura.

Homura carefully walks behind me; flattening her body against the wall behind me she practically creeps past me and heads toward the stairs. Once she's past I nonchalantly slip out of the doorway and head for the stairs, Minato's other Sekirei apparently too absorbed in their game to notice my odd behavior.

"You want to play again?" Kusano asks innocently, and I can almost see the innocent smile I know she's wearing on her face as I head for the stairs.

"Yes!" Tsukiumi adamantly declares. "As the legal wife I can't lose to a concubine, no matter what the contest!"

Shaking my head slowly I head up the steps, Homura having already gone up and probably straight into her room like she's been shot out of a cannon. Walking to her room I gently knock on the door, keeping my voice low I hesitantly speak through the door.

"Homura-san?" I call out through the door.

A moment later the door opens and Homura stands in the doorway, fortunately she's still dressed and the shopping bag has been unceremoniously dropped onto her bed, the bag tipped over and the contents partially spilled out onto the white blanket.

"Come in, come in!" She bites the words off with her face red, motioning me inside with quick waves of her hand, and I quickly step inside, the door practically flying closed behind me.

It's clear that the ashen haired Sekirei is embarrassed about what's happened, and standing there I get the clear feeling that the woman is uncomfortable in her own skin. Her arms reflexively coming up to her chest and wrapping around her breasts, covering them with her hands and making her look smaller and afraid as she looks at me and then the shopping bag, her eyes eventually settling on a spot on the floor.

"I suppose you're here to show me how to put them on, right?" She asks in a low voice, her eyes again traveling to the spilled contents of the bag.

I glance over to her bed, seeing the pink bra that happened to be on top of the pile in the bag now sitting on the bed.

"If this is uncomfortable I can give you some privacy?" I offer hesitantly, the statement a question that I intentionally leave hanging in the air.

Homura is quick to shake her head no, looking down at the bed again and then down at her chest, sighing in frustration.

"I suppose it won't do any good to put this off, will it?" She asks, and I shake my head no slowly, reaching out I touch her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"It won't, but you've gone through a lot, and if you feel overwhelmed by it all this _can_ wait."

She shakes her head no again, looking at my hand and then the bed, sighing again her shoulders straighten and resolution comes to her gaze.

"No, I really shouldn't put this off."

"Well, here's what you do…"

**XXX**

Leaving the Love Hotel the next morning with Akitsu I can't help but feel refreshed and practically on top of the world. Akitsu is a very giving lover once she got into the swing of things. Walking back to Izumo Inn holding hands with her I don't feel self conscious or anything like I did with Kazehana.

_Maybe I'm getting used to having sex with them? Or maybe it's because of the way Kazehana dresses? _

Akitsu takes hold of my arm, wrapping her arms around it and walking next to me practically surgically attached.

"Is it a bad thing if I don't want to go back to Izumo Inn?" She asks as we walk down the street together. "I don't want this time to end…"

"It's OK." I assuage her, giving her a smile. "I'll try and make time for all of you in the future, though my next date is with Yume-chan, so…"

Akitsu looks at me, her eyes suddenly curious, a stark contrast from her normal vapid expression.

"You really care for her, don't you Minato?" She asks curiously. "More than Tsukiumi-san, or Kazehana-san, or Kusano-san."

"Well…" I mutter, blushing and looking away from the normally stoic Sekirei. "She was my first Sekirei, and she's done a lot for me, protected me when no one else would and she's always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. Does that bother you that she's special to me Akitsu?"

"No…I know that I have a place in your heart just like she does; only her place is bigger than anyone else's. If any of us have the right to call ourselves your wife, it's her."

"I…I never meant to treat her special, it's just…"

"She's special to you. You don't have to explain it to me or anyone else."

"Are you OK, with that? I mean until recently…" I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

_You were being used as a tool to be discarded…_

"I'm fine Minato." She says with a smile. "Before I met you I didn't know how it felt to be loved, but now I know, and it's because of you."

Hearing that I can't help but blush. I'm not much more than a second year rounin student who couldn't get into Tokyo University, who am I to teach _an alien_, no scratch that, _aliens _about love? If you would've come to me a year ago and told me that I would have a proverbial harem of attractive women flocking around me wanting to take me to love hotels and kiss me I would've asked you what drugs you were smoking and would you please share some with me, yet here I am…

"Let's go. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

Akitsu smiles at me; in spite of everything I can tell that the expression is genuine.

_At least she's learned to smile like that. Before she didn't even know what happiness was, and now…_

**XXX**

"He's late…" Tsukiumi mutters, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping against the cement walkway as she stands near the gate of the Inn.

Next to her stands Kusano, the young girl mimicking the blonde Sekirei's stance, her own face set in a rather humorous scowl in a vain attempt to copy Tsukiumi. Looking up Kazehana lays on the roof of the Inn, a bottle of Saki in one hand and a small ceramic cup in the other, her face red as she basks in the breeze. Matsu is obviously in her room, still very much afraid of emerging from the Inn lest MBI capture her. Homura has yet to step out of his room when everyone else is awake. After I showed him how to properly put on a bra and how to take it off she said that she would come to me if she has any other questions so I left her room. Since then I haven't seen or heard a peep out of her, and Miya said there was a note on her door this morning saying that Kagari is going to take some time off from work and asks not to be disturbed and to have his meals brought up to his door.

"You know…" I begin, standing halfway between the front door and the 'gate.' "Minato never set a time that he would come back, just that he would, so you can't really say…"

"Quiet you!" Tsukiumi bites, glaring at me with no real animosity or anger. "I'm his legal wife and he's out cavorting with a concubine! He should've been back here at sunrise!"

"He still has to sleep you know…"

"Grr…" Tsukiumi growls, turning her face back toward the street, her right pointer finger tapping against the bicep of her left arm impatiently. "He gets another five minutes, and then I'm going out looking…"

As if on cue, Minato's voice carries into my ears then, calling out to all of us.

"Tsukiumi-san, Kuu-chan!" Minato calls out from the street, and he can't see me due to walls surrounding the Inn and where I stand.

Tsukiumi immediately turns in his direction, her eyes narrowing menacingly, her right hand shaking as she raises it in mock threat.

"Mi-na-to…" Tsukiumi growls, her hand shaking with every syllable

The Ashikabi of the Sekirei of Izumo Inn approaches his Sekirei, smiling at the blond woman in spite of her anger, and it's the first time I've ever seen Akitsu hanging on his arm like she is, looking more like one of his Sekirei then the scrap number that can't be winged.

Tsukiumi snatches him by the collar, shaking him furiously.

"How dare you make your legal wife worry by staying out this late?" Tsukiumi scolds him. "You should've been back hours ago!"

"We…didn't…go…to…the…hotel…till…late…and…we…were…up…late…and…we…only…just…woke…up…an…hour…ago…" Minato tries to explain as Tsukiumi continues to shake him.

The blonde Sekirei finally stops shaking him, looking at him in all seriousness.

"Well remember that you promised you'd take me out too!" Tsukiumi reminds him, releasing his collar, much to his obvious relief.

_I think everything will be fine now…_

Turning around I quietly walk back into the Inn, disappearing up the steps before Minato can even notice I was there. Heading back to our room I stop at Homura's door, gently knocking on it before I speak.

"Kagari-san, its Yume are you all right in there?"

I can hear muffled footsteps beyond the door, and the door opens just a crack, enough for Homura's whispered voice to carry.

"Is there anyone else out there with you?" She asks in a low whisper.

Glancing left and right, the hallway is empty and deserted.

"No, it's just me."

The ashen haired woman sighs, her shoulders sagging in relief.

"I'm fine." She says aloud. "Has Minato come back yet?"

I nod slowly.

"He just got back, I haven't told him about you, and I won't tell him unless you want me to."

"Thank you." She says earnestly. "Please don't say anything, I just need some time."

"I understand, I won't tell the landlady either."

"Thank you Yume-san, I really appreciate this."

Footsteps on the stairs make Homura practically fly through the roof in surprise and she slams the door closed. Glancing back toward the stairway I see Tsukiumi climb the top step and turn right, heading this way and presumably toward her room. She walks with her arms crossed and her eyes ahead. Stepping aside for her she stops in front of me, her eyes never once looking at me.

"He asked about you." She deadpans before walking toward her room and opening the door to the bedroom she shares with Akitsu, Kazehana living in the room she used to live in when she lived here before.

Tsukiumi closes the door behind her, the hallway once again falling into silence.

_He asked about me huh?_

Casting a glance toward the hall I head to the room I share with Minato, stepping inside and closing it behind me.

_Right now he's with Akitsu, when he wants to be with me he'll say so, and as much as I hate it, I have to share him…_

Even though I know that, it doesn't help the pain I feel in my chest when I think about him touching his other Sekirei with a lover's touch, kissing their lips…

_Stop it, stop it right now…_

Sitting down against the wall I look to the window pensively, looking out onto the skyline in the distance.

**XXX**

Entering into the Inn I haven't seen Yume-chan, the landlady or Matsu-san. I asked Tsukiumi where Yume was and she said that she was there not too long ago, though the blonde woman had no idea where the bourbon haired Sekirei disappeared to. Now, rather than hang onto me Akitsu walks next to me, and I hold Kusano's hand as we cross the reservation and head into the Inn, stopping at the doorway to the living room to check to see if Yume is in there.

Glancing inside I only see Miya sitting at the table, a cup of tea held with both hands, her face in a serene expression.

"Good morning Landlady-dono." I smile at the fearsome woman. "I trust everything went all right and nothing happened while I've been gone."

"Everything has been peaceful." Miya says serenely. "It's been refreshing."

"Are you trying to say that you would rather not have me here?"

A demon appears behind her as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, I would never say something like that…"

"Landlady-dono…" I shiver in terror at my landlord. "Have you seen Yume-chan?"

The demon vanishes, and Miya takes her tea cup in both hands, raising it to her lips and taking a drink from the steaming ceramic cup before lowering it to the table once.

"She went upstairs a few minutes ago." Miya says simply. "I imagine she's in your room. You _will_ remember the rules of Izumo Inn?" She says as the demon appears again.

"Of course!" I quickly and adamantly agree. "I would never do something like that here!"

The demon disappears again and Miya nods curtly, her eyes returning to the tea held in her hands.

"If I catch you breaking the rules you will be punished." She unnecessarily reminds me.

Having tasted the metal of Miya's ladle I merely nod.

"I know, Landlady-dono. Please excuse me."

With that I step back from the doorway and head for the stairs, Kusano tugging on my hand as I stop at the foot of the steps. Looking down at the little girl I can't help but smile at her, the girl more like a younger sister then a woman I would ever consider sleeping with.

"I'm just going to go see Yume-chan, and then I'll come downstairs and we can watch some TV together, OK?"

Kusano nods once, somber at the thought of being parted from her Ashikabi, but like all of his other Sekirei, Kusano is well aware that she is not the only woman vying for his attention.

"Ok." Kusano agrees, releasing his hand and slowly walking back down the hall, turning around at the door she smiles at him. "Come back soon, Onii-chan."

Nodding to Kusano I give her an earnest smile.

"I will."

Kusano doesn't say anything to that, walking into the dining room I start up the steps, my thoughts switching gears as yet another woman comes to the forefront of my mind.

_Why would she be waiting outside with the others and then leave after I called out to Tsukiumi? Is she jealous? Or maybe she doesn't like seeing my other Sekirei acting like they're my lover in front of her?_

Reaching the top of the steps I turn away from Matsu's room and head toward my room, my sock covered footsteps muted against the wooden floor. Passing Kagiri's door I swear I can hear the sound of the door opening, and I turn around, calling out as I do.

"Kagiri-san?" I ask curiously, the door closing in the same moment I laid eyes upon it.

Staring at the door a moment, I can't help but wonder what just happened.

_Was he spying on me? Did I do something to piss him off? Maybe Yume-chan or Tsukiumi or one of the others kept him up at night or bothered him or something while I was gone. I'll have to talk to him later…_

Shrugging it off I turn back toward my room, stepping up to the door I reach out to just open the door before I pause with my hand on the knob. The thought occurring to me that if I open this door and Yume is standing there naked it would be a prime opportunity for Miya to remind me of the first and seemingly _only_ rule of Izumo Inn.

_Plus it would get her thrown out of my room and put in with Tsukiumi and Akitsu._

Contrary to Tsukiumi's constant claim, Yume is much more to me then just a concubine. When I first met her there was something about her, more then just her ability to manipulate light and her inhuman strength. Of all the women I've ever met, even the ones I met in high school, she was the only one who made me just stare. She is as beautiful as she is kind, strong and sensitive, and above all else she cares for me deeply, and I know that being with my other Sekirei has to be hurting her.

_They _ALL_ deserve better._ I think solemnly. _They all deserve a man who can be loyal to them and give them everything they want. Instead they're stuck with me, living in a rotation like harem girls while I'm some kind of king, deigning to have sex with them while they try and earn my favor…_

The thought makes me want to vomit, I know that there is no other way to handle the situation, a Sekirei can only be winged once and there is no way to undo the winging without making the Sekirei go inert. What else can I do other then be fair and give them all a turn should they ask for it? I won't force myself on them, just as I would never forcibly wing a Sekirei. If Kazehana came to me and said she didn't want to make love to me again, I would accept that and move on, it's their right as a living being to choose what they want from life.

Pushing the thoughts aside I remove my hand from the door, taking a deep breath to gather myself before I raise my hand and gently knock on the door.

**XXX**

"Yume-chan, are you in there?" Minato's voice carries into the room, followed shortly by three short taps of him knocking on the door.

My head snaps around like an owl's, my face looking in the direction of the source of the noise, the speaker's voice engrained into my very soul.

"Minato…" I barely whisper, scarcely aware that I've even spoken.

"Yume-chan?" Minato's voice comes again, uncertainty creeping into his tone.

"Come in." I call out, intentionally looking away from the door as it slides open, and my Ashikabi looks at me for the first time in over a day.

"Hey." He says awkwardly, stepping into the room while I continue to sit against the wall, watching him out of the corner of my eye while I face the window, closing the door behind him.

He slowly walks across the room, sitting down next to me and putting his back against the wall. I don't need to look at him to feel the concern in him, or the curiosity in his eyes.

"Are you mad at me Yume-chan?" He somberly asks.

The concern in his voice is impossible to deny, and I can't bring myself to look at him, lest he see the tears at the edges of my eyes.

_He's concerned about me, even though he's spent the last two nights with two different women?_

"I'm fine Minato-sama." I try to rebuff his concern.

"You're acting strange. Tsukiumi told me that you were outside waiting for me until I called out to her. Did I do something to make you angry with me? You were fine yesterday and even told me I should have my date with Akitsu…"

_So much has happened since then, and he doesn't even realize that right next door is another Sekirei that's soon to be winged by him, so I'll have yet another woman vying for his attention, someone else for him to go off to a love hotel with…_

"You agreed to reward them for assisting you with Shigi-san's and Kuno-san's escape." I remark flatly, not answering his question.

"Look, I know that you were my first and it isn't fair that things are this way, and I don't like it…"

"You didn't like spending the night with Kazehana and Akitsu?" I ask curiously, no anger or jealousy in my voice and out of the corner of my eye I see Minato flush in embarrassment, looking away from me with guilt written all over his face.

"I admit what I did with the two of them was…pleasing, but that is what they wanted and I didn't force myself on them. If you never want to do those things with me then that won't change how I feel about you nor will it mean you're any less special to me."

"Because I'm a Sekirei, one of the single numbers and 'The Fallen Sekirei?'"

Minato shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling with a sudden epiphany in his eyes.

"No, because I love you Yume-chan." He finally admits, the words hitting me like a battering ram. "Tsukiumi, Akitsu, Kazehana, Matsu, even Kuu-chan, I care about them all, but you're different Yume-chan. If I could only be with one of you for the rest of my life, I would choose you, and if I knew that doing what I've done with Kazehana and Akitsu was going to hurt you like this, I would've refused."

His sincerity is impossible to deny, and I can feel that he's telling the truth in my heart. Looking toward him he glances my way and smiles awkwardly, the expression only on his lips a moment.

"Minato…" Tears begin to flow from my eyes, and he lowers his gaze, guilt washing over him like a tidal wave.

"I'm sorry Yume-chan." Minato apologizes with his head held low. "Please forgive me."

I can't hold it in anymore, and I wrap my arms around him, pulling my face into his chest the sadness and the joy just flow out of me like a damned river gushing through. For a few minutes it's all I can do to just cry into his shirt, holding my Ashikabi close as his own hands wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Yume…" He whispers my name without an honorific, and the joy it gives me just to hear him call me by my name without an honorific is indescribable.

_He loves me, and he's willing to forsake the others just to make me happy!_

After a few more moments I sniffle, pulling back slightly and using my left hand to wipe my eyes I can see the two wet stains on his white shirt where my tears were absorbed, and I look up at him, the young man smiling at me in spite of everything.

"Thank you Minato." I finally speak, embracing him again, his warmth soothing and reassuring.

He gently strokes my hair with his hand, the motion careful and loving.

Sitting there, holding him, an idea strikes my mind, a way to one up all the other Sekirei he has and to permanently endear myself to him, no matter what the future holds.

"Minato?" I ask in a low voice, and he smiles down at me.

"Yes Yume?"

"Will you marry me?"

His surprise at the request is not lost on me, and I don't miss the way his body suddenly tenses, his back straightening and his head snapping up in surprise.

"Marriage?" He yelps in surprise, and I nod my agreement.

"If we are married then I'll be your wife, and we won't have to worry about Miya punishing us for being close to one another. It will also show that you really do love me more then the others, and even if we are married I know that I still have to share you with them…"

"Is that what you really want?" He asks seriously. "Do you want to be married even though I'll be with other women?"

I nod solemnly.

"I can't ask you to not be with them." I explain for him. "Were you going to marry Kazehana or Tsukiumi I would be seriously angry if any one of them presumed to keep you all to yourself, and while that is what I want, I know that right now it can't happen. If you do this for me then I'll know that you actually care for me a little more then them, and even if you love them too it will prove that you love me just a little bit more."

"I…I understand, and yes, I will marry you Yume." He agrees, and my heartbeat starts to pound like a machine gun.

He pulls back enough to allow him to stand and he does so, standing up he offers me his hand, smiling down at me.

"Let's go, right now."

Smiling at him, I can only take his hand as he pulls me to my feet, heading for the door.

**XXX**

"And where are you two going?" Miya's frosty voice comes from the living room, sending shivers down my spine.

A moment later Kusano stands in the doorway, scowling in Yume's direction while the two of us hold hands together in the entryway.

"Uh, Yume-chan and I are going out for a bit, we'll be back in about an hour." I explain as Miya appears behind Kusano, her face chiseled from stone for all the emotion it shows.

"Onii-chan you promised that you would watch TV with me!" Kusano protests and I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I'll watch TV with you when I get back, I promise that I won't be gone long and I'll watch TV with you the second I get back."

"You swear?" Kusano asks inquisitively, and I nod at the girl.

"I promise on my life."

Kusano nods at that, apparently satisfied.

"Do be back on time, Sahashi-san." Miya says with a voice that could freeze napalm. "You have chores to do."

"I will, Landlady-dono, I swear I'll be back in an hour."

Miya merely nods that, looking down at Kusano and smiling warmly at the little girl.

"Come on Kuu-chan." She says in a warm, almost motherly tone that is so contradictory to her voice mere moments before. "Let's go, today they're going to operate on Takeya's brain tumor."

_Takeya?_

"But Ru-chan is cheating on Take-chan!" Kusano objects and I can only blink in wonder at what they're talking about as the two of them disappear into the dining room together.

_Ru-chan, Take-chan? What in the world are they talking about?_

"Let's go Minato-sama." Yume's voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I nod to myself, looking at her and locking eyes with her.

"Right, let's go." I agree, the two of us slipping on our shoes as I open the door, leaving the Inn for the last time as a single man.

**XXX**

Of course, Yume and I aren't going to have a traditional wedding with a cake and the long white dress and a bridal party and a reception and all of the ceremony. Instead we're simply going to a wedding chapel. Like some other cities in the world, there are chapels all over the capital that cater to couples who don't have a lot of money yet still wish to be married and can't afford to hire a priest and rent a hall and everything that comes with a traditional ceremony, so various independently owned and operated wedding chapels were opened across the city to cater to just that crowd. Most are open all hours of the night and cost very little, compared to the cost of a full blown wedding.

It's in front of one of those chapels that Yume and I now stand the two of us holding hands as we both look at the place where we will be pronounced man and wife.

"You're sure this is going to be OK?" I ask curiously.

Yume nods reassuringly.

"Yes, MBI has all of us listed under false identities for any legal matters, like if we should get in trouble with the police or if we should want to get married."

"If they've given you all human identities why not use them to sue MBI for keeping you locked up and forcing you to fight in a death match against one another?"

"How would we prove that any of that happened?" Yume asks solemnly. "All the experiments MBI did on us was behind closed doors, and there are no official records and no evidence of them on our bodies. If we reveal what we are to the public then MBI can just say that we're aliens and we don't have the same rights as humans, or they can use a weapon found on the ship to terminate us."

"They can just kill you?" I whisper scandalously, and Yume nods solemnly.

"They can, though right now the weapon is incomplete and if used it could possibly backfire and kill the one using it, so the director won't use it unless absolutely necessary, but if it comes down to keeping the secret or killing one of his researchers he won't hesitate to activate it."

"Then I guess this really is important then." I speak my resolve.

_If they can just kill any one of them like that then I need to make sure that she knows how I feel, and even if she dies tomorrow at least we'll have been married for one day, and she'll at least understand that I truly loved her more than the others._

"Shall we go, Minato?" Yume asks, and I nod agreeably.

"Yes."

**XXX**

Thirty minutes later Yume and I emerge from the chapel, a gold ring on my left ring finger, Yume's wedding ring hanging around her neck suspended from a small chain. We both agreed that it would be best if she wore the ring around her neck rather than on her finger, since she fights with hand to hand combat and it's possible that the ring could be destroyed.

In my right hand I hold a manila envelope, the envelop containing the marriage license issued by the chapel with both of our names on it and the two witnesses who work at the chapel for just such a situation.

"Yume Sahashi…" I say her married name aloud, and Yume smiles at my words.

"Yes, darling?" She asks happily, and seeing her warm smile I can't help but smile too.

"Just testing you." I say with a laugh. "Come on, let's go. If I get back late Miya will give my head some new lumps and Kusano will be mad."

I start to walk back toward the Inn holding Yume's hand, but I feel my left arm jerk when she doesn't move, and I look back to see her looking down at the ground, her bangs obscuring her eyes with a serious air hovering around her.

"Thank you Minato." She says appreciatively. "This means a lot to me."

"I know Yume." I smile back at her. "If you want we can go to a hotel tonight just the two of us, just to get away from everyone back at the Inn."

Yume looks up, smiling at that.

"I'd like that a lot, darling." She says with a smile.

Omake: Machinations

"How very interesting…"

My name is Hiroto Minaka and I am the CEO and president of MBI international. Though honestly I couldn't care less about MBI other then as a means to an end, and at the moment my genius mind is thoroughly wrapped around my _true_ life's work, the Sekirei Plan.

Sitting at my desk in my palatial office I hold a data pad in front of me, the small device in essence a laptop computer with a touch screen, and on said screen is an image taken by MBI monitoring personal, the image a picture of two women walking side by side with shopping bags in hand. One of the women I recognize as Sekirei Number 08, Yume, and the first Sekirei to be winged by my son Minato, while the other obviously female Sekirei isn't immediately recognizable, but after a moment of close scrutiny of the woman's face I'm able to place a name to her.

"Homura…" I speak aloud, remembering the last image taken of the so called 'Sekirei Guardian' depicting him having short hair and a distinct lack of mammary glands.

"How old is this picture?" I ask the secretary standing on the opposite side of my desk, the woman dressed in business attire with her hands clasped in front of her, her long dark hair tied onto a bun on top of her head and held up with lacquered sticks.

"Less then 24 hours." She responds quickly. "The observation team sent it to me yesterday, however your schedule was full yesterday and I figured you would wish to see this the moment you were available."

Truthfully I would've rather been interrupted for something like this. The business I was busy with yesterday had to do with the running of MBI, and I would've pushed it aside without hesitation had I known that something like this had happened.

"Has Number 06 been winged yet?" I ask, and the secretary shakes her head no.

"According to the computer Number 06 is still un-winged, and if the reports are accurate, he is also the last un-winged Sekirei left in the city."

"Call Takami Sahashi into my office, say it's important."

The woman nods curtly.

"Yes, director."

The woman turns on her heels and marches to the door, opening it she steps through and closes it behind her, leaving me alone to look at the pictures and think. Looking down at the pad I touch the left side of the screen, scrolling to another picture, this one taken earlier as both Numbers 06 and 08 exit a lingerie shop in the city, a caption below the image showing the financial records that indicate that Number 08 used her card to purchase several sets of women's underwear, presumably for the newly feminized Number 06.

"Interesting…" I mutter to myself as I scroll the images, unable to turn away from the monitoring photos taken by the teams sent to keep watch over every Sekirei in the city.

Twenty minutes later the doors to my office open, and my old college friend and former lover comes striding into the room wearing her lab coat with dark circles under her eyes. Takami yawns as she strides toward my desk, the stench of cigarette smoke wafting into my nose.

"What do you want Minaka?" She asks with an annoyed growl, slipping her hands into her pockets, her annoyance clear in both her posture and her eyes.

"Oh Takami-kun, I really do wish you would lose some of that tomboy attitude you love so much, you'd be very charming if you did."

The woman scowls, my barb clearly finding its mark.

"You didn't call me here at 11:45 at night just to insult me Minaka, so what do you want, you said it was urgent?"

Leaning back in my hair I hold the data pad facing me, yet I never take my eyes off of her, a grin coming to my features.

"I thought you would want to be apprised, considering this has something to do with your beloved first born son."

Her eyes flash recognition and she stares at me with murder in her eyes.

"He is your child you know." She bites off, and if she expects some sort of reaction to that, she's sorely disappointed. "If he's dead because of this I swear I'll…"

I hold up my hand to silence her, a mischievous smile coming to my face.

"Oh Takami-kun you always were so melodramatic, why don't you take a look at this."

Setting the pad on the table I rotate it so that the image is the proper orientation for Takami to view it before sliding it across my desk to her. The chief Sekirei researcher takes the pad and picks it up; looking at the image I begin my explanation.

"That is a picture taken by the team assigned to monitor Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei." I explain for her.

"I recognize Number 08, but who is this woman with her? She looks familiar…"

"I'll give you a hint." I grin as I lean back in my chair, interlacing my fingers in front of me, my elbows on the arm rests of my chair. "She also lives at Izumo Inn, and has a penchant for pyromania."

Takami's eyes go wide at the implication.

"You're saying this is Number 06?" She asks incredulously.

"That's correct."

"But, he's male!" Takami argues. "His power was unstable but in all our tests we never once saw him change gender."

"I assure you those images are real." I explain for her. "The monitoring team's report indicates that Number 06 visited your daughter Yukari and her Sekirei Number 107 and Number 08 followed him from their shared domicile to the apartment where your daughter is living with Number 107. Shortly after Number 08 entered the apartment both she and Number 06 emerged, with Number 06 apparently female."

"Has she been winged?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"Mayhaps she's reacting to her Ashikabi, and she's changed form to better suit his tastes."

"You're saying you think he…err, she is reacting to Minato?"

"Who else?" I ask with a grin. "Your son is already famous as the most powerful Ashikabi in the northern part of the city. Number 06 is one of the strongest Sekirei, and is in close proximity to him, it would be unbelievable if she hadn't begun to react to him."

"So what now? Are you just going to let this continue until she's winged?"

"Maybe." I answer with a shrug. "As Game Master I have the influence the game here and there."

Recognition flashes in Takami's eyes, her free hand reaching across the desk and grabbing my suit by the collar, roughly pulling me forward and shoving her face into mine.

"Listen…" She growls, her grip on my collar quite strong. "I don't want you doing anything to endanger Minato, got it? If I hear you've done something to try and interfere then I swear I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you."

Grinning at my former lover, I can't help but tease her.

"Oh, you know I like it when you're rough Takami-kun…"

She scoffs, throwing me back into my chair, the sturdy chair flexing at the impact but otherwise remaining unaffected.

"I meant what I said. Don't do anything to exacerbate the situation, just let it work itself out and once they're all winged you can proceed with your little game."

"I won't Takami-kun, I promise."

Again she scoffs, setting the pad on the desk she turns around.

"I'll be watching you." She warns before she walks away, heading for the door and leaving my office, leaving me alone once more.

_But what will a simple bulletin telling all the Ashikabi that the last remaining un-winged Sekirei is in Izumo Inn do? It isn't as though I'm telling the other Ashikabi to go there to try and claim her…_


	19. Chapter 19

(Ok, here's Chapter 18. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll warn you now that there is a small lemon here, and when you get to it you can just search Lemon Over and you'll get to the end of it, and there should be enough padding on the end that isn't explicit that you shouldn't see anything you don't want to. Anyway, enjoy the chap, and I have to say that the Lemon probably isn't my best writing.

Chapter 18 Marriage

Walking through the gate of Izumo Inn I can't help but look down at the ring on the chain around my neck, to confirm that it's actually there, and that all of this real and I'm not dreaming.

"Yume-chan?" Minato's voice whispers, and I blink in surprise, my husband standing there looking at me curiously.

"Yes Minato?" I ask nervously, pressing my fingers together in embarrassment.

"You were spacing out. Are you sure you're OK?"

I can't help but smile at him, reaching out and wrapping my arms around him and embracing him.

"I'm fine Minato." I whisper lovingly into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." The words come from his mouth so effortlessly.

"Let's go." I whisper, pulling back and taking his hand into mine, leading him toward the Inn. "We have to do this sooner or later."

Nodding Minato takes a deep breath, steeling his nerve.

**XXX**

"What is all this about?" Tsukiumi asks indignantly.

After arriving back at the Inn Minato went upstairs and called all his Sekirei downstairs to the living room. I waited downstairs while he gathered them all together, all of them taking a seat around the table including the Landlady. Now both Minato and I stand next to each other in front of them, the eyes of Miya, Akitsu, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Matsu all staring at the two of us.

"Uh…well…" Minato mutters, reaching up and scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Minato and I got married." I drop the proverbial bomb, and the silence that follows can be cut with a knife.

The responses from his other Sekirei are varied, Akitsu just nods, after the conversation she and Minato had on the way back from the Love Hotel she was expecting something like this to happen. Tsukiumi by far takes it the worst, the blonde woman jumping to her feet and glaring death at me.

"How dare you!" Tsukiumi growls, pointing her right pointer finger at me in righteous anger. "_I _am the legal wife, and you think you can usurp my position!"

The air begins to get moist, and my right foot slides back against the floor, raising my arms to chest level, assuming a defensive posture.

"Ach-hem!" Miya clears her throat, the demon appearing behind her while she sits there with her eyes closed, smiling at Tsukiumi her tone can freeze hell fire. "Are you forgetting the rules of Izumo Inn Tsukiumi-san?"

The blonde Sekirei blinks in surprise, her entire body shivering in terror at the sight of the landlady.

"Of course not!" Tsukiumi yelps in fear, the moisture in the air disappearing before Miya turns her gaze toward Minato, the demon still hovering behind her.

"I assume you have a marriage certificate as proof?" Miya continues, and Minato swallows the rock in his throat.

"Yes! Right here!" Minato hands Miya the manila envelope.

Taking the envelope the landlady nonchalantly opens it and withdraws the marriage certificate. Looking it over her eyes scan it a few moments and then she slips it back into the envelope before closing it.

"Very well, you both are a married, and therefore I will allow you to room together and enjoy the benefits of marriage." Miya says simply, handing the certificate back to Minato, who accepts it gratefully.

"Thank you Landlady-dono." Minato says with a smile.

"I have a question." Kazehana speaks up, one of the few times the woman doesn't sound tipsy. "Does this mean that you won't be having sex with any of us again?"

Raising his free hand Minato laughs uncomfortably, casting a glance toward me, his eyes pleading for assistance.

"We both agreed that it isn't right for him to ignore you all." I explain for him. "So long as I know about it, and you don't do it in front of me I'm OK with the rest of you having sex with Minato."

The words are impossibly hard to push out, and the honest truth is that I _don't_ want to share Minato with anyone, but the reality is that I can't just keep him to myself. They all love him just as much as I do, and it would be wrong for me to cut them off.

_As much as I hate it…_

"You will not be doing that here." Miya reminds them all, casting her gaze toward Minato while the demon reappears behind her.

"I know!" Minato quickly agrees, nodding emphatically.

"It is a shame that you must see other women even though you're married." Miya puts in her two cents as she stands, the demon disappearing. "However, I have other things to take care of, so if there is nothing else I'm going to take my leave."

"OK Landlady-dono." Minato agrees, and Miya leaves the room, leaving Minato alone with his Sekirei.

"Well…" Kazehana begins, reaching up over hear head and stretching, thrusting her breasts out. "As long as you don't monopolize him then I'm happy."

Standing Kazehana walks around the table, and Tsukiumi can't believe what she's hearing and seeing as she looks around the table, seeing acceptance on the faces of all of Minato's other Sekirei.

"I can't believe this!" Tsukiumi growls, crossing her arms over her chest. "You all just don't care that he's gotten married right under your noses?"

"What is there to be angry about?" Akitsu asks in her normal detached voice. "It's already happened, and we all still get to be with him."

"Kuu is angry!" Kusano stands up, putting her hands on her hips and doing her best to scowl. "Kuu wants to be his wife too!"

Minato laughs lightly at his youngest Sekirei, walking toward her and kneeling down in front of her, patting her on the head reassuringly.

"Sorry Kuu-chan, but you're too young to get married. Besides, I can only have one wife."

"I challenge you Number 08!" Tsukiumi declares, pointing her finger toward me, shattering the light mood between everyone. "The winner will be Minato's undisputed legal wife!"

I can't help the grin that comes to my lips, holding up the gold ring on the chain around my neck for emphasis.

"Even if you kill me Tsukiumi-san I'll still be Minato's wife."

Tsukiumi eyes the ring on the chain and a vein bulges in her forehead.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to risk breaking the rules of Izumo Inn would you? No fighting allowed, remember?"

Tsukiumi nods, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"We'll settle this outside the Inn then." She says matter of factly. "I won't stand for someone else to claim that they are my husband's legal wife."

Minato looks between the two of us, Matsu's low giggle showing her pleasure.

"It's like a soap opera…" Matsu whispers, and I let the ring fall to my chest, staring the blue eyed blonde down.

"If you insist on fighting me I won't hold back just because you're one of Minato's Sekirei. I love him and I'm his wife. If you can't deal with that then I'm sorry but you're just going to have to be happy being able to be with him. Would _you_ do the same for me if the situation were reversed?"

"Of course not! A proper wife doesn't share her husband!"

"I think I like Yume-chan being the wife." Akitsu speaks up, standing up and standing with me. "I don't want Minato taken away from me."

I smile at the Ice Sekirei a moment before I turn my attention back toward Tsukiumi.

"I imagine Kazehana probably wouldn't like you presuming to keep her Ashikabi all to yourself either hmm?" I ask knowingly. "What about Matsu and Kusano? Do you think it's fair for you to just cut them off from him? Would you think it's fair if I did that to you?"

Tsukiumi blinks in surprise, and it's clear that she wasn't expecting that train of logic to come speeding her way.

"Well…I…" Tsukiumi mutters, lowering her arms, looking away, her blue eyes showing her uncertainty.

"I'll tell you what…" I begin amicably, taking on the role of peace keeper. "Minato and I were supposed to go out tonight to celebrate our wedding, but if you want you can have him tonight."

Both Minato and Tsukiumi blink in surprise at that.

"Yume-chan?" Minato asks curiously, and Tsukiumi blushes in embarrassment.

"You would give up your wedding night?" Tsukiumi whispers scandalously.

Looking at Minato I smile at my husband reassuringly.

"It's OK Minato. After all, we can be together anytime now."

Tsukiumi nods her agreement, looking away haughtily.

"I accept your terms." She agrees. "I will temporarily grant you the title of legal wife. However, once the game is complete and we both are still functional I am going to challenge you for the title, remember that!"

Nodding I walk toward my husband, taking his hand in mine.

"I accept your terms Tsukiumi-san." I agree as I lead Minato to the door. "However, right now I'm going to go do what I haven't been able to."

Minato blinks in surprise, and Tsukiumi's face turns red in embarrassment, her blue eyes going wide in surprise.

"It's the middle of the day!"

"So? We're husband and wife; we can do whatever we want."

Leading Minato to the stairs Tsukiumi's voice calls out from the living room, the blonde having to get the last word in.

"Be done by the end of dinner! That's when we're going out for my reward!" Tsukiumi calls and I nod.

"Yes, yes…" I agree dismissively, walking up the stairs with Minato's hand in mine.

Together the two of us crest the top of the stairs and walk down the hall, heading toward our room. Stopping momentarily at the door I open it and step inside, Minato following me. On the way inside Minato's left foot hits his right calf, and my husband trips, falling forward.

"Look…!" He blurts out before he tumbles into me, and the two of us fall to the floor together.

**XXX**

"Ow, ow, ow…" I mutter under my breath, pushing myself up to look down at Yume.

She lies on the floor on her back, looking up at me with a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"Minato, I had no idea…" She mutters, and my own face turns cherry red at the remark.

"That's not!" I stutter, pushing off of her and getting to my feet, seeing the confused look in her eyes I sigh heavily before I reach down and offer her my hand. "I didn't mean to push you down. I tripped and I'm sorry Yume-chan."

Taking my hand Yume pulls herself to her feet, and she smiles at me, the expression so warm, so tender, it's hard for me to even think that this girl is the same one who fought the Disciplinary Squad on the bridge and broke Miya's hose at the sight of the strange gray haired Sekirei Tsukiumi told me about. Releasing my hand she grips the bottom of her top and pulls, slipping it up and over her head without a second thought, revealing her chest to me.

"Yume…" I stutter, my lower body reacting to the sight of the woman I love taking her clothes off for me.

Reaching out Yume takes my hand and touches it to her breast, her skin soft and warm in my hand.

"I love you Minato." Yume says again. "I am yours, now and forever."

Opening my mouth to say something a small whisper comes from the door.

"Shut up and kiss her." A little girl's voice whispers in my ears, and I don't recognize the voice.

_Who…?_

Her hand touching my cheek, Yume looks into my eyes, and my questions just melt away.

Wrapping her with my free arm I pull her to me, kissing her greedily, my tongue probing every inch of her mouth, her teeth, her gums, everything, marking it as mine.

Chap, chap, chap…

Our lips part a moment, and Yume puts her arms around me.

"I love you Minato, my husband."

"I love you too Yume, my darling wife."

No more words are needed.

**Lemon**

Kissing her again my hands fondle her breasts, teasing her nipples and massaging them, Yume moaning in pleasure when our lips part for a moment, and then press together again. Her hands are far from still, running up and down my chest before she grabs at the zipper on my pants, undoing it and opening it, pulling my pants and my underwear down at the same time.

Grabbing my tool with her hand she starts to stroke it, the motion of her hand positioning on my already hard cock sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Mm…I want…Mm…to…see…you…" I speak through the kisses and Yume jerking me off.

She stops for a moment, pulling away long enough to slip her last bit of clothes off and letting them fall to the floor. For a moment it's all I can do to stare, and then she gets down her knees, her eyes fixating on my cock.

Without hesitation she opens her mouth and slips my tool inside of her, sucking noisily on it.

SLURP, SLURP, SLURP…

"Ah…Yume…" I moan her name as she bobs up and down on my cock, coating it in her saliva.

"Is it good Minato?" She takes her mouth off long enough to ask, and I nod dumbly. "I'm glad…" She says pleasantly before she goes back to work.

SLURP, SLURP, SLURP.

She keeps going; sucking on my cock and running the length of her tongue up and down it, making me feel like male goo in her hands.

_How is she so good at this?_

I feel my legs begin to turn to rubber, and Yume's hand braces my back, keeping me upright and my cock in her mouth.

"Mmm…" Yume moans with her cock in my mouth, sending waves of pleasure down my spine and through my entire body.

"Yume…I'm…"

She picks up the pace, knowing what he's going to say, and she wants it to happen, her head going faster and faster.

SLURP, SLURP, SLURP, SLURP, SLURP.

"Yume, AH!"

Grabbing her head I push her down on it, my eyes rolling back in my head while I cum down her throat.

For a few seconds it's all I can do to stay standing, and she stays on my cock, slowly pulling her head back and slurping any remaining cum left on my dick.

"Did that feel good Minato?" She asks once she's pulled my cock from her throat.

"Yeah… It felt great."

"I think I like doing this. It makes me feel good…"

_She likes giving blow jobs?_

As if to answer his question she stands up, reaching down to spread her pussy lips open for me.

"See? I'm all wet from your cock being in my mouth." She teases, and I can see her pussy glisten with its juices.

"Yume…" I mutter, reaching down to touch her with my hand, my touch sending shivers throughout her body. "Do you want me to put it in?"

She nods solemnly, my fingers brushing against her exposed clit.

"Yes…" She breathlessly whispers, and I nod, kissing her as I pull my hand away and grab my dick, positioning it against her entrance.

"Here I go."

Parting her lips I slowly push inside her. At first she closes her eyes and her body stiffens from the initial penetration, but I go slowly, gently sliding my cock inside her up to the hilt, the walls of her vagina gripping me so tight it almost hurts.

"See, we're one now." I whisper to her, and she opens her eyes to look down to see our waists pressed against one another, and she smiles at me.

"Go slowly…" She whispers, and I nod.

I slowly pull away, her pussy gripping and pulling me back until I stop with little more then the head still inside. Still moving slowly I thrust into her, her body accepting my cock surprisingly quickly.

"I'm OK now." Yume assures me with her arms around my shoulders. "You can go faster."

Nodding I start to thrust, picking up speed and pounding my cock into her pussy. The sounds of her sex sloshing and taking my meat into her echo in the room, and she moans.

"Ah, ha, ha AH!" She moans as I thrust into her, and I can feel her legs start to give, and using all my strength I move her to a wall, using it to support her.

"You feel so good Yume." I whisper, and she moans as I kiss her.

"Your dick feels incredible." She moans and the encouragement is all I need.

Thrusting into her I pound her for all I'm worth, having sex with my wife for the first time.

"Oh god, it's so good! Fuck me!" Yume begs, wrapping her legs around me and using a combination of the wall and my arms for support.

"You're so wet Yume, it feels so good."

"Your cock is so hard Minato, I love it!"

Kissing her again our moans echo in the room, our bodies seeking their own pleasure with each primal, animalistic thrust.

"I can't hold on…" I mutter, and Yume moans, her voice pleading.

"Cum inside me Minato, please give it to me…"

"Ha…AH!" I moan as I thrust one final time, piercing her pussy with my cock up to the hilt as I cum inside her.

"AHHHH!" She cries out in ecstasy as my semen fills her.

**XXX**

Lying on the futon with Minato I feel exhausted. Lying there Minato and I have been making love for hours, and my body still tingles from the after glow of having sex with him again and again. Lying there I can feel something wet trickle down my leg and Minato snuggles closer to me, his arm draped across my chest, his head on my shoulder.

_Minato…_

Feeling his warm breath on my skin I can't help but smile.

_This is what Kazehana wanted from him. She knew what this would feel like and that's why she wanted to go to a Love Hotel with him. Now though we're free to be together here, at Izumo Inn and Miya won't punish him anymore. At least, not for being with me._

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Sahashi-san?" Miya's voice calls from the other side of the door.

Risking a glance toward Minato, he's still lying next to me, peacefully asleep.

"Yes Landlady-dono?" I call out as loud as I dare, and the door slides open, revealing the Landlady standing in the doorway.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Miya says flatly, taking in both Minato and I sleeping under the same blanket, on the same futon.

_If this were yesterday she'd be ready to beat his head in._

"We'll skip dinner. Minato will be down afterward to take Tsukiumi out on her date."

Nodding solemnly the Landlady looks away from the scene of Minato and me sharing a bed.

"You're stronger then I am, sharing him like you are." She looks down the hall, a far off look in her eyes, like she's remembering something from long in the past.

_She's probably thinking about her dead husband._

"We all do what we have to do." I answer solemnly, and Miya nods her agreement.

**Lemon Over**

**XXX**

Coming down the stairs I yawn, using my left hand to cover my mouth as I round the bottom of the steps and come face to face with a buxom blonde woman dressed in her black coat and white frilly dress. Standing there the blonde woman stares me down, her blue eyes analyzing me.

"Oh, hello Tsukiumi-san." I say with a smile, my wedding ring still on my left hand.

"Minato…we all could hear what you and Yume were doing." Tsukiumi growls and my face turns cherry red in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" I apologize, scratching the back of my head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course!" She says, looking away from me and blushing, and she looks incredibly cute like that.

"Come on." I extend my hand to her. "Let's go out and have fun."

Smiling Tsukiumi takes my hand.

"Of course!"

Striding out the door Tsukiumi leads me out of the Inn and into the streets. The blonde Sekirei marches down the street, pulling me behind her like a child that doesn't want to go with his parent. After nearly three blocks she stops, her fingers warm around mine.

"Tsukiumi-san?" I ask curiously, standing in the middle of the street with my hand in hers, the blonde Sekirei looking down toward the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I thought I told you the '-san' wasn't necessary." Her voice quivers nervously, and I'm honestly not surprised by her statement, but her tone.

_Is she nervous about something?_

"Sorry Tsukiumi." I duck my head in apology.

"It's fine." She murmurs in that same nervous voice and I can't help but wonder what has the normally unflappable woman anxious.

"Tsukiumi, is something wrong?" I ask carefully, stepping forward I place my other hand on her left shoulder assuringly.

"I…" Tsukiumi mumbles, turning her head away from my gaze.

"Tsukiumi, if you're nervous or worried about something, then you can talk to me. I promise I'll listen and I won't laugh."

"I…I heard you and Yume earlier. We all did."

Hearing that my face turns beet red, and I look away in embarrassment.

"Sorry. In the future we'll try and keep our voices down…"

"It isn't that." Tsukiumi says dismissively. "It's just, Yume was very loud, and…"

"And what Tsukiumi?"

"I…I'm worried that she was loud because it hurt, and I don't want the first time I make love with my husband to be a painful experience!" Tsukiumi blurts the sentence out, speaking quickly as though she's afraid she's going to stop mid sentence.

_She's worried I'm going to hurt her?_

"Tsukiumi, if you're worried that I'm going to hurt you then we don't have to have sex. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Still holding her shoulder I give it a reassuring squeeze, and she seems to relax a little.

"You…You won't be disappointed?" She asks in a tiny voice.

"Of course not." I dismiss the question without a second thought. "With Yume and the others I only did what they wanted. If you're not sure about it then we don't have to. We can just spend a few hours together and then go back."

"Really?" She asks in that same small, vulnerable voice, and I nod, smiling at her in spite of her obvious anxiety.

"Of course." I answer her again. "Come on, let's go see a movie. There's a new historical romance that just came out, wanna go see it?"

Blushing the blonde Sekirei nods her agreement.

"I'd like that."

**XXX**

Sitting in the movie theater Tsukiumi leans on me, her head on my shoulder, her eyes looking forward at the screen. She isn't nervous anymore, and seems content to just rest her head on my shoulder, her right hand on my collar bone, her left arm snaked around my right.

"Want some popcorn?" I ask in a low voice, offering the small bowel in my lap to her.

"I'm OK." She whispers back, snuggling closer to me in spite of the arm rest between us.

"OK."

Looking back to the screen it's hard for me to pay attention to the movie, when I can feel the eyes of some of the other movie goers on me, most of those eyes belonging to jealous men. To say that Tsukiumi is the most attractive woman in the theater is an understatement, and the fact that she's a natural blonde with long silky hair doesn't help either, neither do her ample breasts, which draw almost as much attention as her hair color. Then there's the fact that she's hanging onto me, a completely average and unremarkable guy.

_That's how it is with all of them. Even Kuu-chan is cute in her own way and when she grows up I'm sure she'll be an attractive woman just like Yume, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Kazehana and Akitsu and every other Sekirei I know. It's still hard for me to fathom that they all really like me. I'm penniless and I'm not handsome. All I can do for them is care about them, and no other girl has ever shown me any real interest. Am I that pathetic that I can only get alien girls to like me?_

It's a depressing thought, in spite of the fact that most men would kill to have multiple beautiful women begging to have sex with them.

_Judging from the fact that nearly every guy I see looks at me like he wants to be in my shoes, I'd say I'm incredibly lucky that I became an Ashikabi in the first place. Yet, all I can do is just care for them, take them out and prove that I love them…_

"Minato…?" Tsukiumi's voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I blink the depressing thoughts away, smiling at the blonde woman still leaning on my shoulder.

"What is it Tsukiumi?"

"The movie's over. Doesn't that mean we have to leave?"

Looking up I can see the credits slowly scrolling up the screen, and glancing around people are filing out of the theater.

_Was I spacing out that badly?_

"You're right Tsukiumi." I say with a light laugh. "Let's go."

Slowly pushing off of me both Tsukiumi and I stand up, the two of us walking to the end of the aisle and down the steps, walking out of the movie theater together, taking Tsukiumi's hand into mine as we exit the theater.

"Don't want to get split up." I smile at her and the blonde woman blushes, looking away in embarrassment.

"O…Okay…"

Walking hand in hand the two of us just walk and I don't have any particular destination in mind as we make our way away from the movie theater, and it isn't until we've walked several blocks before Tsukiumi breaks the silence between us.

"Minato…am I…boring to you?"

"…Huh…?"

"In the movie theater, you didn't realize the movie was over until I said something. Is that because it's boring being with me?"

_I'm such a moron…_

"No Tsukiumi, not at all! It's just that movie wasn't really something I was interested in, so it didn't really hold my attention."

"Then why did you pick it?"

"I thought you would enjoy it."

The blonde woman blinks in surprise, a little taken aback by my honest answer.

"So…you picked a movie that you wouldn't like just because I might like it?"

"Yeah." I answer with a shrug of my shoulders. "I mean, you girls are all great to me, you love me and you risk your lives to protect me. I'll do anything in my power to show you that I care, and if that means sitting through a 2 hour movie that I'm not interested in then I will."

"Is that why you slept with the others, because they wanted you to?"

I can't help but look away from Tsukiumi then, a slight flush coming to my own cheeks.

"I'd be lying if I said they all aren't attractive women and I didn't want to have sex with them." I admit to her. "But I'm not going to force myself on them, just like with you. You're all people, and you have the right to choose what you want out of life."

Her hand gets a little warmer in mine, and I can feel her fingers wrap around mine, squeezing them just a little.

"Would…would you take me to a hotel Minato?" Tsukiumi asks with a blush, and I stop in my tracks, turning to look at the blonde girl curiously.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go to a hotel? Aren't you afraid that it's going to hurt?"

"I…I changed my mind."

"Ok…As long as you're sure."

With a bob of her head Tsukiumi confirms her intentions, and I smile at her.

"Well, I know just the place."

**XXX**

Walking downstairs into Izumo Inn I can't help but look around, my stomach growling in reminder that I haven't eaten anything since lunch.

_Minato and I skipped dinner. I wonder if there's any chance for leftovers…_

Walking into the kitchen Miya is there, standing in front of the sink with a small covered bento box next to the sink.

"Oh…" Miya smiles at seeing me. "You wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?"

"Yeah…" I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "I was wondering if you had any leftovers before I order take out…"

"I thought you might be hungry, so I set some aside for you." Miya says as she grasps the bento box and holds it out toward me.

"Thank you." I earnestly thank the older woman as I take the bento, and she turns back to the sink, sticking her hands into the lukewarm water.

"Tell me, are you and your husband planning on being that loud every night you're here together now that you're married?"

Her voice is so casual that she could be asking about the weather or the local baseball team.

I nearly drop the bento in surprise.

"Um, well, I didn't mean for it to…were we really that loud?"

"Tsukiumi told your husband before they left." Miya says with a nod. "We all heard the two of you during dinner."

I don't think I can blush any deeper.

"Sorry…" I apologize, ducking my head in shame. "I'll make an effort in the future to keep my voice down."

"Good. Hopefully that combined with you moving into my room will alleviate the problem."

_Huh…?_

"What was that Landlady-dono? Did you say you're moving Minato and me into your room?"

"Since you two are husband and wife I feel it's appropriate. Your assistance in moving my things into Minato's room and moving your things into my room would be greatly appreciated."

The demon appears as Miya says 'greatly appreciated,' sending chills down my spine.

"Of course Landlady-dono! Thank you for going out of your way like this."

The demon disappears, and Miya turns back to the dishes.

"I assure you I'm only doing this so I can sleep at night." Miya says matter of factly, and I nod.

"I understand. Thank you again for doing this."


	20. Chapter 20

**For those new to this, this chapter and the following chapters might contradict one another. I meant for this to say 'the last un-winged single number' rather than the last un-winged but I wrote most of Homura being winged from my head and not my outline, so I've made the change here. I will update the chapters that follow this one over the next few days and hopefully within a week everything will be great. Until then just remember, the message is supposed to be 'the last un-winged single number' rather than the last un-winged. My apologies for the mistake.**

Chapter 19: That's Not Possible!

Moving Minato and my things from our room into Miya's wasn't really that hard. However, moving Miya's things up the steps into Minato's room was. Miya has a lot of stuff, and Kusano has a futon in her room as well. Moving all of it was an arduous, time consuming affair and thanks to my strength it hadn't been that bad. Fortunately Kusano hadn't asked any questions as to _why_ Miya and I were moving Minato's things from our room into Miya's room and vice versa.

Fortunately we managed to move everything without a problem, and that night is the first night I sleep in Miya's old room. The room still smells strongly of the Landlady, and with it just being me it is kind of lonely in the bigger room.

_Minato will be back tomorrow and we'll have all the time in the world to be together…_

Lying on the futon in the dark room my fingers gently toy with my wedding ring, the simple gold band still on a stainless steel chain.

**XXX**

Lying there on the bed Tsukiumi has her arms wrapped around me, the blonde woman embracing me lovingly, her eyes closed and her head leaning against my chest. The night before she and I made love, though I'd been the one to select the hotel. When I'd walked into the lobby the man behind the counter had grinned at me and made a snide remark, something about me 'Getting more ass than a toilet seat.'

Of course Tsukiumi had been a virgin, and she was shaking like a leaf when we both took off our clothes and laid down together. Through our connection I could feel her fear, and I tried to respond to that, telling her that she didn't have to go through with this if she didn't want to. She liked hearing that, and together we very slowly made love. Thanks to my experiences with Kazehana, Akitsu, and Yume I knew what to do, and how to make it as painless for her as possible. It wasn't long through until she'd become accustomed to me and things picked up. We'd made love until we were both exhausted, and now we're lying together.

_It won't be long though till we have to leave. The front desk should be calling any time now…_

"Tsukiumi?" I whisper to the woman lying next to me, her blonde locks splayed behind her.

"Mmm…" The elegant woman mumbles, her blue eyes fluttering open tiredly. "Minato…?"

"Good morning." I smile at her, her cheeks flushing a pretty shade of crimson in response. "We should get up, we're going to have to get dressed and leave or they're going to charge us for another day."

Lying there Tsukiumi doesn't want leave, snuggling up next to me she wraps her arms around my ribs, pulling herself closer to me.

"Let them charge us another night." She says dismissively, truly not wanting to move even an inch.

I can't help but smile at her, at the same time I feel a pang of guilt fill me at what I'm about to say.

"We can't stay here. The others are all waiting for me."

"Including Yume."

Again I can't help but feel guilty. Tsukiumi and the others all deserve a man that can be there's and there's alone. Instead they're stuck me with, acting like I'm a king servicing my harem, making them take turns with me…

"I know that it bothers you that I married her, but I really do care for you Tsukiumi."

Nodding the blonde haired woman leans against my chest, her gentle fingers quietly playing with a lock of my hair.

"I know. The fact that you're here with me now, when last night was your wedding night, it means a lot to me Minato."

"I'm sorry Tsukiumi." I apologize, my voice thick with regret. "I don't know what else I can do. You all deserve so much better…"

Looking up at me Tsukiumi smiles. Leaning toward me her lips grace mine in a gentle, loving kiss, her wings of light flashing behind her.

"Minato, you love us, and you treasure us. For a Sekirei that's all that matters. Even if you can't be with all of us all the time, the fact that you love us is more than enough."

Her words don't do much to comfort me. After everything that's happened I feel like I'm an absolute scum bag. What kind of guy has a bunch of women that he sleeps with, getting married to one of them and then having sex with another one of them the night he gets married?

"Minato, I love you." Tsukiumi freely admits. "Yume, Kazehana, Kusano, Matsu, even Akitsu, they all love you too. I know that it must bother you to be with all of us, but it's what we all want, and we all understand that you can't be exclusive to one of us."

"It's just…" I mutter, tongue tied at what I'm trying to say.

Tsukiumi smiles, putting her hand on my cheek her hand is soft and warm.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Yume is a better woman than I am. Were I in her position I wouldn't share you with anyone. The fact that you want to be together with just one of us is one of the reasons we love you so."

"I…I guess…" I admit uncertainly.

"Either way, you are right Minato; we do have to leave… If we don't I'll have to deal with the others getting angry at me, and I don't want to deal with Number 03 or 08 when they're mad at me. Neither of them kept you from me, and I can't do the same to them."

Lying there I can tell that Tsukiumi really doesn't want to move. She wants to stay just where she is and enjoy my warm embrace. Knowing that it makes me feel all the more like an eel that we have to leave and that they're all stuck with me. It's wrong that we have to do what we're doing, but that's how things are, and baring a massive battle where all but one of my Sekirei are defeated, that's how they have to stay.

_Doesn't mean I have to like it, though getting to have sex with all of them is a perk, it just feels wrong to feel how much they love me and how devoted they are and I can't even return that loyalty._

"Let's go Minato, we have to get back." Tsukiumi says gently, and I close my eyes, nodding solemnly.

"You're right. Thank you Tsukiumi. Thank you." I whisper, taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles, the blonde woman blushing in embarrassment.

"…Maybe just one more time before we go…" She whispers, pouncing on top of me, her lips claiming mine, her wings of light flashing into brilliance behind her.

**XXX**

Walking up the steps I'm dressed in my normal black attire, a serving tray held in my left hand with a plate of food on it. Stopping at Homura's door I raise my right hand and gently tap on the wooden door.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Homura-san, are you awake?" I call out hesitantly, raising my voice only slightly, not wanting to disturb the ashen haired Sekirei if she's still sleeping.

The sounds of movement on the other side of the door confirm for me that Homura is in fact _not_ sleeping. The door opens only just a crack, one of her eyes and the skinny stretch of face appearing in the doorway, looking at me curiously.

"Are you alone?" She asks in a low whisper, and even standing less then three feet away from her I can barely hear her.

Glancing left and right the second story hallway is empty. Matsu, Kazehana, Akitsu, Kusano and Miya are all still downstairs. Miya had given me a plate of food and said it was Homura's breakfast and asked if any of us would like to take it up to him. I'd volunteered out of concern for her, so here I am…

"I'm alone Homura-san." I reply in a hushed whisper. "I brought you breakfast if you're hungry."

Nodding Homura steps back, the door opening and revealing her room to me, the ashen haired woman standing behind the door, hiding from any passerby that may just happen to walk by.

"Come in, come in!" Homura bits the words off in embarrassment, her right hand snaking out from behind the door, waving me inside.

Walking inside Homura waits until I'm past the door and in the room before she closes the door, flipping the lock behind me.

Getting my first look at her in over a day she's dressed in a men's white button down shirt, and nothing else. The shirt barely covers her, and it's tight around her breasts, the fact that she isn't wearing a bra clear as day. Her hair is hanging down around her face and down her back. Standing there I get the feeling that she's having problems coming to grips with what's happened, and she's more than reluctant to wear the feminine underwear because it's like admitting defeat in a battle that you don't want to lose, no matter the cost.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, holding out the tray of food, the plate of Miya's cooking next to small thermos filled with tea.

"Yes." Homura admits with a nod. "Just set it down on the desk."

"OK." I agree, turning around and walking to the desk that's past the foot of the bed.

Homura's room isn't much different from Minato's old room. Unlike Minato he has a bed, though it's pressed up against the corner on the left side of the door against the wall opposite the door, underneath the room's window. Beyond the foot of the bed is a small desk and chair with a few books sitting on the desk. The lingerie bag that Homura and I came back here with after she turned into a woman sits near the head of the bed, and I get the feeling that most of the lingerie in the bag still has the tags on them, and other than the bra I used to explain to her how to put one on, she probably hasn't worn any of them. Like her wearing the white shirt not wearing the women's underwear must be like her trying to fight a battle that she's already lost, a pointless gesture, but to her, it's necessary.

Setting the food down on the desk I glance back to her, the woman still standing near the doorway. Reflexively she grabs at the bottom of her shirt and pulls, trying to stretch the white cotton shirt so that it's long enough to cover her body without her having to put on a pair of panties.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Homura-san." I explain gently, turning away from the desk. "You don't have anything I don't."

"…Not anymore…" Homura mutters in displeasure, walking toward the bed and sitting down.

"Here…" I begin gently, picking up the tray and carrying it toward her, setting it down next to her. "You should eat before the food gets cold."

"Thank you, Yume-san." She whispers earnestly, her eyes settling on the food.

Taking the thermos from the tray Homura picks up the tray and gently sets it on her lap. Next to the plate is a set of chop sticks, and the lid of the thermos acts as a small cup with a plastic handle that you can pour either a hot or cold drink into. Unscrewing the cap off I gingerly set the lid down, opening the lid before I gently pour the still hot tea into the cup.

"Here." I continue gently. "The tea is hot and the food is good, and if you want I'll sit with you while you eat. You must've been lonely…"

Nodding Homura picks up the sticks, holding them in her hand she grasps a small amount of rice, raising it to her lips she takes a bite, swallowing the food before she nods agreeably.

"At least Miya's food still tastes good." She admits in a small whisper, and I sit down next to her, placing my hands in my lap.

"I'm really sorry about this Homura-san." I apologize to him. "If I'd known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have gotten involved."

"I know." She dismisses my apology easily. "Ever since this happened you've been tremendously helpful, and I really appreciate you doing everything to try and make this as easy as possible for me."

"But it isn't easy." I admit in a small voice. "You changed genders, and it was so sudden. Plus you're worried that it's going to be more than just your body, but even your personality…"

"This isn't really sudden; I was slowly growing breasts for the last while…"

"I know, but still. If I were you I would be worried about my personality changing too."

"It scares me to death…" She admits in a tiny voice, taking another bite of the food before she drinks some of the tea. "I feel like my entire existence has been focused on him, and I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him again. Just thinking about him, I feel this warmth in my chest…"

"I know the feeling." I agree with her. "You want him to wing you; he's supposed to be your Ashikabi."

"For the longest time I thought that I would never be winged." She admits in a small voice. "Ever since ancient times the gods have always looked down on those burdened with fire, and I thought that I was no different…"

"You don't have to let him wing you." I remind her solemnly. "Minato would never pressure you, and if you talk to him and you don't want him to wing you then he won't."

"I understand that, it's just…everything is happening so fast. I went to Yukari to try and protect my masculinity, I was afraid that if my body continued changing my personality would start to be affected. I was afraid of losing who I am for the sake of pleasing him…"

"I understand…" I offer in sympathy, though a part of me truly can't comprehend what Homura must be going through.

For me, I'd known Minato was destined to be my Ashikabi, I saw him when I closed my eyes and I felt my body heat rise when I met him. Just looking at him I _knew_ in my soul that he was the one for me. It didn't matter that he was a male and I was female, all that mattered was how I felt.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

The sound of a cell phone ring shatters the quiet in the room, and Homura looks around quickly, her lithe body starting in surprise at the sound. I don't have a mobile phone, and Minato has his phone with him, so the ringing phone must belong to her, though I can't imagine who it might be calling her now.

Setting the tray of food aside Homura stands and walks to the nightstand next to the bed, grasping the phone there she looks at the external screen on the flip phone and sighs, seemingly relieved at the sight of whoever it is calling her. Opening the phone Homura raises it to her ear, speaking amicably.

"Yes Takami-san?" Homura asks pleasantly.

_Takami? Isn't that the name of Minato's mother? The MBI scientist that captured all of us after the bridge escape and told me not to use that second form because it would hurt him…_

"Homura!" Her voice comes out of the speaker in a panic, the sound rather loud in the otherwise quiet room. "Are you in Izumo Inn?"

Blinking the ashen haired woman nods, even though Takami can't see it.

"Yes…" She answers curiously, her tone rising at the end of the word. "Why? Is something the matter?"

A sigh of relief wafts through the speaker, and when Takami speaks again, it's at a much slower, normal pace.

"Yes." She answers grimly. "Overnight that idiot sent a bulletin out to all the Ashikabi in the city. He's told them all that there's only a single un-winged Sekirei left and it's in the Northern part of the city, he even said it's in Izumo Inn and attached a recent picture of you for them all to see."

_He did what?_

Sitting there I can't help but feel a swell of pity for her. Looking at her, her entire body stiffens in surprise, her eyes going wide in shock and she nearly drops the phone from her hand. For a few moments it's all she can do to just stand there and hold the phone to her ear.

"Homura…?" Takami asks cautiously, breaking the silence. "Are you still there?"

Blinking Homura's gaze returns to somewhat normal, though her unease is clear in her dark eyes.

"Yes Takami-san, I'm here." She responds slowly, and again Minato's mother sighs in relief.

"Good. It's important that you stay in Izumo Inn. All the other Ashikabi are aware of Miya's presence there and they won't do something as stupid as attack it to try and get to you. As long as you remain there you should be safe. I'm going to try and figure something out for you, see if I can't get some of MBI's private army to evacuate you and bring you back to the tower, or something. You've done too much for me to just abandon you in this situation."

"What about Minato? I could just wait for him and let him wing me…" Homura whispers and her eyes blink in surprise.

Sitting there it's clear to me that she hadn't meant to say that.

"Is that what you want?" Takami asks carefully, the woman honestly wanting whatever it is Homura wants, not what's best for her or her eldest child. "I know you're reacting to Minato, but you've made it clear to me in the past that you'll never have an Ashikabi. If you still believe that I'm not going to force you to accept Minato just to get yourself out of this situation that ass has put you in."

"I…" Homura mutters, her eyes drifting to the floor, not sure exactly what it is she wants to say.

Pushing off the bed I stand up, slowly walking over to her I place my left hand on her right shoulder, giving the scarred young Sekirei a gentle, reassuring smile.

"For the meantime, I'll stay here." Homura quietly assents.

"Good. I promise that I'm going to think of something for you. I'll pull every string I have to in order to get you a safe passage out of that place and somewhere safe. You've already been through so much, it isn't right that you have to go through this just so Minaka can get his kicks."

"Yume-san is here…" She continues in that small voice, looking up to meet my eyes and then down again. "She's been really helpful with everything that's happened…"

"Let me talk to her." Takami's voice comes through the speaker laced with command authority, the same tone of voice that has broken Minato's will time and time again and made him into the man who can't say no to a woman.

"OK." Homura agrees in a whisper, holding the phone out for me.

"Thank you." I smile at her before I gingerly take the phone from her.

Lowering my hand I half turn away from Homura, raising her cell phone to my ear I speak in a neutral tone.

"Yes Takami-san?"

The voice that answers me is seething with barely restrained anger, and beneath it I can hear the promise of pain and suffering.

"Listen Number 08." She begins absolutely, referring to me by my numerical designation rather than my name. "Homura has done more for the un-winged Sekirei during his short time in the city then you can even imagine. He…she deserves the right to be happy, and if that means she wants to be un-winged, then that's what she's damn well going to get."

"I know." I answer calmly, agreeably. "Just because I'm Minato's Sekirei doesn't mean I'm going to force her into anything. Minato would never make a Sekirei his against their will, and if Homura doesn't want Minato to wing her then he won't. I'm sure once Minato learns about what's going on he'll want to help, and if that means protecting him from the other Ashikabi that would take her against her will then he'll do it."

On the other end of the line Takami is quiet for a long moment.

"You're right, but I don't want you doing anything stupid. Minato is a powerful Ashikabi but if the others band together you won't be able to stand against them without Miya. She hates my guts but maybe you can talk to her. Please, tell her what's happened, and try to convince her to at least protect Homura. She deserves that much."

_You're absolutely right. I don't think it will be a problem though…_

"I'll talk to the Landlady." I affirm for Minato's mother. "Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"No, put Homura back on."

"Ok."

Handing the phone back to her Homura gingerly grasps the device, raising it to her ear.

"Is there anything else Takami-san?'

"No…I just want you to promise me that you aren't going to do anything stupid. I know that your opinion of that idiot isn't the best, and I don't want you doing something stupid like trying to assassinate him. If you leave Izumo Inn now you're going to end up either dead or winged by an Ashikabi."

"I know… I promise that I'll stay here until you can think of something."

"All right. I'll call you as soon as I get something arranged. I promise you that I'm going to get you out of there."

"I know Takami-san." Homura says quietly, and the sound of the other woman hanging up wafts from the speaker before Homura lowers the phone, closing it in her hand before she looks up at me.

Her eyes are lost, like she doesn't know what to do with herself.

"Why don't you finish eating breakfast...?" I offer gently, putting my hands on her shoulders and very carefully turning her around and leading her back to the bed. "Once you're done eating I'll go downstairs and talk to Miya."

"…I don't want to be the prize in one of Minaka's games…" She whispers solemnly, sitting down on the bed, clutching the closed phone in both hands.

"You aren't." I offer gently, encouragingly. "You're a Sekirei; un-winged or winged you're just a Sekirei. You aren't a prize in any game; you're a person, just like all of us."

"Thank you Yume-san…" Homura whispers, looking up toward me with relief in her eyes. "I really appreciate you saying that, and everything you've done to help me."

"Everything I just said is truth Homura-san." I affirm for her. "Your situation is unique, and I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through. I can only say that if I were in your position I would want all the help I can get."

My words seem to relax her a little, and she sets the phone down next to her, slowly picking up the tray and placing it on her lap. Taking the chop sticks into her hand she takes a cleansing breath, collecting herself before she blows it out. Standing there watching her Homura seems to get 'better,' her situation doesn't get any better, nor does she have any clue about how she's going to get out of it, but she seems to accept it, and at least for now, is willing to go along with Takami's request and remain in Izumo Inn.

"Thank you Yume-san. Even if it isn't true I appreciate what you just said, and I really appreciate you going out of your way to help me, it shows strength of character that I never thought you had."

"…Thank you….I think…" I offer hesitantly, and Homura chuckles, a slight smile coming to her lips.

Grasping a chunk of rice in the sticks Homura raises the rice to her lips, eating the rice off the sticks before swallowing it.

"This food really is good…"

**XXX**

Emerging from the Love Hotel with Tsukiumi on my arm I can't help but yawn. Reaching up with my right hand I cover my mouth, trying to stifle the yawn, and failing miserably. Looking up Tsukiumi's arms are wrapped around my left arm, her right breast pressing against my left arm, her blonde locks hanging behind her head, her blue eyes clear and filled with concern.

"If you're tired Minato you could've told me. I would've postponed our date if I'd known…"

_I wasn't tired last night. It's because of what we did last night that I'm tired._

Contrary to what I thought, Tsukiumi is very much a 'tiger' in the bedroom. Once she got past her initial shyness she got comfortable very quickly and before long she was doing things to please me and asking me if I would do certain things to her that most 'proper' women wouldn't think of.

_I had no idea she'd be so into anal…_

_ Then again, if you told me a year ago I was going to end up being exhausted because I was having sex with multiple, beautiful women like some sort of 'player' I would've looked at you like you're crazy. Then again, a year ago I'd never heard the word 'Sekirei' and couldn't even imagine that a bunch of beautiful alien women would claim they love me and actually _want_ to have sex with me._

"It's nothing Tsukiumi…" I manage to speak through another yawn. "I should be able to get some sleep tonight."

"Do you want to get some coffee? I've heard that it can help wake people up in the morning."

"I think I'd like that." I say with a gentle smile, Tsukiumi's cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

"Let's go then."

**XXX**

Walking downstairs with the serving tray held in front of me in both hands I head for the kitchen. Miya is still there, the gentle sound of the water splashing in the sink combined with the gentle clatter of the dishes hitting one another a clear sign that the landlady is still cleaning up the morning dishes.

Walking into the kitchen Miya is at the sink, the sleeves of her kimono rolled up to her shoulders, her hands almost up to her elbows in warm water.

"I brought Homura's dishes." I gently remind the landlady as I walk into the kitchen. "Where do you want me to put them?"

"Just put them into the sink, though unless the tray is dirty I don't need to wash that."

Nodding I slowly approach the landlady from behind, holding the tray with one hand I slowly transfer the dishes from the tray to the sink, wisely setting the thermos on the side of the sink rather than into the water with the other plates and utensils.

With the dishes in the sink I can't help but stand there, not sure how to bring up the subject I want to talk to the landlady about. It isn't as easy as simply being blunt and saying 'MBI has put Homura in the cross hairs of every other Ashikabi as the last un-winged Sekirei, will you stay here and protect him?' She'd obviously be wary of me and my intentions. While I just want to help Homura and see her happy, I am Minato's Sekirei, and gaining Homura would increase Minato's base of power and make him more powerful. Though I do want Minato to be as powerful as possible and to be protected, at the same time I can't in good conscience condemn a Sekirei to an Ashikabi that they don't want.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about Yume-san?" Miya asks cordially, her hands gently scrubbing a plate beneath the soapy water.

"Actually yes… It's about Homura…"

"What about him?"

"Well, it looks like she's the last un-winged Sekirei, and Minaka has sent some sort of bulletin out to all the Ashikabi, telling them all that she's here and that the first one to claim her gets her."

"Her?" Miya asks coolly, her gaze slowly turning toward me. "Homura-san is a man…"

"Yeah…" I begin hesitantly. "About that…"

**XXX**

"You told Miya I've become a woman!" Homura stares at me incredulously, and I nod solemnly, my own eyes meeting hers.

"I promised Takami-san that I would ask her to protect you." I admit guiltlessly. "When I talked to her about the whole situation I said 'her' when I referred to you, and Miya asked what I was talking about, and I think it's about time that you stopped hiding. Miya doesn't think it's weird or strange. You are who you are, and she wants to see you."

"So she sent you to come get me and bring me downstairs?" She knowingly asks, and I nod my head.

"That's right." I answer her casually. "It's about time you came out of this room anyway. Running away from reality won't solve anything."

Homura looks down at the floor for a long moment. When her eyes rise to meet mine I can see the insecurity and the vulnerability there.

"Do you…do you honestly think she won't laugh?" Homura asks in a small voice, and I nod.

"I don't think Miya will laugh." I answer him truthfully.

_Matsu or Kazehana on the other hand…_

"All right." She agrees, walking to her closet and opening it.

"Might I make a recommendation?" I ask curiously, and Homura looks over her shoulder at me, her gaze curious.

"What?"

"You really should put on some underwear. Honestly it does help."

Sighing Homura walks to the lingerie bag, reaching inside with both hands.

"I suppose you're right." She assents, pulling a pair of black panties from the bag.

**XXX**

Walking downstairs with Homura behind me she's dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeve shirt. Her hair is brushed though she refused to tie it back behind her. The clothing hardly flatters her new curvier body, though she wasn't dressing to try and accentuate her newfound femininity. As near as I can figure, Homura is still very much a 'man' mentally, but physically her entire body has become a woman. How Minato is going to react to that, I don't know. Miya seemed accepting of it, and if Minato learned that this transformation was brought on because of him he'd probably feel guilty, though he had very little to do with it, other than my body accepting his DNA.

"You ready for this?" I ask curiously, stopping at the doorway to the living room.

Sighing Homura slips her hands into her pockets, the feeling I get from her one of eagerness to just get on with it and get it over with. She isn't enjoying any of this, and I really can't think of anything else I can do to try and change things to make her happy.

"No, but that doesn't really matter does it?" Homura asks in resignation. "When life gives you lemons, you have to make lemonade, right?"

"Yep." I answer happily. "Though that doesn't make it any easier."

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner I do it the sooner it'll be over."

"OK."

Walking into the living room Homura follows me quietly into the room. Inside the room Miya sits calmly at the table, her hands on her lap, and three ceramic cups of tea are set on the table in a triangular formation. Her eyes rise at my entrance, her gaze looking past me to the ashen haired woman following me. Taking her in Miya's eyes go wide, her hand rising to her mouth.

"Oh my! Kagari-san, it's true…"

Nodding Homura takes a seat at the table, choosing one of the cups I take my seat in front of the third cup.

"No need to use that name anymore." Homura says easily. "It doesn't really fit anymore anyway."

"Oh wow…" Miya's voice trails in wonder. "Even your voice has changed…"

Blushing Homura's eyes fall to the cup in front of her, the tea in the cup beginning to bubble gently under her gaze.

_At least it seems like her powers have somewhat stabilized…_

"Ach-hem." I clear my throat intentionally, pulling Miya's attention to me, much to the relief of the ashen haired woman sitting at the table. "I've already asked you if you would protect Homura-san Landlady-dono. Now that you can see that I'm not lying about her gender transformation…"

Miya nods briskly, suddenly taking on a business-like attitude.

"Yes, I can see that Homura-san has become a woman. However…" Her gaze turns to the newly female Sekirei. "What I want to know is what do you want Homura-san? Do you want to stay here or do you want to become winged?"

Homura looks up at Miya, and then back down to the table. Fortunately her tea stops bubbling, and the table doesn't suddenly start glowing with heat.

"I…I don't want an Ashikabi that would take me against my will." Homura admits in a tiny voice.

"Do you even want an Ashikabi at all?" Miya asks inquisitively. "When we last spoke on the subject you were quite adamant about not wanting one."

Homura nods sullenly, an air of embarrassment hanging over her like a cloud.

"I…" She mumbles with her voice filled with insecurity.

"I'll help you Homura-san, regardless of whether or not you want an Ashikabi." Miya continues. "If you don't want one, then I will protect you from _any_ Ashikabi that might try and put their hands on you."

When she says 'any' Miya's eyes shift to me, the demon appearing behind her. Looking into her lifeless, soul sucking gaze a chill runs down my spine. Miya's message is as clear as day: 'I'll protect you from even the other residents, and any Sekirei that might try and persuade you.'

"I…Whenever I think about Yume-san's Ashikabi I get this warm feeling in my chest, and I can see that he cares about his Sekirei. He goes out of his way to make them happy…" She trails, looking at the wedding ring on the chain around my neck. "Even though he doesn't have any money he cares for them, and ever since this has happened I keep catching myself wondering what it would be like if I had an Ashikabi like that…"

Opening my mouth to say something Miya's eyes snap to me, the demon reappearing behind her, her gaze clear: 'This is her decision, you aren't going to say anything to encourage or dissuade her.'

Swallowing the saliva in my mouth I nod quickly, my mouth snapping shut and the demon disappears, Miya's lips turning up in a slight smile.

"You don't have to take Sahashi-san as an Ashikabi if you don't want one." Miya continues softly, her eyes traveling back to Homura. "You deserve to be happy, and if you want to remain un-winged then _no one_ is going to force you."

**XXX**

Walking back to the Inn Tsukiumi is still on my arm, though we both have a cup of coffee from a local coffee house. Tsukiumi had paid, and even though I'd told her I should pay she calmly explained that she had the cash with her MBI Gold card and that a simple cup of coffee isn't going to raise any eyebrows with the MBI accountants.

"Thanks for the coffee." I earnestly thank her, taking a drink from the paper cup.

"You don't have to thank me for something as simple as this." Tsukiumi says dismissively.

"I know it's no big deal to you, but I feel like a man shouldn't rely on a woman for charity and should be able to support himself."

"That's a very noble idea Minato, however right now you have no income and I have access to all the money I need with my card, so letting me pay for something like this is nothing. Though…" She trails, her face turning red in embarrassment. "It is nice that you don't take my kindness for granted, and you show your appreciation…"

I can't help but smile at her; seeing her blush and act embarrassed is such a stark contrast to the bullish blonde haired woman she was when I first met her. She'd wanted to kill me just because she was reacting to me.

_It had only been sheer luck that Yume had managed to scare her into thinking that I'm not so bad, and being winged by me might not be one long 'violation-fest' where I was going to make her do all sorts of kinky sex stuff every waking minute._

Thinking about that I can't help but think of my sister Yukari and the way she looks at her Sekirei, Shiina. Some of the looks I've seen Yukari send his way could be deemed sexual assault, and I'm not dumb enough to think that Yukari would never do anything like that with him, especially since Sekirei seem to only want to please their Ashikabi, meaning Shiina wouldn't be adverse to something like that.

_Speaking of Yukari, my phone is still off. I never turned it on this morning…_

"Would you please hold this for me Tsukiumi?" I ask, holding the coffee cup toward her.

Blinking the blonde haired blue eyed bombshell nods, taking my coffee cup with her free hand, somehow still managing to hold onto me even with her free hand otherwise occupied. Reaching into my pocket with my right arm I withdraw my phone and open it, hitting the button to turn it on. The screen flashes on as the phone boots up, and after a few moments a chime goes off, indicating that I have a waiting message.

"A mail?" I ask curiously, opening the mail.

A wall of text pops up, the message reading: 'To all the Ashikabi in the Sekirei Plan, the last un-winged single number Sekirei is in the northern part of the city, at a place called Izumo Inn! The Sekirei's name is Homura, and her picture is attached.'

Staring at the text, my eyes go wide in surprise.

"What is it Minato?" Tsukiumi asks curiously, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's a message." I babble. "It's from the Director, he says the last un-winged single number Sekirei is in Izumo Inn, there's even a picture."

"The last un-winged single number?" Tsukiumi asks curiously. "What does she look like?"

Hitting a button an image appears on the screen. The image is a picture taken near sunset, a woman with long gray-silver hair wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. For a half second I try to place where I've seen her _very_ familiar face before when I notice the person walking next to her.

_Yume? What is she doing with the last un-winged Sekirei?_

It's then that it 'clicks' in my head, and I recognize the facial features of the woman in the center of the picture.

"It's Kagari-san!" I blurt out in surprise, and Tsukiumi blinks, leaning on my arm to look at the image on the screen.

"That does look like him, though she has breasts…"

Walking with the phone in hand I just _know_ that the woman in the picture is Kagari-san. How he became a woman I don't know, but seeing this I feel a lead weight form in my stomach.

_If he sent this to all the Ashikabi and they attack the Inn and I'm not there to help…_

"We have to go Tsukiumi!" I close the phone, pulling my arm from hers.

"Minato? What's wrong?" Tsukiumi asks, still holding both coffee cups as I start to run down the street.

"I'm afraid they're going to attack the Inn! We have to hurry!" I call out behind me.

Hearing that Tsukiumi drops the coffee cups, the blonde woman taking off into a run and quickly catching up with me.

"Excuse me." She offers before she reaches out, scooping me up in her arms like I don't weigh more than a feather.

"Tsukiumi!" I blurt out in terror as she suddenly starts running faster, the blonde woman moving like she's been shot out a cannon.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry my husband. Everything will be fine." Tsukiumi assures me as she practically flies down the street.

_I hope so…_

**XXX**

Arriving at the 'gate' to the Inn relief floods through me when I take in the serene state of the Inn. On the trip here I'd been expecting fires and an open battle between my Sekirei and who knows who else, the invading Sekirei looking to 'claim' the last un-winged Sekirei.

"Well, it looks like everything's OK…" I mutter, still held in Tsukiumi's arms.

The water Sekirei gently sets me down on my feet, and I look around cautiously, trying to find any other Ashikabi that might have malicious intentions.

"Let's go Minato." Tsukiumi says, taking my hand in hers. "You're worried about everyone, correct?"

Nodding I can't help but blush at her soft hands holding mine. With Tsukiumi leading me the two of us walk into the Inn proper, not bothering to announce ourselves before we slip off our shoes. Walking to the living room I can hear voices carrying through the open archway.

_I recognize the two, one sounds like the Landlady, and the other is Yume, but who is…_

Rounding the corner I'm greeted by the sight of Miya, Yume, and what looks _a lot_ like a female version of Kagari-san sitting at the table. Yume is facing my way, and her face immediately lights up at seeing me.

"Minato! You're home!" Yume cries out, the silver haired woman jumping in surprise at the sound of my name.

"Uh, hi…" I offer in greeting, Tsukiumi standing right next to me. "Is this your friend Landlady-dono?" I ask curiously, pointing at the silver haired woman.

"It's me Sahashi…" The strange woman says, turning around and facing me fully. "I am Sekirei Number 06, Homura; you've been calling me Kagari." She explains, and my mouth drops open.

"But…" I mutter, my mind unable to wrap around what I've just heard.

"This is Kagari-san Minato." Yume speaks up. "He became a woman…"

_That isn't possible!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this took so long, but like I've said before my muse is a terrible thing and I write what I feel inspired to write. Some of you will probably notice that I've 'messed' with Tsukiumi's speech and have her speaking in an old English dialect, and there is a reason for this. In the original Japanese version Tsukiumi speaks in an old dialect, and it never really 'hit home' with me until I bought the English dubbed version and heard the English dub, which has her speaking in a similar manner (the English VA's performance for Tsukiumi is excellent and I highly recommend it, especially since the original performance was memorable as well.) Anyway, this is the latest chapter, things come to a head in the next chapter and the excrement hits the fan, so to speak, and I'm going to try and work on it but I'll get it done when I get it done. Thank you for the reviews and even those silent readers who simply add this story to their favorite list, it's nice to see the e mails in my inbox telling me my fan base is growing. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 20: What Are Your Intentions

"Wait a minute; you're saying this _really _is Kagari-san?"

Sitting at the table my eyes are set on the landlady, the scary bluenette sitting next to Homura. Sitting on my left is Tsukiumi, and on my right is Yume. After the proverbial 'bomb' had been dropped I'd been speechless, and it had Miya that had cut through the atmosphere and gotten everyone to sit at the table and drink some tea, giving everyone a chance to process the information.

In response to my question Homura just nods her head, her cheeks colored red in embarrassment. Sitting there I can't even begin to comprehend how he…er…she is feeling. To one day up and change genders?

_It's like something out a comic book…_

Sitting next to me Tsukiumi stares at the silver haired woman with a critical eye, her arms crossed beneath her ample bosom.

"Are thou seriously mine rival?" Tsukiumi asks evenly, and the silver haired woman bobs her head in agreement.

"When I fight I wear a mask to conceal my identity…" Homura affirms for her. "There have been a few times when I've thought that you saw my exposed face, but you've never put the pieces together."

"I was there when he changed." Yume speaks up from my right side, my first Sekirei's hands folded on her lap, her wedding ring hung around her neck.

"Then we can all agree that this is in fact Homura-san." Miya says matter of factly, her dark gaze directed straight toward me. "What concerns me is what _you_ plan to do with this new information Sahashi-san."

When the word 'you' passes the landlady's lips a demonic visage appears behind her, like the landlady is a creature sent straight from the pits of hell whose sole purpose is to terrify me and give me premature gray hairs.

Seeing the terrible image both Yume and Tsukiumi unconsciously straighten their posture. As much as they may loathe to admit it both Sekirei are scarred of the landlady of Izumo Inn.

"I don't plan on doing anything!" I quickly and adamantly respond, holding my hands up palm toward the landlady.

"Homura-san is the last un-winged Sekirei in the city." Miya continues, staring at me with suspicion in her dark eyes.

_Then that must be what that message I got this morning was about…_

"Then you do know that the Director has sent a message to all the Ashikabi in the city that he's here?"

"I am well aware." Miya responds coolly, turning her gaze toward the open doorway. "Matsu-san, why don't you just join us, it's rude to eavesdrop _you know_?"

On the last words the demonic visage turns toward the doorway, and from beyond it I can hear a small 'eep' of surprise.

_Matsu-san…?_

A nervous laugh precedes the bespectacled Sekirei slowly sidling into the doorway, her right hand slowly waving back and forth in a nervous wave. Standing there her left hand is scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"You caught me…"

"Have a seat." Miya says, her eyes glancing down to a vacant spot at the table next to Homura, the demon staring daggers at her.

"Of course, thank you landlady!" Matsu empathetically responds, quickly sitting down at the vacant spot at the table.

"Now then…" Miya continues; turning back to me as the demon thankfully disappears. "This place is filled with your Sekirei, and Homura-san is the last un-winged remaining. It doesn't take much to assume that you would try and force her to join you."

"I would _never _do that." I answer absolutely, glancing to my left and right and then toward Matsu before continuing. "Each of my Sekirei came to me of their own volition, and I would never force a Sekirei to be with me, they deserve the chance to be happy and I don't have the right to take that from any of them."

"There are other Ashikabi out there that do not feel the same Sahashi-san." Miya informs me coolly. "Many of them would have no qualms about taking Homura-san from here and forcibly winging her against her will. Would you be willing to risk your lives and the lives of your Sekirei to protect her should she choose _not_ to be winged?"

Sitting there I calmly shake my head no. Seeing that Homura's face pitches toward the table, an air of apprehension and fear forming around the silver haired Sekirei. Sitting there I look into the landlady's eyes, putting as much resolve and courage into my gaze as I can.

"I can't make my Sekirei fight if they don't want to." I answer the landlady's question honestly. "If they choose to stand and protect Homura-san then it is their choice."

"What about _you_ Sahashi-san?" Miya insists. "Will _you_ take up arms and fight against those who would subjugate others against their will?"

Seeing the look in her eyes I can't help but feel as though there is more to that question then whether or not I'm willing to fight to protect the last un-winged Sekirei.

"I don't know what I could do, but I would do whatever I can." I offer with a nervous chuckle. "Against a Sekirei I'm hardly anything, and even with a gun I don't think I'd be much good."

Nodding Miya reaches out to the table, grasping her glass of tea and raising it to her lips, drinking the still hot liquid quietly.

"That is all I needed to hear." Miya answers carefully.

"Does that mean…?" Matsu begins slowly, looking at the Landlady expectantly from her spot at the table.

"Mean _what_ Matsu?" Miya asks cheerily, the demon appearing again as the landlady smiles, the expression sending a shiver down my spine at the sight of it again.

"N-nothing!" Matsu adamantly answers; the fear in her voice unmistakable. "I don't even know what I'm saying!"

Glancing between the two of them I can't help but wonder what exactly it is that Matsu is referring to that could cause the landlady to respond like she did.

"Anyway…" Miya changes the subject, turning her attention back to me. "It is only a matter of time until other Ashikabi come to try and claim Homura-san for themselves. If you intend to defend her from them you're going to need each of your Sekirei to assist you."

"What about you landlady-san?" I ask curiously. "If they attack this place are you going to fight to protect it?"

"What makes you think I could do anything to protect this place?" Miya asks, the demon appearing once again.

"Nothing!" I quickly explain myself. "I just thought that with you being the Landlady and training Tsukiumi and the others that you would fight to protect the Inn, that's all."

Beneath the table Yume places a gentle hand on my right thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Glancing toward my wife the dark haired Sekirei smiles, and I can feel how she's feeling.

_She doesn't want me to worry, she's right here with me…_

"As I was saying…" Miya continues, speaking to me. "I would appreciate it if you would ask _all your Sekirei_ to assist you in protecting Homura-san from any Ashikabi that would wing her against her will."

"I will." I offer with a nod, and Miya raises her hand to her mouth, clearing her throat loudly.

"Why don't the rest of you come out now?" Miya asks pointedly, staring down toward the table.

_Huh…?_

As one Kazehana, Kusano and Akitsu all seem to slide into the doorway, the two older Sekirei standing behind the younger.

"Everyone…" I mumble in surprise, not expecting all of my Sekirei to be listening in on the conversation.

"Oh Minato-kun…" Kazehana moans, jumping into the room, a gust of wind carrying her across the table and over the other Sekirei's heads, tackling me to the floor and smushing my face into her ample bosom. "You're so manly, helping out a damsel in distress!"

"Get off of him you strumpet!" Tsukiumi growls, glaring down at Kazehana with murder in her eyes.

"I am NOT a damsel in distress!" Homura cries out irately from across the table.

Out of nowhere I feel a pair of cold hands grasp me by the shoulders and pull, somehow pulling me from beneath Kazehana. For a scant moment I can breathe again and light fills my eyes, then suddenly I'm once again smothered, a pair of arms wrapped around my head and holding me in place.

"Me too…" An emotionless voice wafts into my ears.

_Akitsu? When did she…?_

"Let go of Onii-chan!"

Trying to pull my head from Akitsu's bosom I manage to catch a glimpse of Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Yume and Kusano all glaring daggers at Akitsu, while Matsu remains at the table, her hand raised to her lips, the Shameless Sekirei giggling gleefully.

_What am I going to do…?_

**XXX**

"Now then…" Miya begins slowly, sitting down at the table, one of her fearsome smiles decorating her features; wooden spoon in her right hand.

Around the table sit all of Minato's Sekirei, including me. Each of the Sekirei has several new lumps on our heads, the lumps given to us by Miya to corral us after we'd begun fighting when Akitsu had grabbed on to Minato and held him against her breasts. We'd started to fight and Miya had quickly stepped in to keep the peace.

Unfortunately…

"Landlady-san, why did you have to hit me too…?" Minato asks quietly, rubbing the lumps on top of his head given to him by the landlady when she'd intervened.

"You have to discourage this behavior Sahashi-san." Miya explains herself coldly.

"I never asked for them to do that!" Minato tries to argue.

"Yet you never tell them no." Miya retorts without missing a beat. "I'm glad that you view your Sekirei as people and you want them to live as they please, however there are boundaries that you need to set and make them respect, just as other humans do."

"I…" Minato mumbles, his eyes dropping to the table in front of him.

_As much as I hate to admit it she does have a point. Minato has never told them not to do things like that and because of that they keep doing it in spite of what Miya always does. _

"Tis all that harlot's fault!" Tsukiumi chimes in; the blonde haired blue eyed buxom bombshell glaring daggers across the table at Kazehana.

Across from her Kazehana holds a green bottle of sake in her right hand, the dark haired Sekirei of Wind raising the bottle to her lips and taking a long drink straight from the bottle. In spite of Tsukiumi's recent accusation the Sekirei of Wind looks as though she simply doesn't care at all.

"I am hardly a harlot…" Kazehana responds evenly, lowering the bottle to the table. "I love Minato-kun and what I did was how I show my love for him."

"You show your love by being obscene?" Miya asks coldly, her gaze shifting toward Kazehana accusingly.

"It wasn't obscene when Takehito was alive." Kazehana responds smarmily.

"Takehito was my husband." Miya snaps back. "Sahashi-san is married to Yume-san, not you, _Ka-ze-ha-na_…"

"So you'd be all right if my Ashikabi and Yume-chan were all lovely dovey right here in front of you now?" Kazehana asks, and Miya crosses her arms over her chest, still holding the wooden spoon in her hand.

"They are married, as such it is permissible." Miya answers Kazehana's question.

_Well, that's nice to know…_

"As if _I_ would permit such a thing!" Tsukiumi declares from her spot next to Minato. "I am the only worthy wife, in spite of whatever papers they may've signed!"

Sitting between Tsukiumi and I Minato sighs heavily, the Ashikabi of all the Sekirei at the table showing his frustration. Sitting there I can feel his frustration in the pit of my stomach.

"How about we all get back on topic?" I ask, changing the subject away from Minato's disciplining of his Sekirei. "We were discussing what we planned to do with Homura-san now that she's become the last un-winged Sekirei in the city."

"That's exactly right Yume-san." Miya answers with a nod. "Sahashi-san, are you going to ask your Sekirei to assist you in defending Homura-san?"

Inhaling a deep breath Minato sighs, looking up and around the table at each of the assembled Sekirei in turn.

"Homura-san has become the last un-winged Sekirei in the city." Minato begins slowly. "As it stands now she doesn't want to be winged and because the director told everyone she's here it's only a matter of time until the other Ashikabi come here to try and claim her. I think that's wrong and I want to do everything I can to protect her, so I'm asking each of you if you'll help me to protect her and give her the choice that many people would take from her."

Sitting next to Miya the silver haired Sekirei blushes deeply, her cheeks turning cherry red at the sound of Minato speaking about her and wanting to protect her.

Seeing this Kazehana smiles.

"Ooooh it looks like she might want to be winged after all!" Kazehana smiles, staring right at Homura.

Blinking in surprise the color fades from her cheeks, the silver haired Sekirei glaring at Kazehana, holding up her right finger with a blue flame sparking to life.

"How about I roast you alive? I do _not_ want to be winged!" Homura insists, and Matsu giggles playfully.

"Fufufu, it's like a soap opera!" The perverted Sekirei smiles, clearly enjoying the back and forth between Homura and Kazehana.

Shifting her gaze toward Matsu the flame on Homura's hand doubles in size.

"How about I roast _you_, you perverted witch?"

"No fighting at the table." Miya intones emotionlessly, and the flame on the end of Homura's finger disappears.

"Of course Miya." Homura assents demurely, and I shake my head in frustration.

"I will fight to protect Homura-san." I pledge to my Ashikabi.

Sitting there Minato nods gratefully.

"Thank you Yume-chan." Minato offers warmly, turning his attention toward the other Sekirei. "What about the rest of you? Will you help me to protect Homura-san?"

"I will help you Minato-sama." Akitsu offers in her normal monotone.

Hearing that Minato favors the normally emotionless Sekirei with a warm smile.

"Thank you Akitsu." Minato responds warmly, soliciting a light blush from the normally cold and stoic Sekirei.

"Kuu will do what she can!" Kusano chimes in, and Minato reaches out, ruffling the young Sekirei's hair.

"Thank you Kuu-chan." Minato offers with a playful chuckle.

"How can I say no to my darling when he's asking me for help?" Kazehana agrees, and Minato grins.

"Thank you, Kazehana."

"I'll do what I can to help with my abilities." Matsu offers, and again Minato smiles warmly at his Sekirei's decision to help him.

"Thank you Matsu-san."

With that all eyes turn toward Tsukiumi, the blonde haired Sekirei still sitting at the table with her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly.

"What art thou looking at?" Tsukiumi asks, her eyes glancing around the table.

"You are the only one who refused to help Shigi-kun and Kuno escape over the bridge." Matsu needlessly reminds everyone in the room. "This is a very similar situation, is it not?"

"Tis not a similar situation!" Tsukiumi denies. "Homura is my rival, and Minato my lover! Of course I am going to assist my beloved husband in protecting my rival from evil Ashikabi!"

"It's settled then." Miya ends the discussion. "As long as I am here I doubt that any of the other Ashikabi will be foolish enough to attack the Inn. However, tomorrow is the anniversary of my husband's death and I must pay my respects to his grave. While I am gone the other Ashikabi will undoubtedly take the chance to try and capture Homura-san and wing her against her will."

"So basically, we'll have to be on guard tomorrow after you leave?" I ask, and Miya nods.

"I will only be gone during the day, so all of your should rest tonight and be on guard tomorrow while I am gone."

"Using satellites I'll monitor the Inn twenty four seven, with MBI's tracking abilities I'll be able to detect if an Ashikabi approaches quickly and warn us."

"You should all still be prepared, I don't doubt that even right now the other Ashikabi are all outside watching and waiting for the opportunity to strike."

Sighing Minato puts his hands on his knees and stands up, the Ashikabi turning toward the doorway to the hall.

"I'm going to go call my mother, maybe she can do something to help."

Watching Minato head toward the door I open my mouth to say that I've already spoken to Minato's mother but her hands are tied and she's unable to do anything. However seeing him so focused and serious I can't bring myself to say anything. If Minato talks to her and can somehow convince her to help then so much the better…

**XXX**

Stepping out into the hall I walk up the stairs, making sure to put enough distance between me and the dining room that I'll be out of earshot. Once I'm at the top of the stairs I lean against the wall, reaching into my right hip pocket to withdraw the cellular phone and open it.

Fortunately my mother's mobile phone number is on speed dial. For the year after I graduated high school and lived in the city on my own I lived on an allowance from her. Now that I'm on my own I hardly ever talk to her, though I can't blame that entirely on my financial situation…

_Mom has always been hard to get along with. Hell, even grandma and Yukari were hard to deal with and it's because of them that I have a hard time saying no to my Sekirei…_

Pressing the button with a sigh I watch the screen as the call automatically dials. A moment later the screen shows the call connecting, and I raise the 'clam shell' style phone to my ear, listening intently as the line rings three times before Takami Sahashi picks up.

"Hello Minato." Takami answers casually. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

_Great…_ I think with a heavy sigh. _She sounds like she already knows what I'm going to ask her about and she's ready to beat me senseless…_

"I take it you are aware of the message the MBI director sent out to all the Ashikabi in the city?" I half ask and on the other end of the line my mother sighs exasperatedly.

"Yes, I know all about that idiots so called 'proclamation.'" Takami mumbles and my mouth drops open in surprise.

"So, you're just letting him do this?" I ask in surprise. "Homura-san doesn't want to be winged! How can the Director force her to do something that she doesn't want to do?"

"You know as well as I do that Minaka doesn't consider the Sekirei people." Takami explains morosely. "He views them as his property and he thinks that he can do whatever he wishes with them. As long as he's in charge of the company then this ridiculous game is going to continue."

"So I don't have any choice but to just protect Homura-san until she finds her Ashikabi or one of the other Ashikabi forces her to join them?"

On the other end of the line Takami is silent for a long moment, my mother apparently choosing her words carefully or thinking about what she wants to say.

"Has she told you _why_ she suddenly changed into a woman?" Takami asks carefully, her voice neutral.

_Why…? Why would that be important?_

"No…" My answer is completely clueless. "Why? What would the reason she changed matter?"

"She changed because of you, you nimrod!" Takami grumbles in disgust.

_…Huh…?_

"Mom, what are you talking about? I didn't _do_ anything to Homura-san to cause this change. Yume-chan was the one with him when it happened, not me."

Again another sigh wafts from the speaker. Hearing her sigh so much is new to me, normally Takami is unflappable, nothing ever gets to her.

_Guess I never really mattered enough before, or she just always prioritized her job and what Minaka was doing over her own family._

"You at least know the reason a Sekirei always asks for a kiss to confirm the winging, right?" Takami asks tiredly, and I nod, even though my mother can't see it.

"It's something to do with DNA right, something in our saliva that they react to?" I ask, and on the other end of the line I hear Takami laugh.

"At least you listened when your Sekirei explained _that._" Takami mutters humorlessly. "Yes, when a Sekirei kisses their Ashikabi they receive the Ashikabi's DNA and become capable of using their full capabilities. When they do this they…ingest, for lack of a better term, their Ashikabi's DNA and make it a part of themselves forever. Once that happens their body permanently carries that DNA around until they die."

"So, what does that have to do with what happened to Homura-san?"

"Homura was a Sekirei unlike any other. His tama, the core that all Sekirei have that let them use their powers was unstable. During his tuning she changed genders several times, and her tuner believed it was due to the nature of the adjustments. Once the adjustments were done we thought he was stable enough to be released, and his power would remain stable until he was able to locate his Ashikabi. Unfortunately we were wrong."

"His powers haven't been stable?" I ask curiously, and Takami sighs tiredly.

"Yes, his powers have been unstable and he's nearly burned himself alive because of it."

"So what happened?"

"As near as we can tell he began to react to an Ashikabi."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" I ask curiously, and once again my mother exhales a tired sigh.

"He began reacting to a _certain_ Ashikabi, one that was nearby and steadily growing stronger and stronger with each passing day."

The way she accents the word 'certain' leaves a pit of prophetic dread in my stomach. Listening to her words I can't help but feel my throat go dry, swallowing the saliva in my mouth to try and moisten it.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" I half ask, and for once my mother chuckles.

"You really aren't as dumb as that entrance test makes you out to be."

_Gee, talk about a way to make me feel better…_

"So he began reacting to me, is that why he suddenly changed into a woman?"

"No." Takami corrects me quickly. "The process was slow; it took days if not weeks for his body to change. As time went on the changes continued and he became afraid that his personality was going to change as well, just to suit you."

"So that's what happened? His body just finished changing to suit me?"

"Not quite." Takami continues. "We saw him go to Yukari, we can only assume he went to her to become her Sekirei and retain his gender. However Yume-chan followed him to her apartment and right before Homura kissed her Yume interfered and kissed him by accident. When that happened his body responded to the DNA Yume took into herself and he reacted. His body changed and once the change was done she no longer wanted to be Yukari's Sekirei."

"If she changed because of my DNA then shouldn't she already be winged? DNA is DNA after all, at least, I think…"

"Unfortunately not." Takami corrects again corrects me. "When a Sekirei is winged the DNA she takes from her Ashikabi is…" Takami pauses, searching for the proper word. "It's marked by that particular Sekirei. When Homura ingested the DNA from Yume it was marked with her DNA as well, so it wasn't enough to create a winging. However, if you were to kiss her then she would be winged and her power would permanently stabilize."

"So…you're saying you want me to wing Homura and make her my Sekirei even if that isn't what she wants?" I ask scandalously, and Takami sighs.

"Deep down she knows what she wants, trust me." Takami assures me. "She might not willingly admit it but her body is reacting to you and you are meant to be her Ashikabi. If you choose not to wing her then it's very likely another Ashikabi will."

"I can't just wing her." I say with a shake of my head. "She's a person, and she has the right to choose who she's going to be winged by. If she won't accept me then I'm not going to force her."

Sighing on the other end of the line Takami mumbles something incoherent.

"Fine, but don't come complaining to me if one of your Sekirei gets killed defending the Inn from another Ashikabi's Sekirei."

With that Takami hangs up, terminating the call and ending the discussion.

**XXX**

At the bottom of the steps both Homura and I listen to the conversation between Minato and his mother. Hearing him talk about Homura like a person I can't help but smile. Turning toward the woman standing next to me her cheeks are cherry red, her embarrassment as clear as day on her pristine features.

"See? What'd I tell ya?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, for those of you who are reading this (and I doubt there are very many who are,) you've no doubt noticed that the update on this was relatively quick, and there's an explanation for that. Those of you still reading this will have the fortune to actually read the first story that I'm going to actually finish and complete. What does that mean? Simple, I'm going to 'steam roll' this story. What does **_**that**_** mean? It means that every free moment I have I'm going to spend writing this story until I finish it, I'm not going to touch Sand and Swirls, Get What You Deserve or any other project until this one is completed. I've already got the outline for the rest of the story and the ending completed and originally I had Homura joining Minato in a much more canonical fashion, but then I was struck with this idea and started writing it. Anyway, once I finish having Minato wing Homura in this storyline the 'canonical' storyline will continue and things will begin moving toward the third stage and beyond. There's 7 pages left in the outline, and I'm going to do my best to cut through that as quickly as possible.**

Chapter 21: The Coming Storm

Sitting in her room the ashen haired Sekirei anxiously fidgets, her fingers interlaced, shifting against one another her eyes nervously darting around the room. Standing there near the door with my arms crossed over my chest the last un-winged Sekirei left in the Sekirei Plan looks up at me, her nerves clear in her dark eyes.

"You know, I don't think you could look more skittish if you tried." I comment dryly, and the silver haired woman shakes her head.

"This is hardly the time for jokes Yume-san." Homura retorts with her voice as dry as the desert.

"I know that you're nervous about this, but with the situation you're in…"

"I _know._" Homura grumbles, looking back down toward the floor. "I'm a descendent of fire; I'm not supposed to have an Ashikabi…"

"Yet your body is reacting to one, if you didn't see that before you have to see it now."

"I know that my body is reacting to him!" Homura insists stubbornly. "You can't possibly fathom what I'm going through. A week ago I was a man, I wanted a female Ashikabi and that's why I went to see Yukari, then you showed up and…"

"I had no idea what was going to happen and you know it."

"I know…" Homura mumbles almost incoherently. "It's just everything is moving so fast…"

"No one is forcing you to do this, Minato least of all doesn't want to pressure you into making a decision, you heard him say that."

"I know…" Homura trails, staring down at the ground, her hands drooping over her knees. "If I don't do this then other Ashikabi are going to come to try and take me…"

"And we're going to protect you." I answer matter of factly. "You heard everyone; they all agreed to fight for you."

"_That's _the problem. You shouldn't have to fight for me." Homura insists. "If it comes to that I would sooner burn myself alive then be the prize in the Directors little game."

"Do you think that will solve anything?" I ask deathly serious, and Homura blinks in surprise.

"It will prevent some Ashikabi from winging me against my will and it will put an end to this ridiculousness that the director is forcing us to go through."

"It will end things _for you_, it won't do anything to stop the Sekirei Plan or save the rest of us from this insanity." I calmly explain for the silver haired Sekirei. "Killing yourself won't be the grand sacrifice you think it will be, and it won't accomplish anything except prove that you're a coward."

Hearing that Homura's head snaps up, the Sekirei of fire sending a glare my way that could burn skin from bone.

"I'm not a coward!" Homura insists, and I don't look away, meeting her gaze and holding it.

"Then stand up for yourself. If you want to remain un-winged then that is your choice. Even if you aren't winged by Minato you can still fight with us, and the attacking Sekirei will no doubt have orders not to kill you before you can be claimed."

"If I fight I'll be targeted, they'll all come after me at once, and they won't even bother fighting with the others if they don't have to."

"Then we'll stay with you, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, me, we're all single numbers. If we use our prayers we'll be able to stop any one who tries to attack us. With Akitsu she'll be able to stay with you, and if need be she can encase you in ice should something happen."

Homura opens her mouth to say something when Minato's voice wafts through the door to my left.

"Yume-chan?" Minato calls out to me curiously.

Hearing his voice Homura's cheeks darken to a shade of red, the silver haired Sekirei looking down in embarrassment. Seeing the unintentional reaction it's clear that the woman possess some sort of feeling for my Ashikabi, but clearly isn't willing to admit it to either other people or more importantly, herself.

Turning away from Homura I walk to the door and open it far enough to stick my head out, making sure to block the majority of the opening with my body, to prevent Homura from looking directly at Minato.

"Yes Minato?" I ask politely, and my Ashikabi stands in the hall, dressed in his normal white t shirt and jeans.

Smiling awkwardly the Ashikabi raises his hand and scratches the back of his head.

"It's getting kind of late, and I was worried." Minato offers awkwardly. "How's Homura-san?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected." I explain carefully.

_If I say that she's struggling with how she feels but that would only cause problems. As long as she doesn't do anything rash we should be all right._

"Well, tomorrow looks like it's going to be a long day, so I'm going to go get some sleep." Minato explains calmly. "When you're done talking with Homura-san you should probably get to bed too."

I can't help but smile at his honest sincerity. He cares about me as person and as an Ashikabi that's the most important thing. Unlike other Ashikabi that only care about Sekirei as tools or slaves…

"I'll be right there." I assure the young Ashikabi.

"Good night then." Minato offers with a light nod.

With that my Ashikabi turns away from the door and walks down the hall, heading toward our room. Pulling my head back inside I close the door behind me, turning my gaze back toward Homura.

"Don't do anything rash, OK Homura-san?" I ask carefully, and the recently female Sekirei nods in affirmation.

"I won't." She says in the barest whisper.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I needlessly remind her before I open the door, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind me.

_Now to try and sleep…_

**XXX**

Sitting in a dark room I feel alone. Looking around there is one other person in the room with me, however he isn't like me, he's an adult human, one of the ones responsible for my kind's treatment since we were taken out of stasis.

"Takehito-san, what do you mean I'm different?" I ask, my voice that of a little girl.

Standing there dressed in a white lab coat the man grins, his gray hair spiky, his face lit by a computer screen. Standing there the man leans over the screen, his fingers clicking away at the keys jovially.

_Takehito? Wasn't the name of Miya's husband before he died? What is this?_

"Unlike all the others your core is unstable _Homura-chan._" Takehito grins as he speaks, his fingers never once faltering as they dance over the keyboard.

"But I don't want this!" I insist with tears in my eyes. "Yesterday I was a boy and now I'm a girl!"

"Well, this is how you were born." Takehito counters evenly. "All I want is for you to be able to interact with my race and grow up to be strong and proud."

"But this never happened before! Why does it have to happen to just me? Why I am the only one that's been cursed?"

Sighing Takehito stops typing, reaching up to rub at his temples.

"Unfortunately I can't say why you're the only one like this Homura-chan." Takehito tries to comfort me. "All I can say for sure is that you're special and that there is a reason you were born like this."

"But WHY!" I insist, tears flowing freely. "I don't want to be a girl! When I first woke up I was a boy and now I'm different!"

Walking toward me Takehito stops in front of me. Reaching out the MBI scientist takes my hands in his, smiling in spite of the tears flowing from my eyes.

"In time you are going to find someone special, someone for you, and when that happens you'll see that things aren't so bad, and that this isn't as much of a curse as you think."

"I…I don't know…" I mumble, and Takehito smiles.

"Trust me Homura-chan, when the time comes, everything will work out, I promise…"

**XXX**

Opening my eyes I'm back in my room at Izumo Inn. The lights are dark and I'm on my side. Yume is lying next to me, dozed off in a deep sleep.

_Was that a dream? The last time something like that happened was when Tsukiumi was reacting to me. Did that happen because Homura is reacting to me now? Was what I saw part of her memories from when she was growing up?_

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of something silver, and I roll over onto my back, looking up to see Homura herself sitting over me, just staring at me.

"Homura-san!" I blurt out in surprise, instinctively sitting up, not thinking about what I'm doing.

BONK.

My forehead meets Homura's, and pain shoots through my skull.

"Ga…" Homura and I mumble in stereo, immediately I lay back down and reach up and grabbing my head to check it. At the same time Homura reels back and rubs her own forehead.

Next to me Yume shifts against her futon, my wife mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm…Minato…" The Sekirei dreamily whispers, rolling over to face me with her body.

Sitting there Homura glances toward Yume and then to me, her gaze questioning how Yume could possibly still be asleep.

Sitting up I lower my hand from my forehead, using my free hand to support me.

"Yume-chan is a very heavy sleeper." I explain quietly, not wanting to wake my wife. "What're you doing here?" I ask, keeping my voice light and casual, doing my best not to offend the silver haired Sekirei.

"Um…" Homura mutters, her cheeks darkening as her gaze drops to the floor between us. "I…" She mutters, and I get the impression that the newly female Sekirei doesn't know what to say.

"I had a dream about you…" I offer nonchalantly, the silver haired Sekirei's body going ramrod straight when she hears my words. "I think it was like what happened with me and Tsukiumi. I had a dream about her before I met her too…"

"But we met a while ago…" Homura counters quietly.

_That's true…_

"I think it has something to do with when she was reacting to me." I try to explain to the Sekirei.

"And now she's saying that she's your wife and getting jealous when your other Sekirei touch you…"

"Oh yeah…" I begin slowly. "You knew Tsukiumi-san before I winged her. What was she like? She doesn't really talk about it that much."

"She was very boisterous." Homura begins, glancing toward me only momentarily. "She swore up and down that she would never take an Ashikabi and that if she ever did meet her Ashikabi she would kill him."

"Why did she consider you her rival? Did the two of you have to fight one another or something?"

"We're both single numbers, and she's the Sekirei of Water while I'm the Sekirei of Fire. We're naturally at odds with each other and after we were both released she sought me out and told me that she would defeat me to prove that Ashikabi weren't needed."

"So you thought that she should find her Ashikabi but yet you would never have one?" I ask carefully, and the woman slowly bobs her head in affirmation.

"Ever since I was little I've always been different…" She begins her explanation. "When I was released I was a man and I thought that maybe I could find an Ashikabi, so I took a job working at host club to meet women. I thought that one day a customer would walk through the door and I would react to her."

"But you never reacted to any of the customers?" I knowingly ask, and once again the woman nods.

"I must've seen a hundred different women…" She looks away, her eyes gaining a far off look as though she's remembering each and every potential Ashikabi he met coming into the club. "Each one of them thought I was handsome and wanted to drink with me, but none of them made my crest react, none of them made me feel so…"

Trailing the Sekirei looks toward me, a strange mix of longing and confusion in her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Homura-san." I apologize sincerely, ducking my head. "I had no idea you were a Sekirei and I never suspected that you were suffering in silence…"

"I didn't want you to know." She admits with a hint of guilt in her voice. "It was so embarrassing to think that I was reacting to a man. I was growing breasts and I was so worried that one day I was going to wake up and I would be a complete woman. I was so scarred that my personality would begin to change, and all I wanted was to stay a man…"

"Then why not let Yukari-nee kiss you?" I ask curiously. "She may not be the ideal Ashikabi but she isn't a lesbian, and Shiina seems to really like her."

"Shiina reacted to her." Homura says matter of factly. "When I went into her apartment I knew that she wasn't meant to be my Ashikabi, and if not for Yume showing up when she did I very likely would've kissed her just to remain a man."

"You would accept an Ashikabi just because you didn't want to become a woman? I thought the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei was important?"

"It is." Homura agrees with a nod. "I had no idea what would happen when I finally fully became a woman, and once it happened I felt like there was no point in letting Yukari wing me because it wouldn't change what happened."

"So you came back here and now you just don't want to be winged?" I ask casually, and she shakes her head no.

"It isn't that I don't want to be winged…" She trails, looking down toward the floor with an air of anxiety around her.

"Then what is it then?" I ask casually.

"I just…" She mumbles, looking toward me and then back to the ground again.

"Just what?" I ask again, and she stands up abruptly.

"I'm sorry." Homura apologizes, already heading for the door. "I shouldn't have come here, please forget this ever happened." She finishes as she opens the door, stepping out and closing the door behind her.

_ Well, that went well… Open mouth insert foot…_

Lying down again I inhale deeply, the breath coming out in a weary, tired sigh. Closing my eyes I try to fall asleep, but with everything on my mind sleep doesn't come for over an hour…

**XXX**

The next morning everyone wakes up early. We all eat breakfast together and once that's done Miya changes into her mourning clothes while the rest of us clean up. Even Minato pitches in with the clean up, the 'Ashikabi of the North' wanting to help and not rely completely on Sekirei like a harem full of servants.

Hearing footsteps on the steps I'm in the middle of drying a dish when I look to see Miya at the bottom of the steps. The landlady of Izumo Inn is dressed in black clothing, with a sheathed katana held in her hands in front of her, holding the sword by the scabbard.

"Landlady…?" I ask curiously, and the bustle of activity in the kitchen stops, Akitsu, Minato and Kusano all turning to look at the landlady.

"Landlady-dono?" Minato asks curiously, setting the rag he was using to wipe the table down on the table before he stands up.

Stepping toward him Miya holds the katana out for my Ashikabi to take.

"Yesterday you said you would take up arms to defend your Sekirei." Miya begins solemnly. "This sword was meant to protect the Sekirei, and now you should have it to defend Homura-san from those who would enslave her."

Looking at the katana Minato blinks in surprise. Judging from his body language I can tell that my Ashikabi has never held a sword before in his life.

"Landlady-dono…" Minato whispers, stepping forward; placing one hand on the pommel of the sword, the other on the scabbard. "Thank you."

Nodding Miya releases her grip on the scabbard, allowing Minato to hold the full weight of the weapon. Blinking in surprise Minato slowly tilts the pommel up toward the ceiling, rotating the sword as his eyes look up and down the crimson scabbard and black wrapped hilt.

"Use it to protect those precious to you Sahashi-san." Miya says calmly, turning away from him and stepping past him, heading for the door while Minato continues to examine the weapon held in his hands.

Without another word the landlady departs, Miya closing the front door behind her. Sighing I quickly finish the dish I'm currently drying and store it in the proper cabinet.

Turning to Akitsu my voice is crisp and firm. "Finish up whatever you're doing and get ready. The other Ashikabi are going to come sooner or later, and we can't be caught unprepared."

Hearing my words the normally cold and emotionless Sekirei nods her understanding.

"Understood." She responds without a hint of emotion in her voice, her borrow narrowed in concentration.

Hearing the tone in my voice Minato turns around cautiously, Miya's sword still held in his hands.

"What are you going to do Yume-chan?" Minato asks curiously, holding the sword close to his chest in apprehension.

"I'm going to go gather everyone together." I begin slowly. "We're going to be able to use our prayers so you're going to have to kiss each of us before the fighting begins. Once that happens it will be best if you stay close to Homura-san. If things get bad you can always just kiss her and wing her yourself, at least with you as her Ashikabi she won't have to worry about being ordered to do something against her will or whatever one of those other Ashikabi might think of."

Meeting my gaze Minato's eyes fill with resolution.

"I'm not going to force Homura-san to be my Sekirei." Minato vows absolutely.

"Will you watch her die?" I ask harshly, and Minato blinks in surprise at the question. "If it comes down to it, will you stand there and watch as she burns herself alive or would you rather wing her?"

"If she doesn't want an Ashikabi, and would rather die, I can't deny her that choice." Minato says; twisting his lips down in a frown as though he's bitten into something sour.

"Then I hope that we don't fail."

**XXX**

Gathering all of Minato's Sekirei together is an easy task. All I had to do was explain to them that they would each be getting a kiss from him, and that was all the resistance they would put up. Of course, standing there watching each of them kiss him and sprout their wings isn't easy, and when it's my turn I can feel each of them glaring at me much the same as I glared at them. Once we've all received our kisses, however…

The six Sekirei along with Minato all stand in the dining room. Each of us stands away from the rest, Kazehana stands near the door, a bottle of Saki in hand. Matsu leans against the opposite side of the door, watching the entire room with a casual eye. Tsukiumi stands near the TV, Akitsu standing next to her on her left, though outside of arms reach. Kusano sits at the table with me, the young Sekirei enjoying a snack prepared by Miya before she left. I sit at the table with her, enjoying the last few moments of serenity before the inevitable begins. Minato for his part stands away from the rest of us, after having just kissed each of his Sekirei (including Kusano and Akitsu, even though it didn't do anything for the latter) he's glad that none of them are fighting each other. Held in his hands is the sword given to him by Miya before she left.

"We need someone to go out on the roof and take watch…" I take charge, turning my attention toward the gathered Sekirei.

"I'll do it." Minato volunteers from his spot near the wall.

"No." I answer with a shake my head. "If you're outside then you're exposed, and a Sekirei with long range capabilities could just kill you and render the rest of us inert. It should be one of us, probably one of us with ranged abilities…"

Standing there Tsukiumi crosses her arms over her bosom, the blonde buxom Sekirei clearly displeased with what's going on.

"Why art thou the one making all the decisions?" Tsukiumi asks irately. "Just because thou legally married Minato doesn't mean thou hast the right to order us around!"

It's impossible for me to miss that Tsukiumi said that I legally married Minato, _not_ that _I _am his wife, even though that's exactly what being married means.

"Who would you rather follow?" I ask curiously, staring the blonde bombshell down. "Matsu? Or maybe Kazehana? I'm sure they'd love to tell you what to do and would give themselves the job of protecting Minato and hanging all over them."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Kazehana emphatically agrees, moving next to Minato and wrapping the Ashikabi in her arms, pulling his head straight into her bosom.

A familiar vein bulges in Tsukiumi's forehead.

"Get off of him you strumpet!" Tsukiumi snaps, water condensing around her and forming a ring, the water violently spinning around her.

Seeing the battle before it begins I set my tea cup down on the table.

"Enough! Both of you!" I snap at both Kazehana and Tsukiumi, standing up from my spot at the table. "We could be attacked at any moment by another Ashikabi's Sekirei and the two of you are arguing? Once this is over the two of you can fight until you're blue in the face, but until then you both need to stow it!"

"Thou hast no business in this argument!" Tsukiumi counters, keeping her gaze locked on Kazehana.

Sitting there Minato swallows the saliva in his mouth.

"Yume-chan is right." Minato speaks up, every head in the room turning toward the quiet Ashikabi.

"Minato…?" Tsukiumi asks, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, the water around her dissolving.

"Yume-chan is right." Minato says again, looking Tsukiumi in the eyes with resolution in his dark gaze. "We're all here to protect Homura-san and we can't do that if we're fighting amongst ourselves. Once this situation is taken care of we can argue all we want, until then I expressly forbid any fighting between you."

His voice is absolutely serious, and it's the first time my Ashikabi has ever put his foot down to prevent his Sekirei from fighting amongst themselves.

Seeing him act so strong Kazehana's cheeks darken, a sultry smile splitting her lips.

"Oh Minato-kyun…" Kazehana purrs in his ear. "I just knew you had it in you…"

Standing there Tsukiumi grinds her teeth in frustration, the blonde Sekirei absolutely livid with Kazehana's behavior.

Sighing I approach Minato, Kazehana still hanging on him and smiling at him. Reaching out I grasp Kazehana by the shoulders and pull her away, pulling the Wind Sekirei out of arm's reach of Minato.

"For the sake of peace, please refrain from any public displays of affection." I speak very carefully to the Single Number. "I don't care what you do in private, and as long as you tell me you're taking Minato to a hotel and he wants to go I won't have a problem with the two of you being intimate."

"Hmm…" Kazehana mumbles, looking me up and down, the 'gears turning' behind the Wind Sekirei's eyes.

"Kazehana-san…" Minato trails and her eyes dart to her Ashikabi, meeting his gaze and holding it a moment before she closes her eyes in supplication.

"You _know_ I just can't say no to you Minato-kyun…" Kazehana accents the honorific.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips when the Wind Sekirei backs down. If she and I had to fight there's no guarantee I would win, and the fight would cause a lot of collateral damage.

"Thank you Kazehana-san." Minato smiles at the Wind Sekirei.

"I'll go take watch." Kazehana says dismissively, turning toward the door. "At least up there I can feel the breeze, and good Saki always taste better with the wind through your hair."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: What Is Important

**DING-DONG.**

The sound of the doorbell echoes throughout the Inn, and sitting in my room my hand reaches out; grasping the sword Miya gave me. The fact that it might be Yukari and Shiina coming for a visit doesn't even cross my mind. Yukari would call before she just shows up, and if Miya were expecting a visitor today she would've rescheduled. Now that every Ashikabi in the city knows that the last un-winged Sekirei in the city is in Izumo Inn, it's only a matter of time until at one of them comes to try and take her by force.

Standing up I move to the door of my room, opening the door and peeking out into the hall. Downstairs I can hear voices, and though muted by the distance one of the voices is definitely a man, and the other one sounds a lot like Yume. Sword in hand I head for the stairs, my footsteps muted against the wooden floor thanks to my socks.

"You do realize that this is your only opportunity to end this peacefully?" The man asks in a cultured tone as I head down the steps.

Hitting the bottom of the steps I round the corner to see Yume standing with her back toward me. In front of her stands a bespectacled man with short dark hair and dressed in a dark suit. I've never seen the man before, but judging from Yume's body language whoever he is he isn't a friend.

"Who is at the door Yume-chan?" I speak up, and Yume half turns to face me, never taking her attention off the man in the suit for more than a bare moment.

"You must be Sahashi Minato." The man continues, reaching up to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps you will listen to reason?"

"…Reason…?" I ask carefully, tightening the grip on the scabbard in my left hand.

"This man is here representing one of the other Ashikabi in the city." Yume explains for him. "He's come here to try and convince you to hand Homura over to him."

Standing there my eyes shift from Yume to the bespectacled man.

"Homura-san isn't a thing." I counter with some heat in my voice. "I have no more 'claim' to her than you or whoever it is you're supposedly representing do."

"Higa-sama wishes to possess the last un-winged Sekirei." The man responds evenly. "Higa-sama is not a bloodthirsty man. If you hand over the Sekirei without resistance then no one will be hurt."

"And if I refuse?" I ask, my right hand drifting to the hilt of the sword in my left hand.

"Please…" The man begins, slowly and non-threateningly raising his hands, palm out. "There is no need for violence."

Standing there Miya's words come back to me, the question that she asked me playing back in my thoughts.

_'Will _you_ take up arms and fight against those who would subjugate others against their will?'_

Standing there my fingers tighten around the hilt of the sword, pulling the blade from the scabbard with a 'shink' noise.

"You work for a man who would willingly enslave people against their will." My voice is iron hard. "I cannot stand by and watch while that happens."

Stepping forward I raise the sword, my knuckles white around the hilt of the weapon, the determination to protect Homura from the 'evil' this man represents filling me with resolve.

His face contorted in disbelief whoever this man is it's blatantly obvious that he doesn't agree with what I've just said.

"You can't be serious!" The man scoffs in disbelief. "Have you forgotten that these _things_ are aliens! They aren't human and they don't deserve human rights! They're MBI's property and the company has given the Ashikabi permission to do whatever he wants with whatever Sekirei he acquires!"

"That doesn't make it right." I answer, drawing the sword back, preparing to run the razor sharp steel blade through the man's heart.

Thrusting the blade forward as hard as I can, I jam the blade into the man's chest, the tip aimed directly at the man's heart.

"MINATO!" Yume cries out in terror as the sword rips into the man's flesh and then bone.

Holding the blade I can feel the man's flesh ripping against the blade, can feel the sharpened steel piercing his heart and his spine. Shoving the blade into his chest and through the other side I can hear the soft 'drip' sound as blood flows down the blade and off the cross guard.

Standing there the man clutches at the wound on his chest, looking down at the sword impaled into his chest with disbelief in his eyes. Holding the blade I can almost feel the life leaving his body.

With the scabbard still in my left hand I raise the sword's sheath and use the bottom of the sheath like a ram, using the scabbard to push the body off the blade, allowing the corpse to fall to the pavement with a thud.

Looking down at the sword blood stains the blade. Seeing it I feel the urge to vomit rise in my stomach. Seeing the blood and the dying man all the anger and righteous fury disappears. The weight of what I just did comes down on me like the proverbial ton of bricks.

_I just _killed _him! That man is dead now _because of me_! I _killed _him to protect Homura-san and now whatever happens his death is on my conscience…_

Looking down at the corpse it only just occurs to me that I never even learned his name. I killed him and I didn't even learn his name before I stabbed him through the heart and spine, all to protect the Sekirei from people who would enslave them…

"Minato…" Yume whispers quietly, my wife approaching me from behind, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, her other hand reaching down to grasp the sword held in numb fingers.

With surgical care Yume very slowly opens my fingers and pulls the sword from my hand. Standing there it's all I can do to just stare down at the body and the slowly forming pool of blood forming around it. Feeling a light gust of wind blow past my face I look up to see Kazehana deftly land on the grass in front of the Inn, bending her knees to absorb the impact, her breasts bouncing with the motion.

She holds her bottle of Sake in one hand though she doesn't seem at all drunk. Meeting her gaze I can see in her eyes that she somehow knows exactly what transpired and what I'm feeling. Approaching me the Sekirei of Wind carefully steps over the body in front of me, never once breaking eye contact as she does so. Stopping close to me the buxom Sekirei raises her empty right hand; touching my cheek her hand is soft and comforting.

"You've done well Minato." Kazehana whispers quietly.

I can smell the sake on her breath but in spite of that there's no other hint of it either in her tone or body language.

Something pulls on the scabbard in my left hand, and I look away to see Yume behind me, her left hand on the scabbard, the Sekirei pulling the weapon's sheath from my hands with a gentle tug. Looking at her I just watch as she sheaths the now clean sword.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi's voice calls out as footsteps come stampeding down the stairs.

Slowly turning my head I watch as Tsukiumi hits the bottom of the steps. The blonde bombshell's face is etched with worry. Her chest quickly rises and falls, showing that she's out of breath, her blue eyes practically bulging out of their sockets at the sight of the scene before her.

"Minato…" Tsukiumi whispers my name, the Sekirei looking on with a mix of shock and adoration. Like Kazehana I somehow know that Tsukiumi is aware of what I did and why, that I killed that man to protect the Sekirei.

A moment later and hot on her heels both Matsu and Kusano come down the stairs. Like Tsukiumi they both seem to know what happened and why, Matsu looking on with no real surprise, her face the picture of calm serenity. Looking into her dark eyes brimming with knowledge the Sekirei of Wisdom merely nods her approval. Kusano for her part has tears in her eyes, the young Sekirei on the verge of crying her eyes out.

A moment after Matsu and Kusano Akitsu hits the bottom of the steps as well, as though following the other Sekirei living in the Inn but not aware why they're all hurrying to find their Ashikabi. Unlike the rest of my Sekirei Akitsu's face is her normal cold and emotionless expression. Seeing it I'm not in the least bit surprised. Akitsu isn't my Sekirei in the same way that the rest of them are.

Looking away from her I can't help but look down at the corpse in front of me, the blank look in the man's wide eyes. Looking at that face I can't imagine that I'll ever forget that expression.

"Minato…" Yume whispers my name, leaning the sword against the wall.

"I…killed him…" The words whisper past my lips, the enormity of what I've just done weighing down on me.

"You did what you had to." Kazehana's answer is quick and firm. It also does nothing to ease the weight of guilt weighing down upon my shoulders.

Looking up to look into her eyes the Sekirei of Wind meets me gaze, her own eyes filled with something I can quite recognize.

_Is she feeling sympathetic toward me?_

"I hate to be the one to trivialize this…" Matsu begins carefully, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "But we don't really have time for this. That man was no doubt a messenger, sent to try and prevent this from coming to combat. Now that he's dead whoever sent him will no doubt soon realize that his messenger is dead, and will use force to try and take Homura-tan against her will."

Standing there it's almost as though I can hear my mother's voice in my head, her voice speaking my thoughts…

_She's right. This is only the beginning, it's going to get worse and you're standing here berating yourself and feeling guilty? You can feel guilty when this is over._

Swallowing the saliva in my mouth I close my eyes, doing my best to push the guilt down, to stuff it away in a corner of my heart where it can't bother me.

"You're right Matsu-san." I agree with a nod, looking up and placing my hand over Kazehana's, the Sekirei never taking her hand off of my face after she touched it. "Thank you Kazehana-san." I thank the dark haired woman standing in front of me.

"It's no problem Minato." Kazehana whispers and I can't help but force a smile.

"We need to get back inside. We don't have long."

**XXX**

It's been over an hour since the man came to try and politely take Homura. After Minato stabbed him we've been playing the waiting game. Matsu has been at her computer constantly, trying to hack into MBI's systems and falsify some notification that Homura is no longer un-winged. Unfortunately hacking into MBI's mainframe and just looking at the information contained within is already difficult; to actually forge a notification from the company to all the Ashikabi in MBI's mainframe is a completely different matter. Only the CEO and Director of the company can authorize a notification like that, and forging his authorization…

_It's difficult, which is why we're still in this mess…_

Walking toward my bedroom door I raise my hand slowly, my hand balled into a fist, poised to knock on the door, when a sound whispers beneath the door. Standing there I can feel a sinking feeling, like an invisible weight has settled onto my shoulders, though I can't begin to fathom why I feel like I do.

_Unless…_

Kneeling down I lower my ear toward the bottom of the door, straining my hearing to listen. From beneath the door I can faintly hear what sounds like someone sobbing, the sounds muffled, as though being done into a pillow or some other object to absorb the sound. Kneeling there that sound clinches it. Standing up I grasp the handle on the door and fling it open. Inside I'm greeted by the sight of Minato sitting on the floor with a pillow on his lap, his face buried in the pillow.

"Minato…" I call out hesitantly to my Ashikabi.

Sitting there Minato starts in surprise, the sobbing coming to an immediate stop. Looking up I can see tears in his eyes, the pillow where his face once rested darker than the rest. Next to him on the floor is the sword Miya gave him, the same weapon he used to stab the man who came to try and peacefully resolve the situation by taking Homura without violence.

"Yu…Yume-chan?" Minato whispers, looking at me a moment before wiping his eyes on his arm.

"Minato…" I begin cautiously, stepping into the room and closing the door behind me. "Do you need to talk?"

Sitting there Minato looks down again, and in my chest I can feel a torrent of emotion, sadness, guilt, regret, sorrow.

_Is this how he's feeling?_

"I'm fine Yume-chan." Minato lies through his teeth.

Shaking my head I walk forward, kneeling down in front of my Ashikabi before reaching out and cupping his chin with my hand. With a feather soft touch I gently raise his head, looking into his dark eyes I can see that same torrent of emotion I can feel in my heart.

"Minato, you're lying." I respond softly, giving my Ashikabi a slight smile. "I can see it in your eyes, and…" I pause, lowering my hand to chest his, placing my palm over his heart. "I can feel it here."

"I…" Minato mumbles, not sure what to say as his gaze drops down, looking at my hand still on his chest.

"You feel guilty about what you've done." My voice is soft and comforting. "I understand and believe or not, I'm glad to see it. It means that you're a good person, that you care and that you're the person I've always thought you were."

"I killed him Yume-chan…" His voice is strained with emotion. "I could feel his flesh tearing as the sword pierced him…"

Raising my arms I carefully wrap my Ashikabi in my arms, pulling him close in a comforting embrace.

"You're not alone Minato." I softly whisper into his ear. "I'm here, now and forever…"

Holding him Minato puts his arms around my ribs, squeezing me like a lifeline.

"I'm so sorry…" He sobs into my shoulder, burying his face in my flesh. "I'm so sorry…"

Behind me I can hear the doorknob quietly open, glancing over my left shoulder to see Tsukiumi, Kazehana and the others except Akitsu standing in the hallway. Looking at each of them I can see their concern and worry in their eyes. Like me each of them is connected to Minato; and like me each of them can feel what he's feeling.

Each of them slowly enters the room one by one. For once Tsukiumi isn't growling about being the 'proper wife' and demanding that no one but her is allowed to touch him, Kazehana isn't acting floozy and Matsu isn't giggling and making snide comments. Kusano somehow understands just like the rest of us, and her youthful exuberance is gone from her face.

Each of them surrounds their Ashikabi in his time of need, each Sekirei touching him in some way, all of them worried for the man that has won their hearts and killed to protect their kind from his own.

"Onii-chan…" Kusano whispers quietly, the young Sekirei not sure what else to say.

Minato just sobs, clutching onto me and squeezing with everything he has.

"It's OK…" I whisper into his ear. "Just let it out…"

Sitting there surrounded by his Sekirei Minato continues to weep, the feelings pouring out of him a tap completely open. For nearly five minutes Minato weeps, letting out the sadness and sorrow that has settled onto his shoulders since he murdered the Ashikabi's assistant.

After he's done the Ashikabi sniffles, pulling back slightly, looking up at me. For the first time since he killed that man I can see something besides sorrow in his dark eyes, a glimmer of hope.

"Everyone, thank you…" He smiles at me, turning his head to look at all the assembled Sekirei gathered around him.

Meeting their gazes each of them returns Minato's smile.

"Where's Akitsu?" Minato asks quietly, the Ashikabi curious where the normally cold Sekirei has gotten off to.

"She's sitting with Homura-tan." Matsu answers from behind Minato. "When I felt what was going on I had Akitsu-tan watch Homura-tan. I think she's worried about you too though she's having problems expressing it."

"She does seem to have that problem." Minato comments with a mirthful chuckle.

Opening my arms Minato slowly sits back, wiping his eyes one final time to clear any residual tears from them.

"I should go talk to her, tell her everything's OK." Minato explains his intentions, and I can't help but look into his eyes curiously.

"Is everything OK?" I ask curiously, six minutes ago Minato was balling his eyes out.

"I'll be fine." My Ashikabi smiles at me, reaching out and patting me on my thigh.

Nodding I stand and move back, allowing Minato a way out of the circle of concerned women. Each of the other Sekirei all stand as Minato does, each woman watching him as he walks toward the door. Stopping at the door Minato turns toward us, smiling with his hand on the knob.

"Thank you, _all _of you." Minato accents the 'all' in statement, trying to convey that he appreciates each of his Sekirei coming here.

"Thou are welcome." Tsukiumi blushes in embarrassment, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"It's the least I can do for the man in my life." Kazehana smiles.

Matsu just giggles, and Kusano smiles happily.

"I'm glad you're feeling better onii-chan!"

"Thank you Kuu-chan." Minato smiles at the little girl.

Opening the door Minato steps out into the hall, leaving it open as he turns and heads for Homura's room. Each of us stand there and wait, watching him walk away until they're sure he's out of earshot.

"Thou willist suffer for all of this, as the proper wife it is mine responsibility to console him." Tsukiumi narrows her eyes toward me, the color fading from her cheeks as she glares at me.

"Now is hardly the time for us to be bickering amongst ourselves." I comment dryly, sending a dry look at the blonde bombshell as I speak.

"No fighting…" Kusano mumbles quietly, and both Tsukiumi and I quickly nod our heads.

"Of course not." We both say in unison, agreeing with Kusano's quiet plea.

_She won't fight me at least until after the game is over and things can be peaceful._

"I need to get back to my computer." Matsu says, breaking the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"And I should get back to the roof; Saki really does taste better with the wind in your hair." Kazehana continues.

"I'm going to go sit with Ho-san." Kusano volunteers.

With that the three of them exit the room, leaving only Tsukiumi and I alone together.

"I am going to get something to eat, thou can doest as thou pleases." Tsukiumi explains, walking out of the room with a flutter of her blonde locks and long back dress.

_Great…what next?_

**XXX**

"Everyone!" Matsu's voice carries from inside her room, the hidden door half open to allow her voice to carry. "They're coming!"

Standing in the kitchen with my hand on a kitchen knife I can't help but sigh.

_Now things get interesting…_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: One More Concubine…

"Everyone!" Matsu's voice carries up the stairs. "They're coming!"

Sitting in my room my hand reaches for the landlady's sword, grasping it by the sheath. I'm on my feet in a moment, pushing open the door to the hall and heading downstairs. As my feet hit the bottom of the steps Tsukiumi, Yume and Akitsu are already there.

"Where's Kazehana-san?" I ask with a hint of dread in my voice.

"She's up on the roof." Yume answers my question. "I told Kusano to sit with Homura, just in case."

Nodding gamely my lips are pressed together in a grim line.

"It's time then."

Looking around at each of them each of my Sekirei offers a solemn nod of agreement.

"Thou shouldst stay behind Minato." Tsukiumi tries to warn me. "If thou perish then all of us shall be terminated."

"I can't just stand by while you fight and die for me." I answer with a shake of my head.

"Then stay with Homura." Yume offers easily. "If someone comes to claim her, it will probably be the Ashikabi while the rest of his Sekirei fight to distract us."

_That might work. If the Ashikabi does come alone as long as he's a regular human I can fight against him. I might actually be able to do some good rather than just a burden to everyone…_

"I guess…" I hesitantly answer, my grip tightening on the sword's scabbard.

"Don't worry Minato." Yume smiles at me. "You've given us all a kiss, and if we work together there's no way we'll lose."

Standing there I'm forced to admit that they're probably right. I'm just a human; I don't have any fantastic powers or even any sort of training. I'm just some guy with a sword given to him by the strange landlady where he's living.

"All right." I agree with a heavy nod. "I'll go sit with Homura, the rest of you, be careful."

"Thou hast nothing to fear." Tsukiumi tries to assure me. "I am thine strongest Sekirei, and could handle this triviality alone."

Standing next to her, Yume smirks sarcastically.

"I'd almost pay to see that." My wife mumbles, and Tsukiumi's eyes narrow in a scowl, the blonde haired Sekirei turning toward the so called 'Fallen Sekirei.'

"Did thou sayst something?" Tsukiumi glares at Yume, the higher numbered Sekirei looking away.

"Nope, I didn't say a thing." Yume says innocently.

"All of you be careful." I say again, and Yume nods solemnly.

"Of course we will."

**XXX**

With Minato going upstairs Tsukiumi, Akitsu and I all head outside. Outside the Inn Kazehana stands on the roof, the gate open and outside there are several Sekirei. Most are women and I don't recognize any of their faces. However the one at the front of the pack, the 'leader' is a man dressed in black with smoke gray hair and an orange scarf around his neck. He has a sword in his left hand, and his face is calm and composed.

A slight breeze signals Kazehana's arrival, the wind Sekirei leaping from the roof to land near the rest of us. The buxom Sekirei's usually ever present bottle of Sake is nowhere to be seen. Standing on my left she glares directly at the man at the front of the small crowd of Sekirei.

"Hello Mutsu." Kazehana greets him with a slight nod.

Standing there the one called Mutsu turns his gaze toward her, his lips shifting into the slightest frown.

"Hello alcoholic. I was hoping you would be out with the Hannya." Mutsu replies icily, his gaze shifting toward Akitsu. "Akitsu, what are you doing here? Why did you betray your master?"

Standing next to Tsukiumi the normally emotionless Sekirei fidgets uncomfortably.

"Minato is a much better Master than Mikogami-sama." Akitsu answers uncomfortably.

"You think he can actually wing you?" Mutsu asks coldly. "You know full well that can never happen."

"Why are you here?" I step forward, taking charge of the situation. "What do you want?"

"Ah, hello Fallen One." Mutsu nods toward me, nodding his head respectfully. "As you are well aware, I am here for the last un-winged Sekirei, my Ashikabi desires him."

"Homura has the right to choose who her Ashikabi is." I counter evenly. "Minato killed your master's assistant when he tried to convince us to give her up."

"Assistant?" Mutsu asks curiously. "What are you talking about?"

_He doesn't know? He's a single number and he doesn't even know if his Ashikabi has an assistant? Does that mean that there is another Ashikabi out there that's going to come to take Homura after them?_

The thought is disturbing, and for many reasons. As it stands we are facing a single number with at least ten lower numbers, all of them possibly capable of using their Norito. While Kazehana, Tsukiumi and I are all single numbers as well Akitsu is not, and while we may be able to fend off this force, should another force of Sekirei arrive and enter the Inn while we're fighting…

_They'll have a direct line to Minato and Kusano. _

"We need to end this, quickly." I mutter to the Sekirei on both sides of me, receiving a slight bob of understanding from each of them.

"Hand over Homura, I won't ask again." Mutsu delivers his final ultimatum.

Raising her arm to shoulder level Kazehana smiles.

"I think not…" The Sekirei of Wind grins, waving her hand in a shooing motion. "Flower Hurricane!"

With her words the sky overhead begins to cloud up, the wind beginning to blow around them. Knowing her Mutsu raises his sword, driving it into the ground.

"Smashing Point!" Mutsu calls out, using his power over the earth to cause spikes of rock to shoot up out of the ground and split the concrete in half in front of him.

Scattering, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and I all move, dodging the razor sharp bits of earth being flung at us. A moment later the wind condenses, turning into a small hurricane that lands in the street, forcing the attacking Sekirei to scatter in all directions to avoid being picked up and ripped apart by gale force winds. As it stands cars and any other sort of loose objects are lifted into the air by Kazehana's attack, the tornado spinning around and blowing out windows and ripping steel in twain.

Landing on my feet near the Inn I momentarily glance down to see the fissure in the ground stopping just before it reaches the Inn's steps. I'm not on the ground a moment before several hardened steel blades fly toward me, the weapons thrown with deadly accuracy.

Forming a wall of light over my left arm its child's play to deflect the incoming knives, the weapons bouncing off my shield with a light 'clink.'

"Breaking Ground!" Mutsu's voice is barely perceptible over the blowing wind and the wanton destruction Kazehana's tornado is causing.

Lowering my shield arm momentarily I'm surprised to see a three foot wide column of solid rock lancing toward me. Seeing it my instincts kick in and I raise the shield, fortifying it with even more photonic energy. Mutsu's earthen lance slams into my shield, the rock impacting like a battering ram. The force of the impact transfers and my feet skid backward, my body slamming into the front door of the Inn. Fortunately the door holds, and my own strength allows me to push back against the battering ram, keeping it from crushing me.

"Now! While she's pinned!" Mutsu shouts out as loud as he can.

Through the shield I can barely see two Sekirei land inside the Inn's courtyard, the Sekirei both holding large bladed weapons. As one both of them begin to flank me, moving around to attack my unprotected sides while I'm busy defending against Mutsu's attack.

Raising my right arm I open my palm, forming a ball of photonic energy on my right palm.

"Light beam!" I call out, firing a beam of destructive light energy toward the Sekirei on my right side.

The Sekirei jumps to dodge, avoiding the blast of energy. However that still leaves the Sekirei on my left side. With a grunt I push out away from the Inn, pushing against the ram and causing the shaft to crack and wobble.

"ARGH!" I yell out in anger, throwing the battering ram aside, the earth shaft shattering into little chunks of rock.

Turning toward the flanking Sekirei the woman holds a large zanbato style weapon. Raising the sword into the air the woman brings the sword down in a two handed cleaving motion, trying to cut me in half. Raising my left arm over my head I swing my arm in a backhand motion, using the shield to swat the heavy weapon away, allowing it to pass harmlessly down on my left side and stick into the ground.

"What!" The Sekirei asks in surprise, and the shield over my left arm shatters in a flash of light, momentarily blinding the still airborne woman.

Crying out the woman raises her arm to try and shield her eyes, giving me the momentary opening I need. Jumping up I reel my fist back, chambering a right thrust a moment before I let my fist fly forward, punching the Sekirei in the stomach, the woman grunting in pain I can feel the bones of her ribcage breaking beneath my strike.

"Be gone!" I yell out as the force of my strike launches the Sekirei into the air, her grip on the large zanbato tight enough to pull the blade from the ground and send her flying over the Inn's fence and into the street. Taking only a moment to look around the tornado has settled, and I can't see Kazehana.

"Water Dragon!" Tsukiumi's voice yells out, just in time for me to see a large mass of water in the shape of a dragon slam into the street, five Sekirei caught in the attack.

Mutsu moves, the movement drawing my eye as the single number raises his sword over his head, slamming it down into the ground again.

"Breaking spikes!"

Four spikes of rock erupt from the ground around him, the four spikes coming straight for me. With both of my hands open light gathers around both of my palms. Bringing my hands together I clap my palms together, keeping my fingers open in a fan shape, allowing four bolts of light energy to lance out from my hands. My four bolts and Mutsu's four spikes impact one another, the rock shattering as the light energy loses cohesion.

"You're quite powerful, considering you lost your position as leader of the Disciplinary Squad." Mutsu taunts me, trying to goad me into anger as I separate my hands.

"And _you_ turned your back on your own people!" I answer heatedly, two spheres of light the size of softballs appearing in my now separated palms.

"Flower storm!" Kazehana's voice calls out.

Out of the corner of my eye a small whirlwind slams three Sekirei violently into the pavement.

"You're losing people." I comment snidely, and Mutsu smiles.

"Homura is a single number; Mikogami-sama has deemed each of these Sekirei worth sacrificing to gain him."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice I can't comprehend how any Sekirei could possibly agree with that train of logic.

"How can you just stand idly by while your Ashikabi sacrifices your own kind to further his own ambitions? Don't you even care about our people and how they're suffering!"

"What have _my_ people done for me?" Mutsu asks coldly. "The only one who has ever done anything for me is Mikogami-sama, and for him I will walk through fire barefoot and I would do it gladly."

"I don't understand how you can follow someone who callously throws lives away and values one life over another!"

"You never will…" Mutsu solemnly responds, grasping the hilt of his sword with his right hand, slowly drawing the blade from its sheath.

Closing my hands around the spheres of light they shift, stretching out and taking shape, forming into a pair of solid white swords made entirely of light energy. Clutching both weapons tightly I shift my stance into a classic two handed sword fighting stance, my body forming an L shape with my arms, my left arm in front of me, my right arm perpendicular to my left.

"Then there's nothing more to say…"

**XXX**

**Meanwhile…**

Opening the door to Homura's room I glance inside. The ashen haired woman sits on her bed dressed in a white shirt and black pants, her knees hugged close to her chest, her arms on her shins, her face half buried in her knees. Near her sitting on the floor sits Kusano, a potted plant in front of her Kusano gently manipulates the small plant, making it grow up, down, left and right, the small Sekirei smiling as she playfully uses her power.

At the sound of the door opening both Homura and Kusano look up in surprise. Seeing me Homura's eyes go wide in surprise, her cheeks darkening ever so slightly before she immediately looks down to bury her face in her knees. Kusano's smile other the other hand only gets wide, the youngest of all my Sekirei standing up.

"Onii-chan!" She greets me happily, her face practically glowing in happiness at just the sight of me.

Jogging toward me the small Sekirei glomps onto me legs, hugging my legs tightly and lovingly. Seeing it I can't help but smile. Kusano is a good girl and at the same time she both the most innocent Sekirei I've ever met along with sometimes the most mature and insightful. It's an odd combination that will nurture into an amazing young woman.

_And she's permanently tied to me…_

The thought doesn't bring a smile to my face; instead my lips turn down in a slight frown. Kusano became my Sekirei as a young child, more than ever it doesn't seem fair to them that they all have to share me.

_She's going to grow up into a beautiful woman with the world at her fingertips and she's already found her soul mate. She deserves to be free, to see the world and enjoy life for everything it has to offer. _

"Onii-chan?" Kusano asks curiously, her green eyes looking up at me with questioning her jade orbs.

"It's nothing Kuu-chan." I smile at her, patting her head with my free hand.

From outside the sound of glass breaking and metal rending rips into the room. Looking up in surprise I strain my ears to listen, trying to pick out individual voices. The lights flicker momentarily, and I can't even begin to imagine what is going on outside.

_A couple of single numbers fighting who knows how many Sekirei… Gonna be a lot of collateral damage after this. Wonder how MBI is going to spin it? Maybe some sort of localized earthquake, or hurricane?_

"It sounds like it's starting…" Homura quietly whispers, turning her gaze toward the now closed window.

"We'll be fine." I assure the ashen haired woman, patting Kusano on the head. "The others will fight them off and everything will be fine."

Looking down Homura lightly sighs.

"This is my fault…" She mumbles, her voice brimming with guilt.

"No, it isn't." I respond absolutely, standing up and walking around Kusano, approaching the bed and taking a seat next to her. "This isn't your fault Homura-san. The only reason this is happening is because of those other Ashikabi. They're the ones who refuse to leave you alone and are causing all of this. If they would just leave you alone and not try and forcibly wing you then there wouldn't be a problem."

Avoiding eye contact Homura stares down at the bed sheets beneath her, her dark eyes solemn and overflowing with guilt.

"You should just let them take me." Homura continues in that same quiet voice. "Then at least you and your Sekirei wouldn't be in danger…"

_She's talking about sacrificing herself…_

"Yume-chan told me that you wanted to commit suicide." I begin, turning away from the Sekirei of Fire and staring at the wall directly in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her head jerk up in surprise, the newly female Sekirei clearly not expecting me to say that. "She said that you wanted to sacrifice yourself rather than remain the last un-winged Sekirei. She also told me that she told you that doing that would just be running away, and it wouldn't solve anything."

"At least I would be protecting you and all your Sekirei…" Homura looks down again. "As it stands now they're all in danger; and it's all because I'm being stubborn and obstinate."

"You just don't want to be winged." I answer casually, giving the long silver haired woman a slight smile. "That's your choice and you deserve the right to make it."

Sitting there I watch as Homura's cheeks turn red, the last un-winged Sekirei burying her head in her knees and hugging her legs closer to her chest.

"Homura-san?" I ask curiously, in spite of what _I think_ I know about Sekirei the fact is each of them are different and while it _looks_ like Homura is reacting to me Tsukiumi was ready to kill me up until she starting attacking Yume-chan and I stepped in and told her exactly how I felt.

"I…" The dark eyed Sekirei mumbles, staring down at the sheets, her knuckles white.

The window opens, the movement drawing my attention. Standing up my hand grasps the hilt of Miya's sword, my thumb pushing the blade from the sheath. Without thinking I move in front of Homura, guarding the Sekirei of Fire from whatever opened the window.

"Stay behind me Homura-san!" I order the silver haired woman, my knuckles white on the hilt of the sword.

Rather than a Sekirei, or any person a white fog begins to pour into the room. Standing there I can feel the moisture in the air as it gathers, forming into a cloud of fog that fills the room and obscures my vision. Within seconds Homura's bedroom is filled with the thick white fog, and I can't even see a foot in front of my face.

_Fog? How can that be possible? The sun is out and the humidity is low, unless…_

Without another thought I draw the sword from the scabbard, tossing the sheath aside and clutching the katana with both hands.

"Kuu-chan, stay still and don't move!" I call out to my youngest Sekirei. The last thing I want to do is accidentally hurt her trying to protect Homura.

"Ho-ho-ho, what is this?" A feminine voice laughs haughtily. "An Ashikabi with just a little sword?"

"Who are you?" I demand from the blinding fog. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave Homura-san alone?"

"Leave her alone?" The woman's voice responds sarcastically. "Oh I can't do that, my master has sent me to retrieve her for him, and that's just what I'm going to do. But first…"

An adult figure seems to appear in the fog. For the brief moment I can see it I can tell that it's female, with long hair and a seemingly above average bust. In a split second something hard knocks the sword out of my hands, the force behind the blow like a sledgehammer swatting against the side of the blade.

Somehow the katana doesn't break, the sword disappearing into the fog and hitting the wall with a 'thunk.'

My eyes glance down at my now empty hands, my brain barely able to process what I just witnessed.

_Huh…?_

In the next moment an arm cloaked in a long white sleeve appears from within the fog. Feminine fingers wrap around my neck and take hold, the woman's grip like a vice around my neck.

"ACK!" I cry out in pain, the arm raising me into the air as my hands reach up, instinctively trying to break the choke hold and restore the flow of air down my throat.

"First…" The woman's voice continues casually. "I, Sekirei Number 65 Taki am going to kill the so called 'Ashikabi of the North' and take all of his Sekirei out of Plan!"

Her grip tightens around my throat, pain lancing down and up my neck as the woman squeezes.

The fog seems to part, revealing a youthful woman with long gray hair, dark eyes and dressed in a strange white dress attached to the arm around my neck.

"To think someone like _you_ is in the same league as Mikogami-sama, it's pathetic!" The woman insults me, her lips turned up in a gleeful smile. "Mikogami-sama will be so pleased when I tell him that I've killed you _and_ brought Homura back for him!"

"…No…" I try to speak, but getting air down my throat has become rather difficult in the last few seconds.

"A worthless Ashikabi like you who can't even take care of his Sekirei isn't needed." The woman continues. "Mikogami-sama gives us whatever we want whenever we want, and all he asks from us is loyalty and devotion. That's much better than an Ashikabi who squats in a broken down hovel that should be condemned."

"If…the landlady…heard you say that…you'd…regret it…" I try to speak, and the woman tightens her grip even more.

"I'm going to squeeze your head clear off your pathetic, worthless body!" Taki declares, her voice brimming with confidence.

"NO!" Homura's voice shouts at the top of her lungs, cutting through the fog.

The air temperature suddenly rises, the fog beginning to burn off as the temperature continues to quickly climb.

"What!" The white clad woman asks in surprise, turning her head toward Homura's bed.

Through the fog I can see Homura standing there, the fog around her disappearing as the air around her begins to flicker from the heat coming off of her body.

"What are you doing? He isn't your Ashikabi!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Homura demands with righteous anger filling her voice.

A ball of blue fire the size of a beach ball appears in her right hand, the Sekirei of Fire raising her hand and throwing it directly toward the woman with her hand still wrapped around my neck.

"Shit!" The woman curses, releasing her grip on my neck a moment before she leaps out of the way and out of the window.

Hitting the ground with a thud and a light 'oof' I open my mouth wide, inhaling a loud deep breath of hot air straight down my throat.

Feeling the heat going down my throat I cough and wheeze, no longer suffocating but air that's over 100 degrees Fahrenheit isn't comfortable to breathe, and taking a deep breath of it isn't that comfortable.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cries out as the fog disappears, the young Sekirei approaching me and kneeling down protectively.

Coughing again I raise my hand toward the little girl, giving her thumb up and managing a shaky smile.

"I'm fine…Kuu-chan…" My response is hoarse.

Kneeling there the young Sekirei doesn't know what to do. She's clearly confused and wants to help, but has no idea how.

"I'm sorry Minato." Homura apologizes, the air temperature thankfully dropping as the ashen haired Sekirei's power settles.

Lying there I just breathe for several moments, taking several deep breaths of the cooling air before I look up at the last un-winged Sekirei left in the Sekirei Plan.

"Thank you Homura-san." I offer with a grateful nod. "If you hadn't intervened…"

I intentionally leave the thought hanging in the air between us.

_I'd be dead…_

"Onii-chan, are you sure that you're all right?" Kusano asks with concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine." I say again, nodding toward the small Sekirei.

"Minato…" Homura begins, drawing my attention.

Looking up I can see an air of seriousness surrounding the ashen haired woman. Her cheeks are red and she looks a little weak in the knees, but otherwise she appears to be completely fine.

"Is there something you need Homura-san?" I ask, pushing myself to my hands and knees before I get to my feet.

It's then that I glance around the room, seeing the sword stuck in the wall leading out into the hall, a burn mark three feet across and five feet up from the floor on the wall opposite Homura's bed.

_That burn must've come from Homura's attack. I guess she managed to control it and prevented it from setting the whole Inn on fire…_

"For the longest time I believed in the very core of my being that I would never find an Ashikabi." Homura begins slowly, reaching out her feather soft hands touch my cheeks, her own cheeks darkening to an even deeper shade of red at the physical contact. "Then I felt this stirring in my heart, and I began to feel that I had found one after all. Then I felt my body began to change, and then Yume-chan kissed me and I became a woman. Now I've watched as you and your Sekirei have fought for me and risked your lives for me. I've watched as that woman nearly killed you and when I saw her strangling you I was scarred more than I've ever been in my entire life. Sahashi Minato, please be my Ashikabi…"

With those soft words the last un-winged Sekirei leans forward, her lips gently pressing against mine. Homura and I kiss, and like before I can feel a calm warm feeling cascade over me as a Sekirei crest forms over Homura's back. A moment later her wings manifest and the now winged Sekirei pulls back with her eyes closed, her expression one of calm serenity.

"I had no idea…" She whispers wistfully, her wings disappearing the ashen haired Sekirei falls forward.

"Homura-san!" I yelp out startled, catching the Sekirei of Fire in my arms.

Holding the woman in my arms her eyes gently open, her right hand reaching up to touch my cheek ever so gently.

"…Now and forever…" She whispers, her voice so soft that even I can scarcely hear her.

**XXX**

Outside the Inn I still clutch two swords made of pure light energy, one in each hand. I've been fighting with Mutsu, the two of us using our weapons combined with our powers to try and kill each other.

"You're impressive Yume-san. It's no wonder that you were selected to stand with that murderer and run the second Disciplinary Squad."

Out of nowhere I can feel a stirring in my heart, and I glance to the window leading to Homura's room to see a light shining from inside Homura's room.

"That light…" Mutsu trails, recognition in his eyes at the sight of it.

_Minato did it, he finally winged Homura…_

"Looks like you don't have a purpose here." I smirk confidently, clutching both swords tight.

Out of nowhere a woman in a white dress lands next to Mutsu, the dark haired male Sekirei looking at her momentarily with recognition in his eyes.

"It's over; I wasn't able to retrieve her." The woman explains stoically to Mutsu.

The First Generation Disciplinary Squad member turns his gaze back to me, his dark eyes resolute.

"Then I will kill an enemy single number and will leave." Mutsu answers her, hand tightening around the hilt of his weapon.

"Thou shall do no such thing!" Tsukiumi's voice boldly declares, and both Mutsu and I look up to see her standing on the edge of the fence, three rings of water spinning around her body with her arms across her chest.

Her clothes are slightly scuffed and there's a light sheen of sweat on her brow, but other than that the Sekirei of Water is completely uninjured.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen either." Kazehana's voice chimes in. "If you were to kill her Minato-kun would be depressed, and I can't let that happen." Kazehana finishes, Mutsu's eyes shifting to the source of the noise.

The Sekirei of Wind stands atop the Inn like a conquering hero, a playful smile on her features. Like Tsukiumi Kazehana isn't physically injured save for a minor scuff on her exposed left knee, her arms at her side.

_The way she's standing, I can see her panties…_

"Me neither." Akitsu chimes in stoically.

The discarded number lands near me, the air around me suddenly getting colder with the normally stoic Sekirei standing next to me.

"Sekirei battles are always 1 on 1." Mutsu responds evenly, and Kazehana scoffs.

"Don't even pretend this is part of the game." Kazehana denies him. "You came here to try and kidnap one of us against their will."

Looking around Mutsu quickly makes a decision.

"Come Taki, we're leaving." Mutsu says quickly, the man quickly sheathing his sword before he leaps into the air away from the Inn, the woman in the white dress he referred to as Taki following him on his heels.

Standing there I watch him go, lowering my arms before diffusing the solid light weapons held in both of my hands. With the enemy Sekirei gone both Kazehana and Tsukiumi leave their respective perches to land near me.

"I suppose this means there won't be any more battles?" Akitsu asks emotionlessly.

Sighing I can't help but shake my head.

"Yes Akitsu, at least, not for Homura-san." I answer the stoic Sekirei.

"Shall we go meet our new sister?" Kazehana asks playfully, and Tsukiumi scoffs, looking away in embarrassment.

"One more concubine to tempt mine husband from his proper wife." Tsukiumi mumbles irately.

"_I'm_ his actual wife you know!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Downtime

With Homura winged and the attacking Sekirei repulsed everything quickly wound down. MBI came and quickly picked up the defeated Sekirei. Some of them complained about being called twice in one day to the same address, but they still did their jobs and removed the unconscious or dead Sekirei. Fortunately MBI also runs a body collection service for the 'inevitable' civilian casualties that were bound to happen with a bunch of Sekirei running around the city fighting one another.

"I'm home!" Miya's voice calls out from the entryway.

Hearing the Landlady's voice I can't help but sigh. Sitting in the dining along with all of my Sekirei we're all seated at the table. In front of each of us is a plate with a serving of hamburger curry on it, each of my Sekirei slowly eating at the plate of curry in front of them. Since they each risked their lives for me I felt like I should do something for them, so I volunteered to make dinner since Miya was away. When I came out with a bunch of plates filled with hamburger curry and served them all they'd all looked like it was the greatest thing they'd ever seen.

They hadn't started eating right away and I'd been more than a little nervous. Sitting there I felt like I'd done something wrong, like I'd screwed up cooking the relatively simple dish and it had been Kusano who'd asked if I'd really cooked this for them. When I said yes she'd looked amazed and it was then that hit me. The food was the first physical thing I'd given them that they didn't explicitly ask for.

Walking into the doorway the landlady stops there, taking in the scene in the living room. Sitting at the table across from the doorway I watch as her eyes slowly pan around the room, her gaze ultimately settling on Homura, the ashen haired woman sitting at the table next to Matsu and Kazehana.

"I take it from the damage outside someone came to take Homura-san?" Miya asks intuitively, and I smile uncomfortably, reaching up and scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah…there were a bunch of Sekirei that came to claim her and a bunch of things happened, so…" I mumble, not knowing what else to explain to the Landlady.

"Where is my sword?" Miya asks casually, and I blink in surprise.

_Obviously she would want it back. She's here again now…_

"It's right here." I explain, reaching behind me and grasping the sword lying on the floor behind me.

Holding the sword out in both hands for her Miya calmly approaches me and takes the weapon from my hands. Taking the weapon in both hands Miya steps back from the table, drawing the sword and holding it up in front of her face. Standing there Miya closely examines the now clean sword, any trace of the blood that once stained the blade is gone.

"It's been used." Miya says astutely, her eyes slowly panning up and down the edge of the blade.

Hearing that I can feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Yeah…a man came here demanding I turn over Homura-san." I explain with my voice pitched low. "He told me that he believed Sekirei were nothing but property and implied that he was going to return to his Ashikabi and tell him that I refused to hand over Homura-san, so I stabbed him."

Standing there Miya's gaze shifts toward me, her eyes dark and her expression almost unreadable.

"You killed a human to protect Sekirei?" Miya asks, and I slowly bob my head in acknowledgement.

"I did."

Standing there Miya slowly returns the blade to its sheath, the sword fitting in the sheath with a light 'clink.'

_She's going to start scolding me about what I've done and the fact that I killed that man…_

"Do you regret doing it Sahashi-san?" Miya asks evenly, her eyes locked onto mine.

_Do I regret doing it? I wish that I hadn't had to, that there was some other way to convince him that his beliefs were wrong and he wasn't justified treating the Sekirei like they're property…_

"I wish there was some other way." I answer the Landlady's question. "I wish he would've listened when I tried to tell him that Sekirei were more than just things to be used and enjoyed, that they were actually people and deserved to be treated as such."

Standing there Miya is silent for a long moment.

"Thank you for returning my property." Miya breaks her silence with a slight tilt of her head before she turns and walks out of the room.

Sighing I can't help but shake my head.

"That went smoother than I thought it would…"

**XXX**

Sitting outside the Inn it's late in the afternoon. Several days have passed and after Homura was winged a message was sent to all the Ashikabi from the Director, saying that preparations were underway for the Third Stage of the Plan and until the announcement of the third stage all Sekirei battles were strictly forbidden, that each Ashikabi should take the time left before the third stage to rest and recuperate.

In front of the Inn three figures come charging through the gate, the three being my Sekirei. Kazehana is first, followed shortly by Tsukiumi and then Akitsu. Each of them has a basket in one hand, the three of them competing in a so called 'shopping challenge' issued by Miya, the prize being who gets to sit next to me a dinner on my right side, since Kusano always sits on my left.

"Thou harlot cheated!" Tsukiumi pointers her finger accusingly at Kazehana. "Thou used thine powers to fly!"

"Oh-ho-ho! You're just jealous because I won." Kazehana retorts snidely.

"Then I challenge thou to a duel!" Tsukiumi shouts out loud.

"What was that?" Kazehana's voice carries. "What do you want?"

"I challenge thou to a duel!" Tsukiumi shouts again, and I can hear the door open.

"Violence isn't permitted at Izumo Inn…" Miya says in that cold, detached tone and I swear that the air temperature gets colder.

"Of course Landlady!" Tsukiumi is quick to agree, Kazehana giggling playfully.

Turning away Yume sits next to me, my first Sekirei lying on the floor with her legs hanging over the edge of the Inn at her knees, her hands behind her head her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you involved?" I ask curiously, motioning toward the commotion at the front of the Inn.

"Nope." Yume offers with a shrug of her shoulders. "At least, not today."

"Why not?" I ask, my curiosity piqued by her blasé answer. "Don't you want to sit next to me at dinner?"

"Of course." The Fallen Sekirei answers casually. "But I get to share a bed with you each night. I think they deserve at least one thing where they don't have to worry about me competing with them."

"…Huh…" I mumble in thought, thinking about that line of reasoning.

_I never thought that she would give up on a chance to be close to me. With everything that's happened and the fact that I have so many Sekirei and they all want my attention I thought she would be all about claiming time with me whenever she could._

"Although I have to admit I didn't see this coming." Yume explains casually. "I thought the day after the last Sekirei was winged the Director would start the third stage. Instead he's given us an indeterminate amount of time off…"

"It's probably just so he can surprise everyone with the start of Third Stage." I comment dryly. "After what he did to Homura-san I can't help but resent him. He has the power to stop all this meaningless bloodshed but he doesn't. He sits back and watches like some idiot with a god-complex…"

"Oh Minato-kyun, please don't talk about my old love like that…" Kazehana's voice wafts into my ears, and I blink in surprise, my head spinning about to locate the source of the voice.

The Sekirei of Wind herself stands there not two feet away, smiling at me.

"Kazehana-san…" I mumble her name, and she blushes.

"Looks like I get to sit next to you tonight at dinner." She moves next to me, sitting down on the opposite side of Yume and taking hold of my arm and wedging it between her firm bosoms.

"Kazehana, you know what Miya is going to do if she finds you doing that."

_And what she'll do to me…_

"Who cares?" Kazehana asks curiously. "We don't know when the third stage will begin and all the battles will start again, so I'm going to make the best of whatever peaceful times we have."

_She's right… The last few days you've just been living here and going through the days. How long has it been since you've seen Yukari and Shiina? They moved into an apartment nearby, so why not go see them? It would give you a chance to get out of the Inn and it might brighten up her day. She'll probably get a kick out of everything that's happened, and Shiina will no doubt want to see Kusano…_

"I think I'm going to go see Yukari." I announce to both of my Sekirei within earshot.

"I'll go." Kazehana volunteers.

"Me too." Yume pushes herself to a sitting position.

"I'm going to go see Kuu-chan, I'm sure she'll love to go see Shiina as well."

**XXX**

Walking to Yukari's apartment Minato is surrounded by nearly all of his Sekirei. The five of them all surround him like a proverbial harem, while I walk a few feet behind the rest. It isn't as though I don't want to see Yukari; it's just that with everything that's happened I want each of them to be able to spend time with him. With the Third Stage of the Plan set to begin any day now any one of us could perish and we would never be able to see him again. If that were to happen to one of them I would feel incredibly guilty that they died without having ample opportunity to be with their chosen Ashikabi.

Standing there Minato chuckles nervously at something one of the others said to him. Looking over his shoulder toward me the Ashikabi sends a curious look my way, and Tsukiumi scowls in disgust.

"What art thou looking at her for?" Tsukiumi demands, hanging on his arm, Minato's head spinning toward the irate blonde haired woman.

"Oh relax little miss panty flasher." Kazehana admonishes the blonde bombshell. "Minato cares about all of us, and little Yume-chan is acting strangely."

"I'm not acting strangely." I deny Kazehana's accusation. "I feel fine."

"Are you sure Yume-chan?" Minato asks curiously, and I bob my head in affirmation.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"How dost thou even look at her whilst thine proper wife is on thou arm?" Tsukiumi asks and Minato blushes.

"I care about all my Sekirei, so if something is bothering them then I want to try and help them."

Hearing that I can feel my heartbeat pick up. The earnest love and affection he holds in his heart for his Sekirei is exactly what each Sekirei needs from their Ashikabi. I can't even begin to imagine what Mutsu gets from his Ashikabi other than physical gifts, which can never compare to honest, heartfelt love.

This continues for over fifteen minutes as the five Sekirei continue to speak to their Ashikabi. Approaching Yukari's apartment Kusano is smiling and blissfully happy. For her this trip is another opportunity to meet her Sekirei counterpart. For me it's yet another chance to see the closest non Sekirei to my Ashikabi.

Approaching Yukari's apartment the seven of us are a motley assortment of people. Four attractive adult women all standing around an average looking guy. The fifth girl being a six year old child. Finally there's me, walking nearly four feet behind them. Reaching out Minato knocks on the door gently, his fist gently rapping against the wooden door leading into Yukari's apartment.

"Just a minute!" Yukari's voice carries from inside the apartment.

A moment later the door opens and Minato's sister's eyes go wide. Seeing her 'loser' brother with so many beautiful women, even if they're all aliens, is a strange sight for Sahashi Yukari and one that she will likely never get used to.

"I take it you came to see me Onii-chan?" Yukari half asks. "Though...are you honestly in any shape to come visit?"

"Well..." Minato begins slowly, reaching up and scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment. "They all wanted to come along." Minato offers with a shrug.

Chuckling mirthfully Yukari slowly shakes her head. "That's just like you." Yukari finally responds. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes." Minato affirms for his sister. "Thank you Yukari-nee."

Sighing Yukari steps aside, motioning for her brother and all of his Sekirei to enter her apartment. Following them a few feet behind I can feel Yukari's eyes on me as I cross the threshold and walk into the apartment. Meeting her gaze momentarily I look away, my eyes following Minato and the others as they all stop in the middle of the relatively barren apartment.

Looking around the place reminds me a lot of Minato's apartment when he first winged me. It's a relatively small place fit for two at most with no bed and only a small kitchen and laundry room. The table, along with the tatami and everything else is set aside to make floor space, and around the room I can't see any trash. Like Minato Yukari keeps her space neat and clean.

_It must be a genetic thing, or maybe their mother raised them that way..._

The door to the kitchen opens and I look in time to see Shiina walk into the room. Seeing Kusano his eyes light up like a pair of lightbulbs, the male Sekirei overjoyed to see his counterpart.

"Kuu!" Shiina exclaims, jogging forward and kneeling down to hug the little blonde Sekirei.

"Shii-chan!" Kusano returns the embrace.

With that Minato moves away from the two Sekirei, giving them some semblance of privacy. His other Sekirei all remain close to him, and I choose to stand apart from the rest.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Yukari asks, trying to play host. "I don't have much, but..."

"I'm OK." Minato answers, and around him all his Sekirei nod their agreement.

"What about you Yume-chan?" Yukari asks, turning her attention toward me.

I quickly shake my head no.

"I'm fine." I answer the human girl.

Sighing Yukari shakes her head while Kusano and Shiina continue to talk with one another while Minato and the rest of his Sekirei hold their own conversations. Seeing me standing off on my own Yukari quietly sidesteps up next to me. Glancing at her the young dark haired woman smiles uncomfortably and I quickly look away from her, leaning back against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You know you look like someone just ran over your cat." Yukari informs me, and I smile weakily at the female Ashikabi.

"I had no idea, sorry." I apologize, trying to force myself to look happier. "But I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

Standing there it's clear to me that Yukari doesn't buy my explanation for even a second.

"You know, you're a bad liar." Yukari responds evenly. "I can see that something is bothering you, and while I might not be your Ashikabi I do consider us friends and I want you to know that if you ever want to talk to someone about your problems I'll listen and try to help."

"Thank you Yukari-san, but it isn't right for me to dump my problems on you when you've got plenty of problems of your own." I argue, and Yukari shrugs her shoulders.

"It isn't any problem for me." Yukari dismisses my protest. "If you should happen to change your mind I'm here and I'll listen."

**XXX**

Walking back to her apartment alone the next day I can feel guilt festering in the pit of my stomach. Minato and all of his Sekirei spent over three hours at Yukari's apartment yesterday, most of that was spent with Minato and Yukari talking and catching up while Kusano and Shiina did the same. I did my best to remain out of the way. Were it not for the fact that I don't think that some Ashikabi are going to violate the rules that the Director has set until the Third Stage begins I wouldn't have gone with him in the first place. Unfortunately if I hadn't gone with him it probably would've drawn even more attention to me and caused Minato to be even more concerned about me than he is now.

_Is this really a good idea?_

I can't help but ask myself that question even now. I already called ahead and Yukari said it was OK for me to come over and talk. Now that I'm actually doing it I can't help but think...

_I wonder what Yukari might do, if she'll even do anything. Last night we had the advantage of strength in numbers and if Shiina had done something he would've been quickly terminated by the other Sekirei. Now Minato isn't with me and I'm walking into her territory. If Yukari is going to spring a trap, then this is the time she's going to do it..._

Approaching her door I stop outside the wooden door. Raising my hand to knock on the wooden door my fist stops just before it touches the wooden barrier.

_Just keep your guard up, and keep Shiina where you can see him._

Nodding to myself I close my hand into a fist and gently knock on the door. Tapping my fist against the door a gentle tapping sound resonates in my ears.

"Just a moment!" Yukari calls out from behind the door.

Stepping back I wait a moment as the door opens to reveal Minato's sister standing in the doorway.

"Heya Yume-chan." Yukari greets me, smiling warmly.

"Greetings Yukari-san." I offer with a polite tilt of my head.

"Want to come in?" Yukari asks, stepping back and motioning for me to enter the apartment.

"Thank you." I offer with a nod before walking inside, looking around carefully to see Shiina sitting in front of the TV watching it. Looking at him I carefully step away from him and find an open stretch of wall to lean against, turning around and putting my back against the wall, my eyes on both Yukari and Shiina.

"Yukari-san, do you want me separated from Minato?" I ask curiously, and Yukari blinks in surprise.

"What're you talking about Yume-chan? Of course I don't want you to be separated from onii-chan. Where you ever get that idea?"

"I'm alone and no one knows where I am." I explain to Minato's sister. "If you were to have Shiina take my crest, then I'd never be able to see Minato again."

The teenage girl stares at me in open shock. Sitting at the TV Shiina turns his attention to the conversation, the Sekirei more interested in my conversation with his Ashikabi then whatever is playing on the screen.

"I couldn't do that." Yukari explains with a shake of her head. "I couldn't betray my brother, not when he risked himself for me the way he did."

Hearing that I'm not surprised in the least. Like Minato Yukari is a good person, and she loves her brother just as much as Minato loves her. In spite of their possible connection to the Director both of them are good people.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Yukari asks curiously. "You call me because you want someone to take you out of the Sekirei plan and away from my onii-chan?"

"No." I answer with a shake of my head. "Actually, do you remember the incident with the rail bridge, when Minato helped that Ashikabi and Sekirei escape the city?"

"You mean when MBI took onii-chan to the hospital because he passed out?" Yukari asks knowingly, and my head bobs in acknowledgement.

"That's right." I affirm for her. "The reason I'm here is because that night something happened. I used this new power to fight off the Disciplinary Squad and after the fight was over Minato passed out. Later Takami told me that the new power draws energy through the link from my Ashikabi to make me stronger. The problem is when I use it draws from Minato's strength and if I use it for too long it could severely hurt him."

"So, this power that you're worried about...it draws from onii-chan's strength as an Ashikabi?" Yukari asks, and I nod my head again.

"That's what Takami said, but I don't know for sure. I haven't used it since and I'm afraid that if I do it's going to cause some problems..."

"Then we just have to build the bond between you and onii-chan to build up his reserves, right?" Yukari asks, and I blink in surprise.

"I...suppose..." I agree.

Snapping her fingers Yukari grins.

"I know exactly what to do!"

**XXX**

Sitting in my room leaning over my desk with my head in a textbook I can't help but sigh. For the last three hours I've done nothing but study, trying to brush up on the entrance exams for next year even though I have no idea if I'll even be alive to see them. With everything that's happened you would think that passing the exams to enter into college would be the last thing on my mind, but even if the Sekirei plan does go the way I hope it does and all my Sekirei come through it alive and unharmed then I will have six women who want to live with me and living off of whatever income I can get. If I can't get into college with a free ride and then a good job with a good enough salary I won't be able to support any of them.

_MBI's credit cards won't last forever. Once the game is over they'll be useless and things will be bad. There's no way that Mom will increase my allowance and money can only stretch so far. Seven people on that budget just doesn't work, it wouldn't be possible and I don't want them to have to get jobs because I can't..._

In my pocket my cell phone vibrates. The feeling of the phone rattling against my thigh suddenly makes me sit up straight. I'm not expecting a phone call and I have no idea who could be calling me at this time of night.

The phone stops vibrating after only once, and I reach into my pocket, recognizing that it wasn't a phone call but a text message or an e mail. Pulling my phone from my pocket I flip my phone open to see that it's a message from Yukari. Opening the message my eyes go wide in surprise.

The message reads as follows: _'I've kidnapped Yume and I'm holding her hostage. If you ever want to see her again come to the Botanical Garden tonight at midnight, come alone or she dies.'_

"What the hell?" I ask aloud, dialing Yukari's phone number.

It doesn't even ring. The second the line connects her voicemail begins, telling me either my phone number has been blocked by her or she's turned it off.

_Did she really kidnap Yume-chan? _I start to sweat, ending the phone call. _If it is how did it happen? Yume-chan is a Sekirei and one of the single numbers. Is it possible that Yukari has some ability like Seo does that prevents a Sekirei from using their powers?_

Sitting there I shake my head to clear it. Those questions don't matter now, what does matter is that Yume has been taken by Yukari against her will and I have to go meet with her.

Closing the textbook I stand up, moving from the desk and heading for the door. Grabbing my coat along the way I pull it on before my hand is on the door. Opening the door in I'm greeted by the sight of Tsukiumi standing there, her left arm across her chest, her right arm held out in the air as if about to knock on the door. Standing there the blonde Sekirei starts in surprise.

"Minato..." Tsukiumi trails, looking me up and down curiously. "Art thou going somewhere?"

Standing there I nod quickly.

"Yes, there's someplace I have to go." I explain to the Sekirei without telling her the full truth.

_If I tell her the full truth she'll either want to come along or she'll tell me not to go at all. I know that Tsukiumi's never liked the fact that I married Yume instead of her..._

"Then I shall accompany thee." Tsukiumi says smoothly, lowering her arm and crossing it over her chest.

"I'm sorry Tsukiumi, but I have to go alone."

Hearing that the blonde bombshell raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why?" Tsukiumi asks with her suspicion coloring her tone.

_I don't have time for this! If Yukari-nee hurts Yume-chan because I'm late, or if she terminates her..._

"Yukari-nee kidnapped Yume-chan Tsukiumi." I tell my Sekirei the full truth. "She says if I don't go to the Botanical Garden tonight at midnight alone then I'll never see Yume again."

Looking away I can see guilt cloud Tsukiumi's blue eyes, her lip quivering.

"So what?" She asks, forcing her voice to sound casual, in spite of how she really feels.

"How can you say that?" I ask in shock, and Tsukiumi looks back toward me, tears in her eyes.

"You don't need Yume or anyone else, I'm your wife, aren't I?" Tsukiumi whispers, her voice cracking in sadness.

"I can't just let Yume-chan be terminated." I retort with a shake of my head, and the blonde haired Sekirei grins mirthlessly, the smile completely devoid of any happiness.

"Thou love her, don't thou?" Tsukiumi asks quietly, her voice breaking in overwhelming sadness.

Opening my arms I wrap the blonde woman in my arms. Being suddenly embraced Tsukiumi goes ramrod straight in surprise, and I can feel her bosom pressing against my chest, the blonde Sekirei blushing in embarrassment.

"M-Minato...?" Tsukiumi asks in a hushed whisper.

"Yes Tsukiumi, I love Yume-chan, but I love each of my Sekirei. I don't want any of you to be hurt and if I can do something to protect you then I'm going to. That's why I can't just sit here and allow Yume-chan to be terminated. I just can't. I would do the same if it was you, Kazehana, Kusano, Homura, or even Akitsu."

"Minato..." Tsukiumi blushes, the blonde woman not sure what to say in response to that.

"That's why..." I begin, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I have to go, please don't stand in my way Tsukiumi, please."

Standing there her face turns almost completely red.

"As if I could go against a direct request made of me by mine husband!" Tsukiumi blurts out in embarrassment.

Pulling her close again I can feel her arms slip around my ribs, her embrace soft and welcoming.

"Thank you Tsukiumi." I whisper into her ear, my breath wisping across her earlobe.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, just figured I would put this here. I looked at the outline, and I made a minor change. In Chapter 19 it was supposed to say 'Last Single Number Un-winged Sekirei' instead of just 'last un-winged.' I've changed 19 to reflect that and over the next few days will be updating 20, 21,22,23 and 24 to show that. For now though, you get this and the note at the beginning of that.**

Chapter 25: Come Get Some

Walking into the Botanical Garden it's dark, the sounds of crickets gently chirping the only natural noise beyond the faint sounds of the city. Lights line the paths at even intervals, casting long shadows and giving me very little to see with. The bushes and plants are perfect hiding spots for an ambush and I'm alone and unarmed.

_If a mugger were to come out of the bushes and attack me I wouldn't stand a chance..._

Ahead and to my right the bushes shift as if in response to my thoughts. My entire body tenses, the sight of movement making me nearly jump through the moon in surprise. Narrowing my eyes a figure steps through the bush and onto the path. As the figure enters into the light I recognize Yukari's Sekirei, Shiina.

_If he's here, then how are they holding Yume-chan?_

"What have you done to Yume-chan?" I demand hotly, and Shiina steps back with his right foot, motioning farther into the Garden with his right hand.

"Follow me." He says in a monotone.

Without another word the bishounen Sekirei turns his back to me and begins walking. With no other choice I fall into step behind him, following my younger sister's Sekirei through the park as he leads me to wherever Yukari is keeping Yume.

_I don't have any choice, wait for me Yume-chan..._

Following him down the path the two of us are silent as a grave. As we near a corner covered by a large bush Shiina turns to the right and jumps, leaping over the bush suddenly.

"Wait!" I call out to the male Sekirei, running around the bush to see a ten foot wide clearing.

In the middle of the clearing stands Yukari and Shiina next to one another. Lights on the perimeter of the clearing illuminates the entire scene clearly. In front of both of them kneels Yume, her hands bound behind her back, her eyes closed and her head held low, a gag in her mouth and tied around her head. Directly behind her Shiina stands with his arm extended, his pointer finger no doubt resting on her Sekirei crest.

_If he recites his Norito it will automatically remove her crest and terminate her._

My gaze shifting to Yukari my younger sister stands with her arms crossed over her chest, her face set in an impassive mask.

"Yukari! How could you do this?" I demand from my imouto, my voice raised in ire.

"I want to see the strength of your bond." Yukari responds coldly, and I shiver at the sound of her voice.

Many times in High School I heard her speak like that, and it usually ended with me giving her whatever she wanted, whether it was my MP3 player or something else I had that she wanted or some favor that she wanted from me.

"If you bond isn't strong enough to survive the next stage then I'm going to end it here before you allow Yume-chan to be killed later." Yukari continues, and I blink in surprise.

"_That's_ your logic?" I demand in surprise. "You know me Yukari, you know I would _never_ let something like that happen!"

"Then show me." Yukari says flatly, nodding toward Yume. "Show me how much you care for her and her alone."

_Show her how much I care for her and her alone? How am I supposed to do that?_

Looking at Yume my first Sekirei looks at me with shame in her dark eyes for a moment before looking down again. I can feel how ashamed she feels to be stuck in this position, and deep down she just wants this to be over.

"How?" I ask evenly, looking back toward Yukari.

"A kiss." Yukari answers my question. "A passionate one from a man to the woman he loves, not from Ashikabi to Sekirei."

Nodding my understanding I slowly walk toward Yume. As I approach Shiina has her stand up, the auburn haired Sekirei getting to a vertical posture quietly, her eyes locked on the ground in front of her. This close I can see Shiina's hand on her back, his finger touching her crest.

"I'll have to remove this gag." I say to Yukari, and my Imouto nods her understanding.

"Go ahead, but no funny stuff." Yukari warns, and I reach out, grasping the knot behind her head and removing the gag from her mouth.

Setting the bundle of cloth aside. Looking up at me I can a storm of emotions on my Sekirei's face and in her eyes, fear, longing, sadness, they're all there and I can feel them in my heart. Reaching out I gently grasp her by shoulders, her hands still bound together in front of her, preventing her from reaching around me and embracing me. Looking into her eyes, her mouth opens slowly, a shuddered breath wisping past her lips.

"I love you Yume-chan." I solemnly whisper to my first Sekirei.

Leaning forward I kiss her, pressing my lips to hers with as much feeling as I can muster. Pulling her closer to me she resists at first, then her lips part and I slip my tongue past her soft lips, into her mouth feeling her relaxing into the kiss. Pressing her own lips back against mine her tongue begins to move with mine, the two of us French kissing for several long moments, our bodies beginning to grind against one another even with our clothes on. Even with her hands between us I can feel her leg slide up the side of my body, my Sekirei leaning against me for support my hands slip from her shoulders to her sides, holding her up as her Sekirei crest appears behind her back, her wings of light flashing into brilliance as her arms tighten around me, embracing me and relying on me for support when she is at her most vulnerable.

Pulling back a string of saliva connects our lips for a bare moment, her wings fading as I look into her eyes I can see happiness there, a warm feeling spreading throughout my body as her lips curl in a genuine smile. Without a word I feel her arms slip around my waist and up my back, my Sekirei pulling her body closer to mine.

"Your arms?" I ask curiously, blinking in surprise to see and feel my Sekirei embracing me when the last I saw her hands were bound together with ropes.

"That was a pretty hot kiss, Onii-chan." Yukari comments her normal lackadaisical tone, and my head spins toward the source of the noise.

Off to my right both Yukari and Shiina stand next to one another, my younger sister smiling in spite of the situation.

"What's going on?" I ask in shock, not comprehending what just happened.

"You really can be dull when it comes to reading a situation aren't you Onii-chan?" Yukari asks with a shake of her head. "This was all a ploy designed to get you to express your feelings for Yume-chan, because after the bridge she's been feeling that you might now want her around since you've gotten a bunch of other really powerful Sekirei."

Hearing that I can't help but look at Yume, my eyes wide in surprise.

_She's worried that I don't want her anymore because I've got other Sekirei? I mean it is true that I've gotten Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Akitsu and even Homura. But Yume is my wife, as much as I care about the others, she's special to me too..._

"Is that true Yume-chan?" I ask her, and she nods, leaning against my shoulder and resting her head against it lovingly.

"It was." She solemnly answers me. "But I felt your love for me in that kiss, and it makes me incredibly happy that you feel that way about me."

"Yume-chan..." I whisper her name, feeling the urge to kiss her again.

As if Yume can read my mind my first Sekirei pulls her head from my shoulder and looks into my eyes. Smiling she leans in and presses her lips to mine, the two of us kissing once again. Like before her wings appear again, a warm feeling cascading over my entire body.

"Tch." Yukari scoffs sarcastically. "You think you two could get a room?"

Standing next to her Yukari reaches out, grasping the sleeve of her blouse and tugging on it, seeking her Ashikabi's attention.

"Yukari-sama, please kiss me like they just did..." Shiina begs his Ashikabi, my younger sister blushing in embarrassment. "This is supposed to be their time, but later I promise that I'll kiss you and do all sorts of things with you."

His face turning red Shiina nods his understanding. Hearing my sister say that she's going to start doing 'all sorts of things' with a boy my knee jerk response is to say 'that's never going to happen' but I bite my tongue.

_She's a grown girl and you've hardly got any room to talk. How many women are you sleeping with in rotation? At least she's only doing it with just him, I hope..._

**XXX**

Walking back to Izumo Inn hand in hand with Minato by my side I can't help but smile. Yukari's plan worked exactly as she said it would and I now _know_ in the very core of my being that Minato loves me and cares about me. He may care about his other Sekirei as well, but as long as I have a place in his heart I can be happy.

"This is going to be hard to explain..." Minato trails, his fingers gently caressing mine.

"Why?" I ask curiously, turning my head toward him, concern in my eyes.

"If the others found out about this they'll want to try and outdo you to get my attention. If that happens then Miya will go ballistic..."

"That's probably true." I admit with a smile, the image of Miya holding a wooden spoon standing atop a pile of Minato's unconscious Sekirei like a conquering hero comes to mind, the landlady's infamous demonic visage floating behind her. "I'll still savior that moment, and I'll remember that kiss forever."

His hand squeezing mine I can't help but smile.

_I will never forget you Minato, my beloved Ashikabi..._

**XXX**

Entering into Izumo Inn holding hands with Yume I call out to everyone living in the Inn.

"I'm back!" I call out, and at the sound of my voice a cacophony of footsteps come barreling down the stairs.

At once both Tsukiumi and Kusano practically fly off the bottom step, the both of them landing directly in front of me. Tsukiumi reaches out, grabbing me by the collar, Kusano doing the same with my waist.

"MINATO! Where hast thou been!" Tsukiumi demands irately, shaking me for all she's worth, Kusano helping the blonde Sekirei.

"Grr..." Kusano mumbles in protest, adding her voice to Tsukiumi's.

"I told you what happened Tsukiumi!" I practically yell in protest.

Remembering the blonde woman thankfully stops shaking me, turning her attention to Yume standing on my right.

"Thou art a fool allowing thou self to be kidnapped by another Ashikabi!" Tsukiumi scolds Yume, the look Yume gives Tsukiumi is still happy, in spite of the situation.

"It wasn't like that!" I try to calm the hot headed blonde woman down. "Yukari hatched this weirdo plan and set the whole thing up."

"Thine imouto is responsible?" Tsukiumi asks, and I quickly nod.

"Yume-chan just went along with everything, she had no idea how things were going to happen!"

Hearing that Tsukiumi releases the grip on my collar, Kusano doing the same for my belt.

"I shall go see her and insure that this doth not happen again." Tsukiumi says plainly, and I quickly shake my head.

"You don't have to do that!" I protest, Tsukiumi crossing her arms obstinately. "She knows not to do something this again, so there's no reason to go storming over there looking to hurt someone."

"Verily well." Tsukiumi relents. "Should something like this happen again there shall be no forgiveness."

Sighing I can't help my shoulders slouching in relief.

_At least I managed to avoid that. If Tsukiumi had gone over there demanding an apology things only would've gotten worse. As it stands things managed to work out pretty well. I only hope that it stays this way and that word of this doesn't get out, if it does..._

**XXX**

With that both Tsukiumi and Kusano allowed both Yume and I to go upstairs and go to bed. By the time the both of us got back to the Inn it was almost 1 in the morning. After the incident with Yukari and all the studying I've done I just want to go to bed.

Lying down on the futon with Yume I can feel her hands on the back of my head. My wife gently pulls my head toward her chest, resting my cheek against her bosom.

_This is..._

"Would you stay like this for a while?" Yume asks, her hands gently holding my head against her breasts.

_They're soft, so much like a pillow..._

"Sure Yume." I answer my wife in a hushed whisper, closing my eyes with my head in her bosom, her scent filling my nose.

"I love you Minato." My Sekirei wife solemnly whispers.

"I love you too Yume."

**XXX**

Unfortunately the fallout from the incident did not end that night.

The next morning I wake up with my head still resting on her chest, and I can't help but smile at her just sleeping there peacefully, enjoying just being in my presence. It's heartwarming to know that she cares for me like that, and that after everything we've done she still appreciates the little things.

_Fortunately her hands have since fallen away, but somehow I managed to keep my position on her soft pillows..._

"Yume-chan, wake up." I call out to her gently, pushing myself to my hands and knees before reaching up and gently stroking her cheek.

Her eyes fluttering open she groggily sits up slowly.

"Minato?" She whispers my name, and I smile, giving her a good morning kiss.

"Let's get something to eat." I suggest, and she nods.

"Let's." She agrees.

**XXX**

Being married and living in the same room with one another we've developed an effective routine in the morning, the two of us both getting dressed and doing our normal morning routine, brushing teeth, washing face, etc. Walking downstairs all of my Sekirei are waiting for me in the dining room. Seeing them all assembled and waiting for me I feel a ball of dread form in the pit of my stomach at the sight of them all.

Tsukiumi is irate, clearly displeased with what she knows. Matsu stands there grinning, enjoying what she's seeing and looking forward to what is about to happen. Kusano looks serious, her arms crossed over her chest in an imitation of Tsukiumi's posture. Homura stands off to the side leaning against one wall, her eyes closed with one foot against the wall, her arms crossed beneath her breasts. Kazehana sits at the table, a bottle of Sake in her left hand. Akitsu stands next to Tsukiumi, her normal placid expression on her face.

"What is all this?" I ask curiously.

"We all want to know about last night." Homura speaks up, confirming the dread I feel in my stomach.

"I felt it was only proper to tell them what you told me last night Minato." Tsukiumi explains, and I sigh in resignation.

"What _exactly_ happened between you two last night?" Tsukiumi asks, sounding more like an interrogator than a significant other.

"Nothing really." I lie, and Kazehana smiles.

"That's-not-what-I-saw..." Kazehana says in a sing song voice.

Hearing her tone Tsukiumi turns her attention toward the Sekirei of Wind.

"You followed him and didn't bring me!" Tsukiumi demands, and Kazehana shrugs.

"You would've stuck out like a sore thumb." Kazehana argues with a shrug.

"You told me that you were going out drinking!"

Sitting there Kazehana grins.

"Well, technically I _did_ go drinking..."

A familiar vein bulging on Tsukiumi's forehead Matsu starts to giggle quietly.

"It's so much like a soap opera..." The Shameless Sekirei giggles.

With that Akitsu steps forward, putting her arms around my neck.

"You kissed last night, kiss me too." She says in her normal flat tone.

_How did she know that! _

"I really don't want to get the Landlady started about me having an improper relationship..." I begin awkwardly, and Akitsu tilts her head to the side.

"There's nothing inappropriate about a kiss..." She begins, leaning forward.

Her lips meet mine and the two of us kiss, a quick innocent peck on the lips before Akitsu pulls back, her expression still completely blank.

"See?" She asks, and behind her Tsukiumi is practically growling.

"Mi-na-to..."

**XXX**

Resolving that situation took a lot of talking, with a promise to take Tsukiumi out on a dinner date as well as kiss each of them. Kazehana said she wanted to go to a Love Hotel tomorrow morning, and Akitsu said she wanted to go see a new romantic comedy. Kusano wanted me to play with her and Matsu wanted to 'experiment' which sent a shiver down my spine. When I'd asked Homura if she'd wanted anything she said she was fine, taking a kiss on the cheek rather than on the lips, my newest Sekirei still uncomfortable with her Ashikabi being a man.

After dinner I head to my room to study, and Yume agrees to give me some time to think. An hour into my study session my phone rings, and I look at the screen to see it's Yukari's number.

_Oh no, don't tell me she's up to something..._

Opening the phone I'm immediately greeted by the sound of arguing female voices.

"Hello?" I ask curiously, and through the speaker Yukari is practically screaming.

"Onii-chan?" Her voice comes out of the speaker.

"What is it Yukari? Who is that I hear in the background?"

Her next words are like a demon, bellowing from the deepest, blackest pit of the underworld.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!**" Her voice practically booms from the speaker. "Each of your Sekirei came here one after the other looking for me to hold them hostage! Did you tell them what I did for Yume-chan! I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone about it!"

"Kazehana followed me from the Inn." I try to explain. "She must've told them after the fact."

Through the speaker I can hear what sounds like something ceramic breaking.

"Please, all of you stop it!" Shiina's pleading voice wafts through the speaker.

"Listen Onii, you have to come over and stop this, NOW!"

**XXX**

Approaching the door to Yukari's apartment I'm alone. Leaving the Inn I thought I would bring Yume with me, but after everything that's happened it isn't lost on me that bringing her along might only make the problem worse, rather than better.

_After all, Yukari made it sound like they were arguing because of what happened between me and Yume..._

Stopping in front of the door I slowly raise my fist, gently tapping it against the wooden door. Straining my ears I can hear female voices from inside. Knocking again I knock louder this time, and there's a slight pause in the cacophony of voices on the other side of the door. A moment later the door opens, and Yukari stands in the doorway with a flustered expression on her face.

"Onii! Come in, hurry!" Yukari reaches out, grabbing my arm and almost literally dragging me into the apartment.

Somehow Yukari manages to close the door behind her, and looking around I'm greeted by the sight of Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Kazehana all sitting at a table. Tsukiumi sits with her arms crossed over her chest hostilely, while Kazehana has a green bottle of Sake. Akitsu wears her usual vapid expression, though the air around her is somewhat cold, thin wisps of fog visible around her form. Standing away from them Shiina looks demure and insecure, his eyes lowered to the floor in front of him.

"What's the matter?" I ask Yukari. "I heard arguing..."

"They came over here one after another asking me to kidnap them like I did Yume-chan." Yukari explains wearily, her voice showing her exhaustion.

Turning my gaze to the three assembled Sekirei I smile disarmingly, trying to look relaxed and amicable.

"You three all know that this isn't necessary..." I begin, and Tsukiumi huffs in annoyance.

"If being kidnapped and nearly removed from the Plan is what it will take for thou to kiss me and admit thou love me like thou did thine concubine then I shall do what is necessary."

"Tsukiumi..." I begin slowly. "You know I love you and care about you."

"Yet thou treat Yume differently than me or any of thine other Sekirei." Tsukiumi argues, and a frustrated sigh escapes my lips.

"Tsukiumi, I've made love to you, I worry about you and I care about you. I want you to be happy and I would bleed for you. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Hearing that the blonde bombshell's cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

"A k-k-kiss would be a fair show of affection..." She mumbles, her fingers shifting back and forth against her biceps in a nervous fidget.

Approaching her I kneel down next to her, the blonde Sekirei turning her head to watch me as I put my hands on her shoulders. Leaning in I pucker my lips, pressing them against hers Tsukiumi's entire body tenses momentarily, the blonde Sekirei closing her eyes as her lips part. Relaxing into the kiss our tongues begin to intertwine, my third Sekirei beginning to enjoy the kiss more and more with each passing second.

With hardly a word I find myself suddenly on my back, the blonde woman on top of me, her hands moving up my thighs to my waist, pressing her body against mine and grinding against me.

"Oh my..." I can hear Kazehana mumble, and it's then that Tsukiumi seems to remember that we aren't alone, the blonde Sekirei becoming absolutely still a moment after the Sekirei of Wind speaks.

Pulling back Tsukiumi's face is cherry red, and I can't help but smile at the cute expression on her beautiful features.

"Do you know how I feel now?" I ask, and she quickly nods her answer to my question.

"Do you mind going somewhere else to do that?" Yukari asks, and Tsukiumi quickly climbs off of me in a clamor.

"My apologizes." She says stiffly, bowing her head toward Yukari. "I was caught up in the moment..."

"I'll say..." Yukari mutters, shaking her head. "You know Onii-chan, I had no idea you kept your Sekirei so deprived."

"I don't keep them deprived!" I try to argue with my younger sister. "I'm just one guy! It's not like I can wholly devote all my time to just one!"

"Yet you married Yume-chan didn't you?" Yukari asks matter of factly. "You can't have your cake and eat it too Onii-chan. You either devote yourself to all of them or none of them at all, you can't play favorites."

Looking around I can't help but feel guilt form in the pit of my stomach.

_Have I been playing favorites? Because I'm married to Yume-chan we can be together at the Inn, but because of that have I been ignoring Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Akitsu and now even Homura-san?_

"Do you all feel like I've been favoring Yume-chan over the rest of you?" I ask each of them, my eyes slowly looking at each in turn.

Kazehana is the first to answer.

"A little." The Sekirei of Wind answers, taking another drink from her bottle. "A woman likes to hear that her man loves her, so it couldn't hurt for you to give us kisses and tell us how much we matter."

"Sorry..." I apologize, lowering my head toward the table. "I never thought I would have multiple lovers, and I don't have any experience with just one, so..."

"Then I've got a splendid idea!" Kazehana smiles, setting the bottle down on the table. "Let's the four of us get a room together and give you plenty of experience handling more than one woman!"

Both Tsukiumi and Yukari hit the floor in surprise with a dull 'thud.'

Looking at Kazehana I almost don't believe my ears. Had Yume been the one to say that I wouldn't believe it, but Kazehana has always been a bit more provocative than the others...

"Do you really want that?" I ask scandalously and Kazehana smiles.

"Of course! I wouldn't suggest it otherwise!" Kazehana emphatically assures me, and next to her Akitsu finally breaks her silence.

"I...would like to try that..." The stoic Sekirei speaks up, and Tsukiumi sits up straight, finally over the surprise she felt at Kazehana's suggestion.

"How can thou be so shameless!" Tsukiumi demands from Kazehana, and the Sekirei of Wind shrugs indifferently.

"I love my Ashikabi and want to be with him." Kazehana answers easily. "If doing this with him will help him to understand my love for him and let me be with him more than I have no problem with it. Or would you rather he be with each of us in turn once every week or so? If we share him like this then it's possible we can have sex more than once a week, wouldn't you like that?"

_...What...! Sex with the three of them more than once a week...? I'll die from exhaustion!_

Sitting there Tsukiumi seems to think about the older Sekirei's words, considering the prospect of being intimate with me more than once a week and increasing how much time I spend with her compared to what she's receiving now.

"I..." Tsukiumi begins carefully. "I...suppose there's no harm in at least trying it..."

"Splendid!" Kazehana answers with a smile, grabbing her bottle before standing up from the table. "Let's go Minato-kun!"

Blinking in surprise I quickly look around the room at the other two Sekirei.

"You mean...right now?" I ask in surprise, and Kazehana grins.

"No time like the present, right my darling Ashikabi?" Kazehana asks, and both Tsukiumi and Akitsu stand up, showing their support for the idea.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Yukari grinning like the world's greatest practical joker.

"Onii-chan's gonna get him some..."

From his spot against the wall Shiina finally breaks his silence.

"Yukari-chan!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 Matsu's Day in the Sun

Drying the last of the dishes from dinner I calmly remove the plug from the sink, allowing the soapy water to drain out of the sink. Setting the towel aside I rinse out the sink.

_Minato called earlier, said he wouldn't be back home tonight. When I asked him why he said that he wasn't in danger and not to worry but he would tell me later._

Finishing with the dishes I do one last check at the sink to ensure that the job is done before I turn away from the sink. Next to me Kusano stands on the floor dressed in her normal white dress, the small Sekirei assisting me with the dinner clean up. After everything that's happened Kusano is one of the few that can still claim to be completely and blissfully happy.

"I'm going to go see Homura-san, would you like to come with me?" I ask the little girl, who shakes her head no.

"I'm going to go watch TV with Landlady-san and Akitsu-san." Kusano smiles. "Today's the day Take-san tells Yuki-san that he's got cancer..."

Standing there the proverbial gears stop turning in my head.

_Is she talking about a soap opera?_

"Okay, well have fun." I try to encourage the little girl, and she nods.

"I will Yume-chan." She assures me, and I watch as the youngest of Minato's Sekirei walks away and heads for the living room.

Watching her turn the corner I head for the stairs to the second floor. Not only is Minato gone, but Kazehana and Tsukiumi as well. Homura had come home about an hour before dinner and gone upstairs, and during dinner she'd been very subdued, speaking only when spoken to and answering any questions with either 'Yes,' 'No' or 'I don't know.'

My feet hitting the top of the stairs I walk down the hall, stopping at Homura's door. It's closed, so I slowly raise my hand and gently tap at the door, politely knocking before calling out to her.

"Homura-san, may I come in?" I call out, and there's a moment of silence before the ashen haired woman's voice answers me.

"Come in." She calls out, and I reach for the door handle.

Pushing the door open I poke my head in, seeing the woman standing in front of the mirror above her desk, looking at her reflection and frowning at what she sees there. Slowly walking into the room I carefully close the door behind me, the door latch clicking with a small 'click.'

"Something on your mind Homura-san?" I ask curiously, and she looks away from the reflection, her eyes locking on a spot on the floor, an air of insecurity forming around her.

"If...If I told you I wasn't completely comfortable with having a male Ashikabi, would you think it was strange?"

"Not at all." I answer with a shake of my head. "Your situation is unique, and after what you've been through it's understandable that you would have a hard time adjusting."

"It's just..." She mutters, lowering her arms to her sides, her long fingers coiling into fists.

"It's just what?" I ask curiously, walking toward her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"When that Sekirei was going to kill him, I felt this incredible surge of anger..." She trails in a low whisper. "Something inside me screamed no, and I just couldn't let it happen. Then when he kissed me and winged me there was this incredible warmth and I felt so at peace. Now..."

"Your old insecurities are coming back?" I ask intuitively and she shakes her head no.

"What if...he only winged me to protect the rest of you?" She asks, turning her gaze back toward the mirror, the eyes of the woman in the mirror brimming with worry. "He met me as a man, and I can tell that deep down he still thinks of me as one. I don't want that, I want him to look at me the same way he looks at you, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and even Akitsu and sometimes Matsu..."

Hearing that I can't help but grin.

_He's probably talking about the way Minato looks at Matsu when she isn't talking about 'experimenting on him.' _

Standing there I give her shoulder reassuring squeeze.

"Unfortunately our Ashikabi isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer." I assure the Sekirei of Fire. "If you want him to look at you as a woman, then you need to tell him that, or show him."

When I say the words 'show him' her entire body stiffens, every muscle in her tensing.

"You mean...have sex with him?" She asks, her entire face turning a shade of red that makes her face look more like a tomato than anything.

"Not necessarily." I counter evenly. "You don't exactly have any clothing that shows off your femininity, change the way you dress a little and Minato might notice your feminine charms _without_ you having to take your clothes off in front of him."

"I bought all my clothes when I was a man, and the only clothes I've bought like this was some underwear..."

"I'm free tonight, and we've both got MBI cards. I'll go shopping with you again if you want. I don't mind helping you buy clothes."

"I...suppose..." She agrees hesitantly, and I smile, removing my hand from her shoulder.

"Then we can leave as soon as you're ready."

Walking toward the door I turn around to see Homura still standing near the mirror, the Sekirei of Fire hasn't moved an inch.

"Why are you doing this for me Yume?" She asks, dropping the honorific from my name. "You and Minato are legally married, you've made it clear that you love him and want him. Why would you do anything to help him notice me and divert his attention from you?"

"Because I know that Minato loves me." I answer with a smile. "No matter how many other Sekirei he has Minato cares for me just as he cares for Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana, Matsu or even Akitsu. Even after I made him pass out and nearly hurt him he still cares for me, so I'm not worried that you're going to steal him away, not anymore."

Closing her eyes the newly female Sekirei sighs.

"I hope that in time I feel the same way you do..." She offers in a whisper.

"You will." I assure the other woman in the room with me. "Everything will work out."

**XXX**

Walking into the Imperial Heart Hotel I can't the nervous look in my eyes as I look around the fairly empty lobby. Like most establishments like this they don't bother spending money on things like furniture for their lobby or anything beyond what is necessary. These hotels were founded as a means for couples to go somewhere to be alone, acting as little more than private sex rooms that you can rent by the hour.

Inside the lobby there is little more than a receptionist area where people check in and a pair of elevators and a pair of doors on opposite side of the lobby leading to stairwells. Walking in with Kazehana, Tsukiumi and Akitsu the guy behind the counter, who looks to be about my age, grins as his eyes shift from one buxom woman to the next.

"Oh please teach me oh exalted sensei." The man smiles, and I can't decide if he's being serious or if he's just kidding.

"There isn't much to teach..." I laugh uncomfortably, scratching the back of my head.

"Would you like a room for an hour or a night?" The man behind behind the counter asks business like, and I quickly lower my hand.

"...A night." I answer, and he grins again.

"I bet..." He mutters, his voice filled with innuendo. "Are you paying with cash or credit?"

"Credit." Kazehana says, reaching into her cleavage and withdrawing her MBI card.

Handing the card to the man behind the counter his eyes bulge at seeing Kazehana casually retrieve her card from between her bust, no doubt thinking about how much he would like to stick his own hands into her bust and take a nice long feel...

Swiping the card behind the counter the young man waits a few moments before a small beep can be heard, and he hands the card back to Kazehana along with a small white card.

"Here's your card and room key, enjoy your stay." He offers businesslike.

Taking the card Kazehana giggles.

"I'm sure I will." She giggles, slipping her MBI card back into her dress.

"Good luck." The clerk offers with a cheeky grin. "Remember to drink _lot_sof water so you don't dehydrate."

Cheeks flushing at his offhand comment the three of us head for the set of elevators. Pushing the button the four of us wait while the elevator descends, the door dinging as it opens. Stepping inside the four of us are suddenly in a tight confined space, and I can't help but chuckle uncomfortably.

"Anyone else not so sure about this?" I ask, and Kazehana giggles, Tsukiumi blushing cherry red at the question, Akitsu her normal, cold self.

"No need to worry my Ashikabi-kun." Kazehana assures me, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her breasts against my back.

Almost immediately my body goes ramrod straight and I turn my attention toward Tsukiumi, expecting the blonde haired Sekirei to fly into an angry rant where she insults Kazehana by calling her some sort of tramp and demanding that she remove her hands from me. Instead the blonde bombshell just turns her blue eyes toward me, her eyes filled with worry.

"T...thou hast nothing to worry about." She tries to assure me, her discomfort clear in her voice.

"Everything will be fine." Akitsu says in her normal monotone, and Tsukiumi quickly turns her head away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course it will!" The blonde snaps in embarrassment.

The elevator dings, the doors parting to reveal a bland hallway with doors lining both sides. Looking down at the card there's a number printed on it, and the four of us walk down the hall to the door with the matching number printed on it. Sliding the card in the door the lock opens and I reach out, opening the door and swinging it in.

Inside the room is dark, the lights are low and there's very little in the way of furniture, nothing more than a bed and a TV stand with a flat screen on top of it. Walking into the room ahead of Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Kazehana I take a seat on the bed, turning around to see Tsukiumi closing the door behind her while Kazehana is already taking her clothes off, Akitsu close behind her.

Standing there Tsukiumi makes no move to disrobe, and with her breasts exposed Kazehana turns her attention to the blonde Sekirei a moment.

"If you want to be involved you're going to have to strip." Kazehana giggles.

Sighing the blonde Sekirei pulls her arms through the sleeves of her coat before setting it aside, revealing her long slender arms.

"Very well." Tsukiumi agrees, beginning to disrobe.

Watching the three of them take off their clothes a single coherent thought comes to mind.

_How am I even going to survive the night?_

**XXX**

Walking out of the Imperial Heart Hotel the following morning my legs feel like rubber.

_I didn't sleep a wink and honestly I don't think I could get aroused right now if my life depended upon it. _

Around me all of my Sekirei are happy and smiling, even Tsukiumi who'd been against the foursome at first. Akitsu hangs on my right arm, Tsukiumi on my left, with Kazehana's arms draped around my neck. I can feel each of their bodies against mine and in particular Kazehana seems to be enjoying the intimate contact.

_Keeping this up is going to be impossible..._

**XXX**

Getting back to the Inn Kusano is waiting for me along with Miya. Crossing the threshold both of them are standing in the foyer waiting. Seeing me along with Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Kazehana Kusano smiles blissfully happy while Miya's own lips curl in one of her trademark smiles.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cries out in greeting, jumping toward me and hugging me.

Feeling her honest affection for me I can't help the smile that comes to my lips.

"It's nice to see you again too Kuu-chan." I smile at the girl, and she refuses to let go as the Landlady begins to speak.

"Sahashi-san...you wouldn't be thinking of bringing any of _those activities_ here are you?" Miya asks in that shiver down the back of your spine tone.

Shivering I know exactly what she's talking about and I'm quick to shake my head no in denial.

"I would never disrespect you like that Landlady!" I insist, and Miya nods quickly.

"Very good, then shall I take it you and your companions from last night will be joining us for dinner?" She asks briskly, changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you Landlady." I respond respectfully.

"Very well." Miya says before turning away.

With Miya walking away Kusano never lets me go even while Miya was standing there smiling at me with that 'I'll kill you' smile.

"Shall we go?" Tsukiumi asks, motioning into the Inn.

**XXX**

After lunch I volunteer to take care of the dishes, Miya spreading the rest of my Sekirei throughout the Inn under the premise of chores. Doing the dishes and finishing up I walk through the dining room and out into the hall. Stepping out into the hall I'm greeted by the sight of Matsu standing there.

"Matsu-san?" I ask curiously, the bespectacled Sekirei reaching up and pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

Seeing me the odd Sekirei smiles, her glasses reflecting the light and hiding her eyes.

"You know, with Miya-tan sleeping upstairs now it's much easier for me to sneak into your room at night..." She trails, and a chill runs down my spine.

"Matsu-san, I don't want you doing anything that's going to get us both in trouble with the Landlady..."

"I'm not going to get caught, and with me being stuck in the Inn..."

"We haven't been able to be together." I finish for her, and Matsu giggles.

"I was going to say experiment, but maybe with a little help..."

_A little help?_

"Help?" I ask curiously, pausing momentarily. "What are you talking about?"

"Miya-tan's room is soundproof." Matsu explains, and I just stare at her.

"So?" I ask, and the buxom woman sighs in frustration.

"So, if I can get in your room, then no matter how much you scream, no one will hear it."

Yet _another_ chill runs down my spine.

"You know...it's really hard to _want_ to help you do this when you talk like that?" I needlessly ask and Matsu once again giggles.

"I never said you wouldn't be screaming in pleasure..."

"Matsu-san..." I mutter, shaking my head. "Just tell me what your plan is..."

**XXX**

That night I stand outside the door to Minato and my bedroom. Minato came to me earlier in the day and explained what he wanted to do and why, and I couldn't argue with him. Matsu has been his Sekirei nearly as long as any of the others, and each of them have been with him and expressed to him just how much they love him with their bodies.

So, when he'd asked me to stand outside the door on lookout for Miya while he and Matsu were together I'd agreed. Standing there leaning against the wall the hallway is dark, and I try not to think about what is happening in the room behind me. Fortunately the room is soundproof and so far I have yet to hear anything from inside.

_Not that I'm going to delude myself for even a moment and think that it's even remotely possible that Minato isn't having sex with Matsu right now. _

Hearing footsteps on the steps going upstairs my head snaps up, and I look up in time to witness Miya stepping down the last two steps. Held in her right hand the landlady clutches a simple sheathed sword with a wooden sheath. Fortunately the sword is still sheathed...

"Yume..." Miya greets me coldly, the sword held in her left hand.

"Landlady." I return her greeting with a polite nod.

"Standing outside your bedroom this evening?" Miya asks, stepping toward me and stopping just outside arm's reach.

"Minato said he wanted to be alone tonight." I lie. "After what he went through with the others last night I want him to get as much rest as possible."

"You are his wife, yet you allow him to consort with other woman, even when you yourself are more than willing to satisfy his urges." Miya points out, and I shrug my shoulders.

"We don't live in a perfect world, you know that, _Number 01._" I whisper the last two words in the statement.

Standing there Miya's right hand drifts to the hilt of the sword held at her left side, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"How do you know that?" She asks deathly serious, the demon appearing behind her, the message in her eyes that my life possibly rides on the answer to that question.

"I was the leader of the second Disciplinary Squad. When I was given that position I was given access to files about the S-Plan Guardians. I know about you, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba and even Mutsu."

"Is your husband aware of this information?" She asks, and I shake my head slowly.

"I haven't told him about you." I explain to the Landlady, who thankfully lowers her hand from her sword.

"I would appreciate it if you kept such knowledge to yourself." Miya says, and I nod my understanding.

"I can understand that." My response is solemn and sincere. "You managed to get away from all of this, MBI, the Sekirei Plan, everything." I pause a moment. "Sometimes, I envy you Miya, you don't have to worry about being separated from the man you love, or about having to fight in some pointless battle royal concocted by an insane man with a god complex."

"I have already lost my husband." Miya needlessly reminds me. "The only reason MBI does not try to force me into the Sekirei Plan is because of my power. When I left I made it clear that I wanted nothing more to do with the Director's plans. That man is at least smart enough to allow me to be neutral rather than force me to go against him."

"Minato doesn't want the Plan to continue." I begin slowly. "He's already recognized by MBI as one of the most powerful Ashikabi in the city, if you were to join with him..."

"Takehito asked me to lay down my sword years ago." Miya rejects the idea. "He saw what I could when I picked up the sword and never wanted that to happen again. I can't go against what was his last wish to me as my husband."

"I understand." I offer with a solemn nod. "I didn't think you would agree, but I had to try."

Half turning away from me the landlady of Izumo Inn looks out the window across the hall, her dark eyes gaining a far off look to them.

"You honestly believe that he would end the game if given the opportunity?" Miya asks quietly.

"Yes." I affirm for her. "Minato cares about us as people, he loves and respects us, and while he's far from perfect he does what he can, and he's much braver than he gives himself credit for."

"He killed a man who came here to take Homura against her will?" Miya asks, "It wasn't you or Kazehana or Tsukiumi?" Once again my head slowly bobs in affirmation.

"He did, he killed him because he wouldn't leave the Inn without taking Homura-san." I explain for Miya.

"So, he's spilled blood in order to protect a Sekirei..." Miya trails quietly.

"It's like I said. He wants to protect us and doesn't want us to fight each other for some useless reason."

"You know that he is Minaka's child?" Miya asks, and once again I nod.

"I've suspected as much for a while now, ever since Kazehana let him wing her."

"She was in love with the Director, but Minaka turned her down."

"I know that Matsu is in there with your husband." Miya explains, her eyes darting toward the door. "You three all know how I feel about sexual relations between unmarried people."

"You also know that Homura was going to be attacked while you were gone yesterday." I counter evenly. "You left knowing full well that it would be putting me and the rest of Minato's Sekirei in danger and yet you did it anyway."

"I love Takehito." Miya responds absolutely. "He meant the world to me and I miss him everyday."

"Do you think Matsu doesn't care about Minato, that he wouldn't kill to protect her or any of us?" I ask curiously, and Miya blinks in surprise, looking out the window again.

"I suppose, I can allow it for tonight." Miya acquiesces, and a relieved sigh escapes my lips.

"However, warn your husband that if I catch him doing this again, I will not hesitate to enforce the rules of the Inn."

"I will." I solemnly assure Miya, the purple haired woman turning and heading back for the stairs.

**XXX**

Hours later the door to the bedroom behind me opens only a crack, Matsu looking out into the hall for some sign of Miya before brazenly stepping out into the waiting hail of ladle hits.

"Is she gone?" Matsu whispers through the crack, and I solemnly nod my head.

"She came and went." I answer the bespectacled Sekirei. "She isn't going to punish you for this and is willing to let this slide. I wouldn't try this again soon though..."

"Whew." A relieved sigh escapes her lips, the door sliding open before Matsu steps out, thankfully fully dressed.

With the door opening I can smell the mixed musk of Minato and Matsu's scent, the air inside the room filled with the mixed smell of Matsu's and Minato's scents intermingled. As the bespectacled woman closes the door behind her I can smell Minato's scent all over her.

"He fell asleep." Matsu whispers quietly.

"Going to go back to your own room?" I ask, and her head bobs in affirmation.

"I thought that you would want to sleep next to him Yume-tan..."

"How thoughtful..." I mutter dryly, and Matsu reaches up, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"You agreed to this, and you know that I can't leave the Inn." Matsu reminds me.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." I respond dryly, and Matsu slowly shakes her head.

"I do appreciate you doing this for me." She offers quietly. "You stood up to Miya-tan for me and you even got her to let this go when I thought for sure that she would try and punish us both."

"What's done is done." I answer her. "Just go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"OK...see you in the morning Yume-tan."

Walking away the white clad Sekirei is practically glowing with happiness. Watching her go I can't help but shake my head before I turn and open the door. Looking inside the room Minato is on the futon, the blankets haphazardly strewn about, the young Ashikabi's limbs splayed all over the futon, his head lying on the side.

_She left him like this?_

Shaking my head again I step into the room and close the door behind me. Carefully walking over to where Minato lay I kneel down, straightening the blanket and ensuring that it covers his body neatly before I move away, sitting down with my back to the wall, facing my Ashikabi with my body as I pull my legs in, leaning my head on my knees. It isn't comfortable, but I've slept in much worse conditions.

"Minato..." I mumble, closing my eyes and trying to force myself to go to sleep.

**XXX**

Opening my eyes in the morning Matsu is gone. Sitting up slowly I carefully look around to find that the blanket is pulled down over my body, and when I'd fallen into the sex coma from the night before the blanket had been tossed aside.

_Yume-chan must've come here after Matsu left and put the blanket on me. Then she went to sleep over there..._

Pulling the blanket from my body I look down to see my crotch covered in dried juices. I didn't even bother to clean up before I'd passed out. Matsu had still been conscious when I fell asleep and she's gone now.

_I don't think I've ever felt like such a heel..._

Pulling the blanket off my body I run my hand down the part that was laying against me, feeling for any wet spots.

Finding the blanket dry I carefully walk toward Yume and drape it around her body before I grab a pillow from atop the futon and carefully slip it beneath her head.

_This is all I can do for right now..._

**XXX**

Days later all the residents of Izumo Inn save Uzume sit at the dinner table. When Minato asked where she was Miya only said that Uzume had some business to attend to and she wouldn't be returning to the Inn until she completes it.

_It must have something to do with her Ashikabi. I don't know who her Ashikabi happens to be but it must be important if she chose to leave the Inn rather than stay in relative safety and comfort._

Since Minato came back after having a foursome with Kazehana, Akitsu and Tsukiumi Minato has been going on dates with each of us, including me. The two of us went out to dinner together, enjoying a peaceful night of solitude together with no interruptions, and with our current life just the opportunity to have one meal alone with Minato without someone trying to get between us is a rare event.

Kazehana asked me if I wanted to join in on the next foursome, and I politely declined. Unlike the rest of them I have ample opportunities to be with Minato and I share his bed every night. For me I can't think of any good reason why I should join in with the rest of them. Fortunately Kusano hasn't started asking questions about what Minato is doing with Tsukiumi, Akitsu and Kazehana when the four of them leave the Inn together.

Homura on the other hand has been slowly dressing in more and more daring clothing, and Minato has taken notice. The first time she wore a skirt Minato noticed and asked her why the sudden change of attire. She'd blushed and told him that she just felt like she should start dressing more like a woman, rather than continuing to dress as a man.

Fortunately since that night Matsu has just been looking at Minato and sighing dreamily, and I know exactly why the so called 'Shameless Sekirei' has been acting to satisfied.

_She must've taken full advantage of the fact that we live downstairs now and Miya's old room is soundproof..._

BEEP!

Minato's phone rings loudly, and the Ashikabi starts in surprise. Reaching into his pocket the Ashikabi withdraws his phone and opens it, checking the message's contents.

"HUH!" The Ashikabi starts in surprise, staring at his phone in open shock.

"What's wrong Mina-tan?" Matsu asks, and he blinks in surprise.

"It's a message from the Director..." He trails, turning the phone around for us all to see.

The screen reads: _The final un winged Sekirei is currently in the northern part of the city! The first one to beat her into submission can claim her! The last un winged Sekirei is Number 10: Uzume!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Silver Medal

"Is Uzume-san really the last un winged Sekirei?" Minato asks curiously, flipping his phone closed.

"I don't know." I offer with a shrug of my shoulders. "I never bathed together with her, and she kept to herself a lot, so..."

Sitting there Matsu slowly eats her food, the bespectacled Sekirei completely unaffected by the news that Uzume is the last remaining un winged Sekirei. On the other hand Homura, Tsukiumi and Kusano have all stopped eating, while Kazehana looks down at her food with a solemn expression in her eyes.

"I knew she hadn't yet been winged." Kazehana offers quietly, grasping some rice with her chopsticks and raising it to her lips.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Minato asks, and Kazehana slowly nods.

"She told me before I came to live here." Kazehana explains for the group.

"Why has she been un winged for so long?" Minato asks, and Kazehana shakes her head.

"There's a reason why she hasn't accepted an Ashikabi, but it isn't my place to tell you. If you want to know why she's remained un winged then you should ask her yourself."

"I see..." Minato trails, looking down at the bowel of food in front of him. "She probably left the Inn because she knew that this would happen..."

"It was stupid for her to leave." I comment dryly, and Minato shakes his head slowly.

"She left to try and protect us." Minato argues. "She didn't want to put us in danger so she chose to leave."

"What will you do?" Matsu asks from her seat at the table. "Will you do what the director wants and try to claim her, even though she doesn't necessarily want you as her Ashikabi?"

"I can't turn my back on someone who needs help." Minato slowly shakes his head.

"Will you wing her?" I ask, and Minato shrugs his shoulders indecisively.

"If that's what she wants." He responds casually, sending a pointed glance toward Homura. "I won't force her to become my Sekirei, and if she doesn't want me as her Ashikabi I'll do what I can to protect her until she can find the Ashikabi she wants."

Hearing that I can't help but nod, and looking around the table Tsukiumi, Matsu, Kusano, Kazehana, Akitsu and Homura all mirror the motion, each of Minato's Sekirei pleased with their Ashikabi's answer to the question.

_Not that I thought that he would forcibly wing Uzume-san just to acquire the last un winged Sekirei. _

His gaze traveling around the table Minato's gaze is hopeful and resolute.

"I want to go help her, and I can't do it alone." Minato begins slowly. "So I'll ask each of you to come with me. This is a volunteer only deal, you're doubtlessly going to risk your lives and there's no guarantee that we'll gain anything from it."

"I'll go." I agree.

"Me too." Akitsu whispers quietly.

"I'm in." Homura agrees.

"I'll go onii-chan!" Kusano offers brightly, thrusting a fist into the air.

"I...understand." Tsukiumi agrees with a rosy tint to her cheeks, showing her embarrassment.

"I'll be going too." Kazehana smiles. "Uzume still owes me a bottle of Sake from the last time we fought..."

Smiling the Ashikabi of the North ducks his head humbly.

"Everyone...thank you."

**XXX**

Running down the street Sekirei Number 10 Uzume ducks into an alley between two buildings. It's night out and the streets are dark, the only light coming from the streetlamps at ten foot intervals on each side of the street. Clothed in her veils Uzume is short of breath. She's been running for several hours now and has been dodging Sekirei since the director sent out the message about her being the last remaining un winged Sekirei.

A group of Sekirei run past the mouth of the alley, Uzume doing her best to try and blend into the shadows. Fighting a seemingly endless number of winged Sekirei all trying to subdue her and take her back to their Ashikabi to be winged against her will has worn the buxom woman out.

"Hello Uzume-chan." Kazehana offers playfully, the bourbon haired woman starting in surprise at the sound of her voice.

The wind swirls and the Sekirei of Wind comes to a landing in the alley, holding me in her arms bridal style. I can feel Kazehana's ample breasts against my side, my arms looped around her neck, her one arm beneath my chest with the other under my knees.

"Nee-chan?" Uzume asks curiously, eying Kazehana carefully.

"That's me." Kazehana smiles at Uzume, speaking in her normally flighty voice.

Setting me down carefully Uzume takes an involuntary step back, the last un winged Sekirei raising her guard.

"So this is what you're reduced to Sahashi-chan?" Uzume asks blackly. "You've brought Nee-chan to try and convince me to let you wing me?"

"Nope." I answer with a shake of my head.

"Then what are you doing here?" Uzume demands, and Homura chooses that moment to land next to Kazehana.

The ashen haired woman is now dressed in her black 'Sekirei Guardian' attire complete with a mask. The clothes aren't very feminine, but it's impossible to miss the change in her body type and the length of her hair.

Looking at the black clad figure Uzume just stares at her a moment, the Sekirei's mind working to try and recognize the newcomer.

"Kagari-san?" She asks, tilting her head to the side in astonishment.

Reaching up Homura slowly removes her mask, showing her face to the final un winged Sekirei.

"Yes Uzume-san, it's me." Homura confirms for the once resident of Izumo Inn.

"You let Sahashi-chan wing you?" Uzume asks in shock, and Homura slowly bobs her head in affirmation.

"Minaka sent out a message to all the Ashikabi that I was the last remaining single number, and they came to Izumo Inn to try and claim me. Minato protected me and fought for me..."

Sending a longing look toward his Ashikabi the Sekirei of Fire does omit one small detail.

_I killed for her..._

"I can't go back to the Inn!" Uzume declares, shaking her head. "I won't put you and nee-chan and everyone else in danger just because I'm there!" She insists. "With it out that I'm the last un winged Sekirei they'll chase me until they get me or someone wings me."

I slowly shake my head in denial.

"I'll protect you Uzume-san." I answer her solemnly. "Even if you choose not to become my Sekirei, I can't just stand by while someone forces you to make a mistake that you're going to regret for the rest of your life."

"You're lying." Uzume denies. "You just want me to be your Sekirei because you want my power!"

"I just want you to be happy Uzume-chan." I answer her simply. "You deserve every chance to be safe and happy, just like everyone else."

Hearing my words Uzume's cheeks color slightly, and she quickly looks away.

"I..." She mutters, not sure what to say in response to what I've told her.

From the rooftops above there's a small explosion, and both Homura and Kazehana look up to the source of the noise.

"Can you both go check that out?" I ask them, and both my Sekirei nod gamely.

"We're on it." Homura agrees.

Together the Sekirei of Wind and Fire leap up to the rooftops, leaving Uzume and me alone together in the alley.

From her spot near a dumpster Uzume watches the two of them leap up to the rooftop before her gaze returns to me, the Veiled Sekirei clearly distrustful of me and my intentions.

_Can you really blame her though? She's the last un winged Sekirei and you're an Ashikabi. _

"I can't believe you." Uzume says with a shake of her head. "To think that you'd get nee-chan and Kagari too."

"They all wanted to be my Sekirei." I offer with a shrug of my shoulders, as though the words explain the unfathomable that a beautiful woman like Kazehana would even be remotely interested in someone like me.

"So that's supposed to just explain everything and get to me to agree to be your Sekirei?" Uzume asks curiously.

Again I shake my head no.

"I'm not asking you to become my Sekirei Uzume-san." I assure the busty woman. "I want you to be happy and Sekirei can only be winged once, I want you to find an Ashikabi that makes you happy and live happily."

Again a light tint of red colors her cheeks, and the auburn haired Sekirei looks away again.

"Even the landlady wants you to come back Uzume-san." I continue. "She and I both want the same thing, we want you to be happy and able to live in peace. We both think it's wrong that Minaka is making you fight with one another for no real reason."

Hearing that she again breaks eye contact, her gaze falling to the ground I get the distinct feeling that she's uncomfortable with this conversation, so I broach another topic that I'm curious about, and only she can answer.

"Why are you still un-winged?" I ask curiously, broaching the topic that Kazehana admitting to knowing about yet refused to speak to me about.

Standing there Uzume narrows her gaze toward me suspiciously. Yet in her eyes I can also see a long repressed sadness...

"Why do you want to know about that?" She asks, and I shrug my shoulders.

"You just didn't seem like Kazehana-san, who had a broken heart because she confessed and was rejected, so I was curious why you never took an Ashikabi."

Uzume looks away then, a far off look coming to her eyes, the suspicion fading from her gaze, the sadness from before filling her dark eyes.

"I was on a shopping trip for Miya when I decided to take a break on the hospital roof." Uzume begins quietly. "A young girl was brought out in a wheelchair. She was sick and weak, and she thought that I was trying to kill myself, and she told me to stop. When I looked at her I knew, but when I went to ask her to make me hers she began to cough, and she never stopped. I carried her into the hospital and they took her into the emergency room but she ended up dying that night..."

"You had to watch as your Ashikabi died..."

"She hadn't winged me yet..." Uzume continues, her voice a low whisper. "I was reacting to her, and when she died the feeling I got went away..."

"So you lost the Ashikabi that you were reacting to, so you just decided not to take another one?"

The Sekirei of Veils slowly nods.

"I met the Ashikabi that I was destined for, then I had to stand there and watch her die from some disease. What would you do if you knew that you lost your soul mate?"

"I don't know..." I answer truthfully. "Though, when you put it like that I'm surprised you didn't take your own life..."

"We can't self terminate." Uzume explains. "If we try subliminal training stops us. MBI didn't want us just taking ourselves out of the game."

"So you just kept on living?" I ask, and she slowly nods again.

"I didn't have a choice." Uzume explains. "I knew that Miya would shelter me, so I chose to just keep on living, rather than focus on losing my chosen Ashikabi."

_I had no idea, to think that she's spent all this time knowing that the Ashikabi she was meant for is dead and to be unable to end her suffering..._

"Aw, ain't that cute!" A young woman's voice echoes in the alley.

My head snaps up, searching for the source of the voice. To my surprise a young woman in a high school uniform lands near the mouth of the alley. Dressed in a girl's school uniform she looks like an ordinary high school student, her dark purple hair tied into twin tails and several shades darker than Miya's. Her eyes are nearly identical to her hair in color, and she looks like she's around Yukari's age, possibly a little younger, though this girl has breasts that are twice the size of my Imouto's with an athletic frame. The most startling feature about her though is the pair of pistols, one held in each hand.

Both of said pistols are trained right at me.

"Hey! Hold on now!" I try to calm the newcomer down, raising both hands and holding them palm out toward the purple haired Sekirei.

"Get away from him Number 10!" The girl demands, her hands absolutely steady with a pistol held in each hand.

"You can't just attack an Ashikabi, it's against the rules!" Uzume argues, and the Sekirei shakes her head.

"That was before that snot nosed punk killed Higa-sama's assistant!" The Sekirei argues, Uzume starting in surprise at the accusation. "Higa-sama sent him to peacefully claim Number 06 and that punk stabbed him with a sword!"

"Is that true Sahashi-chan?" Uzume asks scandalously, looking over her left shoulder toward me.

"It is." I solemnly confirm for the Sekirei. "He wanted to take Homura _against her will_ to be winged by an Ashikabi that she didn't want."

"He was unarmed!" The Sekirei argues. "You stabbed him right in the heart you cowardly bitch! You killed him in cold blood and you aren't even going to go trial for it!"

"You think I don't feel guilty about what I did?" I ask the Sekirei, speaking past Uzume. "I didn't want to kill him, but he refused to leave the Inn, and he believed that your people were just property to be used!"

"We're Sekirei." The gun toting Sekirei answers. "We're not from this planet and we've belonged to someone or another our entire lives, whether it's MBI or our chosen Ashikabi, there's no other path for us other than as someone's belonging."

"But that isn't true!" I try to deny. "The Sekirei are as much people as I am or anyone else!"

Standing there Uzume turns away from me, her eyes pitching down toward the ground.

"You're an idealistic fool!" She counters, aiming down the sights on each pistol. "Higa-sama has ordered that you're to die, and if I kill you I'll get an incredible reward from him!"

"He doesn't care about you." I counter, staring down the barrel of those twin pistols without a hint of fear. "He doesn't love you and will never care about you."

"SHUT UP!" She screams, her anger overflowing.

"Sahashi-chan!" Uzume screams as both pistols discharge.

The gunshots are incredibly loud in the narrow alley. In a moment I can feel pain shoot through my body, something stabbing into my left shoulder, pain running down my arm and through my chest. The 'ping' of the second shot going wide and ricocheting off something metal somehow audible even with my ears ringing. A half moment later something warm tackles into my side, shoving me down to the ground and pushing me down to the ground. Pain lancing through my shoulder I jerk my head back instinctively, clenching my teeth to avoid biting my tongue.

Landing on my side I can feel something hot and wet running down my arm and across my chest, pain throbbing from my shoulder with every beat of my heart.

"Uzume...san..." I grit my teeth, talking through the pain.

_Never hurt this much before...No wonder they say getting shot hurts..._

"Sahashi-chan!" Uzume looks down at me with worry in her eyes, the auburn haired woman truly concerned for the man lying beneath her with a gun shot wound.

"I'll be fine Uzume-san." I try to assure the Veiled Sekirei. "It's a shoulder wound, I've seen enough movies to know I'll be fine." I try to laugh, but the chuckle comes out strained, sounding more like a wheeze than anything.

"Keep pressure on it!" She grabs my hand that already covers the wound and presses down on it, sending a fresh spike of pain lancing through my body.

"GAH!" I try to bite my tongue, gritting my teeth together to try and keep my voice down.

"Get away from him Number 10!" The School Girl Sekirei demands, my head turning to see her still pointing both pistols toward me.

"Just stay still Sahashi-chan." Uzume whispers toward me, pulling her now bloody hand away from the wound. "I'll take care of this, so just keep pressure on that wound."

Standing up Uzume very slowly turns her attention toward the gun toting Sekirei. Around her Uzume's veils shift in agitation, her hands balling into fists while the white sheets of cloth slowly waft around her.

"What are _you_ going to do?" The Sekirei asks irately. "He isn't your Ashikabi, and if you wanted him you just had a perfect opportunity to let him wing you."

"Sahashi-chan is a good person." Uzume responds evenly. "He's kind and he cares about his Sekirei more than the Ashikabi that you chose."

Narrowing her eyes toward Uzume the school girl's gaze is overflowing with irate anger at the suggestion that I could possibly be a better Ashikabi than hers.

"At least Higa-sama can take care of us and treats us like we're royalty! What could that useless Ashikabi possibly do that Higa-sama can't!"

One of her veils surrounds Uzume's arm, the veil taking on the shape of a drill.

"Taking you out of the game will be a blessing in disguise." Uzume rationalizes. "When this is all over you can be re-released and have the opportunity to find someone who treats you with the love you deserve."

"I'll have to shoot you in the legs then!" The Sekirei growls, lowering her aim. "You'll recover after Higa-sama wings you and the second stage will finally be over!"

The female Sekirei pulling the trigger the gun fires and Uzume goes into motion.

BAM, PING!

The round bounces off the cement as the veiled Sekirei sidesteps, charging forward with a second veil raised in front of her like a shield.

"Tch!" The gun toting woman growls, shifting her aim and firing several rounds into the veil in front of Uzume.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

The gunshots sound one after another, Uzume's veil somehow stopping the nine millimeter rounds as the former resident of Izumo Inn closes the gap between her and the gun toting school girl.

"HA!" Uzume cries out, swinging her drill covered arm around, knocking both guns to the side before she steps forward, driving her elbow into the young Sekirei's face.

"GAK!" She cries out in pain, Uzume smashing her nose in the gun toting woman steps back, clutching at her nose with a hand that still clutches a pistol.

Uzume doesn't waste any time, swinging her arm around in a backhand motion, using the drill like a sledgehammer and driving it into her opponent's ribcage. Lying there I can hear the girl's ribs snapping under the force of the blow, the younger Sekirei literally thrown to the side from the force of the strike.

Landing on her stomach Uzume quickly opens the drill, the cloth unwinding and returning to it's normal position around her. Quickly the last un winged Sekirei steps toward the now face down Sekirei, pulling the blouse down to reveal the girl's Sekirei crest on her back.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled!" Uzume intones her Norito.

Lying there I watch as the crest on the girl's back shines brightly and then vanishes. With my good arm pressed to the wound I'm forced to use my blood covered arm to push myself to a sitting position, pain shooting up my arm as I watch Uzume turn away from the now deactivated Sekirei, walking back toward me with purpose in her step.

"Uzume-san?" I ask weakly, the loss of blood beginning to make me feel light headed.

Stopping in front of me Uzume kneels in front of me, putting her hands on my cheeks.

"You aren't my destined Ashikabi, but you care for us and you're willing to sacrifice yourself for us. The Sekirei need an Ashikabi like you, and while you aren't my first choice, you're not that bad for a silver medal."

She leans in to kiss me, and shame wells up inside of me.

_She's just settling for me. She doesn't really want me and she's going to forever bind herself to me just because of the fact that she's the last un winged Sekirei and the other Ashikabi are trying to force her to join them..._

Thinking that I can't help but turn away, shame pounding through me at the thought.

Seeing me turn away her brown eyes blink in surprise.

"I don't want you to settle for me. You deserve someone who can make you happy, and I can barely manage the Sekirei I already have. I won't let you make a mistake that you can't take back and you're going to regret later"

Chuckling her hands gently turn my head back toward hers, the bourbon haired Sekirei smiling in spite of the fact that I have a hole in my arm and I just told her that I didn't want her to choose me as her Ashikabi.

"If it comes between you and some jerk like the one that sent those other Sekirei, than I'll gladly take you." Uzume explains, her voice soft and assuring.

Leaning forward the last un winged Sekirei presses her lips to mine, her lips parting as my saliva mixes with hers.

Closing her eyes her Sekirei crest appears on her back, Uzume's wings of light snapping into brilliance, the light filling the alley and illuminating everything like it's the middle of the day.

Pulling back after a moment the brown haired Sekirei smiles at me.

"Don't ever change, cause I'm yours, now and forever..."

Sitting there my light-headed-ness only seems to get worse. Just looking at my new Sekirei my vision begins to blur, and I can feel my strength begin to leave my body.

_Maybe it was the winging, or maybe it's this hole in my arm..._

The hand that holds me up slips from the pavement, and my eyelids suddenly feel like they weigh several tons each...

"Sahashi-chan!" Uzume calls out to me as my head lulls to the side, my eyelids falling closed, the last thing I see before darkness takes me is the image of Uzume reaching out to grab a hold of me...

_I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like I got another one..._

**XXX**

Standing on the rooftop nearby my right arm is extended, my palm open with my fingers curled.

"Light beam!" I cry out, firing a blast of photonic energy toward my opponent.

The Sekirei I'm fighting is quick to dodge, putting more space between us before a light shines from nearby, a strange feeling forming in my heart.

_Did Minato just...?_

As if to answer my thoughts a cell phone's ring emanates from the Sekirei's pocket.

Reaching into the pocket quickly the Sekirei removes a cell phone and holds it to her ear for a moment, a frustrated scoff passing her lips a moment later. Closing the phone the woman shakes her head.

"Looks like this fight was pointless. Your Ashikabi got to Number 10 and claimed her. Since there's no more prize, there's no more reason for us to fight. Ja Ne."

With that the Sekirei leaps away, leaving me standing alone on the rooftop. Lowering my arm a relieved sigh escapes my lips a moment before I feel a faint sorrow in my heart.

_Why do I...?_

"Sahashi-chan!" Uzume's voice is faint, but even at this distance I can detect the panic in her tone.

Without thinking I leap toward the source of the noise, following the sound of Uzume's voice until I land in the alley. Landing the near the mouth of the alley there is a female body lying face down in the alley between where I stand and where Uzume and Minato are.

Tsukiumi, Kazehana and Homura are already there, the three of them standing near Uzume, the Sekirei of Veils kneeling over Minato, a white veil wrapped tightly around his shoulder, the veil stained red with the color of Minato's blood.

"What happened!" I blurt out in surprise, and Kazehana is the one to turn her gaze toward me.

"He was shot." Kazehana explains solemnly, nodding toward the body in front of me. "By her."

_He's been shot? How? Why?_

"Is he going to be all right!" I blurt out, stepping over the body to approach the rest of them.

"He's losing blood." Uzume answers me, her gaze locked on the now unconscious man in her arms. "I've got my veil acting as a bandage but he needs medical treatment..."

"Then lets take him to the hospital!" I insist, and Homura shakes her head, turning her masked face toward me.

"MBI will be here within a few minutes, they will airlift him to the hospital, unless you have some other way to transport him to the hospital that's faster than a helicopter you can go ahead." Homura offers sarcastically, and I close my mouth, my gaze dropping to the unconscious Ashikabi held in Uzume's tender embrace.

"He winged you, didn't he?" I ask quietly, speaking to Uzume.

Snorting the formerly last un winged Sekirei looks up at me with a half smile on her face.

"More like I had him wing me." Uzume counters jokingly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, seeking clarification.

"He didn't want to wing me." Uzume admits quietly, looking down at him again. "I leaned in to kiss him and he turned away. He'd already been shot and even though he was bleeding and going to die he still wanted me to go searching for another Ashikabi, he didn't want me to settle for him and I ended up having to kiss him. He was so worried that I would regret it later..."

"Doth thou regret it?" Tsukiumi asks coldly, her arms crossed over her bountiful bosom.

"No." Uzume answers with a shake of her head. "I don't regret it for an instant."

"But you weren't reacting to him." I counter.

"So?" Uzume asks matter of factly, her gaze traveling to Tsukiumi. "When she first met him _she_ wanted to kill him, yet after she became his she started calling himself his legal and proper wife. You can't tell me that your feelings didn't change after he winged you."

As if on cue the 'THWACK, THWACK, THWACK' of helicopter blades comes to all of our ears. As one the four of us look up to see an MBI helicopter in the air, the sound of diesel engines screaming down the street outside the alley. Within a minute both sides of the alley are blocked on and men dressed in fully body Kevlar armor and armed with automatic rifles flood into the alley.

The soldiers take position, holding their rifles tight though not pointing them directly at me or any of us, they keep the weapons close to their bodies and pointed down toward the ground, ready to raise the weapons and use them.

"Out of the way!" A strong female voice barks loudly, and like the biblical Red Sea the soldiers quickly step aside, allowing a woman dressed in a lab coat to walk past.

_Sahashi Takami...Minato's mother..._

Seeing her Kazehana's lips turn down in a displeased frown.

The dark haired woman strides toward me, glaring at me with her face set in an angry scowl.

"Are you here to help?" I ask, clenching my hands into fists, ready to attack the human woman and start ripping into the squad of soldiers.

"That depends." Takami growls back at me, not backing down in spite of the fact that I could rip the woman apart with my bare hands without having to use my powers. "If you mean I intend to save my son before he bleeds to death, then yes, I'm here to help."

Hearing that I step aside, allowing Minato's mother past. The angry doctor strides forward, walking past Kazehana the dark haired woman looks at the Sekirei of a Wind for a long moment before she turns her gaze back toward the unconscious young man in Uzume's arms.

"How many wounds?" Takami asks, all business.

"One, in his shoulder." Uzume explains for her.

"All right." Takami nods, turning away from the unconscious form of her son in Uzume's arms.

"Medics! Bring a stretcher!" Takami barks loudly.

Less than 10 seconds later two people dressed in EMT clothing come running into the alley with a wheeled stretcher between them. Each of Minato's Sekirei including Uzume all step back and allow the medical technicians to do their job, the two people carefully picking up Minato's unconscious body and placing it on the stretcher.

"Let's get him out of here." One of the male EMTs says to the other, the second nodding before they wheel Minato out of the alley and toward the waiting helicopter.

"Recover her." Takami motions toward the still unconscious Sekirei, one of the soldiers nodding in acceptance of her order before he roughly picks up the mostly uninjured body and carrying it out of the alley.

Turning back toward Minato's assembled Sekirei her voice is brisk and calm.

"I'm taking him to the hospital, when we get him stabilized and he's ready for visitors I will call Miya and tell her where he is. Until then you five should go home. The third stage won't begin for at least a few days with one of the major Ashikabi in the hospital."

"Fine." I agree, turning away from the woman.

As I walk past Takami turns her attention toward Kazehana.

"Tell Miya I'll take good care of him." Takami says quietly, and Kazehana just nods.

"Let's go home." I call out to them, waving with my hand for them to follow.

_The third stage will begin soon...I just hope we're ready..._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28 Uzume's First Night

Walking into Izumo Inn with the rest of Minato's Sekirei I raise my voice, calling out to the landlady, Kusano, and Akitsu. When Minato had left the Inn to help Uzume he'd wanted to keep Kusano safe and didn't want her to come along. Even with Miya at the Inn the landlady is only one woman, with Matsu's combat ability there was no one to protect Kusano other than Miya and there's no guarantee that someone won't come there looking to hurt Minato or trying to weaken him. So, Minato asked Akitsu to remain here and watch over both Kusano and Matsu, and the stoic Sekirei agreed.

Now though, the entryway is empty, and without Minato with us it's very likely that Kusano doesn't even know we've returned.

"We're back!" I call out loudly.

In response to my call little footsteps come running down the steps, the blonde haired six year old stopping at the bottom of the steps, turning toward the rest of Minato's Sekirei.

Her green eyes are wide, slowly panning back and forth, the youngest Sekirei searching for her Ashikabi among the motley assortment of young women entering the Inn.

"Where's onii-chan...?" Kusano asks curiously, a pair of footsteps thudding down the steps.

Looking up I'm greeted by the sight of Miya and Akitsu coming down the steps, the last of the Inn's inhabitants other than Matsu coming down the steps to greet us.

"Minato had to go to the hospital." I explain to Kusano, kneeling down in front of the youngest of Minato's Sekirei. "He's fine and he should be back in a few days."

"Something happened to Minato?" Akitsu asks monotone, her eyes searching the assembled Sekirei.

"He was shot protecting me." Uzume speaks up, looking down to the floor uncomfortably at the admission.

"So, you let him wing you?" Miya asks, and Uzume quickly ducks her head.

"More or less." She answers the landlady.

"'More or less?'" Miya parrots the phrase, and Tsukiumi scoffs.

"A most foul strumpet shot him with Uzume near him." Tsukiumi explains to the landlady. "Uzume defeated the Sekirei and attempted to kiss him, he nobly refused and she insisted."

"So, you _chose_ to become his Sekirei?" Miya clarifies, and Uzume once again nods.

"Yeah, he actually turned away from me and told me that he didn't want me to let him wing me when I wasn't really reacting to him..."

"I see..." Miya says calmly, turning back toward the steps. "If he is unharmed then I shall take my leave."

With that Miya heads up the steps, most of us watching her go up the steps until she disappears around a corner. With her gone Kazehana wraps an arm around Uzume's neck.

"Let's have a drinking party to celebrate Uzume's finally joining the family!" She suggests happily, and I can't help but chuckle.

_Well, that's one way to deal with this..._

**XXX**

Opening my eyes I'm greeted by the gentle beep of a heart monitor and the smell of antiseptics. My eyes adjusting to the light in the room I find myself in what is most likely a hospital room. Feeling something soft beneath my back I can't help but think that I'm in a hospital room.

_But how did I get here? When I lost consciousness I was with Uzume and the others, did they bring me to the hospital?_

On the wall on my right there's a door, only a single bed in the room, a TV hanging from the ceiling almost directly in my eye line. Looking around the room I recognize a sink and a rolling table, a second doorway on the wall behind my head on my left doubtlessly leading to a bathroom.

Sitting up carefully pain throbs from my shoulder, my face wincing at the feeling. Glancing down at my shoulder I'm not wearing a shirt, a large white bandage over my left shoulder. Looking at the bandage their isn't a trace of blood, and the pain coming from the gun shot wound is relatively minor, even when I do try and move my right arm.

_How long have I been unconscious? How many days have I been sleeping if my arm was able to heal enough that I was able to heal that much that quickly?_

The door opens, my head spinning toward the source of the motion to see my mother step through the doorway. Takami is dressed in business attire with a lab coat, an eye patch over her left eye.

"Okaa-san?" I ask curiously, and my mother smiles at me.

"Well, it looks like you're finally awake." She retorts, walking to the foot of the bed and picking up the digital pad there that's long since replaced patient charts in most MBI hospitals.

"What happened?" I ask curiously, my eyes following my mother as she touches the pad a few times before placing it back at it's slot at the foot of the bed.

"You were shot." Takami explains matter of factly. "Once Uzume was winged MBI special forces came to the site and brought you back here." She explains to me. "When Minaka heard you were brought here he ordered that we could use any technology to speed your recovery. We gave you a tissue regenerator that we've been testing and it's worked perfectly."

"You used an experimental drug to heal me?" I ask curiously. "Why would you do that?"

"You mean _besides_ the fact that you're my son and I want you to live and be healthy?" Takami asks dryly, and I swallow the saliva in my mouth.

"You...you know what I mean Okaa-san." I try to correct her, and she sighs, shaking her head in frustration.

"I told you, Minaka, _the Director and CEO of the company_ ordered that we were to do everything we could to speed your recovery, so that's exactly what we did."

"But why?" I ask again. "Why would I be that important to the Director of a huge company like MBI?"

"The Sekirei Plan is Minaka's dream." Takami explains for me. "With you in the hospital and unable to participate he can't advance the plan to the third stage."

"Are all my Sekirei all right?" I ask, and Takami nods, crossing her arms across her chest.

"They're all fine." Takami grumbles. "You winged Uzume and that was the end of the second stage. It's been a little over 48 hours since then, and I'm just coming here to check on you to make sure that you're capable of receiving visitors before I call Miya and tell her that your Sekirei can come over and see you."

"I feel fine." I offer for my mother. "Well...as fine as can be expected. That tissue regenerator thing you gave me really did the trick..."

"Good." Takami nods, turning away from the bed toward the door. "We're going to keep you here for observation for the next 24 hours, and if you don't show any abnormalities or negative reactions to the treatment then we'll release you."

_Abnormalities? Negative reactions?_

"Okaa-san...what exactly did you give me?" I ask with the color draining from my face, fear coloring my tone.

"Don't worry." Takami says dismissively, stopping at the door. "It's just one of the advancements MBI has made working to reverse engineer the Sekirei technology, trust me, it's...marginally...safe. I wouldn't have let them give it to you if I thought you were going to have a negative reaction to it."

Unsurprisingly, my mother's assurances do very little to assuage the fear I feel at suddenly sprouting an abnormal limb or pieces of skin falling from my body.

"That doesn't really help Okaa-san." I mutter dryly, and Takami shakes her head tiredly.

"I see you're wearing a wedding ring." Takami changes the subject, her eyes dropping to the ring on my finger, her eyes suddenly taking on a murderous look. "_Just when were you going to tell me?"_

I know the tone and look in her eyes, I've seen it many time before.

_Every time she catches me doing something I'm not supposed to do she looks at me like that and talks like that! I can't help the fact that I never thought to call her and tell her that I'm legally married..._

"Technically I'm legally married." I try to explain. "All Yume-chan and I did was go to a courthouse and fill out the appropriate paperwork! We didn't have any sort of ceremony or anything!"

Hearing my words Takami seems to loom over me like a demon from the pits of hell, ready to devour my soul and drag me down with a smile on her face, stepping toward me Takami reaches out, grasping me around the neck and choking me, my mother shaking me like Tsukiumi has many times before.

"Ka...brath..." I choke, trying to say 'can't breathe' and failing miserably at the task.

"So you can't even pick up your phone and call me and tell me you're married!" Takami growls, shaking me with each word.

"GAK!" I try to enunciate, but with my mother's hands clasped around my neck I can't do anything more than make a wordless noise while my face slowly and steadily turns blue.

"ANSWER ME!" Takami growls angrily, my body wiggling back and forth in her arms like living jell-o.

_I can't say anything until you let me suck in air!_

"Ca...air..." I keep trying to speak, and I guess my face must begin to turn blue, because my vision begins to blur and my lungs feel like they're on fire.

Releasing my neck my mother still glares at me as I fall into the bed. Gasping for air I suck in a deep breath, letting the air fill my lungs like water gushing from a fire hose on an open flame.

For a few moments it's all I can do to lie there and breathe. The entire time my mother glares at me with hostility in her eyes, my lying there gasping for air testing her already limited patience.

"I know it was stupid but I thought you were busy!" I try to rationalize my decision. "I thought you might get angry and I didn't want to cause trouble!"

Standing there Takami slowly lowers her hands, the look on her face changing to one of resignation rather than anger.

"Let me guess, you got married so you could have sex with Miya around?" Takami asks, and I start in surprise at the question.

"How do you know about that?" I demand, referring to Miya's rule about unmarried couples.

My mother just smiles a knowing smile at the question, her voice coming out laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't fall off the wagon yesterday Minato." Takami responds sarcastically. "Though, I have to admit I thought that if you were going to marry any of your Sekirei it would've been Kazehana, I thought that whore wouldn't hesitate to seduce you."

"Kazehana is _not_ a whore." I counter absolutely, glaring at my mother with sudden determination. "She might be lascivious, but she isn't sleeping with random people she's meeting on the streets. She's only sleeping with me."

_Which is more loyalty then I can give her..._

Hearing my argument, my mother huffs in disgust.

"Fine, I thought that _lascivious_ _woman_ wouldn't hesitate to seduce you." Takami corrects her previous statement.

_Well, at least I got her to correct herself..._

After a moment I open my mouth again, changing the subject back to her original question.

"Yume-chan asked me to marry her as a show of affection." I explain to my mother. "She wanted me to prove to her that she still mattered to me and I was committed to a long relationship."

The look on my mother's face practically screams sarcasm.

"So, the fact that she would be able to fuck your brains out with Miya standing right there was of no consequence to her when she asked you to do this?"

I can only shrug my shoulders in response to that.

"I don't know." I answer her truthfully. "I can't read her mind. I can only say that she never brought it up and she was wiling to let Tsukiumi take me on a date on our wedding night..."

Shaking her head Takami just sighs in astonishment.

"Just get some rest Minato." Takami advises me. "I'm going to call Miya, and I'm sure your Sekirei will be right over once they get the news."

_That's probably the understatement of the century..._

"You're probably right." I agree wearily, leaning back in the bed, trying to relax before my Sekirei arrive and throw the hospital room into perpetual pandemonium.

**XXX**

Less than an hour later the door to my hospital room opens and a gaggle of women come bursting through. First comes Kazehana, hot on her heels is Tsukiumi, followed closely by Kusano and then Yume, Homura, Akitsu and Uzume. They are all dressed rather normally, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Kusano, Akitsu and Yume in their usual attire. Homura on the other hand wears a short sleeve white blouse with a low cut a black skirt. Uzume is dressed in a pink t shirt with a yellow star in the middle of her chest and blue sleeves along with a pair of capri jeans and sandals.

_That's different..._

The change is so distinct and so different that when I first see Homura that I don't recognize her. Doing a double take Homura's gaze meets mine, and I quickly recognize her, turning my gaze back to the rest of my Sekirei. Even with the change in attire I remember seeing Uzume dressed as she is before, so it's not a huge surprise for me to see her wearing relatively 'normal' clothing.

After bursting through the door Kazehana practically throws herself at me, jumping onto the bed and sidling up next to me, a smile on her face as she intentionally rubs her breasts against my arm.

"I missed you so much Minato-kun..." Kazehana whispers huskily into my ear.

Tsukiumi fortunately stops at the opposite side of the bed, placing a gentle hand on my arm. Thanks to her small size Kusano is able to jump into the bed on the opposite side as Kazehana, my youngest Sekirei doing her best not to be outdone by the flirtatious single number.

Yume, Akitsu, Homura and Uzume all surround the foot of my bed, the women all looking on with concern, their eyes drawn to the still bandaged shoulder that's just under Kazehana's chin.

"Are thou truly recovering Minato?" Tsukiumi asks tenderly, and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assure the assembled women. "Okaa-san gave me some sort of tissue regenerator that MBI has in clinical trials or something, and I feel great."

Blinking Kazehana pulls her head back in surprise. Out of the corner of my eye I can see recognition in her dark gaze.

"They gave you a tissue regeneration treatment?" Kazehana asks quietly. "That's our technology..."

"Okaa-san said that the treatment was based on technology reverse engineered from the ship, and she wanted to keep me for observation for the next twenty four hours just in case something happens."

"'Something happens?'" Yume parrots, speaking up for the first time. "What does that mean?"

Looking around the group the question is on many of their faces. Were Matsu here I'm almost positive that she would know all about whatever technology MBI used to heal me and repair the gun shot wound, as it is Kazehana is probably the next most knowledgeable, and saying _that_ is not saying much...

"I honestly don't know." I try to answer Yume's question. "I feel great, my shoulder hardly hurts and they don't have me on any kind of pain medication."

Reaching up I gingerly pull at the bandage, pulling it away from my shoulder to reveal a patch of skin roughly the size of a 9 millimeter round just above my armpit that's different, newer, from the skin surrounding it.

"See?" I ask, shifting my shoulder left and right to showcase the wound, only a minor throb of pain coming to me with the movement.

_I've had worse headaches..._

Each of them looks at the mark intently, each of them looking at it with scrutiny.

"That's what a gunshot wound looks like?" Kusano asks, and I chuckle nervously.

"That isn't what a normal gunshot wound looks like Kuu-chan." I smile at the girl, patting her on the head affectionately. "Normally there's a lot of blood, and I feel a lot of pain."

"Looks pretty good, considering how much ya bled that night." Uzume speaks up.

Again I chuckle lightly.

"If not for you Uzume-san that Sekirei probably would've killed me." I offer to the brown haired woman. "You didn't have to protect me that night, and you put yourself on the line for me even though you weren't my Sekirei."

"Don't mention it." Uzume says with a dismissive wave of her hand, even though I have yet to _actually_ thank her.

"Anyway..." Tsukiumi blushes. "I am glad thou is safe." She continues.

"As am I." Akitsu chimes in monotone.

"Thank you." I offer to them all, replacing the bandage over my wound. "When I'm released I'll try and do something for all of you." I begin, looking at each of them in turn, my gaze coming to rest on Uzume. "I know you weren't reacting to me as an Ashikabi, and that you chose me because I was the best choice from what was available. Hopefully you won't regret what you did, and I'm going to do what I can to live up to the standards you're all expecting from me."

Chuckling playfully Uzume grins sarcastically..

"That shouldn't be very hard, since I don't have very high expectations for you anyway."

Standing there Tsukiumi scowls disapprovingly toward Uzume, a slight frown creasing my features.

_Wow..._

"As though my Ashikabi has anything to prove to thou." Tsukiumi counters, and Uzume waves her hand dismissively.

"Jeez, don't take things so seriously." Uzume counters. "Actually I'm glad he's all right and is going to be released tomorrow."

The door opens then, and I look up in time to see my mother stride into the room. Looking around the room my mother takes in the sight of all my Sekirei gathered in my hospital room.

"Ah, surprise, surprise." Takami mumbles sarcastically, Yume, Homura and Akitsu stepping aside to allow my mother to approach the bed. "I see you all found your way here."

Seeing Kazehana at my side my mother scowls disapprovingly. Seeing the expression on Takami's face Kazehana returns the gesture, the animosity between both women clear as day.

_Well, no love lost between Okaa-san and Kazehana..._

"How is he doing, Takami-san?" Yume asks politely, and Takami plucks the digital pad from the foot of the bed.

Again my mother examines it, touching the screen of the pad a few times before she returns the pad to it's rack at the foot of the bed.

"He's recovering." Takami explains to my Sekirei. "According to these readouts he should be healthy enough to be released tomorrow, as I told you before."

"I take it we can't stay the night?" Yume asks, and Takami shakes her head no.

"He is far from critical condition, and as it stands we'll be releasing him some time during the day tomorrow, so no." Takami denies her request.

"And _my_ being here wouldn't have anything to do with that decision?" Kazehana asks, intentionally rubbing up against my side. "It's been so long since I've felt my Ashikabi's body inside mine..."

_Oh shit..._

Hearing that I can literally feel the blood drain from my face.

"Kazehana..." I mutter dryly, and the buxom woman smiles, placing a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Oh Minato..." She whispers my name lovingly. "I've missed you these last few days..."

_Kazehana what are you doing? My mother is right there!_

_ If_ the Sekirei of Wind cares that my mother is stranding right there watching, she doesn't show it. If anything my mother's presence only seems to entice her to be even more forward than normal.

Looking into Kazehana's face the Sekirei of Wind smiles, clearly enjoying the situation she's putting me in. I know that my mother and Kazehana have a history, and lying there looking at the animosity on my mother's face at the sight of the buxom woman rubbing up against me it's clear to me that there is no love lost between the two of them. All I can do is hope that I can put a stop to this before my mother decides she's had enough and gets violent.

_While she's only human she can be _very _scary when she wants to be and if she has to I don't think she'd hesitate to take Kazehana on just to prove that she isn't scared of Sekirei or their powers..._

"Quit thine ministrations vile strumpet!" Tsukiumi growls at Kazehana, Kusano doing her best to rub up against my other side and compete with the much older Sekirei.

"Kazehana, he's my son." Takami mumbles in frustration. "I know that you've probably slept with him and done who knows what together. _However_ this is my hospital, and I won't permit you, or anyone, having sex with him while he's under my care."

"Aww..." Kazehana pouts, her hand drifting to my crotch beneath the blankets. "But Minato would just _love_ to spend the night with me..."

"Kazehana!" I yelp in surprise, both of my hands drifting down toward hers, looking to stop her before she starts doing something with me with Kusano not three feet away.

"Hmm?" Kazehana asks playfully, looking me with a knowing smile on her face. "What's the matter Minato-_kun_? Aren't you enjoying this?"

_I would if everyone weren't standing right here and we weren't in the hospital!_

"You _know_ what my problem is!" I try to correct her.

From her spot near the bed Takami scoffs.

"And you wonder why I called her a whore?" Takami asks me, and Kazehana blinks in surprise, her gaze rounding on my mother.

"I am _not_ a whore!" Kazehana snaps at her. "Just because I like Minato and his _big cock_ doesn't give you the right to talk about me like that!"

When Kazehana says the 'c word' the blood drains from my face, and Yume, Homura, Tsukiumi, Uzume all look shocked as well.

Even Takami just glares at Kazehana angrily.

"Big...cock...?" Kusano parrots curiously, the young Sekirei unaware what the second word means.

"KAZEHANA!"

**XXX**

Getting my Sekirei out of the room proves more difficult then I originally thought, and it takes my mother calling several orderlies to 'escort them out' before they finally leave the room for the night. With them finally gone my mother left the room for the evening and I was finally alone again. With everything that's happened recently it's been a while since I've spent the night alone, and it's been several hours since all my Sekirei departed for the evening.

The window in the wall on the left of the headboard shifts, and I blink in surprise at the sound, looking to see it slowly slide open. Watching it carefully a woman dressed in white veils hops into the room through the window, and I can't help but recognize the attire.

"Uzume-san!" I blurt out in surprise, and Uzume quickly closes the window, raising one gloved hand to her lips.

"Shh!" She shushes me, telling me to be quiet.

Outside I can hear footsteps, both of our heads turning toward the door as a shadowy figure walks in front of the door. Watching it the shadowy figure that most likely belongs to an orderly stops in front of the door a moment, and Uzume quickly jogs behind the door, her breasts bouncing as she hurries behind the door, trying to hide as the handle turns, and the door opens partially, enough for the male hospital worker to stick his head into the room.

Fortunately he can't see Uzume standing behind the door.

"Is everything all right Sahashi-san?" He asks politely, and I quickly nod my head.

"Everything's fine." I assure him, nodding emphatically. "I just thought I saw something, that's all."

"Oh..." The man mutters. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I will." I answer with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Get some rest, Sahashi-san." The man says, and I nod again.

"I will." I assure him, and the man closes the door.

With the door closed I practically fall into the bed in relief. With the door closed Uzume carefully moves from her spot behind the door toward my bed, the Veiled Sekirei quiet as she approaches me. Once she's right next to the bed I open my mouth, speaking in a low whisper that won't travel through the door and escape into the hall.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, and she smiles, reaching out and taking my left hand in hers.

"I wanted to see you." She answers easily, and I blink in surprise.

"So you sneak into the hospital at night?"

"It wasn't that difficult." She answers nonchalantly.

_I don't know if that means the hospital's security is crappy or Uzume is just really good at breaking and entering..._

"But why sneak in?" I ask again. "When I winged you it wasn't because you were reacting to me. You chose me because of my personality, not because I was the Ashikabi you were destined for."

The look Uzume gives me is practically overflowing with disbelief.

"You've got _how_ many other Sekirei and you're _still_ clueless as to the relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei?" Uzume asks curiously.

"Uh..." I trail, looking away from her and down to the blankets covering my body. "Well...each Sekirei is different, and when you chose me it wasn't like with the others..."

_Except maybe Akitsu, since she's different from the rest..._

"The bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei is very deep, and it's often accompanied by sexual attraction." Uzume explains for me. "That's why most Sekirei chose an Ashikabi of the opposite gender."

"But you said that the Ashikabi you were reacting to was a girl..."

"She was." Uzume answers without hesitation. "However, now that you're my Ashikabi, I get a warm feeling in my chest when I think about you, and I've found myself thinking about you when I don't have anything on my mind. I wonder where you are and what you're doing when I don't know, and I worry when I see you lying in that hospital bed."

_Does that mean they all think like that because I winged them?_

"I know that you've been with your other Sekirei." Uzume continues, her one hand sliding up my arm, the Sekirei leaning over the bed, bringing her face closer to mine. "They've all told me how much they enjoy it, and how much closer to you they felt afterward. I want that feeling Minato, I want to give myself to you just like they did."

"Uzume, you don't have to do that." I try to assuage her. "I don't want you forcing yourself to do anything you don't want to."

Smiling Uzume places a gentle hand on my cheek, the smile on her face warm and welcoming.

"Thank you..." She whispers, kissing me, her wings shining into brilliance as she climbs into the bed on top of me.

No more words were needed that night.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29 The Beginning of the End

The next morning I awake to the sounds of the door to my room opening. My eyes going wide in surprise I sit up quickly, the gentle sounds of the hospital monitoring equipment telling me that I'm still in a room at MBI's hospital. With everything that happened last night I can't say that I've been thinking about what would happen the following morning, but now as I look at that opening door, my mother stepping through the door frame my heart nearly stops mid beat.

"Okaa-san!" I try to stop her from coming into the room.

At the sound of my voice Takami looks in my direction, her eyes going wide at what she sees.

Uzume lies next to me on the bed; beneath the covered the Sekirei of Veils is naked, just like I am. Until this point she's sound asleep with her arm on my chest, her head resting on my shoulder before Takami came into the room and I sat up quickly.

"Minato!" Takami scolds me loudly, and Uzume opens her eyes, sitting up groggily the white sheets fall from her body, revealing her ample bosom to me and my mother.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I try to prevent my mother's ire from rising.

Unfortunately, it's far too late.

"UZUME! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Takami roars in indignation.

Looking at Takami Uzume smiles playfully.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Uzume asks curiously. "Minato ordered me to come here so I could give him my maidenhood."

_What! That isn't what happened!_

Hearing that my mother's eyes burn with rage.

"MINATO!" She growls, untamed fury coloring her tone.

Looking between her and Uzume I know that my only hope for getting out of this situation without receiving a beating from my mother is Uzume and her finally telling my mother the truth.

"Uzume-san! Don't say that! Tell the truth!" I plead with my newest Sekirei.

Chuckling Uzume grins playfully, enjoying the sudden pandemonium.

"Why? Isn't that what you wanted?" Uzume asks, and my mother needs no further encouragement.

"MI-NA-TO!"

**XXX**

Sitting in the room I share with Minato at Izumo Inn I try to do my best to relax. Minato is going to be released today and Takami is supposed to call Miya and tell her exactly when Minato will be released. Since Miya hasn't received a phone call yet the only thing I can do is sit and wait for the call to come. Unfortunately sitting and waiting isn't the easiest thing for me. I'm used to being able to do something, to engage action rather than respond to it.

"I'm home!" Minato's voice whispers through the door, and I sit up lightning-quick in surprise.

_Minato?_

Practically flying to my feet I open the door to the hall and turn, facing down the central hallway to the front door. There I am greeted by the sight of my Ashikabi leaning on Uzume looking like he's just been put through a meat grinder. Uzume on the other hand looks relatively happy. With Minato hanging on her she's in close contact with her Ashikabi, and I have no idea where she went last night. After she had dinner with the rest of us she disappeared, and with the Sekirei Plan currently on hold there is no fear of her running into an opposing Ashikabi's Sekirei and getting into a fight.

"Minato?" I ask curiously, and my Ashikabi smiles weakly at me.

"Hey Yume-chan." He manages to grin, giving me a thumb up.

"What happened?" I demand in surprise and Uzume chuckles nervously.

"There was a misunderstanding between Takami-san and Minato-kun." Uzume tries to explain.

_Misunderstanding? When Takami is involved in those it usually ends with someone being beaten..._

"What do you mean misunderstanding?" I ask, and Minato sighs.

"Okaa-san came in this morning and found Uzume-chan in my bed with me." Minato explains tiredly. "She woke me up early and caught me off guard, and Uzume didn't deny her accusations so things just sort of went from there..."

It's then that feet come trampling down the steps, and a gaggle of women come rushing down from the second floor, Tsukiumi and Kusano in the lead, followed closely by Kazehana, Homura, Matsu and Akitsu.

Each of them looks at the scene in front of them with a mixed response. Tsukiumi and Kusano are jealous, Matsu is curious to learn how Minato came to be in the shape he's in. Kazehana is clearly happy for Uzume finally making love with a man, while Homura is curious what has happened to him and what she can do to help him to recover, while Akitsu is her normal vapid self, though in her body language I can detect a hint of concern at Minato's current condition.

"Minato! What are you doing with her!" Tsukiumi demands irately, Kusano growling her disapproval of Minato literally hanging on Uzume for support.

"Oh ho ho..." Kazehana giggles. "Congratulations on finally becoming an adult woman Uzu-chan."

Matsu just giggles, clearly enjoying what she's seeing.

"Minato, what happened to you?" Homura asks curiously, dressed in a black mini skirt and white halter top.

Akitsu doesn't say anything, just looking at the Ashikabi that generously took her in and has cared for her even though she can't be winged in the same manner as ever other Sekirei.

A few moments later Miya herself comes down the steps, the landlady of the Inn taking in the scene calmly.

"Why don't we all sit down and Sahashi-san can tell us all about what happened over breakfast?" Miya suggests, the demon appearing behind her head, telling each resident of the Inn that she isn't looking for an argument.

Each of Minato's Sekirei agreeing one after another Miya simply smiles.

"Good." She says satisfactorily, motioning toward the dining room.

**XXX**

Over the course of breakfast Minato explains exactly what happened to him not only last night but that morning, and how exactly it is that he came to feel like he's been put through a meat grinder. With everything explained things seem to calm down, and the situation inside Izumo Inn quickly settles.

Hours later I'm sitting at the table watching TV with Minato, Homura and Kusano when the TV suddenly flashes to white snow. The sound goes away and then a few moments later Minaka Hiroto's face appears on the television.

"Everyone! It is now time to begin the third stage of the Sekirei Plan!" Minaka proudly announces to the entire capital city. "The third stage will consist of a series of matches with Ashikabi pitted against one another! The first match will consist of a battle between three Ashikabi with up to three Sekirei allowed per Ashikabi!" Minaka continues. "The three Ashikabi involved will each be receiving a message with the location of the battle momentarily. The battle will begin in thirty minutes, so tune in until then!"

With that the TV returns to normal and I watch as Minato sticks his hand into his pocket and withdraws his phone, opening it to check it. Looking at it a long moment nothing happens. For three minutes the four of us wait for his phone to go off, and it never does.

"Looks like I'm not in the first match." Minato chuckles mirthlessly.

Standing up I turn away from the table, heading for the door to the hall.

"Yume-chan?" Minato speaks up from the table, and I glance back to see three pairs of eyes all looking in my direction.

"Since we aren't involved in the match I'm going to go lie down." I explain to my Ashikabi. "It's been a long couple of days, and I hardly slept last night..."

"Okay..." Minato trails with a nod. "...have a good nap..."

Looking at him I want him to say he'll come with me, but he remains sitting at the table, and I simply leave the room, heading for our bedroom. Shaking my head as I approach the door it's surprising to me that Minato can be so close to me and yet at the same time still so thick headed. Opening the door to Minato and my room I step inside and slide the bedroom door closed, sighing as I approach the already laid out futon before I calmly lie down, stretching out, secure in the knowledge that Minato is safe in the Inn and that whatever happens in the first match of the Third Stage, he won't be involved...

**XXX**

My first night back I pull on my night shirt, getting ready for bed. Unfortunately I can't help thinking about what I say sitting in the living room I watched the entire first match unfold on TV. With Seo surprisingly involved I thought for sure that he would win, but unfortunately Sekirei involved with Higa Izumi won the match, and he is able to claim the prize, one of seven so called 'Jinki.' Afterward Matsu explained how important the Jinki are and that if someone were able to bring all seven together they would gain the ability to terminate all Sekirei.

_All the more reason to try and put a stop to this. If someone is able to bring all these Jinki things together then they won't hesitate to use them to bring all the Sekirei under their control..._

Next to me Yume goes through the motions of pulling off her normal black blouse and pulling on the white gym shirt Yukari gave her. Watching her get ready for bed I can't help but think about her and everything that's happened.

_When she met that woman named Karasuba Tsukiumi said she was so different. She looked like she was ready to kill in cold blood and I can't even imagine her ready to do that..._

"Yume-chan...Can I ask you something?" I begin slowly, and my auburn haired wife smiles at me.

"Sure Minato." She answers with a brilliant smile. "What's on your mind?"

"A while ago Tsukiumi told me that she saw you and a Sekirei called Karasuba run into one another outside the Inn..." I pause momentarily. "She told me that you looked like you were ready to kill right then and there, and I can't imagine that you would do something like that. Did something happen between you and that Sekirei?"

Sitting there Yume looks away from me, her gaze taking on a faraway look as her gaze travels to the floor.

"I guess there's no avoiding it now..." She trails, closing her eyes, her hands balling into fists. "Do you remember what I told you when you wanted to know why I wanted to win the game?"

"Yeah." I answer with a nod. "You said you wanted to avenge someone you cared about deeply."

"That's right." She whispers solemnly. "That person is another Sekirei, Number 88 Musubi." Yume continues in a quiet voice. "She was as close to me as a child can be. She was born weak, and her survival wasn't likely, so resolved that I was going to hand over the core of my being to her, killing me in the process. But Karasuba got wind of my plan, going to where Musubi was being kept and killed her. I got there just as Karasuba finished killing her, and there was nothing I could do to stop her; it was all I could do just to watch as Karasuba walked by. I've never felt so powerless before in my entire life..."

Looking at Yume her shoulders are slouched, her voice a solemn, almost imperceptible whisper. I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling, though I can feel a small twinge of sadness in my heart.

"You had to watch as she murdered your daughter..." I trail, and she nods once.

"I swore that I would make Karasuba pay for what she did that day, and I've been living for that ever since."

"Is that all you have to live for now?" I ask quietly, and she slowly shakes her head no.

"I do have something else to live for now, but I can't just throw away the anger I hold for Karasuba." Yume admits quietly, opening her eyes and looking up at me.

"She should be punished." I agree with my wife. "However, will killing her really solve anything?"

"It's what Karasuba deserves." Yume responds absolutely, as though the fact were a universal truth.

"Why though?" I ask, unable to accept that one murder is enough to damn a person in Yume's eyes.

"Karasuba wants to annihilate humanity." Yume explains to me. "She wants to rid this planet of humanity and claim it for the Sekirei."

Her words are completely serious, and looking at her I get the sudden feeling that Yume _is not_ joking...

"Whoa..." I mumble in shocked surprise, and Yume smiles a mirthless smile, the expression lacking any warmth or happiness.

"That is the other reason why I want to kill her. If I don't she will eventually succeed in wiping out humanity, and I can't let her commit mass genocide."

_Mass genocide... Is there really any other ending for this insanity on the path it's on now? If things continue as they are someone will end up with the seven Jinki, and if it's an Ashikabi other than me I can't guarantee that they won't use them to deactivate every Sekirei, leading to the genocide of Yume's entire race._

"I understand." I affirm for her. "I'm going to put an end to this."

Sitting there Yume blinks in surprise.

"What are you talking about Minato?" Yume asks curiously, and I look into my eyes with resolution in my gaze.

"I'm going to destroy MBI and Minaka." I answer her question. "I'm going to stop the Sekirei Plan and save as many Sekirei as I can."

**XXX**

The next morning my Sekirei along with Miya all sit at the dining room table as I explain what I intend to do and why. Beginning the explanation I just kept talking, afraid that if I stopped talking I might not continue again. I understand that taking on MBI is borderline suicidal, though I can't just stand by while the Chairman of the company forces the Sekirei to fight and kill one another for his own personal enjoyment.

"I'm not going to trample on other people until I'm the last Ashikabi standing. I'm going to put an end to barbarism that is the Sekirei Plan and stop it." I finish my explanation.

Sitting at the table the look on Miya's face is calm and unaffected by my sudden declaration. Like Miya Yume isn't affected, because I already told her the night before. Matsu, Kazehana, Uzume, Tsukiumi and Homura all look surprised, while Kusano looks between my other Sekirei curiously, my youngest Sekirei not sure exactly what I mean when I say that I intend to take MBI down.

"You are aware that MBI isn't going to just let you waltz in and put a stop to the Sekirei Plan, correct?" Miya asks coldly. "They'll no doubt use the Disciplinary Squad to stop you."

"You know a lot Landlady, your husband must've told you a lot before he died..."

Sitting there Yume shakes her head.

"Enough is enough..." She trails, turning her attention to me. "Minato, Miya isn't just the Landlady of this Inn; she's also Sekirei Number 01."

_Number 01...?_

Turning my head toward Miya the purple haired woman shifts her gaze to Yume, the demon appearing behind Miya as her lips curl in a sadistic 'I'm going to enjoy killing you' smile.

Yume meets Miya's gaze, for once one of my Sekirei doesn't back down when Miya manifests the demonic visage behind her.

"The time for you to hide is over Miya-san." Yume speaks to Miya, my first Sekirei's voice level and calm, in spite of the death threat emanating from the Landlady.

"I laid down my sword years ago." Miya calmly retorts, and I blink in surprise.

"You're a Sekirei?" I ask curiously, and she turns her gaze to me, the demon thankfully disappearing, the murderous intent leaving her features.

"I am, though technically I'm not a Sekirei. When I awoke I was already an adult, and Takehito didn't modify me in any way, shape or form." Miya calmly explains to me.

"Whoa..." I mutter my voice awestruck at the implications of the sudden revelation.

"I left MBI years ago, and out of fear for my abilities they've left me alone." Miya explains to me. "They haven't pursued me and I have no intention of getting involved in this pointless Battle Royale."

"I know Landlady, I can't force you to fight and I'm not asking for your help." I explain to her.

Sitting there Miya blinks in surprise.

"You don't?" She asks quietly, and I nod my head in affirmation.

"When I finally go through with this I want you to stay here and protect Yukari and Shiina, along with any of my Sekirei that choose not to participate."

"You do know that if you go and perish, that all the Sekirei you've winged will lose their crests and go inert?" Miya half asks, and again I bob my head in affirmation.

"Mom already told me." I explain for her. "I know that this is dangerous, that it's likely going to end with me being killed, but I can't just stand around while Sekirei that just want to be together are made to fight and die in a pointless game for some deranged man's private jollies. Even if it means killing Minaka I'm going to put an end to this insanity."

"Just killing Minaka won't be enough." Matsu speaks up, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "You'll have to take control of the company and get rid of anyone that will challenge you. Can you do that?"

Looking around at all the assembled faces sitting around the table a smile splits my lips, and I solemnly nod my head.

"To protect the people I care about, I would do anything." I solemnly vow for them.

_Even if I have to kill a man in cold blood to do it..._

**XXX**

"I'm going out for a bit!" I call out from the entryway to Izumo Inn.

It's been nearly two hours since I made my intentions clear to my Sekirei and the Landlady of the Inn. When I finished my explanation I told them all that they didn't need to answer me right now, it could wait a day or two until they were all sure that they would help him or not.

In response to my call each of my Sekirei comes running to the door, the seven of them all looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Where you going?" Tsukiumi demands and I shrug my shoulders.

"I have an errand to run." I explain to them. "Alone."

"You're hiding something from us!" Tsukiumi correctly accuses me, and I shake my head in denial.

"It's nothing important." I respond, lying through my teeth. "If it was important I would tell you, and I promise I'll come back safe and sound."

Standing there each of them seems to accept my explanation. With the Plan in its Third Stage battles outside of the matches aren't going to happen. Each of them gives me their good bye and I leave the Inn, waving good bye to all of them before I exit the Inn, the route to my destination long since memorized.

**XXX**

Knocking on Yukari's door my sister's voice calls out from behind the door after a moment.

"Just a second!" Yukari's voice wafts from inside the room.

The sound of muted footsteps reaching my ears I wait a moment before the door opens, and Yukari stands in the doorway, dressed in her normal attire.

"Onii-chan?" She asks curiously, looking me up and down, her curiosity as to why I'm showing up at her home out of the blue reflected in her dark eyes.

"Can I come in Yukari-chan?" I ask politely, and she nods, stepping back and motioning into the room.

"Of course, onii-chan." She agrees, and I step inside, making sure to step off to the right to allow Yukari to close the door behind me.

Looking around the main room in the apartment no one else is here other than Shiina, Yukari's Sekirei sits at her table, watching a TV show and quietly eating a bowl of chips. Moving to the table I calmly sit down, Shiina eying me curiously for a moment before his gaze travels back to the TV.

"Morning Minato." Shiina offers casually, Yukari calmly sitting down at the table with her Sekirei and me.

"What's up Onii-chan?" Yukari asks curiously. "You don't just drop by like this unless there's a reason..."

"Yeah..." I admit, scratching at the back of my head. "Actually, I wanted to get my Sekirei presents as an expression of my gratitude."

"Okay..." Yukari answers slowly. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I was hoping that you might give me some advice on what to get, I mean I know them but I don't really have any idea what kind of gifts girls like to receive..."

"You mean, like jewelry, earrings and the like?" Yukari offers and I bob my head in acknowledgement.

"Exactly." I affirm. "I don't know anything about jewelry and I'd feel better if I had a woman's opinion, and I want it all to be a surprise, so it isn't like I can ask one of them without giving it away..."

_Thought about asking the Landlady, but she seems like she has a lot going on and with the fact that she's a Sekirei too I don't even know if her opinion will count as a 'woman's' opinion of what's pretty and what isn't..._

"Well, that's no problem, but I would feel better if we could bring Shiina along, just in case."

"Sure." I agree. "Can we go now?" I ask, and Yukari nods.

"Let's go." She offers, getting to her feet.

**XXX**

Returning to the Inn two hours later with a heavy bag from the jewelry store. Once I was done at the Jeweler's Yukari and Shiina decided to return to their apartment. With her gone I returned to the Inn, and stepping into the Inn I close the door behind me, sighing tiredly.

"Everyone!" I call out to all my Sekirei. "Can you come down here?"

What follows is each of my Sekirei coming down the steps and flooding into the entryway.

"What's wrong Min-tan?" Matsu asks for the group, each of them eying the large bag held in my left hand.

"I got you each something." I explain to each of them, setting down the bag before I kneel down, reaching inside.

With each box marked I grab the one meant for Kusano, pulling the hinged jewelry box out of the bag before turning my attention to my youngest Sekirei.

"Here you go Kuu-chan." I offer with a smile, holding the box out for her to take.

Her green eyes looking at the offered box to my eyes and back again, uncertainty written across her features.

"That's for me Onii-chan?" She asks curiously, and I nod, my smile widening at the honest question.

"I bought it for you Kuu-chan, I hope you like it." I assure her as she gingerly takes the box from me, looking down at it curiously.

"Go ahead." I encourage her. "Open it."

Slowly reaching out Kusano ever so carefully opens the box, each of my other Sekirei watching the entire scene carefully, the rest of my Sekirei curious as to the nature of the present I bought for Kusano. Opening the box Kusano reveals a silver necklace with an emerald heart shaped stone pendant. Looking at the green stone Kusano slowly touches the stone with her pointer and middle fingers, running her fingertips along the smooth stone.

"Onii-chan, it's beautiful..." She whispers quietly, and I nod, relief washing over me at her approval of the present.

"I'm glad to hear that." I answer with a smile, looking up to see expectation written on the faces of each of my remaining Sekirei, Yume, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Homura, Kazehana, Akitsu and Uzume all curious as to what I might've gotten for them as well.

Reaching into the bag again I grasp yet another jewelry box, handing the box toward Tsukiumi this time.

"Here you go, Tsukiumi." I offer, handing her the plastic blue jewelry box.

Looking down at the box Tsukiumi blushes cutely.

"Th-thank you, Minato..." Tsukiumi stutters, carefully taking the box from my hands, our fingers gently brushing against one another.

Pulling the box closer to her ample bosom Tsukiumi opens the box, revealing a sapphire gemstone bracelet, the gems shining brightly in the silver links of metal.

"Minato..." Tsukiumi whispers, looking down at the bracelet with wide eyes.

"Go ahead, put it on." I assure her. "I tried to get something that would fit, but you might have to have it re-sized..."

Nodding Tsukiumi removes the bracelet from the box, setting the box aside before opening the bracelet. Draping it across her wrist Tsukiumi clasps the gemstone bracelet around her wrist, looking down at the silver and blue bracelet.

"Thank you Minato." Tsukiumi offers sincerely, her cheeks flushing even further when she locks eyes with me.

"I'm glad you like it."

With that I once again reach into the box, giving Kazehana a pair of ruby earrings, Akitsu a pair of diamond stud earrings, Matsu a platinum anklet, Homura a gold necklace with a circular fire opal pendant, with Uzume being my newest Sekirei and since I know the least about her I got her a diamond tiara.

"Thanks Min-chan." She offers playfully, a blush revealing her true feelings as she looks at the jewel encrusted headband.

"They're lovely Minato-kun!" Kazehana smiles, putting on the red ruby earrings.

"Thank you Minato." Homura offers, wrapping the necklace around her neck, the fire opal pendant coming to a rest just above her bosom.

"Thanks Mina-tan." Matsu smiles, slipping her right foot through the platinum anklet, allowing the anklet to rest just above her foot.

"Thank you Minato..." Akitsu offers blandly, like usual her tone lacking nearly any emotion.

Taking the diamond studs from her box she gingerly puts one of the earrings into each ear.

Taking her tiara from the box Uzume carefully places the headband on her head, in spite of her hairstyle not lending itself to wearing the tiara.

With each of them focusing on their new acquisitions Yume just looks at me, quietly waiting to receive her present. Meeting her eyes I quickly wink one eye, smiling at her, telling her that I've got something for her as well...

**XXX**

Late that night Minato and I are alone together in our room, my Ashikabi holding a small black case out toward me.

"I got you this Yume-chan." Minato offers, opening the case, revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"Minato..." I whisper, my cheeks flushing as I gingerly reach out, taking the case in hand. "It's beautiful..."

Grinning Minato reaches up and rubs the back of his head.

"Well, I never got you a ring before other than the actual wedding ring, so I thought I should..."

Setting the case aside gently I smile at him, moving closer to him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

_He got all of his Sekirei to agree to help him. This might be the last night we're alive..._

Pushing him down to the floor I bring my lips to his, claiming his lips as my own as I rub my body against his, my husband responding to my advances.

"I love you Minato..." I whisper, our lips only separated by a hair's breadth.

"I love you too Yume..." Minato whispers back.


	31. Chapter 31

**The next chapter will be the epilogue. This one is technically the last in the story, and as such it's a little long. Enjoy.**

Chapter 30: The End Of The Plan

The next morning I quickly pull on my clothes, making sure that I'm fully dressed before I leave Minato and my room.

_I can't believe today is the day that we finally put an end to all this insanity. We're going to take the fight to MBI..._

The door slides open slightly, and Miya's purple haired head pokes in through the opening. The landlady looks left and right, her eyes searching the room a moment before they focus on Minato.

"Sahashi-san, you have a guest." Miya informs him."He's waiting to speak to you in the living room."

Sitting at his desk nose in a textbook Minato blinks in surprise. Setting the book down Minato turns his attention toward Miya, my Ashikabi nodding once before he stands up from the desk.

"Got it." Minato affirms, and Miya nods before pulling her head back through the door, sliding the door closed behind her.

_A guest? Who could be visiting him now?_

"Shall we go?" Minato asks curiously, and I nod my agreement before the two of us leave our bedroom and head for the living room.

Walking into the living room a man sits at the table dressed in a white suit with a black tie. His hair is short and white, his face set in a stern countenance. Flanking him on either side are two women, both of whom are obviously Sekirei. One is dressed in a revealing yellow and purple outfit with long legs. She isn't carrying any sort of weapon. The other woman is wearing a blue and white top with a matching skirt. The second Sekirei has a staff on the floor behind her.

"H...hello..." Minato offers in greeting, the man looking up from the table.

"Sahashi Minato?" The man asks curtly, and Minato quickly nods.

"Yeah, that's me." Minato affirms for them. "And you are?"

"Izumi Higa." He introduces himself with a clipped tone.

Minato carefully looks at the man in white, and then the two women on either side of him. The one with the staff has a Sekirei crest on her top just above her breast, Minato's eyes looking at it a moment before his eyes return to the man in the middle.

"You're an Ashikabi?" Minato half asks, and Higa nods briskly.

"That's right." Higa explains to us. "I've come here seeking your assistance."

"My assistance?" Minato asks curiously, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"That's right." Higa assures my Ashikabi. "I've come here seeking your help in breaking out of the city and putting this entire farce behind us."

"'_Us_?'" Minato asks curiously, noticing the plural pronoun.

"A bunch of the remaining Ashikabi are planning to escape the city." Higa explains to us. "Ever since you successfully broke that pair out of the city MBI has tightened security around the city. More troops are deployed and any crossing point is regularly patrolled by tanks and the Disciplinary Squad. If someone tries to escape again then they'll be met with lethal force. If we're to stand any chance of successfully breaking out we're going to need you and all the single numbers you have in your possession to help push through."

_His possession? Is that all Sekirei are to him? Just possessions?_

"Do you think it's going to be that easy?" I speak up from next to Minato. "Do you think MBI is just going to allow a mass exodus of Ashikabi and Sekirei from the city and just let them leave? They can track Sekirei, not just in the capital but all over the world. There's no place we can go that MBI won't follow."

"So we kill the Disciplinary Squad, once they're gone MBI won't have a force capable of stopping us." Higa responds matter of factly.

"That isn't the only thing stopping you, you know." Matsu's voice counters his, the bespectacled Sekirei stepping in from the hall. "MBI has connections with every national government in the world. Any fleeing Ashikabi or Sekirei would be posted as wanted criminals, and a substantial reward would be offered for their capture or death."

"So you're going to turn me away?" Higa asks curiously, turning his attention away from Matsu and back to Minato. "You helped that weakling Shigi and that worthless Kuno escape!"

"You knew them?" Minato asks, and Higa shakes his head in disgust.

"We ran into one another from time to time." Higa explains to us. "They were so weak and worthless that they weren't even worth taking out."

Hearing that Minato closes his eyes, my Ashikabi slowly shaking his head no in denial.

"I won't help you." Minato denies Higa's request.

"Why?" Higa demands irately, and Minato half turns away from the man in white.

"Anyone who can think so lowly of the bond those two shared doesn't deserve any help. If you want to escape the city, then do it on your own."

Anger flares in Higa's eyes, and I instinctively shift toward my Ashikabi, putting myself between the two Sekirei and Minato.

"I'll only warn you once." I begin slowly. "If you start a fight here, you'll bring the ire of the Hannya of the North down upon you."

Growling Higa looks away, disgust on his features.

"Toyotama, Ichiya, let's go." Higa says, standing up from the table.

Together both of the female Sekirei follow their Ashikabi. Minato moves aside, stepping away from the door, and I follow him, making sure to stay close so I can protect him should he need it. Both Minato and I watch him as he approaches the door, the white clad Ashikabi stopping at the doorway, both of his Sekirei stopping in their tracks as well.

"You know the man you killed..." Higa begins slowly, Minato blinking in surprise at the sudden reminder. "He was my subordinate and a loyal man. He died for me, and I'm going to see you suffer for killing him."

"Then it's a good thing Minato was smart enough to turn you away." I speak up from next to him. "You three should leave now before you do something you're going to regret."

Muttering under his breath Higa turns his gaze back to the doorway in front of him.

"The only thing I regret is not coming here with all my Sekirei in the first place." Higa growls under his breath, walking out of the doorway and heading for the door.

Waiting in the room in silence I watch at an angle as Higa and his Sekirei depart the Inn. With them gone Minato sighs in relief, Matsu mirroring the motion.

"I'm glad that didn't come to a fight..." Minato grins, his discomfort at the possibility of being killed by Higa or his Sekirei clear on his features.

As though on cue Miya chooses then to walk through the doorway, the purple haired landlady of Izumo Inn making her entrance.

"I heard what was said..." Miya explains, and Minato shrugs.

"I couldn't go along with his plan." Minato explains matter of factly. "I just couldn't help someone that would make light of the relationship Shigi and Kuno shared."

Hearing the warmth in his voice Miya does something that I never thought she could do...

Her lips slowly turn up in a smile.

"I've come to a decision." Miya announces, turning on her heel. "I'll be back shortly."

Walking out of the room Miya doesn't say another word. Standing there I can't even begin to imagine what decision it is she's come to, or what she's going to. Hearing her footsteps going up the steps we wait for five minutes the three of us wait while Miya is gone. After five minutes I can hear footsteps coming down the steps. Less than a moment later Miya walks through the doorway, dressed in a Disciplinary Squad uniform, with a sword in hand.

"...Miya-tan!" Matsu blurts in surprise, the purple haired woman turning her head toward Minato.

"As an S-Plan guardian it was my job to protect the Sekirei that couldn't protect themselves." Miya begins solemnly. "When I met my husband he asked me to put down my sword, now I am willing to take up the sword once more." Miya continues, looking into Minato's eyes. "My arm is yours, Sahashi Minato."

Blinking in surprise Minato just stares at the landlady of Izumo Inn for a moment before his brain can wrap around what was just said.

"Does...does that mean you're going to become my Sekirei?" Minato asks scandalously, and Miya's gaze doesn't flicker.

"So long as you intend to put an end to the pointless violence that is the Sekirei Plan then I will assist you. You will need my power to stand against the Black Sekirei and the rest of the company."

"I...I don't want to make you do anything against your will..." Minato responds, and Miya shakes her head slowly.

"There's nothing you can do to make me do anything against my will, Sahashi-san." Miya responds absolutely.

"With your help things will be much easier." I comment, and Minato shrugs his shoulders.

"I just want to put an end to all this pointless violence..."

**XXX**

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you looking like that, Miya." Kazehana smiles, Minato and all his Sekirei gathered together in front of the Inn.

Everyone, including Matsu all stand together. When Tsukiumi and Akitsu had seen Miya dressed as she is they were surprised, but Minato's explanation that she is going to help them put an end to the plan quieted them down.

"You three knew about this, did you not?" Tsukiumi asks me, Matsu and Kazehana.

Each of us nod in turn.

Turning his gaze away from Miya Minato focuses on Akitsu, the normally vapid Sekirei standing there quietly.

"Akitsu, you aren't bound to me like the others..." Minato begins gently. "You don't have to come, since we're likely going to die doing this."

"I'm going." Akitsu says with a shake of her head. "I love you Minato, and I'm not going to stand around waiting while you risk your life for me."

Hugging her Minato smiles.

"Thank you, Akitsu..." He whispers quietly.

**XXX**

The nine of us leave the Inn, our destination MBI tower. With everything that's going to happen Matsu has chosen to accompany us. With her abilities she'll be able to manipulate computers and hack into satellites to help us gather information.

_I wonder how all this is going to end up? I know that we have a good chance of besting the Disciplinary Squad and putting a stop to all of this, but how many of my Sekirei aren't going to come back from this? What if _I_ don't come back from this?_

The nine pairs of footsteps echoing oddly my phone rings, the vibration from the device in my pocket nearly making me jump in surprise.

Reaching into my pocket I withdraw my phone, flipping it open and raising it to my ear.

"Okaa-san...?" I ask curiously, though it is not my mother's voice that answers me.

"What do you think you're doing, Sahashi Minato?" Minaka's voice answers me. "What are you doing gathering all your Sekirei together, and even Number 01?"

Looking up into the sky I can't see the satellites hanging in orbit, but I know that they're there.

"You're using satellites to watch us..." I respond.

"Why aren't you waiting for the second match to be announced? There's no reason for you to travel with your Sekirei in force like that..."

"I'm not going to wait around while you kill more Sekirei." I inform him. "I'm putting an end to this madness, right now."

"Oh?" Minaka asks curiously. "Finally going to run away eh?"

"No." I answer absolutely. "I'm not going to run, I'm going to fight. I'm going to kill you and put an end to all of this insanity."

"Oh, you're going to kill me are you?" Minaka asks sarcastically, and I nod.

"Yes, I'm going to end you, once and for all." I affirm for him, closing the phone.

Lowering the phone back to my pocket it rings again, the sound loud in the otherwise incredibly quiet air, the vibration of the phone rattling in my hand surprising me.

_Is Minaka calling me again?_

Glancing at the phone I open it again, raising the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask curiously, and on the other end my mother practically explodes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Takami demands from me, her voice booming from the small speaker.

Pulling the phone slightly away from my ear I can't help but cringe at the volume of my mother's voice screeching through the speaker.

"I'm going to kill Minaka and put an end to all this violence." I declare to my mother, carefully returning the phone to my ear.

"Minaka is your father!" Takami drops the proverbial bomb. "Can you really just kill him?"

Surprisingly, the revelation that Minaka is my father doesn't have the 'earth shattering impact' I thought it would. I've already decided that I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to put an end to this.

_Besides, it isn't as though Minaka raised me or I even knew who he was before I met Yume..._

"You choose now to tell me this?" I ask irately, angry that my mother would try to protect a man like him even now. "Even after everything he's done you still want to protect him?"

"I..." Takami trails quietly. "I still love him, even after everything that's happened I just can't turn off how I feel... I took you and Yukari to my parent's house to try and keep you from getting involved in all of this, but I failed."

"I'm going to do what you couldn't..." I begin, resolution thick in my voice. "I'm going to put an end to the Plan, spare those who haven't been killed, and reunite those who've been separated."

"What will killing him solve?" Takami asks weakly. "MBI has become so big, so powerful...if you kill Minaka the company will just spiral out of control."

"Then I'll take over the company." I respond absolutely. "I'll do what needs to be done, what Minaka refuses to do."

With that I hang the phone up, turning it off before slipping it back into my pocket. With the conversation over each of my Sekirei overheard practically every word.

"You just spoke to the Director and that woman didn't you Minato?" Kazehana asks knowingly.

"It was." I answer with a nod. "My mother tried to convince me to stop what I'm doing. It isn't going to happen..."

Heading toward the tower with Miya along with my Sekirei I know that Minaka has already taken notice. It's only a matter of time until the Disciplinary Squad is dispatched to try and stop me.

As if on cue two figures dressed in black land in the street in front of me. One of them has long pink hair tied into a pony tail with a small frame and wears a single sleeved yukata. The other is dressed in a tattered black outfit with bandages covering much of her body, her shoulder length hair nearly the same color as Homura's. She has a pair of sharp looking claws on her hands, though her face looks oddly vacant.

_Those are two Sekirei from when I helped Shigi and Haruka escape!_

"We've been ordered to stop you." The pink haired one, Benitsubasa, declares confidently.

Without a word Miya steps forward, the purple haired Sekirei's right hand drifting to the hilt of her sword. Her hand on the hilt Miya's hair hangs down in front of her eyes, the look on her face absolutely serious.

"I'll handle these two." Miya says evenly, her thumb on her left hand flicking the blade from it's sheath, Sekirei Number 01 slowly drawing the sword.

"All alone?" I ask curiously, and Miya doesn't take her gaze from the two Sekirei in front of her.

"My sword hasn't rusted to the point that I can't deal with these two."

"And just who the hell are you?" Benitsubasa demands irately, her hands balling into fists at Miya's impertinence.

"I am Number 01: Miya." Miya introduces herself. "Minato, take the rest of your Sekirei and go on ahead, I'll be along shortly."

"Got it." I affirm for the landlady of Izumo Inn, my Sekirei and me moving to go around Miya and Benitsubasa, when Haihane shifts to the left, raising her claws in challenge.

"I won't let you pass..." Haihane explains, and Miya's sword suddenly moves in a flash of light.

The air seems to hum as a wave of force lances out toward Haihane, Miya's swing gauging an inch deep cut into the pavement. Moving on instinct Haihane leaps away, Miya's attack striking the building across the street, smashing ten feet of steel and concrete like it's tissue paper.

"Now!" Miya calls out, and I nod, taking off into a run, my Sekirei all following hot on my heels.

_Be careful, Landlady..._

**XXX**

Running toward the tower I want to put as much distance between the fight between Miya and the Disciplinary Squad and my Sekirei as possible. If Miya truly is capable of defeating the both of them, I want to be as far away from her as possible when she does.

On the way toward the tower in the distance I can see a line of MBI APCs along with a line of men holding automatic weapons. Each of those rifles is aimed directly at me and my Sekirei, and I stop fifteen feet away from the line of men as one of them steps forward.

"All of you turn back immediately or face the consequences!" He barks out defiantly, and it is Kazehana that steps forward, stopping right next to me.

"If you men are wise, you'll stand aside." Kazehana warns him.

"You won't get another step!" The man declares again, and Kazehana smiles.

"Minato-kun..." She trails playfully, and I turn to the right in time to see her lean forward, her hands touching my cheeks, her lips gently meeting mine.

Kissing her I can feel her tongue slip past my lips, her tongue meeting mine, coiling and writhing around in my mouth as our saliva intermingles.

Her wings of light shine into brilliance on her back less than a moment later, a warm feeling pouring out of my heart and filling me as she pulls back, her cheeks flushed as she smiles at me.

"Hey!" Tsukiumi growls angrily. "He already kissed each of us so there's no need for you to get another one!"

Giggling playfully Kazehana hangs on me, the assembled soldiers staring at the scene curiously.

"And why do I need an excuse to kiss the man in my life?" Kazehana continues, and Tsukiumi growls.

"Just get it over with already!" The blonde Sekirei mumbles, clearly irate with the way things are going.

"Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds for my Ashikabi!" Kazehana intones her prayer.

Out of nowhere the wind begins to blow, the air swirling around and forming into a tornado. Watching it in awe I can't look away as the tornado descends on the line of men, the soldiers taken by surprise at the sudden change in weather. Screaming in terror many of the men turn and run, not sure what they're facing as the tornado picks up Armored Personal Carriers and people alike, flinging them aside like pieces of paper.

Within a minute the opposing soldiers have scattered, and a path is cleared ahead.

"This is the proof of my pledge." Kazehana smiles at me, and I nod mutely.

"Th-thank you..." I mutter, and it is Yume that speaks up.

"We need to get moving." My first Sekirei says business-like, and I quickly nod again.

"You're right." I agree, Kazehana reluctantly lowering her arms from my shoulders.

Together the eight of us continue toward the tower, the end of the Sekirei Plan finally in sight...

**XXX**

"Hello, Yu-chan…" Karasuba's voice welcomes me.

My name is Yume, and I am Sekirei Number 8, and former member of the MBI Disciplinary Sekirei Squad. I stand outside the MBI building, Minato Sahashi and his other Sekirei stand behind me. Karasuba stands in front of the double door entrance to the building, her long sword held tight in her right hand.

"Yume-chan…" Minato begins, and I clench my hands into fists.

I still wear the same uniform I once wore during my time in the Disciplinary Squad, but I no longer wear the long olive green robe that Karasuba now wears…

"Minato-sama, I'll handle this." I assure him.

"But, Yume-chan-" He begins, stopping mid sentence.

I glance over my left shoulder to see Tsukiumi with her hand on his left shoulder, pulling lightly at his shirt. Behind Minato stands 5 Sekirei, Matsu: Sekirei Number 2 and computer genius. Next to her stands Tsukiumi: Sekirei Number 9, the 'Water Sekirei.' Also behind him stands Kazehana, Sekirei Number 3 called the 'Sekirei of Wind.' Homura: Sekirei of fire and Number 6, and finally Kusano: Sekirei Number 108 who can create plants and control plant life.

I round them out, Sekirei Number 8, the Sekirei of Destiny Yume. I possess the power of light, and I'm a former member of the Disciplinary Squad.

"Good Luck, Yume-tan!" Matsu speaks up.

"You can win Yume-chan!" Kusano shouts in encouragement.

Tsukiumi looks away, avoiding my gaze while Kazehana smiles, her head cocked to the left. Homura has her arms crossed over her chest, a serious look on her face.

"Everyone, thank you…" I thank them.

I turn back toward Karasuba, glaring at the woman with hatred in my eyes.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for, the time I take revenge for what she did!_

"Oh, Yu-chan, you can't still possibly have feelings over what happened back then?" She prods, and it works.

"SHUT UP!" I scream in rage.

I open my hand and light begins to collect on it. In a moment a ball of light the size of a softball has gathered on my hand, and I thrust my hand forward, releasing a blast of destructive photonic energy that's like a battering ram, aimed straight at Karasuba. The woman shifts, avoiding the attack and allowing it to pass her by. My attack impacts the MBI building, and a field several inches from the building structure stops the blast, negating it and causing the photonic energy to dissipate and disappear.

"Ah, Yu-chan, so angry…" Karasuba continues.

I charge in, ready to engage Karasuba in hand to hand combat at close range, where both of us are at our best, and our deadliest. She's ready for me, her long sword at the ready. I throw a punch for her head, and she ducks, swinging her sword up in a hacking motion, aiming to take my left arm off at the shoulder. I shift back, avoiding her slash. I send my right foot out in a lightning quick kick, impacting Karasuba in the stomach and sending the Number 4 Sekirei flying. She rights herself and lands on the ground, her feet sliding against the pavement. She jumps forward, lunging toward me with her sword ready to slice in me in half.

She brings her sword down in an overhead, two handed slash. I raise both of my arms and put my forearms together, and light flashes in front of my arms, forming a dome of photonic energy between me and Karasuba's sword. Her weapon impacts my barrier, and energy releases from the impact point in the form of light energy.

With all my strength, I push Karasuba off of my barrier, throwing the woman away from me. Again, Karasuba lands deftly on her feet, a smile on her face.

"I've been waiting for this Yu-chan, that angry stare, your awesome strength. I couldn't care less about the Sekirei Plan or whatever ambitions that fool human has; together the two of us can raze this world, exterminate the human filth, and give our kind, the superior kind, the chance it deserves to rule this world…"

I stand in a boxing stance, my hands close to my chest.

"You're wrong Karasuba." I deny her. "The power of love can change this world, and you don't have any love in you, you never have."

Her eyebrows flare in anger.

"Love, what good does love matter?" She demands, raising her sword in front of her so the blade bisects her body. "Strength is all that matters, nothing else!"

"You'll never learn Karasuba, you'll never learn…"

"Light of my pledge, shine through the darkness that surrounds my Ashikabi!" I intone my prayer.

My body begins to shine with white light, my wings appearing from my back, snapping into luminescent brilliance. Karasuba stares at me a moment, not sure what she's seeing.

"HA!" I shout in anger, jumping forward, twice as fast as I was before.

Her eyes momentarily go wide in surprise, Karasuba raising her blade, placing a hand near the tip of the sword to stabilize it my fist meets her weapon. Somehow the steel sword holds, and I push, the muscles in my right arm flexing as the leader of the Disciplinary Squad holds her ground. Putting everything I have into the push Karasuba gives, the ashen haired woman jumping back to avoid being shoved like a battering ram.

The moment she's on her feet she begins to move charging for me I quickly pull my arm back close to my body, the inhumanly fast Sekirei in front of me with her weapon raised, ready to bisect me in half with a single slash.

Karasuba brings the blade down mercilessly, and I raise one arm, the light around my arm solidifying, forming a hard barrier between my flesh and the razor sharp blade. Her weapon meets mine with a clang, her muscles rippling as she pushes against me, the entire exchange happening in the blink of an eye.

"I will prove you wrong Yume..." Karasuba seethes. "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to rape that precious Ashikabi of yours before I skin him alive!"

"**YOU. WILL. NOT!**" My words are filled with fury, gripping my right arm at the wrist with my left I push, shoving the Black Sekirei away from me with a yell, the long haired woman landing on her feet as the light from my body begins to shine brighter... "**YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HIM**!"

With a scream of rage I charge forward as fast as I can, not caring that I rip my muscles in my legs from the bones. My right fist lances out, my entire arm shining like the sun as my fist impacts Karasuba's weapon, the impact resonating with a loud thunderclap.

BOOM!

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" I yell in fury, my voice lost to the rushing wind blowing away from the point of impact; summoning all of my strength, all my power.

It happens in an instant.

Her sword shatters, and my fist follows through, my punch slamming into her face and sending MBI's dog flying.

"Guh!" She cries out in pain, still clutching the now broken sword as pieces of the weapon fall to the ground.

She slams into the MBI building, the bulletproof glass doing little other than slow her down as it shatters around her, Karasuba slamming into a solid reinforced concrete pillar inside the building's lobby. Somehow the pillar holds, the sociopathic Sekirei bouncing off of the pillar and landing on the floor of the lobby with a thud. Standing there watching it all the light from my body begins to fade, even as Karasuba weakly pushes herself to her feet, the Black Sekirei beaten, but unwilling to give up.

"Finish it Yume..." She mutters as she gets to her feet, walking toward the hole in the side of the building and stepping out, raising the now broken sword still clutched in her right hand. "Kill me or I swear I'm going to kill you..."

"That's what you want..." I begin, my voice thick with anticipation. "Time to die..."

Flexing the muscles in my right hand in anticipation a voice whispers in my ears, a young girl's voice that is somehow familiar, yet I've never heard it before...

_"Don't..." _The innocent voice whispers to me. _"Don't lower yourself to her level, you've won..."_

The strange words give me pause, and risking a glance toward Minato my Ashikabi's face is fraught with concern, his brows pinched together in worry. In just a brief glance I can tell why he is concerned, my Ashikabi wanting me to be a better person than the woman in front of me...

Turning back toward Karasuba with disgust in my eyes I inwardly nod, the strange whisper's words ringing true.

"I win." I begin, shaking my head in denial. "_You lose._"

Turning away from the defeated Sekirei I walk away, the act a final acceptance of everything that's happened, showing my former partner that I no longer fear her, and I won't be a slave to hatred and vengeance...

**XXX**

Watching Yume turn away from Karasuba relief washes over me like a cleansing rain. Seeing her stand there, glowering at the leader of the Disciplinary Squad I'd been afraid that she would do as Karasuba wanted, that Yume would kill her for the sake of her own vengeance, that she wouldn't realize that Karasuba is no threat to her anymore, and that she can be dealt with later...

"No..." The Ashen haired woman mutters, gripping the hilt of her broken sword with both hands. "I won't let it end like this!"

Screaming in anger the woman runs for Yume, my first Sekirei stopping and turning, her brown eyes narrowed as the beaten leader of the Disciplinary Squad makes her final charge, Yume's hands balled into fists, ready to physically beat the other Sekirei into an unmoving pulp when...

A sword plunges through Karasuba's chest, the black clad Sekirei's eyes going wide in surprise as the blade of a katana bursts from between her bosom. Blood seeps down the blade and stains her clothes as she stops running, her head turning behind her to see Miya standing there, the sword in Karasuba's chest clutched in Miya's right hand.

Her black clothes are splattered with blood, a look of grim determination on her features as Karasuba's eyes meet hers, the landlady of Izumo Inn unrepentant in what she's just done.

"Number 01..." Karasuba whispers weakly, the words barely reaching my ears as Miya raises her left foot, wedging it against Karasuba's back and pushing the other Sekirei from her blade.

With a wet sound Karasuba falls from Miya's sword, her eyes drifting closed as she falls the Black Sekirei lands on the ground with an inert thud.

"It is done." Miya says with finality before flicking the blood from her blade. "All of the Disciplinary Squad has been eliminated."

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

The sound of someone clapping makes me jump in surprise, and I spin on my heel along with all of my other Sekirei, turning toward the source of the noise. Opening my eyes wide in surprise I'm greeted by the sight of nearly thirty people standing together, two young men at the front of the group, the rest of the group comprised mostly of beautiful young women.

I recognize one of the men from earlier, the white clad Ashikabi that came to Izumo Inn looking to escape the Sekirei Plan before it can continue further. The other I don't recognize, however a tall male Sekirei stands near him that I do recognize, the man holding a katana in his left hand and dressed in black.

_That's the same Sekirei that lead a group to try and take Homura..._

"The Ashikabi of the South and West, Hayato Mikogami and Higa Izumi..." Matsu identifies them both.

"Why are you here?" I demand, stepping forward, speaking to both of the other Ashikabi.

"The Director has extended an offer to both of us." Higa begins stoically. "All we have to do is kill you and Number 01, and we can take our Sekirei and leave the Sekirei Plan, no harm, no foul."

Immediately Uzume and the others all move, surrounding me and putting themselves between me and the threat.

"And you believe that!" I demand in surprise. "You think he's just going to let you and your Sekirei leave the city with no consequences?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Matsu asks me quietly, a smile on both Higa and Hayato's faces. "We just killed the Disciplinary Squad, once we're gone there won't be anyone capable of stopping them."

"Minato, stay back." Homura orders me, keeping her gaze on the opposing Ashikabi and their Sekirei. "Akitsu, it's your job to protect Minato at all costs, understand?"

Standing there the normally stoic Sekirei nods.

"Yes..." She answers blandly, moving next to me.

Yume joins the rest of my Sekirei, raising her fists in spite of the fact that she just fought and defeated Karasuba. Miya joins them as well, the First Sekirei holding her katana at her side, ready to fight once more.

"You do realize you're hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned, don't you?" Hayato asks smugly. "All of our Sekirei are ready with their Norito, even with Number 01 you can't possibly overpower us."

"Our strength doesn't come from a kiss, but love!" Yume counters. "And there isn't an ounce of love between all of you!"

"That's right." Kazehana smiles, flicking her hand dismissively.

The group of Sekirei all scatter to protect themselves, and Kazehana quickly turns to me, kissing me again, her wings momentarily flashing before she pulls away, smiling as she jumps into the group, not giving the Sekirei time to go on the offensive. Homura, Uzume, Tsukiumi and Miya all follow her, only Matsu, Yume, Akitsu and Kusano not jumping into the fray.

"I'm sorry Minato." Yume apologizes as she approaches me.

Opening my mouth to ask why she grasps my face with her hands and kisses me, forcefully kissing me for a moment before she pulls back, a slight smile on her face as she turns toward the melee.

Leaping into the fray Yume doesn't hesistate, hitting whatever enemy she can as hard as she can. Tsukiumi, Kazehana and Homura all do the same, using their powers over their respective elements to their advantage, using their opponent's numbers to attack large groups of Sekirei gathered together, Homura covering large areas of concrete with blue flame, forcing the opposing Sekirei to avoid the flames or burn in them. Uzume uses her veils to conceal herself, flitting about the battle ground, striking where she can. Miya on the other hand mercilessly slashes and stabs any who stand before her. After three Sekirei fall to her blade Mutsu meets her, the two katana carrying single numbers fighting one another in an intricate and deadly dance of blades.

Somehow one of the opposing Sekirei breaks away from the group, charging for me Akitsu quickly erects a sphere of ice around me, surrounding me, Matsu, Kusano and herself in a ball of frozen water. The air temperature drops almost immediately and I quickly begin to rub my arms as I feel the chill assault my skin.

Matsu smiles and quickly presses her body against my left side, her breasts mashing into my upper arm and elbow.

"I'll warm you up, Mina-tan..." She whispers playfully, and I can't help but look at her incredulously.

"Matsu, do you honestly think this is the best time for that?" I ask dryly, and Matsu giggles playfully.

"There's always time to experiment..." She smiles at me, and I feel a tug at my right leg.

Looking down Kusano is there, gently rubbing the front of her body against my leg in an obvious attempt to mimic the much older and much more perverted Sekirei on my opposite side.

_Kuu-chan, that's..._

The ground shaking brings my attention back to the fight, and I can only watch as my Sekirei and the twenty five opposing Sekirei continue to fight. Watching the fight I can see that Hayato and Higa's Sekirei aren't trying to overpower mine, instead they're using their numbers to their advantage and trying to flank my Sekirei and get at their crests. Unfortunately for them that is easier said than done, and most of my Sekirei have lots of experience fighting, and with Miya dealing with Mutsu there isn't another single number to contend with.

Watching her fight with Mutsu I can't help but feel a sense of awe. The landlady is like a force of nature, ripping through nearly anything in her way and capable of seemingly inexhaustible energy.

_I see why Takehito asked her to put down the sword..._

Both Hayato and Higa wisely stay away from the melee, and whenever one of my Sekirei tries to get near them an opposing Sekirei uses a Norito to prevent it. Watching the melee I can't help but want all my Sekirei to make it through unharmed, putting my hands together in front of me, clasping them together in prayer.

"Please, don't lose..." I whisper, momentarily closing my eyes as I pray to whomever is listening.

"Light beam!" Yume yells, releasing a blast of energy that hits three Sekirei, vaporizing two and severely burning a third.

Not stopping for a moment Yume shifts, dodging a Sekirei holding a staff and kicking the woman in the gut, sending the Sekirei flying and knocking that Sekirei into one of her comrades.

"Water Dragon!" Tsukiumi yells out, releasing a dragon shaped blast of water that hits four Sekirei at once, knocking the four to the ground and covering them in a deluge of water.

Homura lashes out with blue fire, burning any Sekirei that gets close to her without mercy. Each time the Ashen haired woman attacks yet another Sekirei is somehow hurt or burned.

A wind storm appears from out of nowhere, the wind somehow picking up the few remaining Sekirei save for Mutsu and launching them into the air, leaving Hayato, Higa and Mutsu still on the battlefield.

He and Miya cross swords, Miya glaring at him past her own weapon, her voice somehow carrying even though I'm still encased in a sphere of Akitsu's ice.

"I don't blame you for what you're doing, and I hope you forgive me."

She disappears then, for a moment seemingly disappearing into thin air before blood spurts from Mutsu's chest, a diagonal cut appearing on his body running from his right shoulder down to his left side. His eyes go wide, and Miya reappears behind him, blood stained sword in hand, a grim expression on her features.

Mutsu falls to his knees, the only opposing single number falling to the ground, dead by Miya's hand. With all the Sekirei gone my Sekirei turn their attention to the two Ashikabi, Kazehana's lips splitting in a smile as Akitsu thankfully melts the protective sphere around me.

"Those Sekirei will be back from their trip soon..." Kazehana begins, stepping toward the two Ashikabi.

Seeing what's coming both Hayato and Higa turn and run, sprinting away from the scene before Tsukiumi thrusts her right arm out in a backhand motion, a stream of water whipping out and wrapping around both of their legs, tripping both of them up. At nearly the same time both Hayato and Higa land face first on the concrete, Higa grunting in pain while Hayato cries out, grabbing at his head and coiling into a fetal position while Higa begins to get up again, ready to abandon the Ashikabi next to him if it will spare his life.

Neither gets away.

Snapping his fingers both Ashikabi ignite in twin funeral pyres, blue flames bursting forth and surrounding their bodies. Far from an instant death both Ashikabi scream in pain as their flesh begins to burn, the smell wafting into my nostrils and making me want to vomit.

Turning away I can't watch as both Ashikabi burn alive. Fortunately the screams stop after a few moments, and it isn't much later that the flames burn out and both Ashikabi fall to the ground as twin hunks of burned meat and bone.

_That should be the end of it..._

Keeping my gorge down I turn away from the gruesome scene. Seemingly as one my Sekirei approach me, gracefully blocking my view of the two dead bodies as they surround me.

"I'm...I'm glad you're all safe." I offer honestly, truly glad to see them all alive and well, in spite of what I've just seen.

Falling against me Kazehana wraps her arms around my neck, her head conveniently landing on my shoulder, her breasts pressing against my chest.

"I'm sooo tired..." She mumbles tiredly.

"Don't force yourself on him like that." Yume scolds her, and Kazehana smiles, standing up straight and not showing a single sign of fatigue.

"I can't help it." Kazehana grins, and I smile at her a moment before I slowly look around at each of my Sekirei in turn.

"Thank you, thank you for everything you've done." I honestly thank them all. "I swear I will do whatever I have to to repay you all for this."

Smiling Uzume is the first to speak, somehow my newest Sekirei speaking for the rest of them as well.

"You don't owe us anything Sahashi-chan." Uzume smiles, sticking her tongue our playfully. "We did it cause we love you."

Blushing I force myself to look away, otherwise I know that I'll never finish what I've set out to do."

"We need to get moving." I mutter awkwardly, and it is Miya who answers me.

"You're absolutely right." She agrees, the sound of flicking the blood from her blade followed shortly by the sound of her returning her blade to it's sheath.

Homura and Tsukiumi stand aside, revealing Miya as she turns away from the fallen Mutsu, approaching the rest of us with a solemn look on her features.

_She didn't want this, and neither did I, but we didn't have a choice..._

"Let's go." I nod toward her, resolution to see this course through filling me as I start toward MBI tower.

Walking into the lobby through the door the lobby is deserted. Ignoring the lack of people I know that Minaka is in his office on the top floor, so I head for the bank of elevators, hitting the button to call the elevator, but nothing happens.

"They probably locked down the building just to be safe." Matsu says, closing her eyes. "Give me a sec..."

Standing there her eyes flicker behind her eyelids as though she's dreaming, and a moment later the button for UP lights up, the display above the elevator doors lighting up with slowly descending numbers.

Opening her eyes I smile at the bespectacled woman.

"You can be pretty amazing when the situation calls for it, you know." I praise her, the white clad Sekirei smiling at my kind words.

"Such a shame she's such a perverted witch the rest of the time." Miya comments dryly, and Matsu turns toward the Landlady, scowling at her.

"Miya-tan!" Matsu mumbles, and the elevator chimes, indicating it's arrived.

The doors open and the car is empty, my Sekirei and I stepping inside and filling the car. Pressing the button for the top floor the elevator begins to rise, the ride taking less than a minute as the car ascends all the way to the penthouse office where Minaka spends the majority of his days.

The car stops and the doors open, revealing a simple hallway devoid of people with a receptionist's desk near a pair of large double doors. Stepping out I march toward the doors, grabbing them by the handles and pushing them open, revealing Minaka's opulent office.

The Director of MBI and Game Master of the Sekirei Plan sits behind his desk, his elbows on the table, his hands steepled in front of him. If he's surprised to see me, he doesn't show it.

"Ah, Minato-kun!" He says grandiosely, spreading his arms wide in welcoming.

"I'm here to put an end to the Sekirei Plan." I explain as I march into the office, my Sekirei close behind. "To prevent any more Sekirei from suffering for your twisted sense of entertainment."

"You care about these...things?" Minaka asks curiously, and I nod.

"They aren't your playthings and don't deserve to be forced into a pointless fight and suffer like they have."

"Oh really?" Minaka asks curiously, lowering his hands to his desk. "What would you have me do, hmm? They're aliens Minato-kun, not human beings, not people like you and I."

"Don't give me that!" I spit, disgust in my eyes at the implication that Minaka and I could be anything alike.

Looking at my Sekirei around me I can see disgust and contempt on each of their faces.

"That's where you're wrong." I continue, turning back to Minaka. "They are people, and they deserve the right to choose what to do with their lives just like anyone else."

Scoffing Minaka shakes his head in contempt.

"Being around their kind has swayed your mind Minato." Minaka drops the honorific from my name, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small automatic pistol, pointing the gun directly at me.

They all tense at the sight of the gun, ready to leap to my defense when I raise my hand, motioning for them all to stand down.

"Everyone, just stay calm." I assure my Sekirei, and Minaka smiles.

"You'd better listen to your Ashikabi." Minaka advises my Sekirei. "With one pull of this trigger your Ashikabi will die."

"He _isn't_ my Ashikabi." Miya speaks up, her hand drifting to the hilt of her sword. "Kill him and I swear you won't live to see another sunrise."

"Ah, but you're going to kill me anyway." Minaka offers nonchalantly. "Because no matter how much you threaten I will not stop the Sekirei Plan as long as I am Game Master."

"Why?" I demand an answer. "What's the point of all this pointless fighting?"

Minaka's answer is a single word.

"Evolution." He answers simply, still sitting in his chair.

"'Evolution?'" I repeat the word curiously, raising an eyebrow in questioning. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The Sekirei Plan is to weed out the weakest Sekirei and leave only the most powerful. Once that is done that Sekirei's genes will be combined with humanity's to create the next stage in human evolution."

"Why?" I insist obstinately. "Why go through all this trouble just to create a Sekirei human hybrid?"

In response Minaka shakes his head slowly.

"I'm not just creating a hybrid, but a new breed." Minaka continues. "Sekirei don't suffer from cancer, or any other incurable disease. With humanity merged with their strength disease will be a thing of the past, human lifespans will double, and the world will become a paradise filled with humans that are smarter, faster, stronger, _better_ than anything humanity can produce now!"

"You intend to make the rest of your race like ours." Miya summarizes. "But you just said we don't deserve human rights..."

"Now now..." Minaka begins. "But when the children of humanity and the Sekirei are born they will, they will be the next step in evolution and I will be the one heralded as bringing about an age of gods!"

Hearing his words my opinion of the man is only further affirmed.

"You're insane." I spit, and he chuckles, making sure to keep the gun trained on me.

"You're one to talk!" He laughs back at me. "After all, you're just as involved in this as I am!"

"What does that mean?" I demand in surprise, and Minaka begins to laugh, the gun in his hand shaking.

"Ashikabi aren't just normal humans, they were the beginning of my plans. Each of them was injected with Sekirei DNA at some point in their lives, and it is because of that they were able to wing the Sekirei in the first place!"

"So, you're saying this has all been a part of your plan?" I ask, and Minaka looks at me, a grin splitting his features.

"Did you _honestly_ think that all the Ashikabi in the world just _happened_ to be in Tokyo before I began releasing Sekirei? I've left nothing to chance, and I won't let anything stop me, including my own traitorous son!"

"If that's the case, then kill me." I offer simply, staring down the barrel of the pistol held in Minaka's outstretched hand. "Kill me and every Sekirei connected to me, but you should consider the possibility that one of my Sekirei just might be the one you want. They are all strong, and any one of them could be the winner you were looking for."

"Possibly..." He answers, reaching out with his thumb to cock the hammer on the pistol. "If that is your fate, then something will stop me from pulling this trigger."

I hear the sound of a gunshot and I close my eyes, expecting a burst of pain to shoot through me. As the seconds tick by no pain comes, and I hear a wet thud as something hits the ground. Opening my eyes I look to see Minaka's arm cut off at the elbow, the rest of his arm lying on his desk. The mad Director looks down at the stump where his right hand used to be, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Drawing air into his lungs Minaka screams in agony, and the gentle drip of blood from my right causes me to turn and look, to see Miya's sword is now drawn, held at her side in one hand, blood slowly dripping from the blade.

Running forward I don't think. Grabbing the gun from the desk before Minaka can recover his senses I do my best to disentangle Minaka's severed hand from the weapon, tossing the severed arm aside before I take the gun in both hands.

_It's heavy..._

I've seen enough movies to know how to use it, and I quickly point the weapon at Minaka, the man somehow regaining his senses enough to turn and look, the bespectacled man looking down the barrel of the gun without a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Go ahead Minato, do it!" Minaka goads me. "Kill your own father, because there's no other way to stop the Sekirei Plan from ending!"

My finger on the trigger I hesitate to pull it. In spite of what I've already done I don't enjoy murdering people, and I don't want to have to pull the trigger and kill this man, father or not.

Sensing my hesitation Miya steps forward.

"I'll do it." Miya offers, and I shake my head no.

"No, this is family business." I respond absolutely, walking around the desk.

Minaka falls to his knees, his right arm still bleeding as I approach him, placing the muzzle of the pistol directly against his forehead.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into..." Minaka smiles at me.

"I know..." I answer solemnly, pulling the trigger.

BANG!


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue

_ Have I done the right thing?_

I have asked myself that question a hundred times since that day just one month ago. With Minaka dead I effectively took control of the company. The next day an announcement message was sent to all the remaining Ashikabi that the Sekirei Plan was canceled, there would be no winners or losers, and no one else had to fight. There would be no more matches, and no more Jinki would be given out.

Officially Minaka Hiroto was murdered by domestic terrorists hired by a rival corporation, shot in the head with his own pistol. In his will the entire company was left to his eldest son, me, and once I was legally in control of the company I began to move, using my new position as CEO of the largest conglomerate corporation in the world to do what I felt was right. I released all the defeated and still alive Sekirei that MBI recovered, fortunately those Sekirei that simply lost their crest or were beaten until deactivation weren't dead, and were now free to return to their Ashikabi, if that Ashikabi survived the events at the tower.

The official story at the tower was that the group of terrorists attacked the tower looking to kill Minaka and wound the company, giving their employers time to take over foreign operations. Fortunately no one has questioned the story, and I haven't spoken to my mother since that day. I've spent the majority of my time living in the penthouse at the tower or in the Sekirei ship still on Kamikura island. The island and everything on it belongs to MBI, and with Matsu at the ship's computers there is nothing to worry about as far as defense of the island. Miya has remained with me since that day, the 'first' Sekirei doing her part to protect her people.

Staring down at my cell phone I'm dressed in a white suit with a matching tie, clean shaven with my hair in it's normal style, I look somewhat respectable. On the screen the cursor sits on my mother's number, my finger hovering above the send button, a simple button press away from calling my mother and speaking to her for the first time in over a month...

_After Minaka was 'murdered' she'd called me to try and contact me, and even tried to come up here to the penthouse to force her way in, but I locked down the elevator and sealed off the penthouse. If Okaa-san found out the truth about what I did she would be mad, and if she learned what I was doing she'd probably do anything in her power to stop me..._

Pressing the button the phone dials the number, the phone ringing twice before Takami Sahashi answers her phone, her voice coming out in a panicked flurry.

"Minato!" She blurts out in surprise. "Minato, is that you!"

"Yes Okaa-san, it's me." I answer her calmly, my slow calm words a stark contrast to hers.

"Where have you been? It's been over a month since everything went upside down and I went to Izumo Inn and found it locked up and..."

Trailing I get the feeling that she doesn't know what else to say. I can hear the worry in her voice as she vents, and I can't help but shake my head.

"I was the one who killed Minaka, Okaa-san." I explain to her evenly. "He told me what he was planning on doing, and I had to stop him before his insanity killed more Sekirei."

There's a long pause on the other end of the connection, my mother absorbing the information I've just given her.

"So...it _was_ you." She says quietly. "You were the Ashikabi that attacked the tower and were responsible for everything that happened."

"I am." I admit without a hint of guilt in my tone. "He had to be stopped, I only did what you refused to do."

"So why call me now?" Takami asks quietly. "It's been over a month since that day..."

"I wanted to tell you in person before the official announcement." I explain to her. "I'm going to reveal everything to the world."

The line goes as silent as a tomb, my mother literally speechless for several seconds before her words come out in a rush.

"You can't be serious! If you tell the world about them and everything we've kept secret all this time it will cause a major uproar! People will flock to Japan to try to see an alien and the other nations of the world will think that Japan owns the alien ship and..." She continues, but I speak up.

"I'm going to explain things." I cut her off. "I've already made a deal with the Japanese government to secure human rights for the Sekirei, so there's no fear of them being treated as someone's property here. The other nations of the world will follow suit, or they will suffer the consequences, it will all be in the announcement."

With that I end the call and shut off the phone, sighing before I slip the now deactivated mobile phone into one of the many pockets on the suit.

"I take it she didn't take the news well?" Yume asks curiously, and I look up, taking in the sight of what has become my office.

All of my Sekirei save Matsu are in the room with me, each of them standing around me in a loose circle while I lean against the front of my desk. Miya stands near the door, her sword in hand, the owner of Izumo Inn still dressed in her Disciplinary Squad uniform.

"She took it as well as can be expected." I answer Yume, smiling at her in spite of the task now before me.

"It is time Minato." Miya says matter of factly from her position near the door, and I nod in understanding.

"Got it."

**XXX**

Standing behind the podium in the Press Room of MBI Tower Yume, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Akitsu, Kazehana, Homura, Uzume and Miya all stand behind me in their normal attire. Uzume chose to wear her day to day clothes for this, rather than only her white veils. In front of me is a mass of reporters and news cameras, a white screen behind me displaying three large capital black letters: M.B.I.

Dressed in the white suit I feel more like a Yakuza than a legitimate CEO, and I could've just as easily gone out and purchased several suits to wear in my new role, but with everything that's happened and what I plan to do I feel as though that it's poetic justice that I continue to wear the white clothing my biological father favored.

_I've already secured human rights for the Sekirei within the boundaries of the nation of Japan, but until the rest of the world feels the same way the Sekirei will never truly be free. They'll be trapped in Japan and unable to explore the world and they will never be considered truly equal..._

"Thirty seconds to air." A male voice says in a clipped tone, the words coming through an earpiece in my left ear.

Nodding briskly the reporters in front of me are all completely clueless as to the reason they have been summoned here. Each of them are professionals however and know that if they were to inquire about that subject they would be told to wait for the announcement. However that doesn't keep them from looking at me and the Sekirei behind me curiously, none of them even remotely suspecting the truth.

Glancing behind me at the assembled Sekirei I can't help but remember when I appeared before the Japanese government, they were all with me as I made my case before the elected representatives, and once I was done nearly all of the assembled leaders agreed to my proposal. Now I intend to take that proposal to the entire world...

The cameras come on, and I feel a shiver of fear run down my spine at the sight of the red lights suddenly flickering on above each lenses, telling me that each and every camera is broadcasting and record.

"Ach-hem..." I clear my throat into my hand, looking up toward the cameras. "My name is Minato Sahashi, and I am Chief Executive Officer and majority owner of MBI Corporation. I have called for this press conference because I have an announcement." I pause, the image on the wall behind me changing to a picture of Kamikura Island with the Sekirei ship partially exposed. "Twenty years ago my predecessor found an alien ship on an alien near the edge of Japan's territorial waters, that island came to be known as Kamikura. Inside that ship were one hundred and eight life forms, one adult, eight new born babies and ninety nine fertilized eggs. These beings became known as Sekirei, and the eight individuals behind me are all one of these Sekirei." I pause, looking out at the mix of reporters and members of the press.

Stunned disbelief is etched on every face I see, the shock at the enormity of the announcement hitting them all like the proverbial 'ton of bricks.'

"Not all of these individuals were female." I continue, not giving the reporters time to ask questions. "Over the last twenty years they have all matured and been released into the general population. The incidents of late that have been occurring within the Capital are the responsibility of my predecessor, he believed these creatures should be made to fight against one another until one remained. However, myself along with several others disagreed with that decision, and with his unfortunate death I have been able to put an end to that irresponsible foolishness." I pause again, showing a change in subject. "Each of these Sekirei all possess superhuman abilities, some more powerful than others." I turn back toward Tsukiumi, smiling at her. "Tsukiumi, if you would?" I ask politely, and the blonde Sekirei blushes lightly.

"Of course, honey." She answers demurely, raising her hand palm up toward the ceiling.

Stepping away from her my other Sekirei give Tsukiumi plenty of room as a ring of water forms around her. A sphere twice the size of a softball forming above her right hand a moment later, my Sekirei slowly moving her hand left and right to show her control over the condensed water.

"This is no trick." I continue, turning back toward the assembled press as the water around Tsukiumi dissolves. "I come here day to request human rights for the Sekirei from all nations of the world." I explain to the assembled press. "_No_ government on the planet shall have access to the Sekirei ship or the technology within, it will be at my sole discretion how said technology is to be used. I have no desire to rule or any demands beyond basic human rights for each of the one-hundred and eight Sekirei, something that is freely given to every human born on this planet in a civilized country." I continue speaking. "The nation of Japan has already acquiesced to this request, and I shall wait 24 hours for the nations of the world to respond to this request. Those who deny this request face no threat of violence or action from me or the nation of Japan, instead these nations shall simply _never_ benefit from any advances made by my company as a result of the alien technology aboard the ship. Any violence attempted against me, _any_ Sekirei or any nation that has granted human rights to the Sekirei shall be met with equal force. I can only warn the leaders of this world not to try this warning, that is all."

With that I pull back from the podium, the assembled press immediately flying into a flurry of questions as I turn away from the podium. Walking to the edge of the stage my Sekirei all follow suit as camera flashes snap incessantly, reporters shouting questions even as we go through the door to leave the press room and enter into a private office with a private elevator.

The doors closed behind us, and I can't help but look around at the assembled Sekirei in the room with me.

"How was that?" I ask curiously, and Miya is the first to speak.

"It was good." Miya praises me.

Each of my Sekirei nods their agreement one by one, and seeing that a wave of relief washes over me. I've practiced that speech more times then I care to count and I wanted to get it right, but I truly had no idea how it would work or how it would come across, so I'd just ran with it.

"I hope the nations of the world agree to my request without any trouble, but I don't think that's possible..."

_I know that won't happen, but I can at least hope..._

**XXX**

Sitting behind my desk in my office a large TV on the wall on my left side displays a female newscaster explaining that announcements by world governments are being made all over the world in response to my request.

Assembled in the room are all of my Sekirei, save Matsu and including Miya. Rather than standing near me most of them sit around a coffee table that I'd had brought in to the office and put in front of my desk along with a pair of easy chairs, a sofa and even a love seat all arranged around the table. The only Sekirei not sitting are Akitsu and Miya, the stoic Sekirei standing near the sitting area watching the TV, while Miya stands near the window, looking out at the city skyline solemnly.

"The United States, United Kingdom and European Union have all agreed to grant Sekirei human rights on the condition of access to the alien ship and the technologies contained within." The newscaster explains to everyone listening, and I shake my head in frustration.

"They weren't listening..." I mumble to myself.

Reaching up I gently touch the earpiece in my right ear, the device alien technology given to me by Matsu after she'd returned to the ship.

"Yes Mina-tan?" Matsu's voice comes from the small speaker in the earpiece. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you prepare another broadcast?" I ask her curiously.

"Sure Mina-tan." She answers cutely.

In front of me a small silver orb the size of a softball slowly rises into the air, hovering at head height. On the side facing my body a small section of the silver sphere opens, revealing a black lenses.

"Go ahead Mina-tan, I've got you broadcasting over every channel on the planet."

Nodding I turn my full attention to the floating camera in front of me.

"Greetings, you all know who I am." I begin calmly. "I am speaking to all again to restate my request. By granting the Sekirei human rights the nations of the world are doing just that. _No_ nation will be allowed access to the Sekirei ship or it's technology, that ship belongs to the Sekirei, and humanity has no claim to it. As the representative of the Sekirei I assure you that they only desire peace, but the weapons on the Sekirei ship shall _never_ fall into human hands. Humanity has proven that they cannot be trusted with such technology, and would only use it to destroy themselves. That is their judgment, and their judgment is final."

With that I nod, and Matsu kills the feed, the 'eye' on the sphere closing before the silver orb slowly settles in it's place on my desk once again.

The newscaster reappears a moment later, a bewildered expression on her face.

"As you just saw, the backlash from that statement will surely be far and wide..." The reporter says prophetically.

The earpiece chirps, and Matsu's voice comes through the small speaker.

"North Korea has just launched missiles toward Japan." Matsu says seriously, and the information doesn't surprise me at all.

"Do it." I answer her calmly.

"Yes, Mina-tan." She answers seriously.

The screen changes, showing the direction of missiles in mid flight, and as I watch the missiles change direction. Watching as the missiles turn around I know that Matsu has hacked into their guidance systems, redirecting them back toward their source. I watch as the missiles return, North Korea's missile defense systems disabled thanks to Matsu's infiltration of their systems, the computers on the alien ship literally thousands of years more advanced.

The missiles hit, exploding and annihilating their silos in a sea of nuclear fire that spreads throughout the land. I force myself to watch as the blooms of heat from the satellite feed fade, slowly shaking my head in disgust, the emotion forming in the pit of my stomach.

_So many innocent people dead, so much destruction... Hopefully that will be enough. Hopefully no more innocent people will need to die before the leaders of the world see the truth..._

**XXX**

**Three Days Later.**

Walking into the United Nations Supreme Council chamber I emerge into a large circular room with a map of the world emblazoned into the rug in the middle. All around the room more than thirty diplomats sit at their respective seats, each seat marked with a placard showing which nation the diplomat hails from. At the center of the room sits a podium and a microphone, the podium for use by any guests who wish to address all the members of the United Nations, or those who are summoned to speak to them, as I was.

"This meeting will now come to order!" The Ambassador from the United Kingdom speaks to the assembled diplomats, the English man acting as a moderator for the rest of the group. "This emergency meeting is being called to discuss the announcement made by the conglomerate corporation MBI and the cyber-terrorism that resulted in the deaths of millions of Koreans and the nuclear poisoning of millions more."

"My company did not launch any thermonuclear devices, and as such is not responsible for the tragedy that befell the people of North Korea." I respond immediately. "If the people of that country wish to blame someone, they should blame their leader, who chose to use those weapons without proper provocation."

"That is an absolute lie!" The Chinese Ambassador decries, a translator in my ear working to tell me what the man is saying. "The computer systems for those missiles were remotely infiltrated and their targets were changed!"

"Those missiles were launched in an unprovoked act of war against the nation of Japan, a nation which does not possess such weapons. Had they gone on their intended course millions of innocent Japanese would've been killed, as things are now the only thing those missiles destroyed were their silos, and any personnel working in those facilities."

"My people have been murdered!" The North Korean ambassador speaks up, slamming his fist against the table in front of him. "The responsibility lies solely with MBI and the nation of Japan!"

"Those missiles belonged to _your _country." I retort calmly. "Poetic justice that your own weapons killed millions of your own people, isn't it?"

The North Korean ambassador grinds his teeth, my implication hanging in the air.

"There must be a peaceful resolution to this matter." The ambassador from the United States speaks up.

Turning to him my voice is even and calm.

"All I have asked is for the Sekirei to be recognized as people and given basic human rights. If every nation in the world chooses to disagree to that request then those nations shall not benefit from any medical advances made by my company as a result from our possession of the technology on the Sekirei ship."

"Many of the nations of the world would agree to your request, Mr. Director." The US ambassador counters. "All we ask in return is access to the Sekirei vessel."

"That will _not_ happen." I answer absolutely. "That vessel belongs to the Sekirei, and as a race they have chosen _not_ to allow their technology to fall into human hands to watch it destroy our home as it destroyed theirs. I am nor was I ever bartering, the nations of the world will acknowledge the Sekirei as sentient creatures and grant them human rights, or they will be denied any advancements not yet brought to market by my company. It's as simple as that."

**XXX**

Pushing the door to my bedroom open I sigh as I walk through, the darkly stained door closing behind me. Still dressed in a white suit I reach up and pull at the collar, feeling exhausted by the meeting at the United Nations with the leaders of the free world.

"That went stellar..." I mutter sarcastically as I pull off the tie, tossing it aside before doing the same with the jack and vest.

Flopping onto the bed I feel exhausted.

_Well, at least most of the nations of the world have agreed to my request, though the Sekirei are hesitant to leave Japan..._

With the announcement of real aliens existing and living in Japan millions of UFO fanatics and scientists have flooded to the country in the days since the announcement. The names and faces of each Sekirei soon became common knowledge, a website for Sekirei fans was created with profiles for each of them, each profile containing all the known information about each of them. It's quickly gotten to the point that a Sekirei can't walk down the street in the capital or any other city without being stopped by random people, some wanting pictures, other asking questions, even more (mostly nerds) wanting to marry them. As such the Sekirei are hesitant to even go out in public, much less travel to other countries.

_In time things will get better, the novelty will fade and they will be nothing special in a few months...I hope..._

The door opens, the sound of the hinges sliding open drawing my attention as I sit up, Yume walking into the room and allowing the door to swing closed behind her.

"Minato..." She says my name, smiling at me.

"Hello, darling..." I respond with a smile, soliciting a blush from my first Sekirei.

Since the death of Minaka and the end of the Plan Yume and Tsukiumi did fight a friendly match as promised, and it was Yume who came out the victor, claiming the title of 'legal wife' for herself. Tsukiumi and the others seem content to accept the title of lover or mistress, and I've accepted the fact that they have to share me, working out a rotation where each of them takes turns with me, unless they chose to invite another into my bed as well. I can't count the number of times I've had a threesome with either Kazehana, Tsukiumi or Homura being the one to invite another to share our bed. Yume and Uzume haven't, and I'm not laying a finger on Kusano until she grows up, and I'm more than willing to spend my time with her playing and going to movies and parks and things like that.

"I'm proud of you Minato." Yume says as she sits down on the bed next to me, tonight her night in the rotation. "You've done more for my people than Minaka ever would."

"I couldn't just sit back and watch the Sekirei be persecuted." I answer with a shrug of my shoulders. "Though...I don't know how long the current agreements will remain in place... The nations of the world are going to begin to stockpile weapons, and they're all going to be aimed at MBI and the ship. If they can't have it, they'll try to destroy it I'm sure."

"Don't worry about that for now." Yume dismisses my concerns, placing a tender hand on my cheek she brings her lips toward mine. "I've missed my husband's touch..."

Smiling I place a hand on her left cheek.

"I've missed you too." I whisper, meeting my wife half way as our lips meet in a passionate kiss, the worries of the world fading away as her wings of light snap into brilliance.

**THE END**

**(Well, what did you think? It feels good to finally finish a story, and now that this is done I'm going to go back to working on my other projects, both published under my pen name and not. For those Sekirei fans, I've been kicking around the idea of a Miya/Minato ongoing story for a while now, don't really have anything yet, but I've been thinking about it. Let me know what you think if you're interested, if not, I hope you all enjoyed the ride and had fun reading this. PEACE OUT)**


End file.
